Enfrentándome a los desafíos de la vida
by OnlyBlackLetters
Summary: Desde que nacieron, la vida les a propuesto diversas complicaciones a Sam y Freddie, pero ahora, estos dos jóvenes deberán enfrentarse a un gran desafío: Ser padres. ¿Podrán con la gran responsabilidad de cuidar de su propio hijo?
1. Somos padres

**N/A: ¡Hola! He querido empezar esta nueva historia, (sí, ya sé que tengo ya algunas empezadas que no he terminado), me apetecía escribir algo "nuevo", por así decirlo, bueno, no tan nuevo, es Seddie, como siempre… Pero no es como las otras, además está la quiero hacer un poco cómica, a ver si lo consigo… Bueno, espero que os guste, que dejéis review, e ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Carly_**

Desde uno de los taburetes de la cocina, observaba la extraña (aunque tal vez tierna) escena:

Mi mejor amiga lloraba desconsolada y desesperadamente sobre el pecho de su novio, Freddie. ¿La razón? Pues bien, Sam, la amante de los grasibollos y la carne, había caído enferma de estómago, y Freddie le había prohibido comer ese tipo de comida basura que a ella tanto le gustaba… Suena ridículo ¿verdad? No voy a mentir: Lo es. ¡Hay cosas peores en el mundo que tener que hacer dieta durante cinco días! Por ejemplo… Suspender un examen, como yo, ¿y me veis aovillada en el sofá, lloriqueando por mi enorme desgracia? ¡Pues no…! Pero también hay que decir que últimamente Sam está muy sensible y se desanima, llora o enfada por cualquier tontería… Tal vez solo sea que está con el periodo, aunque esta teoría no encaja bien del todo, ya que a mí me llega primero y aún no me ha venido.

Cinco minutos después, Sam se quedó dormida; Parece un angelito cuándo duerme, pero despierta es un demonio. Freddie suspiró, y acostó a Sam en una de la esquina del sofá, y la tapó con una manta. Luego se puso en pie, se alisó la camisa, cogió una de las sillas de la cocina y se sentó frente a mí.

\- ¿No crees que Sam está algo extraña últimamente?- Susurró.

\- Mmm… Sam es extraña… - Contesté con obviedad

El rodó los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, Shay! Sam no llora así por así, y ahora lo hace a la mínima. Además, cada vez que huele la comida, se va corriendo a vomitar.

Me encantaba vacilar a Freddie, era divertido, y ahora que ellos dos salían, Sam había dejado de fastidiarlo, así que… Alguien tendrá que hacerlo ¿no?

\- Hey, relájate… Ok, tienes razón, yo también me he dado cuenta, supongo que estará con el periodo-

Freddie parecía poco convencido ante mi explicación; Bueno, yo tampoco creía que fuera eso, pero mi mejor amigo estaba muy preocupado, y no se me ocurría otra manera de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Estás segura?-

\- Sí- Mentí.

La conversación terminó cuándo Sam se revolvió en el sofá, abrió los ojos y bostezó. Freddie sonrió; se acercó a la rubia y la besó en la frente.

\- ¿Cómo estás amor?- Le preguntó con voz cariñosa y calmada.

\- Estaría mucho mejor si te callaras- Contestó entre dientes.

Yo me quedé algo patidifusa ante la reacción de mi amiga, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo esperar? ¡Es Sam!

\- ¡Sam!- Le reñí- ¡No le hables así a Freddie, él solo se preocupa por ti!

El susodicho me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras que ella rodó los ojos.

\- Carls, tráeme un cubo…- Dijo ella con voz cansada.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un….?- Entonces lo comprendí; inmediatamente salté de la silla y tomé uno que estaba encima de la mesa.

\- Aquí tienes - Dije mientras se lo tendía a ella.

Sam susurró un _"Gracias"_ mientras sonreía cansadamente. Cogió el cubo entre sus dos manos y vació en el todo el contenido de su estómago.

Al terminar, le pasó el cubo a Freddie y se tumbó en el sofá. El moreno mostraba una mueca de asco, y dejó escapar un _"Ewww"._

**_Narra Sam_**

Últimamente algo no anda bien en mi interior, me sentía extraña… Freddie creía que solo era una simple enfermedad de estómago, por lo que sugería que fuera al médico… Pero yo no creía que una simple enfermedad fuera lo que me tenía en este estado.

Carly y yo estábamos viendo la televisión juntas, ambas tiradas en el sofá, Freddie, al contrario, estaba en el estudio arreglando no sé que de su cámara. La tarde transcurría con normalidad; veíamos el programa y nos reíamos con sus chistes malos, pero entonces Carly me hizo una pregunta que me dejó helada.

\- Sam, no crees que todo ese malestar que tienes últimamente, podría ser debido a que… Bueno, no sé… Es solo una teoría, pero… ¿Has pensado que tal vez puedas estar… embarazada?

No fui capaz de responderle, me quedé estática; Claro que había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero me negaba en rotundo a aceptar que dentro de mí podría estar creciendo un pequeño ser… Mi hijo.

\- Sam, yo… No quiero… No quería lastimarte, lo siento si te he…- Carly parecía arrepentida.

Las disculpas de Carly no me harían sentir mejor, dentro de mí crecía un pequeño Freddie, o tal vez una pequeña Sam, y las plegarias de mi amiga no harían que la criatura desapareciera de mi estómago… Apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y ya esperaba mi primer hijo, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Freddie? ¿Y a mi madre? ¡Me echará de casa! Oh, y Marissa, ¡Marissa! No quiero imaginarme lo que hará ¿Castrará a Freddie? o ¿Lo encerrará el resto de sus días en casa, sin permitirle verme?... ¿Y qué demonios voy a hacer yo con un hijo a tan corta edad? El embarazo adolescente no está muy bien visto, que digamos… ¿Y mi cuerpo? No quiero ni imaginarme como estaré con una enorme barriga de nueve meses, tendré que comprar ropa nueva; mucha ropa nueva… ¡El parto! ¿Podré resistirlo? Dios mío, eso debe de ser verdaderamente horrible; recuerdo cuándo en clase de Ciencias Naturales nos pusieron aquel vídeo… ¡Ewww! No quiero ni acordarme de cómo estaba la mujer, parecía que ese bebé la estaba devorando por dentro, abriéndose paso a mordiscos en sus entrañas para salir. No me imagino en esa situación.

A pesar de que yo deseara que todo esto fuera un mal sueño, sabía que era real, y que lo hecho está hecho y ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias:

\- No, Carls, no te sientas mal… Y creo que incluso… Tienes razón… La verdad es, que no soy virgen… Perdí la virginidad con Freddie… Y creo que… Estoy em…embarazada- Al terminar la frase, me sentí horrible; como si fuese a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Carly me abrazó con fuerza, y acarició mi cabeza, intentando tranquilizarme.

\- Oh, Sammy, tranquila encontraremos la solución- Decía Carly, en un fallido intento de reconfortarme-

\- Carly, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrar una solución?- Articulé yo frustrada y desesperada.

\- Bueno, aún no es seguro del todo que estés embarazada, deberíamos comprar un test de embarazo, y si sale positivo, se lo diremos a Freddie y encontraremos la solución ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo ella con una voz llena de comprensión.

Asentí sin fuerzas y mi mejor amiga tiró de mí para levantarme; apenas era capaz de sostenerme en pie, sentía que todo estaba mal, que el mundo me venía encima. No me había hecho esa estúpida prueba, pero sabía con certeza de que estaba embarazada, embarazada de Fredward Benson.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos y abandonamos el apartamento Shay. Cogimos el ascensor y llegamos a la portería; allí, sentado sobre la silla de cuero detrás del mostrador, se encontraba el desagradable portero: Lewbert. Éste no parecía nada contento de vernos.

\- ¿Qué hacéis deambulando por mi edificio, repugnantes hobbits?- Dijo él, tan agradable como siempre.

Carly parecía confusa.

\- Emmm… Vivo aquí desde hace unos quince o diecisiete años…- Contestó la morena con sencillez.

No tenía tiempo de aguantar las tonterías de Lewbert, así que decidí cortar la conversación.

\- ¡Vamos, Carly, no hay tiempo!

Carly y yo corrimos hacia la puerta principal, mientras el loco portero nos gritaba cosas que no llegué a entender, pero de seguro que no eran buenas…

El cielo de Seattle era color gris, y amenazaba con lluvia; combinando perfectamente con mi estado de ánimo.

Después de unos cinco largos minutos caminando, entramos en una farmacia; era una pequeña tiendecilla, con una chica de expresión amable situada detrás del mostrador.

Carly y yo ojeamos entre las distintas estanterías, pero ni rastro de los test de embarazo. La joven del mostrador se nos acercó con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?- Preguntó sonriente.

Carly y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada y ella habló primero.

\- Buscamos pruebas…

\- De embarazo- Terminé yo la frase por ella.

La expresión de la mujer cambió rápidamente; su mirada se tornó compasiva, y nos dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

\- Están allí- Dijo señalando las estanterías del fondo- Hay de varias marcas, venid y os enseñaré las más fiables.

Se encaminó hacia la sección del fondo, y nostras la seguimos.

Cogió unas cuántas cajitas y nos las enseñó.

\- En esta...- Habló mientras alzaba una de las pruebas- Pone que es de un 99.9 %, mientras que estás dos son de un 95% y esta última de un 86 %. Os recomiendo que cojáis tres o cuatro.

Alargué la mano temblorosamente y agarré las tres primeras.

\- Con estas tres servirá…

La mujer se dirigió a la caja, allí pagamos las pruebas y cruzamos el umbral de la puerta. Nos internamos en las calles de Seattle, hacia el Bushwell Plaza. Ninguna de las dos pronunciamos palabra en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

Llegamos al gran edificio, y pudimos comprobar (para nuestra suerte) que el desagradable portero no se hallaba en su habitual lugar de trabajo. Subimos las escaleras y entremos en el apartamento.

\- Sam… ¿Vas a hacerte…? - Dijo Carly señalando el baño.

Me dirigí al servicio con Carly siguiéndome; a continuación entré en el cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Cogí las cajitas y leí las instrucciones de una de ellas y me fui haciendo los test uno a uno. Al finalizar, llamé a Carly.

**_Narra Carly_**

Estaba en el cuarto de baño con Sam esperando los resultados de las malditas pruebas. Mi mejor amiga estaba totalmente callada, con los ojos fijos en el test. No hacía falta que dijera nada para que yo supiese como estaba: Destrozada… No es de extrañar, yo en su lugar también lo estaría. Con un bebé a los dieciocho, jamás podría cumplir sus sueños; sus esperanzas. ¿Y Freddie? El también quería ser algo en la vida, pero ser padre a tan corta edad le supondría un gran impedimento…

Pasaron los cinco minutos de espera, Sam agarró la prueba y la miró. Suspiró pesadamente y salió del baño.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunte.

Ella se giró y me miró seria.

\- A decirle a Freddie las noticias-

¿Noticias? Oh, genial, entonces está confirmado: Sam y Freddie van a ser padres a los dieciocho.

Seguí a Sam hasta que ella me cerró la puerta en las narices. Se veía que quería un poco de intimidad pero… Oh, vamos, soy su mejor amiga, quiero ver como se lo dice a Freddie… Entonces se me ocurrió la genial idea de espiar por la mirilla.

Desde allí, vi como Sam llamaba al timbre. Un joven alto y moreno le abrió la puerta. Ella empezó a jugar con su cabello y luego comenzó la conversación, así que pegué la oreja a la puerta para poder oírla:

\- ¿Sam? ¿Ocurre algo amor?- Le dijo Freddie un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Tiene que ocurrir algo para que una novia venga a visitar a su pareja?- Contestó ella, un poco molesta- Bueno, vale, la verdad es que sí ocurre algo…

Freddie arqueó una ceja y le preguntó con picardía:

\- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, demonio rubio?-

Sam, a pesar de las bromas, continuaba seria y serena.

\- Freddie esto no es ninguna broma, es muy serio… Yo… Estoy embarazada.

La boca de Freddie se abrió de par en par, y una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la rubia. El moreno logró reaccionar, y envolvió a Sam en sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien…

**N/A: Bueno, aquí finaliza el primer cap… ¿Qué tal? ¿La sigo? ¿La dejo? Decidme vuestra opinión en un review, en serio que me ayuda mucho y me hace feliz. Y ya sabéis: Cuando llegue el primer review, llega el siguiente capítulo. Además, mañana empieza el fin de semana :D y si tengo mi review, quizás actualice la historia.**


	2. Spencer lo sabe

**N/A: No me puedo creer que con un capítulo ya tenga cuatro reviews. Me habéis hecho muy feliz todos/as las que habéis dejado review. ¡Gracias! Ahora, antes de comenzar con el segundo capítulo, responderé los reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, intentaré actualizarla una vez a la semana, (tengo más historias, y a veces tardo mucho en escribir un capítulo). Gracias por dejar review.**

_maca: _**Que bien que te guste la historia, me hiciste muy feliz con tu review, gracias.**

_Guest:_**Yo decidí escribir una historia así porque la mayoría de este tema son dramáticas y no de humor, creo que en los momentos difíciles, siempre viene bien algo de humor, los hace un poco más llevaderos (no sé a ti, pero a mí sí xD). Lo de hobbits fue porque mi primo me puso ese "cariñoso" mote, además de que Sam es bastante baja xD. Me gustó mucho leer tu review, gracias.**

_Josefina: _**Claro que la seguiré, a mí también me encantan este tipo de historias. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

** Y ahora vamos con el segundo cap, que enrollo más que las persianas:**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

Era una cálida mañana otoñal de sábado. Sam y Freddie habían quedado en el parque para platicar sobre el futuro del bebé; Freddie llegó cinco minutos antes, se sentó a la sombra de un gran roble y esperó a qué llegara Sam.

Doce minutos después, la rubia apareció y se sentó al lado de su novio.

\- Llegas tarde- Le recriminó éste algo molesto.

Sam rodó los ojos y gruñó.

\- ¿Estamos aquí para hablar de mí o del bebé?- Le contestó enfadada.

Después de eso hubo un incómodo silencio. Los jóvenes observaban el parque; había niños correteando entre los matorrales, y otros jugando en los columpios. Algunos ancianos paseaban bajo los árboles de hojas anaranjadas; otros alimentaban con migas de pan a las revoltosas palomas. Los ojos de los dos chicos se posaron en una pareja adolescente, de poco más de dieciséis años; La joven era alta, con cabellos rojizos y largos que cubrían su rostro. Iba acompañada de un chico de su misma edad; éste era también alto, con el pelo marrón, y en sus brazos sostenía una pequeña niña de poco más de un año. La pequeña era pelirroja, y sus rasgos eran similares a los del hombre, por lo que dedujeron que sería su hija.

Ambos miraban asombrados como la pareja reía y jugaba con su niña; parecían muy felices…

\- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer con el bebé?- Preguntó en un susurró Freddie.

Sam miró al cielo, como buscando repuestas y luego apoyó la espalad en el tronco del árbol.

\- No lo sé…- Respondió. Sus manos descansaban sobre su (aún) plano abdomen, acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Su novio le froto los hombros, mientras ella continuó hablando- No voy a abortar, nuestro hijo no pagará por nuestros errores; y, darlo en adopción… Llevar en mi interior a nuestro bebé durante nueve meses y luego tener que desprenderse de él dándoselo a unos desconocidos… Me partiría el corazón.

La rubia se quedó callada, cediéndole al moreno la palabra:

\- Entonces… ¿Nos lo quedamos?-

\- ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?-

Freddie le sonrió y dijo:

\- Y lo dice la chica a la que todos los maestros odian, que nunca estudia y la que más amonestaciones tiene, pero aún así, nunca repite curso. Dijiste exactamente lo mismo antes de volver conmigo, y, ¡míranos! Llevamos dos años muy felices juntos. Sam, podremos hacerlo, claro que podremos.

La ojiazul abrazó con fuerza a su novio, éste sin dudarlo le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Gracias…- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar a su oído.

Este besó su cabeza y después su frente.

\- Vámonos a casa, tengo frío- Dijo Sam, apartándose de su abrazo- Y también me apetece chocolate caliente- Añadió mientras andaba hacia el Bushwell Plaza.

\- Pero Sam tu no… Qué más da, si no me oye- Rectificó Freddie al ver como su novia desaparecía de su vista.

Sam se paró frente la puerta de los Shay; tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que Carly le abriera. Mientras esperaba, un cansado Freddie apareció por el pasillo, apoyándose en las paredes.

\- ¿Cómo demonios puedes correr tanto?- Preguntó entre jadeos el chico.

La rubia le miró divertida, arqueó una ceja y respondió:

\- Corro todos los días detrás de Gibby para robarle el almuerzo-

El castaño rodó los ojos.

Carly abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos, y se quedó viendo como Sam se reía de su novio; este le reñía por haberse mofado de su "trágica situación". Ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia:

\- Hey, chicos- Dijo Carly intentando hacerse notar- ¡Chicos!- Gritó.

La parejita abandonó la discusión parar mirar a su amiga, que los veía enfadados.

\- ¿Habéis llamado a la puerta?- Preguntó ella entre dientes.

Sam miró al techo pensativa, y luego contestó:

\- Ah, sí- Y a continuación entró al apartamento, sin esperar invitación.

Carly miró a Freddie con cara de no entender, este sopló y se encogió de hombros. Ambos entraron al piso y vieron a la rubia tirada en el sofá. Carly rodó los ojos y apartó las piernas de su amiga, que ocupaban la parte izquierda del sofá y se sentó en el hueco que había quedado libre.

Freddie ocupó el sillón y vio el nuevo episodio de How I Meet Your Mother junto con Sam y Carly.

\- No me puedo creer que lleven ya nueve temporadas y aún no muestren quien es la madre-Comentó Carly-

\- Barney mejora con las temporadas- Observó Freddie-

\- Barney es un cerdo- Le dijo una enfadada Sam a su pareja.

El castaño iba a contraatacar, pero entonces el mayor de los Shay bajó gritando las escaleras.

\- ¿Quién va a explicarme que es esto?- Exclamó enfurecido enseñándoles el test de embarazo-

Sam le miró solo un segundo y luego continúo viendo la televisión.

\- Es una prueba de embarazo- Respondió con sencillez.

Sus amigos s giraron rápidamente hacia el adulto y su boca se abría al máximo cuándo vieron el test.

\- ¿Co-co… co-como lo has en-en… contrado?- Tartamudeó el moreno.

\- Oh, no fue difícil, miremos hacía allí- Dijo (extrañamente tranquilo) mientras señalaba un punto indefinido del techo- Y visualicemos la escena todos juntos:

_Spencer estaba en el baño desnudo…_

\- ¡Spencer!- Gritaron los tres jóvenes a la vez.

\- Ok, me pondré ropa.

_Spencer estaba en el baño con una toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas; De camino a la ducha, se topó con un extraño objeto en el suelo: Un test de embarazo. Luego, encontró dos cajas más encima del retrete._

_Cogió una de las pruebas y miró el resultado: positivo._

_Se quedó perplejo ¿quién pudo ser capaz de embarazar a su pequeña hermana de dieciocho añitos? _

\- ¿Y, Carlotta, me quieres explicar quien ha sido el animal que te ha… hecho esto?- Le gritó a su hermana pequeña.

\- Yo… Spence, por favor…- Intentó decir la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por Sam:

\- Carly no está embarazada, lo estoy yo- Sentenció con valentía.

Spencer se quedó estático, sorprendido:

\- Tú… Pero… ¿Cómo?-

\- Pues… Cuándo un chico y una chica deciden tener relaciones, el pe…-

\- ¡Ya sabemos todos como se hace!- Gritó Carly- Sam, por favor, no cuentes como fue… Me dejaría un trauma veros a ti y a Freddie…

Spencer miró fijamente a Freddie, mientras éste se aferraba aterrado al cuerpo de Sam.

\- Por favor, Spencer no me mates, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?-

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar embarazada a Sam siendo tan pequeña?

\- No lo hice aposta lo juro.

\- ¿Ah no? Metiste tu pene sin querer en…

Carly se tapó los oídos y empezó a gritar:

\- Yo no escucho nada, nada, nada.

\- ¡Morirás entre terribles sufrimientos!- Gritó el mayor de los Shay.

\- ¡Corre Freddie, corre!- Exclamaron Carly y Sam al unísono.

El susodicho empezó a correr con Spencer detrás; Freddie fue más rápido y despareció por las escaleras.

\- ¡No huyas cobarde!- Le gritó de nuevo Spencer-

\- Chicas, ayuda, por favor- Rogó la voz de Freddie desde el piso de arriba.

Carly miró a su amiga y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

\- Creo que si no quieres que tu hijo nazca sin padre, deberías ir a salvar a Freddie-

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

\- ¡Sam!-

Se levantó del sofá y con un gruñido y un _"Esta bien" _se dirigió al piso de arriba.

Allí encontró a ambos chicos: Freddie arrodillado y apoyado en la puerta del estudio, mientras Spencer le reñía de pie frente a él.

\- Como demonios pudiste, Fredward, te creía responsable ¿Lo sabe ya tu madre?-

\- Spencer, ya te dije que fue un accidente y….-

\- ¿Accidente? ¿Dejar a una chica de dieciocho años embarazada te…?-

-¡Ya basta! Spencer, déjalo, no culpes a Freddie. ¡Por favor! Ni que fuera un violador. No me opuse ¿sabes?- Intervino Sam- Por favor, Spence, solo entiéndelo, sabemos que hicimos mal, pero, no éramos del todo conscientes de lo que podría pasar; Intentaremos ser los mejores padres, lo intentaremos, queremos a nuestro hijo, buscaremos trabajo. Lo que sea. Solo confía en nosotros: Sabes que para mí, tu confianza es importante.

Spencer suspiró y abrazó a Sam, mientras, Freddie se levantó y se situó al lado de su pareja.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, es cosa vuestra. No me voy a oponer a vuestras elecciones, vosotros elegís lo que hacéis con vuestras vidas. Tal vez me puse así porque pienso en ti como una hermana… Una herma a la que le encanta comerse mi comida, pero, bueno, una hermana. Contáis con todo mi apoyo chicos- Luego se colocó frente al futuro padre - Pero, como se te ocurra hacerle esto a Carly, y entonces sí que no tendrás a Sam para salvarte, te parto las piernas ¿vale?-

Freddie se echó a temblar e intentó ocultarse detrás de su pareja.

\- Va-vale- Respondió asustado.

Dicho esto, los tres bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en el sofá.

\- ¿Y? ¿Lo habéis arreglado? ¿No matarás a Freddie entre terribles sufrimientos?- Preguntó la morena con voz llorosa, mientras veía los créditos del episodio, acompañada de una caja de pañuelos y un bol de palomitas.

Sam se recostó en el sofá junto a su amiga.

\- Si, todo arreglado, nadie morirá entre terribles sufrimientos- Respondió la ojiazul. Luego miró a su amiga: Le sorprendió ver que tenía los ojos llorosos- ¿Carls, que te ha pasado?

**(N/A: Hay spoiler de How I Meet Your Mother, si eres fanático/a de la serie y no viste el final, sáltate esta parte)**

\- Acaban de emitir el último episodio de How I Meet Your Mother- Explicó la morena con voz quebrada- Dios, la madre… muere. Y Ted y Robin… terminan juntos. ¡No me puedo creer que lleve nueve temporadas esperando a conocer a la madre y finalmente la maten!- Gritó furiosa.

Después de aquello, Sam, Freddie y Spencer comenzaron a protestar:

\- Oh, genial, gracias, Carly. Después de años siguiendo la serie vas y nos fastidias el final. ¡Gracias!- Se quejó su hermano.

\- Gracias por jodernos el final, ¡gracias!- Exclamó enfadada Sam.

\- Tampoco os habéis perdido nada, es un asco- Concluyó la morena. Luego se giró hacia Sam y Freddie- ¿Cuándo les vais a decir a vuestras madres que esperáis un hijo?

La pareja intercambió una mirada rápida y a continuación respondieron:

-Pronto-

-Nunca-

Los hermanos Shay rieron ante lo increíblemente diferentes que eran.

\- ¿Nunca? ¿Enserio? ¿Y cuándo tengas nueve meses como le ocultaras tu enorme vientre a tu madre?- Interrogó Freddie a la rubia-

\- Pues, utilizando ropa floja- Respondió ella con obviedad- Y… ¿Pretendes decirle a tu madre que me preñaste? Va a castrarte y prohibirte verme. ¿También quieres que se lo contemos a mi madre? Eso acabará mal: Tu muerto y yo en la calle.

**Lo prometido es deuda: Tuve cinco maravillosos review, a cambio os dejo este no tan maravilloso capítulo. En el siguiente, Seddie le contará a sus madres que pronto serán abuelas.**

**Como siempre, dejad review, ya sabéis que me motiva a escribir.**

**Os quiero, un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los lectores de esta historia.**


	3. Abuelas

**N/A: Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo, siento tardar en actualizar pero tengo exámenes, además también tengo como dos historias aparte de esta sin terminar y pues también tengo que actualizar :( y luego otras dos historias más aún sin subir. No sé de donde lo he sacado este tiempo, pero me aburro estudiado (¿Quién no?) y hago descansitos para escribir xD. Y ahora toca responder reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**Gracias por el review, amo leerlos :D Siempre me encantó esa frase, tenía que ponerla xD**

_dAniiEp: _**Gracias por el consejo, suelo hacerlo, pero a veces se me pasa algún fallo. Me alegro que te guste la historia, gracias por el review.**

_lili: _**Gracias por tu review, intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo.**

_maca: _**Me alegro de que te guste, no me mates entre terribles sufrimientos, que soy buena y traigo el cap, eh? Jaja, gracias por el review :)**

_javi: _**Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pero hacerlo bien lleva su tiempo :) Gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**Como siempre me encanta leer tus reviews. Por lo que veo somos bastante parecidas, yo también odié Te Salvé la Vida :( y el terrible beso de iGoodbye, pero bueno… Siempre nos quedará Fanfiction. Respecto a este Fic, sinceramente, no creo que lo deje, puede que tarde en actualizar, pero ni me había planteado dejarlo: Me encanta escribirlo y a la gente le encanta leerlo, así que ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Además de que cuándo el Fic vaya algo más avanzado se irá haciendo más cómico ya que a mí me encanta el humor. Y bueno ya me callo, que me voy por las ramas.**

**ICarly no me pertenece, si fuese mío Sam y Freddie jamás hubieran roto :(**

**_Narra Carly_**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que descubrimos que Sam estaba embarazada. Todo transcurría con relativa normalidad; Tenía las típicas nauseas matutinas y bastante fatiga.

Ella había estado viviendo con nosotros los últimos cinco días, ya que su madre se fue de vacaciones (típico de Pam irse sin previo aviso), pero supuestamente debería llegar hoy a Seattle. Supongo que tener a Sam en casa estos días ha sido beneficioso para ella y Freddie: han podido pasar más tiempo juntos y hablar sobre el bebé. Además acordaron que hoy se lo contarían a Marissa y a Pam (si se dignaba a aparecer por Seattle). Y digo "acordaron" pero, ciertamente, Sam no acordó nada… así que ¿des-acordaron? Bah, qué más da, soy un desastre para la lengua y la expresión, así que os resumo rapidito lo que ocurre: Freddie quiere decírselo, Sam no. Freddie trató de convencerla sobornándola con cinco dólares, Sam cogió los cinco dólares pero no dijo nada de que aceptara… Si, lo sé, es un lío, ni yo misma lo entiendo pero el caso es qué creo (creo, solo creo) que se lo van a decir hoy.

Estuve como unas cinco horas encerrada en mi habitación haciendo deberes, ya que hoy en clase Gibby dijo una enorme tontería y la señorita Briggs se enfadó y nos puso muchísimas actividades, esquemas y un examen para maña.

_La señorita Briggs se hallaba explicando la lección._

_\- … Aún que el CO2 es un componente natural de la atmosfera, su acumulación, que se debe al uso de combustibles fósiles, produce un aumento del efecto invernadero y un calentamiento progresivo, con el consecuente cambio climático… Bien, ¿alguien me puede resumir lo que acabo de explicar?_

_Solo uno de los alumnos levantó la mano:_

_\- ¿Gibby?- _

_El gordito se puso de pie, y dijo:_

_\- Que si uno de los gases se acumula, el "enfecto invierno" se hará más grande, por lo que la Tierra mutará, algo así como los huevos de Gormiti._

_El aula entera estalló en risas, y la profesora, como castigo, le puso una amonestación a Gibby y, a los demás, deberes y un examen de todos los temas del libro para el siguiente día._

Y así, en Ridgeway todo tan normal como siempre, claro que, ahora que Sam había faltado estos últimos días por que se encontraba muy mal, los profesores y cerebritos de la escuela andaban mucho más tranquilos ya que no tenían aquel pequeño demonio merodeando por ahí. Yo, sin embargo, echaba en falta a mi amiga, y si, ya sé que está en mi casa las veinticuatro horas del día, pero no es lo mismo que tenerla en el instituto…

Por fin terminé los deberes. Me dirigí al piso de abajo. Allí se encontraban Sam y Freddie, peleando (oh, porque no me extraña). Me senté en uno de los escalones y escuché el por qué de la batalla.

\- ¡Sam, vamos! ¡Te di cinco dólares!- Dijo frustrado el moreno.

La rubia, que estaba tumbada en el sofá con cara de cansancio y aburrimiento, respondió:

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Me duele la cabeza! Estás alterando al embrión, idiota-

La expresión de Freddie se tornó más compasiva y tranquila. Se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas de Sam sobre sus rodillas.

\- Lo siento, amor- Se disculpó él- Pero, tenemos que contárselo, ¿vamos a esperar a que nazca el bebé para comunicarles que son abuelas?-

Sam miró al techo pensativa, luego se incorporó y alisó la blusa.

\- Esta bien, vamos- Se decidió mientras le tendía su mano a Freddie.

Este la miró sorprendido:

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Ahora.

-¿Vamos?

\- ¡Que si!

\- Vamos.

\- Vamos.

\- Bueno.

\- Venga.

\- Venga-

\- ¡Cállate!-

Tras un largo suspiro, Freddie abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de mi apartamento.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Cuándo estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi piso, me quite los zapatos, me volví hacia Sam y le dije, lo más calmado posible:

\- Si quieres entrar, tienes que quitarte los zapatos-

Por la expresión que mostró, supe que no se lo había tomado demasiado bien.

\- No me digas, nunca, jamás, en tu vida, lo que debo hacer- Me amenazó con una voz espeluznante, entre dientes.

Sé que es mi novia, pero hay días que, cuándo está de mal humor, me da miedo.

\- Yo-yo solo te lo decía por-porque mi… mi madre qui-quiere que entre… sin zapatos.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que quiera tu madre!- Exclamó.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que la única manera de que Sam entrase sin zapatos era quitárselos yo mismo, pero si lo hacía sabía que me golpearía en partes que no deben ser golpeadas, así que mejor no intentarlo.

\- Como quieras….- Me limité a decir.

Abrí la puerta y vi a mi madre, sentada en el sofá.

Se volvió hacia nosotros y la oí susurrar:

\- Genial, ya trajo de nuevo a la hija del demonio.

Yo solo rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué tenían que llevarse tan mal? Bueno, ciertamente, son como la noche y el día y mi madre se niega a aceptar que yo salga con "La Rata de Alcantarilla", "El diablo", "La Problemática", "El mal personificado", y demás motes que le ponía a mi pobre novia.

\- ¿Cree que yo he venido aquí porque quise venir a visitar a mi "querida" suegra?- Provocó la rubia-

Eso hizo que la cara de mi madre se pusiera roja de ira. Genial. Lleva cinco minutos en casa y Sam ya la ha liado.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames suegra!- Exclamó mamá enfurecida.

Hala, ya, está; pelándose otra vez. Y ahora es cuándo yo debo intervenir, si no quiero que las dos se maten a golpes, y creo que a Sam no le convendría demasiado pelear en su estado.

\- Sam, olvidas el motivo por el que hemos venido- Le recordé entre dientes.

El rostro de Sam, que antes mostraba una mueca de furia y odio, se transformó en una enorme sonrisa.

\- Oh, sí, tienes razón, querido "novio"- Dijo ella, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "novio"- Bien, Marissa, veníamos a decirle, que va a ser usted abuela.

Mi boca se abrió de par en par cuándo soltó la noticia de manera tan brusca. La boca de mi madre también se abrió, y sus ojos mostraron un solo sentimiento: el miedo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó.

La sonrisa de Sam se hizo más amplia aún al contestar.

\- Que tu hijito me ha dejado preñada. Imagínese: Va a tener un nieto con mi ADN. Espere… ¡mejor aún! Dos nietos ¿Qué le parece? O tres, o cuatro, o cinco o….

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Freddie, hijo, dime que no es verdad- Fantástico, ahora cuándo se lo cuente, le dará un ataque al corazón.

\- Mamá, si, es cierto, estamos esperando un hijo. Pero… mira el lado positivo, probablemente no sean más de dos bebés.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

\- No, puedo sentirlo, es instinto maternal, presiento que serán siete: Septillizos-

Los ojos de mi madre casi se salían de sus órbitas y parecía al borde del desmayo. Mientras, yo le reñía a Sam, y ella se partía de risa.

\- No le hagas caso mamá, lo dice solo por fastidiar, ¿verdad, Sam?-

La rubia estaba ya en el suelo, en un ataque incesante de risa.

\- Por Dios Freddie, tienes dieciocho años, y… ¡A la hija del demonio! ¿Tampoco podía ser alguien más normal? Bueno, mejor que con esa Carly.

\- ¡Claro que sí mamá! ¡Hay que verle el lado bueno!- La felicité yo.

\- Aún así, sigue siendo una desgracia-

\- Desgracia el día que vino usted al mundo- Metió baza Sam, de nuevo.

\- ¡Cuida tus modales, jovencita! Si vas a vivir bajo mi techo, será bajo mis normas- Advirtió mi madre.

La piel de Sam se tornó pálida; no sé si por las nauseas, o por lo que dijo mi madre.

\- ¿Co-como que vivir bajo su techo?-

Esta vez fue mi madre la que sonrió:

\- Así es, bonita, si estás esperando un hijo de mi Freddie, tendrás que vivir en mi casa, obviamente para que mi nieto nazca sano y fuerte deberás seguir ciertos cuidados que yo, siendo enfermera, te puedo proporcionar-

Sam empezó a correr hacia la puerta; para su mala suerte estaba cerrada.

\- Ah no, no, no, no, yo no voy a vivir aquí. Me quedaré con Carly y Spencer.

\- De eso nada, te vas a quedar aquí con nosotros-

\- ¡Que no!-

\- ¡Que sí!-

-No-

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-

\- Mamá, deja que Sam se quede donde ella quiera, si Spencer y Carly le dejan, que viva con ellos- Traté de convencer a mí madre.

No es que no quiera que mi novia y mi hijo vivan conmigo, es que no quiero que a mi madre le dé un ataque, porque, si no soportaba antes a Sam, ahora menos que está embarazada; tal vez aceptaría que ella viviese aquí si tuviese la certeza de que se comportara bien, pero…. ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Oiga, Freddie y yo nos esfumamos, tenemos que decirle también a mi madre….- Intentó escabullirse Sam.

\- Oh, sí, vámonos- Aproveché yo.

Cogí las llaves y abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude; y los dos nos fuimos de la casa mientras mi madre nos gritaba cosas que no llegué a oír.

\- Y ahora, vamos- Dijo Sam, una vez que estuvimos fuera.

La miré confuso, ¿a dónde?

\- ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunté.

Ella me miró cara de cansancio:

\- ¡A casa de mi madre!- Exclamó ella como si fuese lo más obvio.

Luego me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí; bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos a Lewbert sentado detrás de su mostrador, echándose una asquerosa crema amarilla espesa sobre su repugnante verruga.

\- ¿Otra vez por mi vestíbulo, asquerosos enanos?- Dijo el intragable portero.

Sam le echó una mirada asesina al hombre: Oh, pobre Lewbert, la que le viene encima.

\- Freddie, haz que se calle, si no quieres que lo haga yo-

\- Lewbert, por favor, podrías estarte en silencio, por favor, solo por…- Intenté hacerle callar, pero el portero no hizo caso de mis plegarias, provocando que Sam le propinara una bofetada en la verruga.

El hombre comenzó a gritar cosas ininteligibles, mientras se sobaba la mejilla; luego comenzó a retorcerse y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de detrás del mostrador.

Sam y yo continuamos nuestro camino hacia la casa de Pamela Puckett.

**_Narra Sam_**

Llegamos a mi casa (si es que a eso se le podía llamar hogar, pero bueno…) y llamé a la puerta. Freddie estaba increíblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué, no querías contarle a mi madre que va a ser abuela?- Le pregunté con sorna.

\- ¿Crees que me matará?- Dijo él preocupado.

Yo solo reí ante lo aterrado que estaba el pobre chico.

La puerta se abrió y mostró a mi madre con un pitillo en la boca, despeinada y con un viejo chándal que, para nuestra desgracia, carecía de parte de abajo, dejando ver una tanga negra de encaje.

\- Hey Sam, Fredward- Nos saludó ella, echándome todo el humo del cigarro en la cara.

Freddie me cogió de los hombros y me empujó hacia atrás, susurrándome al oído "El humo es malo para el bebé" en el oído. Yo me limité a rodar los ojos: es tan sobre protector, cada día se parece más a su madre.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué queréis, mocosos?- Preguntó con desdén.

La forma de ser de mi madre me resultaba de lo más irritante, cada palabra que decía hacía que a mi cuerpo lo invadiese una enorme furia.

\- Venga, rápido, tengo más cosas que hacer que atender los caprichos de un par de críos- Reprochó mi madre.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No aguanté más, no pude soportarlo; noté como el odio y la rabia me corroían por dentro.

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar maldita perra y escucharnos lo que tenemos que contarte!? Sólo por una, una sola vez en tu vida; escúchame y deja de preocuparte por tu mierda de vida- Le grité- Escúchame, y escúchame bien: Freddie y yo esperamos un hijo.

Me gané una bofetada por parte de mi progenitora: No sé cómo, pero hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y de no ser porque Freddie me sujetó, me hubiese caído al suelo.

\- Has echado a perder tu vida, mírame a mí: tenía la misma edad que tú cuándo me quedé embarazada de Melanie y tú. Como bien sabes, tu padre me abandonó. Puede que ahora este niñato esté contigo, pero una mañana te despertarás y él ya no estará, solo tendrás a tu pequeño hijito al que tendrás que criar tu sola. Y eso te pasa por perra- Las duras palabras de mi madre no me conmovieron in un poquito: Sabía que Freddie no me abandonaría, era responsable y se haría cargo del bebé, yo no era ni sería jamás como mi madre.

Pam cerró la puerta diciéndome que jamás volviera a su casa y que no quería conocer a su nieto. Yo solo pude sonreír: Este había sido el adiós definitivo, el final de mi antigua vida, para comenzar una nueva junto con todos a los que quiero.

\- Vámonos- Le dije a Freddie-

\- Sam, no te voy a abandonar…- Murmuró Freddie.

\- Ya lo sé, cariño, sabes que como lo hagas te encontraría y torturaría durante el resto de tus días.

**N/A: Y aquí finaliza el tercer capítulo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? **

**Como siempre dejad review porfa, un abrazo a todos los lectores de esta historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. El odio hacia los hospitales

**N/A: No me puedo creer la de reviews que tiene la historia con sólo tres capítulos ¡mil gracias a todos! Ahorita respondo reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**Siempre un placer leer tu review. Respeto a lo del padre, lo puse por una frase que Sam dice en I Lost My Mind; da a entender que no sabe quién es. Y lo de la madre, a mí Pam siempre me pareció algo fría… Tal vez lo exagere algo, no sé xD pero a mí me gustó como quedo, así que lo dejé estar… Además, yo quería que Sam se quedara en casa de Carly, pensé que si su madre no la echara de casa, tendría que quedarse con ella y no me gusta así Bueno, cada persona tiene gustos distintos, y también yo, a lo mejor, al final de la historia, escribo un "reencuentro" o algo así entre Sam y su madre.**

_carla: _**Ya jaja Spencer siempre estuvo loco, por eso me encanta el personaje jaja. Gracias por dejar review.**

_monica: _**Me alegra que te guste la historia :) Intento siempre cuidar la ortografía y hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, gracias.**

_sofi: _**¡Gracias! Me alegró leer tu review.**

_maca: _**Si, lo sé, ahora creo que me dedicaré principalmente a este, me gusta tanto escribirlo... Como siempre, intento actualizar tan rápido como puedo, ahora que falta bastante para los exámenes finales y que ya hice estos, tendré más tiempo libre :D ¡Gracias por el review**

_camilap: _**¡Muchas gracias! Ojalá tengas razón :) Muchas gracias por dejar review.**

_Stelee Mellark: _**Lo siento :( No se me ocurrió otra palabra, ya sé que suena feo… Gracias por el review.**

_mai: _**Por suerte terminé con mis exámenes, falta bastante para los finales y estoy más relajada y con ganitas de escribir… Gracias por tu comprensión, ya sabes que actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias por dejar review.**

_carla: _**Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el cap. Amo leer tus review.**

_lucas: _¡**Ya la sigo! :) Disfruta de este nuevo capítulo**

**ICarly no me pertenece… **

**_Narra Carly_**

¡Por fin, sábado! Creo que esta ha sido la peor semana de instituto. Sam sigue sin ir, y Freddie se ha saltado las clases para cuidarla… Suena extraño ¿verdad? Sí, a mí también me pareció raro que Freddie se saltara las clases, pero últimamente Sam está muy mal, no para de vomitar y casi no puede comer. Bueno, comer sí puede, y, comer sí come. Mucho. Y eso la hace vomitar. Aún que Freddie procura que coma comidas suaves, ella siempre acaba pillando algún trozo de jamón. Además, Sam también ayuda a Spence con las esculturas, aunque se cansa rápido, y se va a ver la televisión con la excusa de que "no puede hacer esfuerzos".

Una novedad es que ahora que Marissa sabe lo de bebé, ayuda a Freddie a cuidar de Sam: Os juro que escucho los gritos desde mi habitación. La madre de Freddie se enfada muy fácilmente, y eso a Sam le viene de perlas: Dos palabras y basta para que Marissa explote.

Es tan sencillo como que Sam le diga algo como: "Yo hago lo que yo quiero", "Usted no me manda, y si no me quiero tomar las asquerosas pastillas no me las tomo" ¡Oh! y, su favorita: "Váyase a la mierda, querida suegra".

Aunque tampoco todo es tan malo: La Señora Benson le ha concertado a Sam su primera cita con el ginecólogo, dentro de unos días. ¡Qué ganas tengo de ver a mi sobrinito! Espero que Sam y Freddie me dejen ir…

Y hablando de Sam y Freddie… Aquí llegan, peleándose de nuevo.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Ven aquí!- Le gritaba el moreno con cara de desesperado, mientras su novia se dirigía al frigorífico.

La ojiazul se dio la vuelta para mirar a Freddie; si las miradas matasen, esta sin duda lo haría.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?! ¡¿Es que no puedo ni comer tranquila?!- Gritó ella furiosa.

El moreno se acercó con precaución a la rubia y le tendió dos pequeñas pastillitas.

\- Sam, por favor te lo pido, tómate las pastillas- Le suplicó Freddie desesperado.

Sam se le quedó mirando seriamente unos segundos; cogió las pastillas y se las tiró a Freddie a la cara, dándole con una de ellas en un ojo. Después, se acostó en mi sofá.

\- ¡Sam! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- Exclamó el pobre Freddie, mientras se frotaba el ojo.

La rubia se levantó a mirarlo:

\- ¡Porque me obligaste a tomar las estúpidas pastillas!- Gritó ella enfadada, mientras le arrojaba a su pareja mi mando de la televisión.

Éste estuvo a punto de impactar en la cabeza de Freddie, pero, en el último segundo, el moreno logró esquivarlo; haciendo que el objeto cayera unos metros a su izquierda, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡Sam!- Gritamos Freddie y yo al unísono.

Ella pasó de nosotros y continúo viendo la televisión; mientras, Freddie y yo recogíamos lo que quedaba de mi mando.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam y yo estábamos en el sofá viendo tranquilamente la televisión; Carly tuvo que irse arriba a estudiar, mencionó algo de un examen de historia, o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Ajá, estás aquí, demonio de Puckett!- Exclamó mi madre, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Sam gruñó.

\- Si, usted está ahí y yo aquí, ¡Bien, ya sabemos dónde estamos todos! ¿Contenta?- Dijo ella con tono de burla.

Mi madre respiró varias veces, intentando calmarse, ya que, como siempre, Sam trataba de fastidiarla.

\- Te dije que hoy tenías la cita con el ginecólogo- Le recordó mamá entre dientes.

¿Cómo? ¿Ginecólogo? A mí nadie me cuenta nada…

\- ¡Y yo a usted le dije que no quería ir al estúpido médico!- Replicó Sam.

La cara de mi madre comenzaba a ponerse roja; esto acabaría mal.

\- Pero tienes que ir, hoy se cumplen las seis semanas de embarazo-

\- ¡No voy a ir!-

-Samantha Puckett, ve ahora mismo por el abrigo, nos vamos al ginecólogo ¡ya!- Ordenó mi madre-

\- Sammy, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy tenías que ir al ginecólogo?- Pregunté.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

\- Porque no quería ir…

Me limité a rodar los ojos y continúe hablando.

\- Sam, venga, por favor por mí…- Traté de convencerla. Sabía que no iba a funcionar, es la persona más cabezota que he conocido en mi vida, pero tenía que intentarlo- Además, ¿no tienes ganas de beber al bebé?

La cara de Sam se relajó y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Me harán una ecografía?- Preguntó ella.

Mi madre hizo una mueca de exasperación.

\- ¡Pues claro, tontita!- Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Sam (sorprendentemente) ignoró su comentario, se puso en pie y dijo:

\- Esta bien, vamos-

Abrí la puerta, y entonces Carly apareció escaleras abajo:

\- ¡Esperad, esperad: Voy con vosotros, quiero ver a mí sobrinito!- Exclamó ella mientras corría hacia nosotros.

Sí, es una verdadera cotilla, pero estamos tan acostumbrados que ya no nos importó.

\- ¿Y esta de donde ha salido?- Murmuró Sam.

\- ¿Y eso que más da? ¡Vamos, vamos, apura Sam, vámonos!- Decía la morena mientras tiraba de la rubia hacia el ascensor.

\- ¡Ay, Carly, para me haces daño!- Se quejaba Sam- Suelta, suelta, sé ir yo solita.

La castaña no hizo caso de los lamentos de su amiga, ambas se metieron en el ascensor; mi madre y yo bajamos las escaleras.

**_Narra Sam_**

El trayecto fue muy corto, llegamos al hospital en pocos minutos. Era un edificio grande, con muchas ventanas. Las paredes eran blancas y lisas; la puerta principal era amplia, y por ella entraba mucha, mucha, gente.

Freddie bajó del coche y me tomó la mano. Tiró de mí hacia el hospital, Marissa y Carly nos seguían. Atravesamos la puerta y nos encontramos un bullicioso pasillo: Enfermeros empujando camillas, los ingresados con sus batas de hospital y… ¡Oh, genial, una enfermera con una aguja! Les tengo un pánico terrible, ¡Odio las malditas agujas! Espero que no intenten encajarme ninguna en el brazo en el ginecólogo…

Cruzamos el amplio pasillo y nos encontramos un pequeño cartel en el que estaban escritas las consultas y su correspondiente planta: Ginecología y obstetricia: segunda planta.

Freddie tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡No! ¡Por las escaleras no!- Protesté- Estoy cansada, me duelen los pies, cojamos el ascensor.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

\- Está bien- Aceptó de mala gana.

Nos metimos en el ascensor, junto con Carly y Marissa. Para mí desgracia, el elevador era de espacio reducido, y yo iba aplastada entre la señora Benson y Freddie. Empezaba a sentir claustrofobia…

El viaje no duró más que unos pocos minutos, y pronto subimos a la segunda planta. Los asientos estaban casi todos ocupados; quedaba solo uno libre. Rápidamente me senté en él, saqué él móvil y revisé mis mensajes. Al poco tiempo, unos horribles gemidos hicieron que levantase la vista del aparato; una mujer embarazada de unos nueve meses, estaba doblada sobre su abultado estómago, con una mueca de dolor. El marido se nos acercó y nos miró con mala cara: Así que él amigo quería que le cediera el sitio a la parturienta…

\- Ejem, señorita, podría por favor…

\- ¡Oh, lo siento, yo también estoy preñada!- Respondí enfadada al hombre. Eso hizo que todos los de la sala se nos quedasen mirando a Freddie y a mí.

Marissa se colocó enfrente de mí, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Samantha Puckett, haz el favor de….- No pudo terminar la frase ya que una mujer salió de una de las habitaciones y me llamó: ¡Genial! Llegó mi turno.

Me aferré a la silla con todas mis fuerzas: de allí no me movía ni Dios. Freddie y Carly tiraron de mí:

\- Vamos, Sam, es tu turno, deja de hacer el bobo y entra- Me decía la morena.

\- ¡No! ¡No voy a entrar!- Respondí yo con miedo. Sí, miedo, tenía miedo: miedo a que me pincharan con una horrible aguja; miedo de qué hubiese algún problema en el embarazo; miedo a que la parturienta me robara la silla…

Finalmente Freddie logró cogerme en brazos (no sé de dónde sacó tanta fuerza) y me llevó a la consulta.

Vi como la mujer se apoderaba de mi silla ¡Mí silla, cuánto la echaba de menos! Freddie, esta me la pagas. ¡Por su culpa me robaron la silla!

**_Narra Freddie_**

Cuándo estuvimos en la puerta de la consulta, dejé a Sam en el suelo y rápidamente cerré la puerta. Ella me fulminaba con la mirada: Parece que no estaba muy contenta… Y, sí, me daba miedo; le llevó varias cabezas y posiblemente pese el doble que ella, pero me seguía dando miedo cuándo se enfadaba, mucho miedo.

Aparté la vista de mi novia para mirar la estancia: La habitación estaba limpia, ni una sola mancha en las paredes, cristales o suelo. Las paredes eran de color azul claro, casi blanco. Al fondo había una camilla. Frente a nosotros, estaba una mesa blanca, con un ordenador y varios papeles encima; apoyada en el mueble, una mujer de unos treinta años nos miraba y sonreía.

\- Soy la doctora Brown- Se presentó mientras nos extendía la mano- Bien… Y tú eres… ¿Samantha Puckett, cierto?-

Sam rodó los ojos.

\- Sam- La corrigió ella.

Mi madre gruñó, haciendo reír a la doctora.

\- Está bien, Sam- Dijo la doctora- Para comenzar, te haré algunas preguntas ¿vale?- Sam asintió- ¡Bien, empecemos! ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Dieciocho-

-¿Cuál fue la fecha de tu última menstruación?-

\- Hace seis semanas, más o menos…-

-Bien… ¿A qué edad tuviste tú primera regla?-

\- A los doce años-

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuviste relaciones sexuales?

\- Solo fue una vez… Hace unas seis semanas, por ahí…

\- ¿Has tenido abortos o embarazos anteriores?

\- ¡Dios, no! ¡¿No me ve un poco joven?!

Brown soltó una pequeña risilla ante la reacción de mí novia. Yo la tomé de la mano y acaricié su pelo, intentando calmarla.

\- Y dime, Sam… ¿Tienes alguna alergia o enfermedad?-

Sam se quedó pensativa.

\- No, que yo sepa.

\- Bien… Y, sobre tu embarazo ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Asustada-

La doctora río de nuevo.

\- Se refiere a sí tienes algún malestar, tonta- Le aclaró de mala gana mi madre.

\- ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Que alguien la saque de aquí!- Ordenó una muy enfadad Sam.

\- Mamá, ¿podrías…?- Dije yo señalando la puerta.

Mi madre gruñó, y maldijo en bajo varias veces al demonio rubio, después se fue.

\- Decía que si te encuentras bien: si tienes nauseas, dolores…

\- ¡Ah! Sí, nauseas.

-¿Y dolor?

\- Me duele a veces un poco el estómago.

Brown escribía en su ordenador las respuestas que Sam le proporcionaba.

\- Y la última… Háblame de tu estilo de vida: ¿Bebes, fumas, haces alguna actividad física…?

\- Mmm… No bebo o fumo, ni hago deporte.

La doctora terminó de escribir.

\- Bien, ahora voy a hacerte un reconocimiento físico- Nos informó la ginecóloga- Acompáñame…

Sam saltó de la silla y siguió a la doctora:

\- Necesito que pegues bien la espalda y los pies a la pared, voy a medirte…- Sam siguió sus indicaciones- Ajá… Un metro cincuenta y seis…- Murmuró Brown para sí.

Luego guió a mi rubia hacia una báscula.

\- Ahora, tienes que ponerte encima de la pesa- Le indicó la doctora- ¡Vaya…! Solo pesas cuarenta y siete kilos… ¿Tienes algún trastorno alimenticio, comes poco?

Carly yo abrimos los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Poco? ¡Es capaz de comerse ocho jamones enteros y seguir con hambre!- Dijo Carly.

\- Bien, pues… Deberías intentar llegar a los cincuenta y dos….- Informó la médica.

Sam asintió.

\- Ahora mediré tu presión arterial, te ocultaré el corazón y los pulmones, haré un pequeño análisis de tu aparato reproductor y otro de orina, calcularemos la fecha aproximada del parto y programaremos la próxima cita… ¿Vale?

\- Vale…- Susurró Sam algo aturdida.

La doctora sonrió.

\- Comencemos entonces….

**_Narra Sam_**

La doctora estuvo un buen rato inspeccionando todo mi cuerpo… Y cuándo digo "todo" me refiero a absolutamente todo… Cuándo terminó, pregunté:

\- ¿Cuándo me harán la ecografía?

La doctora me miró extrañada.

\- ¿Ecografía? No, lo siento cielo, la primera ecografía no se realiza hasta la semana doce, es decir: en tu próxima visita-

¿Marissa me había mentido? ¿Marissa se había atrevido a mentirme? ¡Yo la mato!

\- Hey, Sammy, tranquila…- Freddie intentaba calmarme.

Empujó mis hombros hacía abajo, obligándome a sentarme en la silla.

\- Ok, ahora calcularemos la fecha del parto- La voz de doctora me tranquilizó un poco.

Me hizo varias preguntas, y luego, por fin, nos dijo el día en que nuestro hijo o hija llegaría al mundo: a principios de julio… La espera se me hacía interminable.

**N/A: Y termina el cap. ¿Os gustó? Ya sabéis, dejad review, me motiva a escribir.**

**¡Mil besos a todos!**


	5. Suerte

**N/A: Ojalá os guste el capítulo, me MATÉ a escribirlo y he intentado "relajar" un poco a Sam en este cap, espero haberlo conseguido… Aviso que pronto tendré exámenes (y diréis: "Esta siempre está con exámenes", y la cruda realidad es que, sí, me meten los exámenes cada dos por tres…) y a lo mejor no puedo actualizar muy a menudo, pero, bueno, haré lo que pueda. Gracias a todos los que han dejado review:**

_maca: _**Siento lo de Sam, sí, se que ella no es tan mala, pero no sé, últimamente me da por poner a los personajes algo "agresivos" por así decirlo… Lo siguiente será que Spencer coja una pistola y los mate a todos xD. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, gracias por decírmelo, intentaré ponerla más tranquilita. De nuevo, gracias.**

_javi: _**Me alegra que te gustara. Te digo igual que a **_maca_**:****Pondré a Sam más relajada. Gracias por el review.**

_clara: _**Me alegra que te guste, siempre es una alegría ver que os agrada la historia. Ya dije que actualizo tan pronto como puedo, gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**Jajaja, siempre estuvo loca ;) Ya sabes que me encantan tus reviews.**

_Usuario865: _**Ya, pobre Freddie jaja. Me dejas algo indecisa con lo de los gemelos: Yo tenía pensado que fuese solo uno, ya que yo creo que una criatura con la inteligencia de Freddie y con el genio de Sam les es más que suficiente, pero me gusta la idea, puede que lo piense. Gracias por la idea y el review.**

_chico cj seddie: _**Wow, increíble recibir un review tuyo, en serio me quedé alucinada ¡Me hiciste feliz! :D Leí algunas historias tuyas (antes de crearme la cuenta) y hubo alguna que me gustó. Me encanta que te encante la historia.**

**ICarly no es mío.**

**_Narra Sam_**

En estos momentos me encontraba en la habitación de Freddie, frente al espejo. Tenía la blusa subida hasta el pecho, dejando que mi vientre desnudo se reflejara en la luna, buscando algún bulto que delatara al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de mí. No puede evitar sonreír: Allí estaba, mi barriga había pasado de ser totalmente plana a adoptar una forma un pelín abultada y redondeada, tal y cómo Freddie había mencionado la noche anterior; Increíble noche, una de las mejores de mí vida….

_Marissa tenía turno de noche en el hospital, por lo que la casa quedaba a cargo de Freddie y Sam. El moreno decidió aprovechar para tener un bonito gesto romántico con su novia, que últimamente lo había pasado muy mal con él tema del embarazo. Así pues, cuándo la rubia llegó al apartamento de los Benson, se encontró un rastro de pétalos de rosas esparcidos por él suelo, que la guiaban hacia el baño. Ella avanzó siguiendo los pétalos, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Su felicidad aumentó cuando entró en el servicio: La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, salvo por unas cuantas velas rojas colocadas alrededor de la bañera. Se acercó y vio una pequeña tarjeta; la abrió, en ella estaba escrito: "Te amo", con esa caligrafía tan bonita que sólo Freddie era capaz de hacer. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, acariciando delicadamente su vientre. "Te amo", susurró él en su oído con una voz que sonó de lo más seductora. Luego él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, excitando aún más a la rubia. "Yo también te amo" dijo ella entre jadeos. Notaba cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora, desbocado, parecía querer salir de su pecho. Las manos del castaño desabotonaron los botones de la blusa de Sam. Ella rápidamente se la quitó, dejando ver su hermoso sujetador de encaje rojo. Sus pantalones ya estaban fuera, y a los pocos segundos el sostén fue arrojado al otro lado de la estancia. La lujuria la invadió cuándo Freddie la tomó en brazos, apretándola contra su fuerte pecho. Ella automáticamente enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Luego, la rubia repartió besos por todo su cuello, ganándose los gemidos por parte de su novio. Sus labios llegaron a la boca de él, y entonces fue cuándo se unieron en un precioso, largo y apasionado beso… Sam sentía la necesidad de deshacerse de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, de arrojarse a la bañera junto con su amor, y pasarlo cómo nunca. Y así lo hizo. Cuándo estuvo totalmente desnuda, se metió en la bañera, Freddie hizo lo mismo. Allí, la rubia se subió al regazo de su novio, y ambos continuaron besándose. El moreno besó apasionadamente el cuello de su pareja, bajando hacia sus pechos, y llegando hasta su vientre. _

_Tras horas de diversión en la bañera, la pareja decidió trasladar la fiesta al cuarto de Freddie. _

_Ahora estaban en su cama, besándose el uno al otro, el moreno con las manos en el abdomen de Sam, y ésta jugaba con el cabello del castaño._

_\- Te amo, mucho- El castaño mostraba aquella sonrisa torcida que hacía que a Sam se le derritiese el corazón- Y amo a nuestro pequeño hijo, que al parecer por fin ha decidido mostrarse- Dijo con ternura, mientras acariciaba el crecido vientre de su novia._

_Eso hizo que la rubia mirara hacia abajo, buscándoles un significado a las palabras de su novio. Y vaya si lo obtuvo: Se percató de lo enorme que era ahora su estómago…. Ciertamente, no era enorme: estaba casi de dos meses, y no se apreciaba con ropa, pero ahora que se hallaba totalmente desnuda se veía a la perfección su pequeña y adorable barriguita._

_\- Yo también te amo, cielo- Respondió una muy cariñosa Sam- Y amo a nuestro bebé._

_Ella sólo miraba su pequeño estómago y a su novio, que la veía tiernamente. _

_Estuvieron así toda la noche, hasta que el sueño venció a la rubia, que quedó dormida en los brazos del castaño._

Freddie era increíble, le quiero mucho. Y él me quiere. Pero últimamente, estoy algo extraña, me irrito muy fácilmente, y la pago con Freddie. Pobrecito…. Supongo que lo que me pasa no son más que los estúpidos cambios de humor.

Noté como Freddie me rodeaba la cintura, frotando mi vientre con una mano. Eso me hizo enfadar, semanas atrás, me parecería tierno, pero, por alguna razón desconocida, me hizo rabiar.

-¡Quita!-

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Ok, ya somos dos los que se extrañan ante mi reacción…

Solo rodé los ojos.

\- No lo sé, supongo que me hiciste enfadar…-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo solo…!-

Y de nuevo volvía a ocurrir: Enfadarme con Freddie sin razón, y, a continuación, tener esas irresistibles ganas de besarlo.

Brinqué a sus brazos con terribles ganas de apoderarme de sus labios.

\- Sam, que demonios te…- Presioné mis labios contra los suyos, besé sus comisuras y bajé por su cuello, para terminar de nuevo en su boca. Mis manos descansaban sobre sus hombros, mientras las suyas abrazaban mi cintura. Mi lengua ya jugueteaba en el interior de su boca, y el beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado.

A los pocos segundos salté de sus brazos, y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me senté en una de las sillas y esperé a que Freddie llegase para hacerme el desayuno, me moría de hambre.

Cuándo el castaño apareció por fin, lo miré con ojitos de cachorrillo abandonado:

\- Porfa, ¿me das jamón?- Le dije con voz de bebé.

Freddie suspiró.

\- Sam, sabes que no puedes comer jamón- Me recordó él.

\- La doctora Brown no dijo nada…- Intenté convencerlo.

\- No hacía falta, sé perfectamente que si te doy jamón acabarás vomitándolo todo- Maldito cabezota… Hace semanas que no pruebo jamón, y estaba empezando a sufrir ansiedad.

\- Freddie, si no me das jamón, te juro que te golpearé en partes de tu cuerpecito de hombre que no deben ser golpeadas…- Le amenacé.

La cara de Freddie fue épica, se notaba que estaba aterrado.

\- Bien, te daré jamón, pero luego no será mi culpa si te enfermas…-

\- ¡Ahora, vamos!- No le convenía nada enfadarme.

\- Mandona…-

-¡Te oí!-

Él me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, haciendo que yo se la devolviera al instante. Cortó un par de trozos y los colocó en un plato.

\- Aquí tienes- Dijo poniéndomelo delante.

\- ¿Sólo esto?-

\- ¡Sam!-

\- Vale, vale, ya me callo-

El castaño se sentó enfrente de mí mirándome mientras comía.

\- ¿No crees que deberías volver ya a Ridgeway?- Me preguntó.

Llevaba casi una semana faltando a clases por las náuseas y el malestar, tal vez debería volver, pero no estoy muy segura, ahora que empiezan los malditos cambios de humor y las náuseas no terminan hasta las doce semanas... Además que estoy demasiado sensible e irritable; podría terminar arrancándole la cabeza a Briggs.

\- No lo sé… ¿Qué pasaría si intentase matar a la señorita Briggs?-

Freddie sonrió.

\- Supongo que irías al correccional-

\- Vale la pena intentarlo-

\- ¿Tú crees?- Dijo él sarcásticamente- Creo que deberías esforzarte en el instituto y no meterte en tantos líos, sería bueno para ti tener una carrera universitaria ¿no te parece?

\- Vale, iré y me esforzaré ¿contento?- ¿Enserio? No puedo creer que el nerd me haya convencido tan rápido.

\- Mucho- Respondió mientras me sonreía.

Freddie es tan adorable.

**_Narra Carly_**

Quedaban cinco minutos ¡Cinco minutos! Para que comenzase el programa. Ni Sam ni Freddie se dignaban a aparecer. No quiero volver a tener que hacer ICarly yo sola con Gibby… Así que más les vale estar aquí a tiempo, si no quieren terminar muertos.

\- Hey Carls, ya estamos aquí, sentimos la tardanza- ¡Aleluya! La parejita llegaba tres minutos antes de que empezara el programa, pero llegaba…

\- Veníamos de camino al Bushwell, pero nos encontramos un vagabundo y Sam le dijo que nos dejara en paz con palabras poco educadas y…-

\- Vamos, que lo mandé a la mierda-

\- ¡Sam! ¿Por qué crees que dije "con palabras poco educadas"?-

\- Porque no recordabas mis palabras exactas, obvio…-

\- ¡No quiero oír vuestra explicación Sam, limítate a colocarte delante de la cámara!- La corté entre dientes.

La rubia arrastró los pies y de mala gana hizo lo que yo le pedí.

Freddie dio comienzo al programa con su típico _"en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y…." _ Y ahora es cuándo entro yo:

\- Soy Carly-

\- Y yo soy Sam-

\- ¡Y esto es ICarly!- Anunciamos las dos al unísono, mientras Sam pulsaba el botón de aplausos.

\- Hoy empezaremos leyendo vuestros retos, y, si encontramos alguno que nos guste, lo haremos- Dije. Freddie puso la pequeña televisión y vimos el primer reto: consistía en que debíamos hacer que a Lewbert le diese un ataque al corazón… ¿Enserio nuestros fans están tan locos?

-¿Qué te parece, Carls? Es un buen reto- Ok, sabía que Sam era una loca psicópata, pero esto ya es pasarse-

\- ¡Sam! ¿Y qué pasa si Lewbert se muere?- Le dije.

\- Que nadie irá su funeral-

Freddie se echó a reír. Lo fulminé con la mirada y se calló inmediatamente.

\- Bueno eso también… ¡pero sigue siendo un homicidio!-

-Nadie sospechará de nosotros-

\- ¡Ese no es el punto!-

\- Ok… Veamos entonces el siguiente reto- Dijo ella con voz aburrida.

Después de aquello el programa transcurrió con "normalidad", algunos retos eran realmente divertidos, otros… Eran algo… violentos…

Cuando terminamos el ICarly de hoy bajamos al piso de abajo; y, una vez allí, vi cómo Sam y Freddie tomaban sus abrigos y se dirigían a la puerta.

\- Hey, chicos ¿Ya os vais? Apenas son las siete…-

Ellos se giraron a mirarme.

\- Vamos al cine. Te invitaríamos…- Freddie no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sam se le adelantó.

\- …Pero vamos a ver una película de miedo, y sabemos que a ti no te gustan, así que…-

\- … Adiós-

Los miré con ojillos de perrito abandonado; desde que habían empezado a salir de nuevo ya casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos…

\- ¿Y porque no vamos todos a ver una bonita comedia romántica?- Pregunté.

\- Porque odio lo romántico…- Respondió Sam.

\- Y las comedias de hoy en día no son nada buenas, así que: Adiós- Replicó Freddie.

\- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros a ver la peli de terror?-

\- ¿Y porque no vas con Gibby a ver una de esas películas ñoñas que tanto te gustan?- Ok lo he pillado: No querían que fuese con ellos, pero no quiero quedarme sola en casa; no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

\- Oh, vamos, chicos soy vuestra mejor amiga, dejadme ir con vosotros al cine-

Me miraron unos segundos y se marcharon corriendo, si darme tiempo a reaccionar:

\- ¡Da gusto tener amigos como vosotros!-

**_Narra Freddie_**

Llegamos al cine sobre las siete y media, cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la película.

\- ¿Quieres palomitas?- Le pregunté. Sabía que no le harían bien, pero si no se las compraba se estaría quejando durante toda la película.

\- Claro-

Una vez compradas las palomitas, entramos en la sala donde proyectaban el filme y nos sentamos en dos de los asientos de las últimas filas.

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película.

**_Narra Sam_**

El corazón me latía a mil por hora y me aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Freddie, las películas de terror no solían asustarse, pero, por alguna razón, esta me infundía verdadero miedo… Oh, genial, la protagonista se ha encontrado una puerta: obviamente la abrirá y saltará algún bicho repugnante… En efecto, un asqueroso monstruo acaba de aparecer en primer plano, haciéndome pegar un grito y saltar de la silla, derramando también algunas palomitas. ¡Estúpida película!

Salí aterrada de la estúpida sala del cine, con miedo a que un monstruo horrendo me asaltase en cualquier momento, pero entonces sentí de nuevo un terrible malestar en el estómago y salí corriendo al baño.

Allí había una cola larguísima… No podía esperar, me sentía horrible y las intensas ganas de vomitar no cesaban, así que tan pronto cómo se abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos, entré en él velozmente, ganándome algunas palabras no muy agradables por parte de las mujeres que hacían cola. Me arrodillé en frente del retrete y vacié en él las palomitas ingeridas anteriormente.

Cuando terminé, me lavé las manos y me enjuagué la boca con un poco de agua. A continuación, salí a trompicones del servicio y me reuní con Freddie.

\- ¿Nauseas otra vez?- Me preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí…- Respondí con voz rota, y noté una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla. Freddie me abrazó. Efectivamente estaba llorando: Odio que el embarazo me haga tan sensiblera.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, luego él beso mi frente.

\- Vámonos a casa, te haré una sopa- Me dijo.

\- Odio la sopa-

Freddie sonrió y no pude resistirme a besar sus labios: Soy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado.

**N/A: ¡Yay! Terminé el capítulo. Creo que es el capítulo con más Seddie hasta ahora. A mí me encantó escribirlo. ¿Y a vosotros os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Cambiaríais algo? Como siempre, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Mil besos a todos y hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	6. De nuevo en Ridgeway

**N/A: ¡Ya subo el nuevo cap! Fui una vaga, y en vez de estudiar me puse a escribir… Ahora respondo vuestros reviews:**

_icarliii:_** Ok, pues hola Guest, me alegra que te gustara el cap, siempre lo hago lo mejor que puedo e intento que os agraden los capítulos: personalmente, el capítulo cinco es uno de mis favoritos. Gracias por el review.**

_JimmyXCindy: _**Gracias, intento hacerlo cómico, me alegra haberlo conseguido :`) Seguramente Sam terminará por darse cuenta, solo necesita tiempo. Gracias por dejar review.**

_maca:_** Ok, tranquila que no te preocupes, a mí a veces Fanfiction también me hace cosas por el estilo. Yo personalmente opino que el carácter desagradable de Sam le da un toque cómico a la historia, mientras que su lado tierno le añade al Fic un poco de romance. Como siempre, gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**Me alegra que disfrutaras el capítulo, me llena de alegría de que os guste la historia. Gracias por tu review.**

_Guest: _**Sí, ambos tienen dieciocho, pero no sé que me pasó y le puse dieciséis. Lo siento. Gracias por avisarme, ya se lo puse bien. Me alegra que te guste la historia :) Gracias por tu review.**

_chico cj seddie: _**No quise poner la escena muy, digamos… "caliente" xD Porque creo que no se me da demasiado bien las escenitas eróticas :( Algún día me esforzaré y escribiré una en condiciones… Me encanta que te guste tanto el Fic, gracias por la idea de los antojos, yo no pensé en ellos, pero suelen aparecer sobre las siete semanas y Sam tiene ocho así que supongo que de aquí en adelante sufrirá algún que otro antojo. Ya me estoy enrollando otra vez, vamos ya con el capítulo:**

**ICarly no me pertenece, si fuese así, no sería ICarly, sería ISeddie :D**

**_Narra Sam_**

Me despertó un intenso dolor de barriga. Creía que podría aguantar dos horas durmiendo con la comida en el estómago. Ahora ya es más que obvio: No. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿No podía aguardar nueve meses y ya? ¿Tenía que sufrir todo esto?

De nuevo el dolor me nubló la mente y tuve que correr al servicio a vaciar mi estómago.

Los hermanos Shay pronto llegaron, y, mientras Carly me acariciaba la espalda, Spencer bajó corriendo las escaleras a por un vaso de agua.

Cuando terminé de vomitar, me levanté lentamente y me coloqué frente al espejo. Tenía una pinta horrible: Las ojeras empezaban a notarse, estaba pálida, bastante más delgada que al comienzo del embarazo y la camiseta del pijama me empezaba a quedar un poco ajustada.

Carly se colocó a mi lado frotándome los hombros.

-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó.

No sabía que responder: ¿Mejor? Mi estómago seguía doliendo y tenía una pinta espantosa, pero las ganas de vomitar ya no eran tan grandes.

\- Supongo…-

Spencer regresó con un vaso lleno de agua y me lo dio.

\- Gracias, Spence-

Bebí el agua lentamente, para evitar posibles nauseas, ante las miradas preocupadas de los Shay.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir mañana a Ridgeway?- Me preguntó Carly preocupada.

\- ¿No será mejor que te quedes conmigo en casa?- Agregó Spencer.

Eran las dos de la mañana y la noche fue espantosa: Me despertaba a cada rato para salir corriendo al baño y vomitarlo todo, hasta el punto de tener la horrible sensación de no haber comido en días. Pero quería volver al instituto. Quería estudiar, divertirme con mis amigos y fastidiar un poco a la señorita Briggs… En efecto, quiero estudiar. Freddie me ha convencido de que lo mejor para nosotros y para el bebé es que ambos tengamos una carrera.

\- Totalmente segura. Vamos a dormir, dentro de seis horas tenemos que estar en el instituto-

Los Shay me miraron extrañados y, finalmente, cada uno regresó a su habitación.

Me tiré en la cama, consumida por el cansancio. El dolor había disminuido un poco y tenía la certeza de que podría dormir las cinco horas y media que necesitaba.

No tardé en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

_\- ¡Freddie, corre, deprisa!- Me gritó Carly._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-_

_\- ¡Se trata de Sam!-_

_Colgué el teléfono y salté de la cama. Eran las tres de la madrugada. No era normal recibir una llamada de Carly diciéndome que algo le ocurría a Sam: Me imaginaba que era, y quería verlo con mis propios ojos._

_Entré en el apartamento de los Shay…._

\- Freddie, cariño, son las siete. Venga, despierta- Era la voz de mi madre la que interrumpió mi sueño.

\- Voy, mamá- Respondí.

Avancé a trompicones hasta el baño. Allí, pude ver mi horrible reflejo: Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente y mis ojos rojos brillaban. Pasé una muy mala noche, todo eran pesadillas relacionadas con Sam y el bebé.

Hablando de Sam… ¡Hoy cumple dos meses de embarazo! Era algo irreal, a la vez que maravilloso. ¡Dentro de siete meses seré padre!

Los malos sueños cayeron en el olvido, y mis pensamientos fueron ocupados por Sam y nuestro futuro hijo. No podía esperar a verla.

Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y rápidamente me comí el desayuno.

Salí de lapartamento rumbo al de los Shay. No tuve ni que abrir la puerta, Carly lo hizo por mí.

\- Buenos días, Freddie- Saludó ella con voz adormilada.

\- Buenos días, Carls… Mmm ¿puedo pasar a ver a Sam?-

\- Claro, pero te aviso que ha pasado una mala noche-

Wow, parece que ninguno de los tres durmió bien…

**_Narra Carly_**

Dejé a Freddie entrar en el apartamento. Era de esperar que fuera al sofá, donde Sam dormitaba.

\- Hey, Sammy, despierta. ¿Tantas ganas tenías de ir a Ridgeway?- Le dije mientras le movía un poco los hombros.

Ella abrió los ojos y bostezó.

\- Si aún quedan veinte minutos para que comiencen las clases…- Protestó.

\- Sam, acuérdate de que vamos andando y eso nos lleva quince minutos. Y justo hemos quedado hoy con Gibby a las ocho menos cinco junto las taquillas- Le recordó el castaño.

La rubia se incorporó de mala gana, ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuándo dio media vuelta.

\- Mmm… Tengo hambre- Anunció.

\- No es de extrañar, no has desayunado nada- Dije.

Abrió la nevera, obviamente para robar algún trozo del jamón de Spencer, cómo siempre.

La sorpresa llegó cuando se dio la vuelta y vimos lo que había cogido.

\- ¿Una zanahoria?- Pregunté extrañada.

Freddie parecía asombrado hasta el punto de no poder hablar.

Tal vez lo que ocurría que esto sólo es un sueño. Me pellizqué varias veces el brazo. No, esto es real. ¿Real?

La rubia cogió la nata y el vinagre. Le echó al vegetal ambos ingredientes y finalmente se lo comió. Lo raro fue que no puso cara de asco, más bien, parecía que le gustaba.

Freddie y yo mirábamos con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Sam?- La llamó el castaño cuando por fin pudo reaccionar- ¿Quieres que te lleve a un médico?

La embarazada terminó la comida ignorando nuestros comentarios, y luego se le acercó a Freddie.

\- La culpa es tuya, me metiste dentro a esta criatura y ahora tengo que soportar esto- Le recriminó molesta, mientras frotaba su pequeña barriguita.

\- Ya sabes que no fue aposta. Mírale el lado bueno: Los vegetales son mucho más saludables que la carne, seguro que si sigues así terminaras el embarazo muy delgada- Le contestó el castaño.

Sam arqueó una ceja.

\- Ah, así que ahora no estoy delgada y necesitó ponerme a dieta ¿no?-

La cara de Freddie fue épica, daban ganas de sacarle una foto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso! Es sólo que las mujeres tienden a engordar durante el embarazo-

\- ¿Decías entonces que desde que estoy embarazada engordé?-

\- ¡No, claro, que no!- Luego me miró con ojos suplicantes- Carly, échame una mano.

\- Lo siento Freddie, me tengo que ir ya, esto es cosa vuestra y debéis resolverlo vosotros solos- He aquí mi venganza por no llevarme con ellos al cine: ¡Ahora que se apañe él solito!

Sam comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy gorda? ¡Si es tu culpa que esté embarazada! Mamá tenía razón, me vas a dejar.

\- ¡Carly, enserio, ayúdame!- Suplicó el castaño.

\- Adiós, chicos- Y dicho esto me fui del apartamento.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Llegué a Ridgeway con la camisa algo arañada y el pelo alborotado. Lo que empezó como una pelea terminó con nosotros dos en la cama de Carly. Sí, las hormonas de Sam también me volvían a mí loco.

Cuando Carly me vio, abrió la boca de par en par.

\- ¡Freddie! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te atacó un animal o algo?-

\- No, no fue un animal el que me atacó- Miré a Sam sonriendo con picardía y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Sam te hizo esto? ¿Tan mal fue la pelea?-

Sam y yo nos reímos.

\- Sí, me lo hizo Sam, pero no fue por la pelea…-

\- ¿Entonces porque…? Oh, Dios. ¿No es lo que yo estoy pensando, verdad?- Preguntó Carly asustada, haciendo que Sam y yo riéramos aún más.

\- Lo peor es que lo hicimos en tu cama-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó la castaña- ¡¿En mi cama?!

\- Bueno, empezamos en tu sofá y acabamos en tu cama- Especifiqué yo.

\- ¡Os voy a…!- Carly parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre nosotros, pero gracias a Dios apareció Gibby, haciendo que la castaña nos dirigiese una mirada asesina para luego continuar ordenando su taquilla.

\- Wow, Freddie, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Preguntó el gordito.

\- ¡No preguntes, Gibby!- Le gritó la castaña, haciendo reír a su amiga.

\- ¿Porqué?-

\- ¡No preguntes!-

\- Ok…-

El timbre sonó, anunciando el comienzo de las clases.

\- Oh, genial inglés…- Se quejó la rubia.

\- Intenta no matar a Briggs ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo Carly.

\- No te prometo nada-

\- Era de esperar-

Tomé a Sam de la mano y tiré de ella hacía la clase de inglés. Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, en la fila de atrás; uno al lado del otro, y esperamos a que la profesora llegara.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le susurré a mi novia.

\- Bien- Respondió con voz apagada.

\- ¿Segura?-

\- Sí-

No sé que me ocurría, pero desde que tuve aquel sueño, sentía que mi instinto de protección se había disparado. Sólo era un sueño, uno de tantos de los que tenía cada noche, y no era real… Sam estaba aquí, junto a mí, y estaba bien.

¿Entonces, qué era aquello que tanto me preocupaba? ¿Sam? ¿El bebé?

La señorita Briggs puso fin mis pensamientos cuando atravesó la puerta muy, muy, enfadada.

\- ¡¿Quién ha sido el gamberro que le ha tirado huevos a mi choche nuevo, eh?!- Nos miró a todos y cada uno de nosotros detenidamente, hasta que se detuvo en una de las alumnas…- Tú… De nuevo por aquí pequeño demonio. Coincidencia que tú vuelvas justo el día en que mi preciado automóvil aparece en tal estado ¿no crees?-

Los brazos de Sam se mantenían cruzados sobre su pecho y respiraba profundamente, buscando la calma.

\- No fui yo…- Respondió entre dientes.

\- ¡¿Entonces quien?!- Le gritó Briggs en la cara.

\- ¡No lo sé!- Ahora Sam estaba empezando a enfadarse, tenía que intervenir si no quería que terminase en dirección.

\- Emmm… Señorita Briggs, ¿no cree que es un poco precipitado acusar a alguien sin pruebas?- Le dije calmadamente.

Sam no pudo haber sido, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, lo que pasa es que Briggs la tiene fichada, y ahora las culpas las va a llevar ella sí o sí…

\- ¿Pruebas?- Ahora me hablaba a mí- No necesito pruebas, ¡obvio que fue ella! – Y de nuevo volvió a Sam- ¡Al despacho del director, ahora!-

Sam se levantó y, a regañadientes, abandonó la clase ante la mirada perpleja de la mayoría del alumnado.

Briggs sonrió con maldad… ¡Esa mujer tiene grandes problemas!

**_Narra Sam_**

Caminé lentamente por los desiertos pasillos de Ridgeway hacia el despacho del director.

Una vez allí, abrí la puerta; dejando ver a un descontento director, que me miraba desde detrás de su mesa.

\- Sam, tu por aquí… ¡Qué extraño! ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita esta vez?-

Me senté en una de las sillas, frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

\- No hice nada…- Respondí entre dientes.

\- De no haber hecho nada, no estarías aquí-

Rodé los ojos, empezaba a dolerme de nuevo la cabeza.

\- ¡Fue Briggs! ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro!-

El director dejó escapar una sonrisa.

\- Sam, ya lo hemos hablado: No es culpa del profesor que la pelota que tú lanzaste le dé en la cabeza-

\- ¡Eso fue hace dos semanas….! No, lo que pasa es que Briggs la tomó conmigo y dice que yo le tiré huevos a su "coche nuevo"- Esto último lo dije con burla, a lo que el director rodó los ojos.

\- Está bien, te creo-

\- ¿Me cree?- Pregunté sorprendida.

\- No, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hablar contigo- Respondió con seriedad.

Empezaba a tener miedo… ¿A qué se refería con "cosas más importantes"? No había hecho nada malo, todavía…

\- ¿Y? ¿De qué se trata?-

\- Necesito que me respondas sinceramente: ¿Sam, estás… embarazada?-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? ¿Y ahora yo qué le digo? ¿Me echarán de Ridgeway?

\- Sí…- Fui sincera por una vez con él, antes o después lo acabaría sabiendo- ¿Y usted cómo lo supo?-

\- Bueno, pues, tu madre me mandó un e-mail…-

\- ¡¿Mi madre?!-

\- Sam, tranquila, no te alteres, ¿vale? No pasa nada, no eres la primera adolescente embarazada, y tampoco serás la última…-

\- Lo sé de sobra. ¡Lo que no sé es cómo mi madre le pudo haber enviado un e-mail contándoselo! ¡¿Primero me hecha de casa y ahora se preocupa por mi educación?!-

\- Parece que no es tan mala madre después de todo, ¿no?-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es muy mala madre, hasta el punto en que me alegro de qué me echara de casa! ¡No porque ahora haga una cosa buena por mí borrará las millones de cosas malas que me hizo!- Noté como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas; estaba frustrada, sorprendida, asustada… Todo un cúmulo de emociones en un solo unas horas.

\- Oh, Sam, venga, por favor, no llores… Entiendo cómo te sientes: es duro no tener a un padre o a una madre que no se preocupe por ti en momentos difíciles, pero creo que ese e-mail demuestra que sí te quiere, ¿no crees?-

Yo estaba cabizbaja, con un nudo en la garganta tan enorme que me impedía hablar. ¿Qué me quiere? Jamás me pensé que oiría algo así. ¡Pam Puckett no me quiere! Ni siquiera sé porque envío ese maldito e-mail, pero no creo que fuese con buenas intenciones.

\- ¿Me… vais a echar… de Ridgeway?- Pregunté entre sollozos.

\- No, claro que no. Podrás continuar aquí, solo que a medida que avance tu embarazo habrá algunas actividades que no podrás hacer, como: Gimnasia o…

\- Genial, porque odio gimnasia…- Le interrumpí con mi voz rota.

El director Franklin se me acercó, me levantó la cara y acarició mi húmeda mejilla, limpiándome algunas lágrimas.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien… ¿Quieres que llame a Spencer para que venga a recogerte?-

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Ya llevo muchos días faltando, y Freddie dice que pierdo de aprender… Ahora quiero sacarme una carrera, así que no puedo permitírmelo-

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ted.

\- Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso, pero es fantástico que pienses así…- Luego esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa- Y… sólo por curiosidad, no tienes por qué responderme, pero… ¿Quién es el padre?

\- Freddie-

Antes de salir por la puerta pude oírle decir: _"Esos dos hacen un gran equipo, seguro que podrán con ello"_

Y eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? ¿Qué os pareció lo del e-mail? ¿Por qué creéis que Pam se lo envió? ¿Os gustó que el director se enterara? O ¿Es muy pronto para que lo sepa?**

**Podéis dejarme un lindo review, de esos que me ponen tan contenta, y que además son gratis :D**

**Un abrazo a todas esas personitas maravillosas que leéis, comentáis o seguís la historia. Sin vosotros este Fic no hubiese pasado del primer capítulo. Gracias dedicarle unos minutos de vuestro valioso tiempo a leer esta historia.**


	7. Víspera de Navidad

**N/A: ¡Yay! ¡Ya subo el nuevo capítulo! Este cap está dedicado a la Navidad, (aunque aún faltan quince días, pero bueno…) Espero que os guste, y al final del capítulo os dejo algunas aclaraciones y unas preguntas que me gustaría que me respondieseis. Ahora respondo los reviews:**

_JimmyXCindy: _**Me alegra que te guste, gracias por dejar review.**

_chico cj seddie: _**Me encanta que te agrade la historia, gracias a ti por la idea de los antojos. Agradezco tu review.**

_Guest: _**Yo tenía pensado que Sam y Freddie viviesen juntos después de que Sam tuviese el bebé pero ahora me dejaste un poco indecisa… Y sí, la madre de Sam está muuuyyyy loca, me encanta que te gustara el cap. Gracias por tu review.**

_maca: _**Que bien que te guste la historia, gracias por tu review.**

_Tere: _**Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, ahora me estoy enfocando en más en esta, y dejé la otra un poco de lado, pero espero poder continuarla en Navidades.**

_pablo: _**Amo que te guste la historia, gracias por dejar review.**

_Usuario865: _**Ya, pobrecito Freddie, creo que un día de estos le da un ataque, jajaja. Gracias por el review.**

** ICarly no es mío.**

**_Narra Freddie_**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuándo el sonido del móvil interrumpió mi sueño. Adormilado, busqué a tientas el dichoso teléfono. Lo cogí y vi el nombre en la pantalla iluminada: Sam.

¿Qué demonios quiere a las tres de la madrugada?

\- Espero que tengas una buena excusa, acabas de despertarme- Le dije malhumorado

_\- Ya, pues a mí me despertó tu hijo al que voy a tener que aguantar durante nueves largos meses en mi útero, no eres quien de protestar- _Respondió ella igual de enfadada.

\- Vale, vale, lo siento. Dime ¿Qué te ocurre?-

_\- Tengo hambre-_

\- ¿Y para eso me despiertas a las tres de la mañana un domingo?-

Ella gruñó.

-_ A tu hijo le apetece un helado de chocolate con menta y nueces, pero la heladería queda como a quince minutos…-_

\- ¡Sam, tú odias la menta!-

\- _Lo sé, pero el bebé no-_

_-_ De todas maneras, no iré a ningún lado a estas horas. ¡Está todo cerrado!-

\- _Hay una tienda veinticuatro horas a sólo media hora de aquí, supongo que allí venderán helado y nueces. Y si no, hay un supermercado a unos cuarenta minutos-_

\- ¿Cómo es que te sabes todo eso pero no sabes quién fue el primer presidente de Estados Unidos?-

\- _Sí lo sé: Abraham Franklin… Además, es bueno conocer cuáles son las tiendas veinticuatro horas en tu ciudad. Bueno, a lo que iba: Haz el favor de traerme el helado-_

\- ¿Porqué yo? ¿No puedes pedírselo a Carly o a Spencer?-

\- _Ni Carly ni Spencer son el padre del bebé, tú sí, así que ya estás apurando- _Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Tiene poco más de dos meses de embarazo y ya me está volviendo loco.

* * *

Después de casi dos horas para comprar su dichoso helado, llegué al Bushwell.

Llamé a la puerta de los Shay. Me abrió una rubia que no parecía muy contenta.

\- ¡Tardaste mucho!- Me recriminó molesta.

\- Oh, perdona si no se me da bien ir a comprar helado de menta y chocolate con nueces a las tres de la mañana-

Ella rodó los ojos y me arrancó la bolsa de las manos. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí desempaquetó los alimentos.

Puso dos cucharadas de helado en un cuenco y le espolvoreó las nueces por encima. A continuación se sentó en el sofá, devorándolo como una loca.

Apenas pasaron dos minutos y ya había terminado. Dejó el cuenco vacío en la encimara de la cocina, luego se tumbó en el sofá.

\- Estúpidos antojos-

No pude contener la risa, haciendo que ella me dedicase una mirada asesina.

* * *

Carly bajó corriendo las escaleras. La rubia, que estaba recostada en el sofá, se giró a verla.

\- ¡Mira, mira, mira!- Gritaba la castaña a su amiga, mientras le enseñaba las manos.

\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó Sam, aburrida.

\- ¡Mira!- Exclamó Carly, poniéndole la mano aún más cerca.

La ojiazul la miró con cara de no entender.

Carly rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a su amiga.

\- ¡La manicura!-

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la manicura?-

\- ¡Mira! Me pinté las uñas con motivos navideños- Le aclaró la castaña- ¿Ves? Están pintadas de verde y rojo, que son colores navideños, y en el dedo gordo tengo dibujado un lindo arbolito, con sus adornitos y su estrellita-

\- Ya, bueno, el lindo arbolito de tu mano derecha parece un vómito verde con tropezones y…-

\- ¡Cállate!- Rugió la castaña- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer _"nail art" _con la mano izquierda siendo diestra?

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó entre risas.

Carly resopló.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué me hice estos preciosísimos dibujitos navideños en las uñas?-

\- ¿Por qué te hiciste esos preciosísimos dibujitos navideños en las uñas?- Le preguntó burlándose.

La morena resopló, y luego, se puso en pie de un salto:

\- ¡Porque ya casi estamos en navidad!- Exclamó feliz- "_Una luz te ilumina, mil campanas suenan ya._ _Compartir nuestra suerte, regalar felicidad._ _Despedir otro año más, saludar al que vendrá._ _Aquí está la Navidad, pon tus sueños a jugar_. _Son momentos de magia, de esperanza y…"_

_L_a rubia gruñó enfadada:

\- ¡Sabes que odio esa estúpida canción!-

La morena se echó a reír.

En ese mismo instante apareció Freddie, seguido de Gibby.

\- Hola, Carly- Saludó el moreno. Luego miró a Sam- Sammy.

La rubia se levantó del sofá para apoderarse de los labios de su novio. Gibby y Carly ponían muecas de asco y protestaban. Los dos enamorados hicieron caso omiso de los comentarios y continuaron con sus muestras de cariño.

Después de cinco minutos, que a Carly y Gibby les parecieron una eternidad, se separaron para sentarse en el sofá.

* * *

El cuarteto de ICarly se hallaba frente al televisor, viendo una película. En aquellos momentos acababan de hacer una pausa publicitaria.

\- Esta película es un asco…- Dijo una enfadada Sam.

\- Es el mejor filme que vi en mi vida- Contestó el gordito mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro- Pobrecita Naomi, está tan herida…

El castaño lo miró con cara extraña.

\- Gibbs… ¿Eres consciente de que Naomi está interpretando y no está herida de verdad?-

\- ¿No?- Preguntó confuso.

\- ¡No!- Respondieron los ICarly al unísono.

\- Aún así, es buena peli…-

\- ¡Lo único bueno que tiene es cuándo la madre pota esa especie de hilo!- Dijo Sam-

\- Eso es asqueroso- Rebatió Gibby con una mueca de asco.

La rubia iba a contraatacar, pero fue interrumpida por el mayor de los Shay, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, arrastrando tras de sí un enorme árbol de navidad.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- Intentó decir la castaña, pero su hermano la cortó.

\- ¡Tachán!- Exclamó- Mirad, mirad, es nuestro nuevo árbol- Canturreó el adulto mientras jugueteaba con las ramitas del abeto.

\- Wow, es increíble Spence… ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?- Le preguntó el moreno.

\- Pues… ¿Sabéis esa tienda, junto al Bushwell…?- Comenzó a contar.

\- ¿La que tiene un borracho en la puerta?-

\- ¿La que tiene el perro ese enorme al que le faltan dos patas y un ojo?-

\- ¿La que tiene ese drogadicto que intentó una vez pegarte?-

\- ¡No! ¡La tienda del señor Wong!- Aclaró Spencer.

\- Oh, Spencer, no me digas que le compraste nuestro lindo arbolito al señor Wong- Se quejó la castaña.

\- Sip, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

\- ¿Cuánto te valió el árbol?- Le preguntó su hermana.

\- Cerca de setenta dólares-

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Spencer! ¡En tiendas normales te lo venden por menos de cuarenta euros!-

\- Ña, cállate… ¡Este lindo arbolito del señor Wong es mucho mejor que cualquier otro!-

\- Puede, ¡Pero también cuesta unos treinta y pico euros más que cualquier otro!- Le gritó enojada Carly.

\- Ña, no me grites y ¡El dinero no compra la felicidad!- Le respondió Spencer.

\- ¡Yo ya no soy feliz sabiendo que ese dichoso árbol te valió setenta dólares!-

\- Tacaña…- Gruñó el adulto- Bien, ¿Quién quiere decorar este lindo arbolito?-

-¡Yo!- Gritaron al unísono Sam, Freddie y Gibby.

\- ¡Yo no! Me voy a arriba a hacer los deberes, no quiero ni ver a ese estúpido árbol…- Dijo Carly con resentimiento.

\- ¡Tacaña!- Le gritó su hermano.

\- ¡Infantiloide!-

\- ¡Tacaña!- Le gritó Spencer de nuevo. Luego se giró hacía Sam, Freddie y Gibby- ¿Listos para decorar el lindo arbolito?

\- ¡Sí!- Respondieron.

Spencer subió las escaleras y volvió con una enorme caja de adornos.

La colocó en el suelo para que los jóvenes fuesen cogiéndolos y colgándoselos al abeto.

* * *

_**Narra Freddie**_

Estaba en el sofá, con Sam dormida en mis brazos; serían cerca de las nueve de la noche. Nos había llevado mucho tiempo decorar el árbol, ya que Spencer se empeñó en que no podía quedar ni una sola rama sin adorno, y, claro, el abeto era bastante frondoso… Pero la verdad es que quedó fantástico; en estos momentos, el salón está totalmente a oscuras, dejando ver los brillos de las luces del árbol.

¡No me puedo creer que la navidad ya esté a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! Parece que fue ayer cuándo el calor invadía Seattle, en verano. Pero ahora ya casi es invierno. Y luego será primavera, para que finalmente llegue el verano, y, con su llegada, nos traiga también a nuestro pequeño hijo… O hija.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Os gustó? ¿Lo odiasteis? Muy corto, lo sé, pero no estaba demasiado inspirada… Ya sabéis que cualquier idea es bienvenida, últimamente mi cabecita no anda muy creativa… Pero bueno, hago lo que puedo.**

**Algunas aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**1\. La canción que canta Carly sobre la Navidad, es la del anuncio de Lotería de Navidad 2013 de la ONCE.**

**2\. La película que vieron se titula "Lo Imposible" es una película española, basada en hechos reales, que cuenta la historia de una familia que está de vacaciones en Tailandia y tienen la mala suerte de que un devastador terremoto y tsunami invade el hotel donde se alojaban, por lo que la familia queda separada y esto hace que se desencadene una frenética búsqueda.**

**Aclarado esto, me gustaría que me respondierais en los comentarios las siguientes preguntas:**

**1\. ¿Quién os gustaría que hiciese una aparición en capítulos futuros?**

**a) Melanie Puckett.**

**b) Missy Robinson.**

**c) Brad Nomesésuapellido.**

**d) Otro personaje que vosotros me propongáis.**

**2\. ¿Quién queréis que se entere de que Sam y Freddie esperan un hijo?**

**a) Gibby**

**b) El tío y el primo de Sam (Los que salen en el capítulo iLove You)**

**c) Melanie**

**d) Missy**

**e) Brad**

**f) Otro personaje que vosotros me propongáis.**

**3\. ¿Cuántos hijos os gustaría que tuviesen Sam y Freddie?**

**a) Uno**

**b) Dos**

**c) Tres**

**d) Cuatro**

**e) Más de cuatro**

**(Ya dije que creo Sam y Freddie con un hijo tienen más que suficiente; son adolescentes, e imaginaos un ser tan listo cómo Freddie e igual de pillo que Sam… Pero bueno, sí lográis convencerme de que deberían tener más hijos que uno, pues así será)**

**Dejadme vuestras respuestas en un review y, si queréis, alguna sugerencia de algo que quisierais que pasase en próximos capítulos.**

**Mil gracias a todos por hacer posible esta historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Preocupaciones

**N/A: ¡Yay, terminé el cap y ya lo subo! No os quejareis de que tardé en actualizar ¿eh? Ahorita respondo los reviews:**

_cami: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, actualizo lo más pronto que puedo :) Gracias por el review.**

_burbuja: _**Lo sé, pero no sé que me dio que la puse así…. Pero bueno, ya dije que iba a hacer un posible reencuentro en futuros caps. Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por el review.**

_mai: _**No te preocupes, me alegra que te guste :) Intento actualizar lo antes que puedo. Gracias por el review.**

_JimmyXCindy: _**Ok, pues tal vez sea Melanie, supongo que le hará ilusión saber que va a ser tía (a ver cómo me las ingenio para meterla en el Fic, jajaja…) Y sí, me dejaste un poco asustadita con lo de perder el bebé, yo, desde luego, no voy a escribir eso… Como tú dices, mejor que tengan uno jajaja. Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

**_Narra Carly_**

De nuevo me encontraba en el servicio del instituto. Sam tuvo que salir corriendo nada más entrar en la cafetería, ya os podéis imaginar por qué, y yo, como buena amiga, la acompañé.

Esperaba que en esta semana las nauseas se volviesen más esporádicas, pero, para la mala suerte de Sam, se habían intensificado. Odiaba ver a mí amiga tan enferma, era como si el bebé la estuviese matando.

Después de cinco minutos de amarga espera, mi mejor amiga salió del cubículo, con un aspecto espantoso.

Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada, ella se limitó a lavarse las manos, para luego abandonar el servicio cabizbaja. Y yo no hice nada más que seguirla.

La rubia caminaba a grandes zancadas, con una de sus manos en el estómago, como si le siguiese doliendo, y, cuando llegó a la cafetería, pasó de largo y tomó rumbo a la biblioteca.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- Le pregunté.

La ojiazul se giró y me miró con sus hermosos ojos apagados.

\- A la biblioteca- Respondió con voz débil.

\- ¿A la biblioteca?-

\- ¿Dónde demonios quieres que vaya? ¡Es la hora de comer y no puedo ir a la cafetería! Me encuentro horrible…- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, comprendía cómo se sentía: Frustrada y cansada. Yo también lo estaría si tuviese que vomitar cada vez que oliese la comida.

\- ¿Te acompaño?-

\- Vuelve a la cafetería con los otros, estoy bien…-

Y a continuación dio media vuelta y se marchó.

**_Narra Sam_**

Seguí mí camino, suerte que Carly no me seguía, y me metí en la biblioteca, esperando poder pasar un rato a solas.

Rebusqué entre los libros de las estanterías; Tampoco es que esperase encontrar ninguna buena lectura, pero supongo que esto es mejor que estar encerrada en un baño vomitando ¿no?

Uno de ellos captó mi atención: _"Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el embarazo y parto". _Desde luego que no me esperaba encontrar un libro así en la biblioteca de un instituto… Supongo que la Ted estaba en lo cierto en que "no seré la primera adolescente embarazada y tampoco la última".

Lo cogí, me senté en una de las mesas y ojeé las páginas. Leía algunos fragmentos del texto, pero lo que captaba mi atención eran las fotografías. En las últimas páginas, había una de una mujer de nueve meses de embarazo; su barriga era realmente enorme. Aquello me hizo pensar en cómo me vería yo cuándo estuviese a punto de dar a luz.

Continué pasando las páginas, que ahora eran ocupadas por bebés recién nacidos. Eran tan adorables… Al final de la página, había una fotografía de un bebé que tenía un breve texto debajo; Hablaba sobre una extraña anomalía del ADN, que haría que el bebé muriese a los pocos días de vida.

No pude contener las lágrimas ¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan cruel? Los padres debían de estar destrozados: No quiero ni pensar como me sentiría yo en esa situación…

Cerré el estúpido libro, pero en mi cabeza continuaba dándole vueltas a la idea de que nuestro hijo pudiese nacer con algún tipo de enfermedad o trastorno. Froté mi pequeña barriga, como si quisiese tranquilizar al bebé, pero la que estaba aterrada era yo…

El timbre sonó, indicando la vuelta a clases e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me encaminé hacía el aula de historia, sin esperar a ninguno de mis amigos, ni siquiera a Freddie.

Me sentía horrible, y, como la camisa que llevaba puesta empezaba a quedarme justa, ejercía presión sobre mi adolorido estómago, y eso no me ayudaba demasiado.

Fue extraño llegar a la clase y ver que era la única alumna. Me senté en mi sitio y enterré la cabeza entre los brazos, tratando de descansar.

El aula fue recuperando su habitual bullicio a medida que los alumnos iban llegando, pero yo estaba demasiado exhausta para levantarme y hablar con algunos compañeros, tal y como solía hacer. Ni siquiera erguí la cabeza cuando Freddie se sentó a mí lado.

\- Hey, Sam, ¿Cómo estás?- Me preguntó.

\- Bien- Respondí sin cambiar de posición.

\- Oh, es que como te habías saltado la hora de la comida, pues…-

\- Freddie, estoy bien-

\- Claro…-

La señorita Ackerman cruzó la puerta con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

\- Wow profe, ¿A quién se ha ligado esta vez?- Preguntó Louis, uno de los chicos de la primera fila.

La señorita Ackerman sonrió aún más, y le respondió.

\- Al profesor de trigonometría, ¡Es tan sexy!- Y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

En ese mismo instante, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga?- Respondió ella colocándose el aparato en la oreja- Sí, ¿Qué pasa amor?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que me dejas?! ¡Yo te dejo a ti, maldito capullo!- Y dicho esto lanzó el móvil contra la pared, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Y luego comenzó a llorar.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Teníamos a la profesora acurrucada en un rincón en posición fetal. Ya llevaba cincuenta minutos así, y la cosa no parecía mejorar.

\- Emmm… Profe, tenemos que dar la materia- Le recordó Gibby.

Ackerman se incorporó lentamente, caminó dificultosamente y se sentó en la silla detrás de su mesa.

\- Abrid el libro en la página doscientos noventa y ocho- Ordenó.

\- Pero, profe, vamos en la ochenta y…- Intentó corregirla Adam, pero ella lo cortó inmediatamente:

\- ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Examen el martes, el que no lo sepa que se lo aprenda!- Gritó enfadada- Y ahora vamos a leer todos las siete últimas páginas.

Pero la campana sonó, arruinando sus planes.

La profesora empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?-

Los alumnos tomamos nuestras cosas y abandonamos el aula. Ackerman está como una cabra.

Caminé junto con Sam por el pasillo, íbamos en completo silencio. Ella estaba otra vez pálida, debía de sentirse horrible; debí haberme quedado con ella, y no irme con Gibby a la cafetería. Ahora me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

\- Enserio, ¿estás bien?- Le pregunté preocupado.

La rubia asintió débilmente.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme si te encuentras mal, si algo te duele, si algo te preocupa… Cualquier cosa, encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo-

\- Es sólo que…- Hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Hoy leí un libro en la biblioteca… En una de las páginas hablaba sobre un bebé con una anomalía en el ADN que haría que muriese a los pocos días de nacer, y entonces pensé en nuestro hijo… Porque yo no quiero que le pase eso…- Sam estaba ya entre mis brazos, sollozando.

\- Sammy, Dios, no le va a pasar eso…-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó con voz rota.

Suspiré pesadamente: Me dolía que ella tuviese en parte la razón, quiero decir, cabía la posibilidad de que nuestro bebé tuviese una enfermedad mortal, y también Sam podía sufrir un aborto o incluso llegar a morir en el parto… Son riesgos, el riesgo siempre está ahí, pero no te vas a pasar toda la vida pesando en todo lo malo que te puede ocurrir.

\- No lo sé, cariño, no lo sé… No pienses en eso, piensa en otras cosas más positivas, como… Mmm… Pues nombres para el bebé, si será niño o niña… Pero no en que sí se va a morir, porque eso amarga a cualquiera…-

\- Ya lo sé, pero ahora que lo leí, no se me va de la cabeza. Por más que lo intente, sigue ahí-

No sabía qué hacer para animarla. Las estúpidas nauseas la habían atacado de nuevo y ahora esto… Odiaba verla sufrir, odiaba verla enferma, odiaba verla triste y odiaba verla preocupada.

La abrecé con fuerza y acaricié su cabello, dejando que sus sollozos se ahogaran contra mi pecho.

\- ¿Sam?-

\- ¿Qué?- Me alegre de ver que su voz ya no sonaba rota.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes la cita con la doctora?-

\- Mmm… Dentro de… Tres semanas, creo… Pregúntale a la loca de tu madre, ella seguro que sabe…-

\- Ok…. ¡Ah! Por cierto, esta mañana mi mamá tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mano derecha, ¿tienes idea de lo que le pudo pasar?-

\- Pues… Bueno, ella quería que me tomase las pastillas esas de vitaminas, y yo no, porque saben muy mal…. Y sin querer le arañé-

Y sonreí. Sí, sonreí, Sam es así. Y me gusta que sea así. Por algo me enamore de ella ¿no?

La cogí en brazos y la besé. Ella pronto correspondió al beso. Quise ir a por más, pero por desgracia, el señor Howard nos vio.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo en mi pasillo?! ¡¿Se creen acaso que esto es un descampado en el que puedan besuquearse?!-

Bajé a Sam, pero aún así el señor Howard nos siguió mirando mal… ¿Acaso yo no la había visto a él besuquearse en la sala de profesores con la señorita Briggs?

\- Ya, ¿y cuándo usted se besa con Briggs?- Le preguntó la rubia.

La cara del profesor se puso roja.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡A clase, ya!- Le ordenó.

Y eso hizo que todos los allí presentes estallasen en risas.

\- Profe, es hora de irse a casa…- Le dijo el gordito.

La cara del profesor fue épica.

Sam todavía seguía riéndose de camino a casa… Echaba de menos el sonido de su risa.

**N/A: ¡Matadme! De nuevo hago el capítulo corto, pero es que ando poco inspirada… Pero aun así dejad review, y también dame ideas, porfa. Y no os olvidéis de decirme quién queréis que aparezca en capítulos futuros, quién queréis que se entere de que Sam está embarazada y cuántos hijos/as deberían tener (mirad la Nota de Autor al final del capítulo siete).**

**Gracias a todos/as por el review, nos veos en el próximo cap.**


	9. Cuidando a Sam

**N/A: ¡Yay! ¡Qué rápido subo el capítulo! Justo hoy se acababan los exámenes, pero me metieron uno para el jueves T.T Pero bueno, uno no me es demasiado problema :)… Qué personitas tan maravillosas que sois, gracias a vosotros esta historia ya tiene más de setenta reviews :`) y estoy requeté feliz. Respondo reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y gracias por votar. Yo, la verdad, es que cuando no tengo inspiración me estreso mucho… ¿La razón? Ni idea… Soy así de rarita… Gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**Gracias por tu review y por votar, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. **

_lili: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por votar. Sip, Freddie es adorable, quiero un novio así *-* Creo que Gibby sería un buen candidato para ser el novio de Carly, pero, también opino que Brad también lo es. No sé por cuál decidirme. Gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**Gracias por votar, me alegra que te encante ^^ Claro que Carlotta necesita un novio, pero no sé si debería ser Gibby o Brad… Bueno, personalmente, me encantaría ver a Sam loca por el regreso de Missy, y ya dije que Brad sería un buen novio para Carly, pero no sé, estoy indecisa… Yo también pensé en la posibilidad de un segundo embarazo y creo que es buena idea. Y sí, haré un capítulo de Navidad (amo la Navidad *^*) Gracias por el review.**

_carla: _**Sí, yo también opino que con un hijo ya está bien, pero había gente que quería que tuviesen gemelos, entonces dejé que decidierais vosotros. Gracias por votar y por dejar review.**

_clara: _**Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por el review.**

_anita: _**Gracias por el review y por votar.**

_Tere: _**Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por tu review.**

_JimmyXCindy: _**Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, Freddie es tan lindo *-* Gracias por el review.**

**Al final del capítulo están los resultados de la… "votación" (o como queráis llamarle) del capítulo siete.**

**Y ahora sí que sí vamos con el cap, que empiezo a hablar y no me callo…**

**Ojalá ICarly fuese mío, pero le pertenece a Dan.**

**_Narra Carly_**

Serían cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando unos gemidos, provenientes del cuarto de invitados, me despertaron.

Busqué mis zapatillas en medio de la oscuridad y, medio adormilada, caminé por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación y abrí la puerta.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Chicos!- Grité.

Resulta que los gemidos no eran más que Sam y Freddie con sus "jueguecitos". ¡Dios! ¡Estos dos me van a dejar un trauma!

Sam y Freddie también gritaron.

\- ¡Carly! ¡¿Pretendes matarnos?!- Exclamó el castaño.

\- ¡¿Y vosotros pretendéis traumarme de por vida?! ¡Son las tres de la mañana! ¡No son horas de hacer "eso"!-

Sam, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada, decidió intervenir.

\- Vuelve a la cama, Carly-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no me vais a dejar dormir!- Protesté.

\- Entonces… ¿Te quedas a vernos "hacerlo"?- Preguntó ella divertida, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernitas me lo permitieron; nunca, nunca, jamás volveré a entrar en el cuarto de invitados a las tres de la mañana.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Después de la "pequeña intervención" de Carly, Sam y yo continúanos.

\- Te amo, mucho- Decía ella mientras repartía besos por mi cuello y hombros.

\- Yo también te amo- Besé su cabeza- Te amo, te amo, te amo…-

Nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo, dando lugar a un tierno beso. Nuestras lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra. Abracé a Sam con fuerza y ella colocó sus manos en mis hombros. Todo era tan perfecto.

\- Chicos oí unos ruidos y viene a ver, esta… ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Esta vez era Spencer el que nos interrumpía.

Nos separamos el uno del otro. Sam cogió una almohada y se la tiró a la cara.

\- ¡Sam!- Le regañé.

Ella gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué todos nos interrumpen? ¿Acaso no se puede tener sexo en esta casa?- Se quejó.

\- No quiero saber qué demonios hacíais… Seguid con lo vuestro, pero en silencio- Nos dijo Spencer.

Ambos asentimos y él cerró la puerta.

Me abalancé de nuevo sobre la rubia. Esta me apartó.

\- Quiero dormir- Sentenció.

\- Oh, por favor, solo una…- Intenté convencerla, pero ella me cortó.

\- Quiero dormir- Repitió entre dientes.

Suspiré desilusionado. Me acosté junto a ella y froté su pequeña e hinchada barriga.

\- Quita esa mano-

Ok, esto sí que es amor.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

A la mañana siguiente estábamos los cuatro reunidos en la cocina. Los Shay querían hablar sobre "el tema".

\- Para mejorar la convivencia en esta casa, propongo que se prohíba tener… Ehhh… Se…Sexo… U otras muestras de amor "ruidosas" desde las ocho de la tarde hasta las ocho de la mañana- Dijo la castaña.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamamos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- No porque tú no tengas novio vayamos a tener que fastidiarnos los demás-Me quejé.

\- Sí, yo a veces traigo chicas a casa y… Ya sabéis…- Coincidió el mayor de los Shay.

\- Ya, pero es que yo necesito dormir, y con los… Emmm… Esto… Gemidos y grititos de estos dos- Nos señaló a Freddie y a mí- En pleno acto sexual, ¡No puedo!- Protestó Carly.

Las mejillas de Freddie se pusieron totalmente rojas. ¿Enserio pensaba que Spencer y Carly no nos escuchaban?

\- Pues en casa de Freddie no podemos hacerlo- Dije.

\- ¿Y por qué no?- Preguntaron los Shay.

\- Porque la señora Benson no nos deja. Viene cada dos por tres a la habitación de Freddie para asegurarse de que no hacemos nada "inadecuado"- Expliqué haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Spencer y Carly pusieron cara de asco.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién está de acuerdo con mi propuesta?- Nadie levantó la mano- ¡¿Enserio!? ¡Spencer! ¿A ti no te molesta?-

\- Claro que me molestan los "ruidos", pero yo también quiero tener noches locas con las chicas que vienen a casa- Protestó él.

\- Yo propongo que se prohíba el sexo desde las tres de la madrugada hasta las ocho de la mañana… ¿Quién está a favor?- Spencer y yo levantamos la mano. Freddie sonrió burlonamente a Carly.

Ella gruño.

\- Vale, está bien, pero como oiga un solo gemido después de las tres, os hecho de casa-

\- ¡Ok!- Accedimos felices los tres.

_"Siempre se tienen que salir con la suya"_, murmuró Carly mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Freddie y yo veíamos la televisión en el sofá de los Shay.

\- ¿Vienes hoy a cenar a casa?- Me preguntó.

\- ¿Estará tu madre?-

\- Mmm… Seguramente-

\- Entonces no-

El castaño gruñó.

\- ¿Por qué no podéis llevaros bien?-

\- ¡Somos totalmente incompatibles!- Respondí.

\- ¿Y cuándo el bebé nazca? ¿Va a crecer viéndoos pelear?-

\- Sí, si no se tapa los ojos…-

\- ¡Sam!-

Noté como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. No entendía ¿Qué Freddie me "gritara" me había puesto triste? ¡Estúpidas hormonas!

\- ¿Qué? No, amor, por favor, no, no llores…- Me decía Freddie apenado mientras me abrazaba- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Estuve dos minutos lloriqueando como una niña de seis años. Y cuando paré, me vinieron unas terribles ganas de comer chocolate negro.

Brinqué de los brazos de Freddie y asalté la nevera en busca de mi ansiado chocolate.

Nada más encontrarlo, lo desempaqueté rápidamente y empecé a comerlo.

Freddie me miraba confuso desde el sofá.

Me llevó menos de diez minutos terminarme la tableta entera. Últimamente mi estómago era un pozo sin fondo (bueno, en verdad mi estómago siempre fue un pozo sin fondo) y tenía muchísima hambre.

Tiré el envoltorio vacío a la papelera y me senté en el regazo de mi novio, que me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Después de una larga batalla con Sam, finalmente estábamos en casa de mi madre, concretamente en mi habitación, esperando a que preparase la cena.

\- ¿No eres un poco mayorcito para jugar con muñecas?- Me preguntó Sam mientras miraba mis figuras de colección de La Guerra de las Galaxias.

\- ¡No son muñecas! ¡Son figuras de colección de edición limitada!-Repliqué.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que tú digas- Dijo ella con voz aburrida- Espero que el bebé no salga así de friki…- Murmuró mientras abrazaba su pequeña panza.

Me limité a rodar los ojos.

En ese momento mi madre nos llamó a cenar.

\- Vamos- Le dije tendiéndole mi mano.

Ella pasó de mí y se dirigió de mala gana a la cocina.

Los tres nos sentamos a comer.

\- Y bien, Samantha ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?- Le preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Sam- La corrigió entre dientes- Iría mucho mejor si usted no fuese la abuela-

¡¿Enserio?! ¡Mi mamá estaba siendo educada!

\- ¡Sam!- La regañé.

Ella gruñó.

\- Lo siento-

Mi madre volvió a sonreír falsamente.

\- No importa-

Después de eso seguimos comiendo tranquilamente.

Sam terminó pronto la comida.

\- ¿Y el postre?- Preguntó.

\- No hay postre- Respondió mi madre- Ya comiste mucho, la comida en exceso no es buena para el bebe, además de que puede provocarte indigestión, sobrepeso…-

\- ¡¿Me ha llamado gorda?!- Gritó Sam enfadada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!-

La rubia empezó a llorar.

\- Me ha llamado gorda, me ha llamado gorda…- Repetía ella una y otra vez con voz rota.

\- ¿Si te doy un trozo de tarta te callas?- Le preguntó de mala gana mamá.

Sam asintió enérgicamente y se secó las lágrimas.

\- Sam, no deberías, ya comiste más que suficiente, mejor que…- Intenté advertirla pero ella me cortó entre dientes.

\- Cierra la boca, Benson-

Mi madre solo suspiró, se levantó, fue a la nevera y cortó un trozo de tarta.

Sam devoró el dulce felizmente y esperó callada a que yo terminase la cena.

\- Bueno mamá, nosotros nos vamos a la habitación- Dije al acabar.

\- Está bien, pero nada de cosas "inadecuadas"- Advirtió- Os estaré vigilando-

Sam y yo asentimos y ambos nos fuimos a mi cuarto.

Nada más entrar, intenté besar a mi rubia, pero ella se apartó.

\- Freddie, me duele el estómago- Se quejó adolorida.

\- El baño está a la izquierda-

Ella asintió y se fue corriendo con la mano en la boca.

¡Lo sabía, si es que era obvio! Pero, claro, la muy cabezota tuvo que comerse la tarta…

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Tenía a Sam muriéndose de dolor tumbada en el sofá… Sí, mamá estaba en lo cierto, "comer mucho provoca indigestión"… Y ahora él que debía cuidar de ella era yo.

\- Freddie, apura, me duele- Se quejó mientras abrazaba fuertemente su estómago.

Terminé de prepararle la infusión y le di el vaso.

\- ¿Hierbas?- Preguntó extrañada- ¿Esto qué es, una indirecta?-

Reí un poco.

\- No, se llama infusión. Bébetela, te hará sentir mejor-

Gruñó, y, de mala gana, cogió el vaso y bebió su contenido lentamente.

\- ¿Mejor?- Le pregunté.

Sam negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba su abultado vientre.

\- Iré a despertar a mi madre…-

\- No, no, no- Dijo ella con miedo- No, a la loca no. Seguro que me da las estúpidas pastillas… Cuídame tú- Pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

No me quedó otra que aceptar su petición. Desde luego que no era lo correcto: Lo correcto sería avisar a mi madre, pero no quería discutir con ella, estaba demasiado cansado; Además de que está enferma y no quiero empeorarlo.

\- Está bien…-

La ojiazul me dedicó una débil sonrisa, que pronto fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor.

\- Freddie, el cubo-

Le di el objeto y ella vomitó otra vez.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

Fui a por una toalla, la mojé y se la di para que se limpiase la cara. No era muy agradable ver a tu novia enferma manchada de vómito.

Luego me senté a su lado en el sofá y le froté la espalda.

\- Me siento horrible…- Murmuró.

La abracé con fuerza y dejé que llorase en mi hombro.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

La noche fue larga, Sam se sentía muy mal, y yo estaba ya por llamar a mi madre.

\- ¡Tengo qué hacerlo!- Le decía a la rubia.

De nuevo me miraba con sus ojitos suplicantes.

\- No, por favor, Freddie no…-

\- ¡Estás enferma!- Repliqué desesperado.

\- Claro… Lo que pasa es que no quieres cuidar de mí…- Y otra vez volvía a llorar.

\- ¡¿Qué…?! Venga, cariño, no llores-Le decía mientras la abrazaba- Mi amor, por supuesto que cuidaré de ti-

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó, mirándome con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

Asentí y besé su cabeza. Luego la tapé con una manta.

\- Te quiero- Le susurré al oído.

\- Sí, sí, yo también te quiero, pero tráeme el cubo-

Le di el recipiente; ella lo tomó entre sus manos y vomitó de nuevo.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Por suerte, Sam consiguió dormir a las dos de la madrugada. Creo que esta ha sido una de las noches más horrorosas de mi vida, odiaba ver a Sam enferma. Yo tampoco tardé en caer dormido, también estaba muy cansado; Me pasé la noche cuidando al demonio rubio.

Despertó cerca de las dos del mediodía.

\- Buenos días, amor- Le dije besando su frente.

\- Mmm… Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué hay de desayuno?-

\- Sopa- Respondí.

\- ¿Sopa?-

Asentí.

Ella gruño.

\- ¡Sabes que odio la sopa!- Exclamó furiosa.

\- Has pasado una mala noche, créeme que no te conviene tomar otra cosa-

Le di el cuenco y ella bebió poco a poco.

\- Estaba asquerosa, eres el peor novio del mundo por obligarme a comer esto- Dijo fingiendo enfado.

\- Yo también te quiero-

Fundimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

**N/A: Me esforcé a escribir el cap, pero creo que quedó bien. Me encantó ver a Freddie tan preocupado y cuidando a Sam, es tan mono, ¿A vosotros también os gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Y a quién le gustó ver a Sam enfermita? Si dices que sí, es que eres un sádico… Ok, no. Dejadme vuestra opinión en un bonito review, porfa. **

**_Resultados de la votación:_**

**Pregunta 1: Aparición en futuros capítulos:**

**Melanie: 4 votos.**

**Missy: 1 voto.**

**Brad: 1 voto.**

**Otro personaje: 0 votos.**

**Pregunta 2: Que se entere:**

**Gibby: 4 votos.**

**Tío y primo de Sam: 4 votos.**

**Melanie: 1 voto.**

**Missy: 0 votos.**

**Brad: 0 votos.**

**Otro: 0 votos.**

**Pregunta 3: Número de hijos:**

**Un hijo: 4 votos.**

**Dos hijos: 2 votos.**

**Tres hijos: 0 votos.**

**Cuatro hijos: 0 votos.**

**Más de cuatro: 0 votos.**

**En capítulos futuros:**

**Aparecerá Melanie, se enterarán el tío, el primo de Sam y Gibby y tendrán un hijo. Aunque, estoy pensando en que mucho más adelante, aparezca y se entere también Missy (le daría algo de comedia y drama. Me encantaría ver a Sam loca por su regreso), pero, solo es una idea. Y, tal vez, que salga Brad (a mí también me cae bien xD y, como dijo Guest, a Carly le viene bien un novio, y creo hacen buena pareja…)**

**Respecto al número de hijos, pues, yo también me planteé lo que dijo Guest, y creo que es buena idea.**

**Próximo capítulo: Visita al ginecólogo y primera ecografía.**

**Review porfa *^***

**Gracias por leer el Fic, hasta pronto.**


	10. First time I see You

**N/A: Oh Dios, debéis de odiarme. Tardé mucho en actualizar. Lo siento. Pero últimamente no he estado de humor para escribir… De verdad lo siento. Pero por fin conseguí terminarlo y aquí lo tenéis. Respondo antes los reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por dejar review.**

_JimmyXCindy: _**Yo tampoco sé de donde saco el tiempo para actualizar el Fic. Apenas tengo tiempo libre, pero aún así actualizo. Soy un fenómeno… Vale, no. Espero poder leer tu Fic por navidades, aunque ya sabes que yo le doy más al Seddie… Pero bueno, me pasaré por tu Fic y cuenta con mi review. Gracias por dejar review.**

_pablo: _**Bueno, cada capítulo equivale a una semana de embarazo. Es la referencia que sigo. Mi otra opción era que un capítulo fuese un mes de embarazo, y así el Fic tendría poco más de nueve caps. Y no me gustaba así… Pero bueno, a mí me gusta así y no me apetece demasiado cambiar nada ahora… :`( Siento si crees que voy lenta. En fin, ya me alargué demasiado, espero que disfrutes el cap. Gracias por dejar review.**

_maca: _**¿Y a quien le gusta ver sufrir a la gente? A una amiga mía sí… Bueno, me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por el review.**

_carla: _**Pues si te gusta Gibby te va encantar cuando en el próximo cap se entere de que será… Mmm… ¿Tío? Jajaja, bueno, que se va a enterar del embarazo de Sam. Veremos cómo reacciona. Gracias por el review.**

_marti: _**Pues te digo igual que a carla, Gibby será un personaje que a partir del capítulo once empezará a aparecer más. Gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**Jajaja. Sam es una loquita. Gracias por el review.**

_pool: _**Me alegra que te guste, gracias por el review.**

** ICarly no es mío T.T **

**_Narra Sam_**

Hoy se cumplían las doce semanas, por lo que tenía la cita con la doctora Brown. Freddie estaba increíblemente emocionado, ya que me harían mi primera ecografía y veríamos por primera vez a nuestro hijo o hija.

\- ¿Y cuándo tienes la cita con la doctora?- Me preguntó Carly, mientras veíamos La Vaquita en su televisión.

\- Mmm… Creo que hoy a las cinco y media- Respondí.

\- ¿Te harán la ecografía?-

\- Sip- Dije sonriendo, mientras acariciaba mi pequeña barriga.

\- ¿Puedo ir?- Preguntó Spencer, apareciendo de la nada y asustándonos a ambas.

\- ¡Spencer! ¡Casi nos matas del susto!- Le gritó Carly enfurecida.

\- Ña, cállate- Le dijo él. Luego se giró hacia mí y empezó a acariciarme la panza- ¿Puedo ir? Porfa, porfa, porfa…-

Sonreí. Amaba a Spencer y a su locura, y siempre fue como un hermano mayor para mí. Aunque me aterrorizaba el hecho de tenerlo suelto por un hospital, con personas enfermas y demás…

\- Claro…- Accedí.

\- Pero tienes que portarte bien, ¿Vale? Nada de toquetear los aparatos del hospital, y menos el de la ginecóloga, ni se te ocurra ligar con las enfermeras: vamos a ver a nuestro sobrino, no a que te busques novia ¿Ok? No hagas preguntas estúpidas y o absurdas ¿entendido?- Le advirtió su hermana pequeña.

Y esta es una de esas veces en las que dudo quien es el adulto y quien la adolescente.

\- ¡Pero entonces no será divertido!- Le reprochó el castaño.

\- ¡No tiene que ser divertido! Simplemente vamos a ver al bebé de Sam y Freddie, y punto-

\- Aburrida-

\- Infantiloide-

\- La la la la, no te escucho, no te escucho- Canturreó Spencer mientras se tapaba los oídos y subía las escaleras.

Carly suspiró cansada y yo reí. Después continuamos viendo La Vaquita.

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

Íbamos de camino al hospital; Sam, Freddie y yo en la parte de atrás del coche, Spencer al volante y la señora Benson de copiloto.

\- ¡Spencer! ¡Cuidado con la anciana que cruza la calle!... ¡El semáforo rojo, para, para!- Marissa iba todo el camino advirtiendo a Spencer.

Sam y Freddie iban besándose.

Y yo iba callada y aburrida.

\- Chicos, podríais despegaros un poco ¿no? Digo, para hablar un poco conmigo- Les sugerí. Ellos no me hicieron ni caso y siguieron comiéndose la boca el uno al otro.

Ok, este será un viaje muy largo.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Llegamos a la clínica; A mí el trayecto se me había hecho muy corto; Carly, en cambio, decía que habían sido los veinte minutos más largos de su vida.

Cruzamos la puerta principal y caminamos por el pasillo del hospital, rumbo a la segunda planta.

Esta vez decidí no tomar el ascensor. Sí, me sentía muy cansada, pero no me apetecía demasiado estar encerrada con la señora Benson en un espacio pequeño… Otra vez.

Llegamos por fin a la segunda planta, y pudimos ver que había varios asientos libres.

La poca gente que había se nos quedó mirando a Carly y a mí, con los ojos clavados en nuestras barrigas, como si intentasen deducir cuál de las dos era la futura madre. ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Acaso les incumbe si estamos o no embarazadas?

Tomamos asiento ante las miraditas del personal, parecía que nuestra vida privada era bastante más interesante que las revistas de la sala de espera.

No tuve que soportar mucho a los estúpidos pacientes, ya que Brown pronto me llamó y pudimos entrar a la consulta.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, es una tele!- Gritó Spencer nada más atravesar la puerta.

Empezó a tocar la pequeña pantallita.

\- ¿Dónde se enciende, dónde se enciende?- Preguntaba.

\- ¡Spencer! ¡¿Qué te dije de tocar los aparatos del hospital?!- Le riñó la castaña a su hermano mayor.

\- Ña, mala…-

\- Siéntate y no toques nada- Le ordenó Carly.

Marissa rodó los ojos y Freddie y yo reímos por lo bajo.

La doctora Brown nos miraba y reía.

\- Bienvenidos, chicos- Dijo ella- Bien, futuros padres, ¿Listos para ver a vuestro bebé?- Nos preguntó sonriendo.

Freddie y yo asentimos nerviosamente y la doctora me guió hasta la camilla.

Me sentí agobiada al ver todos aquellos monitores a mí alrededor. Freddie debió de notarlo, por lo que tomó mí mano entre las suyas, haciendo que me tranquilizase un poco.

\- Necesitaré que te levantes un poco la camisa- Me indicó la doctora- Vale, así está bien…- A continuación extendió una especie de gel por mi estómago- Este gel lo notarás algo frío al principio, pero se irá calentando poco a poco- Luego tomó un pequeño aparato y lo pasó sobre mí barriga. Al poco tiempo, empezaron a aparecer figuras en el monitor- Y aquí está- Anunció Brown sonriente- ¿Veis? Aquí tiene la cabeza, sus pequeñitas manos… Mide como unos cinco centímetros y pesa alrededor de trece gramos… Totalmente normal-

Freddie y yo mirábamos extasiados a la pequeña criatura que se mostraba en el monitor. Era increíble lo grande que estaba ya…

\- ¿Queréis escuchar el latido de su corazón?- Preguntó la doctora.

Freddie y yo asentimos nerviosos y pronto pudimos escuchar el palpitar del corazón de nuestro hijo.

Aquel sonido había despertado en mí un cúmulo de emociones.

No pude retener las lágrimas que empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Freddie se dio cuenta y me abrazó con fuerza.

Enterré la cabeza en su pecho y lloré de felicidad; Estaba realmente contenta de saber que el bebé estaba bien. Ahora estaba más que con firmado que una vida crecía en mi interior.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam y yo escuchábamos con asombro los latidos del pequeño bebé, hasta que la voz de la doctora captó nuestra atención.

\- Mmm… También deberías hacerte la analítica prenatal en sangre- Informó.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos y reflejaban una sola emoción: El miedo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Analítica?! ¡¿Agujas?! ¡No, no, no!-

\- Bueno, no sólo te sacaremos sangre, también necesitaremos una muestra de orina…-

\- ¡Ah, no, no, no! ¡No!-

No era ningún secreto que Sam le tenía pavor a las agujas.

\- Pero, Sam, es por el bien del bebé- Intentó convencerla Carly.

\- ¡El bebé está bien!- Sentenció la ojiazul.

\- Bueno, la analítica descartaría posibles enfermedades que el feto puede padecer; No sabemos que este sano del todo con solo ver la ecografía- Dijo Brown.

\- Sigue siendo no…-

\- Si te haces la analítica te compro un jamón en-te-ro- Le dije.

\- Me haré la analítica-

Sonreí triunfal y la doctora se llevó a Sam.

**_Narra Sam_**

\- ¿Y eso qué es?- Le pregunté nerviosa al analista.

\- Un tubo- Respondió con voz aburrida.

\- ¿Y eso?-

\- Una estantería-

\- ¿Y eso?-

\- Una aguja-

\- ¡¿Aguja?!-

No sé cómo pude aceptar esto, odio las agujas, las odio… Me van a clavar una en el brazo ¡Y todo por un estúpido jamón…! No, el jamón no tiene la culpa ¡La tiene Freddie!

\- Listo, ya puedes levantarte- Me dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Listo? ¿Me libro del pinchazo?- Pregunté esperanzada.

La médica me miró con desdén.

\- Ya te quité la sangre ¿Ves?- Cogió un bote que estaba hasta los topes de un liquillo rojo.

\- ¿Esa es mi sangre?-

\- ¡Sí! Estabas tan aterrada que ni te diste cuenta del pinchazo- Dijo reprimiendo la risa.

Salí de la habitación, en el pasillo me esperaba la ginecóloga.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan malo fue?- Me preguntó.

\- No…-

Regresamos a la consulta y programamos la próxima cita: Dentro de seis semanas. Después nos habló sobre algunos síntomas que irán apareciendo a lo largo del segundo trimestre. Y (gracias a Dios) también dijo que las nauseas se terminarían esta semana.

Luego nos marchamos.

Carly salió muy contenta de la consulta.

\- ¡Yay! ¿Habéis visto que lindo era el bebé, chicos? ¡Vais a tener una hija preciosa!- Exclamó feliz.

\- O hijo…- Murmuró Spencer.

\- ¡Es más que obvio que será una niña! La tripa de Sam es redondeada- Sentenció la castaña.

Wow, wow… ¿Mi tripa es redondeada? ¿Mi tripa tiene forma? Ni siquiera yo me había fijado.

\- Bobadas, Sam tiene la tripa todavía muy pequeña para tener forma- Rebatió el mayor de los Shay.

\- No, se ve claramente que es redondeada-

\- ¡Todas las tripas de embarazada son redondeadas!-

\- No todas; Las mujeres que esperan una niña tiene la barriga redondeada y las que esperan un niño la tiene puntiaguda-

\- ¿Cómo van a tenerla puntiaguda?-

\- Sí, lo leí en internet-

\- El internet es malo-

\- ¡Spencer, deja de decir chorradas y admite que es una niña!-

\- No, porque es un niño-

\- No, es niña-

\- No, niño-

\- Niña-

\- Niño-

\- ¡Niña!-

Estos dos empezaban a hartarme.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam se quedó dormida de vuelta a casa. La subí en brazos hasta mi piso y allí la acosté en el sofá.

Yo me fui a la cocina a preparar la cena. Al poco tiempo, la rubia despertó. Y no está demasiado contenta.

\- Mmm… Necesito que me vayas a comprar una tableta de chocolate negro y un bote de kétchup- Exigió enfadada.

\- Amor… El kétchup y el chocolate, pues… Como que no pegan…-

\- ¡Son antojos, imbécil!- Gritó enfurecida.

Salí corriendo del apartamento tan rápido como puede, en busca de su querido alimento.

**N/A: ¡Terminé! ¿Os gustó? ¿Lo odiasteis? Dejad vuestra opinión en un hermosísimo review.**

**Próximo capítulo: Gibby lo sabe.**

**Review, ****please *^***


	11. Loca Navidad

**N/A: Antes de nada, os quiero desear una muy feliz Navidad a todos. Y ahora vamos con el Fic: Ya sé que llevo muuuucho sin actualizar. Tengo una buena excusa: Hice el capítulo súper largo y me llevó muuuucho tiempo, y, además quería subirlo justo el día de Nochebuena. **

**Este cap será raro, extraño y sin sentido. Tendrá la típica escenita de los tres fantasmas de navidad, muy repetitivo ¿Verdad? Pero, en fin, espero que os guste mucho y que me dejéis un review (porque a mí sí me costó mucho escribirlo). Y toca responder reviews:**

_JimmyXCindy: _**Me alegra que te guste, gracias por dejar review.**

_Usuario865: _**Jajaja, me encanta que te gustara el cap, intento hacerlo cómico, y me alegra saber que lo consigo :D Gracias por el review.**

_seddielove: _**Me agrada que te guste el Fic, Melanie aparecerá en el siguiente cap. Gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**Me alegra que te esté gustando el Fic, ojalá te guste este cap :) Gracias por dejar review.**

_pablo: _**No fuiste el único que pensó que iba un poco lento, a mí me gustaría ir también algo más rápido, pero prefiero seguir una referencia… Bueno, a mí me gusta así (aunque vaya algo lentito xD) y si a ti también te gusta, pues ya está ¿No? Gracias por dejar review, me alegra que te guste el Fic.**

_Guest: _**Sí, lo sé, pero Spencer nunca fue muy listo xD Pero, ok, sí lo exageré un poco. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

**Ni ICarly, ni la Navidad ni Cuento de Navidad me pertenecen.**

Carly, Sam y Freddie charlaban tranquilamente en el estudio de ICarly, esperando a que llegase Gibby para empezar el ensayo del programa.

\- Hey chicos, ¿Qué tal estáis?- Saludó el gordito al entrar en la habitación.

\- Bien- Respondió felizmente la castaña.

\- Muy bien- Contestó Freddie.

\- ¡Cállate!- Exclamó furiosa la rubia.

Los tres amigos se asombraron ante la reacción de la ojiazul.

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?- Le cuestionó ofendido Gibby.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Sam tranquilamente.

Se volvieron todos a mirarla con los ojos como platos al ver su repentino cambio de actitud.

\- Pues que últimamente te comportas súper rara…- Le dijo Gibby.

\- No, no me porto rara… Soy así- Respondió ella con naturalidad.

\- Ya, ya, estás rara-

\- Nop-

\- Sí, estás rara… Muy rara-

Y a continuación, se fue alejando, mientras miraba fijamente a Sam, hasta desaparecer por las escaleras.

\- ¡Gibby, Gibby! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que ensayar! ¿Recuerdas?- Gritó sin éxito la castaña.

\- ¿Enserio estoy rara?- Les preguntó Sam a su amiga y a su pareja.

\- No estás rara, estás embarazada- Respondió Freddie mientras abrazaba a su novia por detrás, posando sus manos en su estómago- Y, además, ¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo a Gibby?-

\- Emmm… Primero: Deja de tocarme la barriga, me estás estresando. Segundo: Obviamente no deberíamos decírselo- Respondió ella molesta.

\- ¿Por qué no? Antes o después acabará sabiéndolo- Intervino Carly.

La embarazada gruñó.

\- ¡Por qué es Gibby!- Respondió.

\- ¿Y? Sammy, es nuestro amigo, merece que compartamos con él esta felicidad- Dijo Freddie.

\- ¿Felicidad? ¿A qué llamas tú felicidad? ¡Por qué para mí no es ninguna felicidad tener un terrible impulso de comer un concreto alimento cada dos por tres, llorar por cualquiera estupidez o estar más gorda cada día!- Le gritó furiosa.

\- No me refería a eso, tranquilízate, mi amor…- Le dijo Freddie mientras le masajeaba los hombros, intentado relajarla- Pero, en fin, se merece saberlo-

\- ¡Sí, y podríais decírselo en la cena de Nochebuena!- Exclamó la morena dando saltos de emoción.

\- ¿Gibby está invitado?- Preguntó extrañada Sam.

\- ¡Claro que está invitado, es parte de la familia!- Respondió Carly- Anda, venga, vamos, Sam, Gibby tiene derecho a saberlo, es un gran amigo-

\- Venga, por favor-

\- Por favor-

\- Por favor-

\- ¿Si digo que sí me dejareis en paz?- Preguntó un poco molesta Sam.

\- Sí- Respondieron sus dos amigos al unísono.

\- Está bien… Pero cómo empiece a sobar mi panza, os juro que lo mato- Aceptó de mala gana.

* * *

Carly preparaba felizmente la salsa del pavo relleno para la cena de Nochebuena mientras tarareaba alegremente villancicos navideños.

\- Hey, Carls- Saludo la rubia entrando por la puerta.

La castaña levantó la vista del la taza de especias para mirar a su amiga.

\- Hola, Sam ¿No debería venir contigo Freddie?- Preguntó confusa la morena.

Sam suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

\- "Debería", pero su madre se empeñó en rociarlo con el espray anti pulgas…- Le respondió molesta la ojiazul haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Carly rio un poco.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Ya habéis decidido como anunciar a Gibby que esperáis un hijo?- Preguntó ilusionada la castaña.

\- Ammm… No sé ¿Tal vez diciendo: "Estoy embarazada"?- Respondió ella sin ánimos.

\- Oh, vamos, no seáis tan sosos- Le recriminó Carly.

\- ¿Sosos?-

\- Sí, significa aburridos, apagados ¿Lo pillas? Bueno, en cualquier caso, yo tengo un motón de ideas súper, súper originales para anunciar el embarazo-

\- Me das miedo….-

La castaña ignoró el comentario y se sentó en frente de su amiga.

\- La primera opción es: Coges una copia de la ecografía, la enmarcas, la envuelves en papel de regalo y la colocas bajo el árbol- Cogió un objeto con forma rectangular, que estaba cubierto por un papel con muñequitos de nieve dibujados, de encima de la mesa y se lo enseñó- O… También puedes coger la prueba de embarazo, envolverla y ponerla bajo el árbol- Le enseñó otra pieza, esta vez pequeña y alargada, también enrollada en papel con arbolitos navideños.

Carly dejó los objetos de nuevo en la mesa y guió a su amiga hasta el árbol de navidad.

\- Y opción número dos: Escribir en las bolitas de adorno del árbol: "Vamos a ser padres" o "Estoy embarazada" ¿Qué te parece? ¿Con cuál te quedas?-

\- Emmm… No sé que responder a eso-

\- Seguro que mis ideas te han dejado patidifusa de lo geniales que son ¿Verdad? Bueno, dejemos que decida Freddie ¿Vale?-

\- Vale…-

A continuación, el mayor de los Shay entró en la casa con dos grandes bolsas en cada mano.

\- Hola señoritas, ¿Podrían ayudarme con esto?- Preguntó Spencer con voz cansada.

\- Claro- Respondió la castaña.

Se acercó a su hermano y cogió una de las bolsas.

\- Wow, Spence ¿Qué traes aquí dentro, piedras?-

\- Exacto-

Carly dejó caer el pesado objeto al suelo.

\- ¡¿Piedras?!-

\- Sip, ¿No recuerdas que el arbolito se inclina hacía un lado?-

Las dos amigas miraron el abeto; en efecto, estaba ladeado hacía la derecha.

\- Sabía que el "lindo arbolito" del señor Wong no era buena idea…- Murmuró Carly molesta- ¿Y qué tienen que ver las piedras?-

\- Si se las ponemos alrededor, enderezarán el árbol- Aclaró Spencer- ¡Hale, a colocar piedritas!-

* * *

Poco después llegó Freddie.

\- Hola, chicos- Saludó el castaño entrando por la puerta.

\- ¡Hola!- Respondieron al unísono Sam, Spencer y Carly.

\- Freddie, Freddie- La morena ya había saltado de su silla para ir junto a su amigo, que recién acababa de cruzar la puerta- ¿Cómo quieres anunciarle el embarazo a Gibby?- Le preguntó emocionada.

El moreno miró a Sam confuso, intentado buscar respuesta, pero esta solo rió por lo bajo.

\- Ammm… No sé… Que Sam diga: "Estoy embarazada" ¿No?- Respondió sin ánimos.

Carly gruñó.

\- ¡Qué soso eres! ¡Tú y Sam, sois una pareja de sosos!- Protestó mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro.

\- ¿Sosos?-

\- Significa aburridos.- Respondió Sam, haciendo burla de la voz de Carly- Y ahora escoge entre estas dos chulísimas opciones: Opción número uno…-

\- ¡Cállate Sam!- La interrumpió su amiga enfadada- Bueno, continuemos; Como sé que sois un par de sosos (no siempre, pero da igual) he buscado en internet y deberás escoger entre estas dos chulísimas opciones: Opción número uno: Enmarcas una copia de la ecografía, la envuelves en papel de regalo y la colocas debajo del árbol. O también puedes hacerlo con el test de embarazo. Opción número dos: Escribir en las bolitas de adorno del árbol "Vamos a ser padres" o "Estoy embarazada"… ¿Con cuál te quedas?

Freddie miraba a Carly como si esta estuviese loca.

\- Freddie… ¿Con cuál te quedas?-

\- No… Lo… Sé- Respondió un poco asustado el joven.

La castaña miró el reloj y luego gruñó.

\- ¡Ya son las nueve! ¡Gibby está por llegar!-

Sam y Freddie la miraron confusos.

\- ¿No era que su madre tenía qué ir a no sé dónde y llegaría sobre las diez?- Preguntó confusa la rubia.

\- ¡Sí, pero su madre no viene! ¡Vienen él y Guppy!-

\- ¿Porqué no viene?-

\- ¡Por Spencer! ¡Y ahora escoged de una santa vez como queréis anunciar el embarazo!- Exclamó Carly enfadada y nerviosa.

\- Con las bolas- Respondió Sam.

\- Con el regalo- Contestó Freddie.

\- Ammm… Muy bien, ahora poneos de….- Carly fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre- ¡Ya está ahí, ya está ahí! ¿Y ahora como hago, eh?-

Carly fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Hola Gibby, hola, Guppy- Saludó Carly- Feliz Navidad-

\- Gracias, Carls, igualmente- Respondió Gibby.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Contestó Guppy.

\- ¡No es su cumpleaños!- Le recriminó desesperado el gordito.

\- Pasad-

Los dos hermanos entraron en el apartamento de los Shay.

\- Ehhh… ¿Gibby?- Lo llamó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Estoy embarazada-

Gibby se desmayó.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Carly tenía los ojos como platos, mientras que Freddie tenía cara de cansancio.

\- ¡Sam, te dije que no se lo soltarás de sopetón!- Le dijo el castaño.

Sam rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Qué más da!- Respondió. Luego se giró hacía su amiga- ¿Tenéis beicon?-

La castaña seguía en shock, mirando con ojos desorbitados el cuerpo inerte del joven que yacía en el suelo del piso.

\- Carly, no está muerto…- Le dijo Sam mientras pasaba su mano por delante de su cara, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

\- Yo… yo… ¿Qué… Qué le habé… is... he… hecho?- Tartamudeó la chica.

\- ¿Yo? Nada, se ha desmayado él solito-

\- ¡Sam!-

\- Es verdad ¿Acaso yo le he hecho algo para que se desmayara?-

\- ¡Sí!- Respondieron al unísono los dos chicos.

La ojiazul gruñó. Fue a la cocina y llenó una jarra de agua. Luego regresó junto al cuerpo del gordito y vació sobre él el contenido del recipiente.

El chico permaneció con los ojos cerrados; Luego empezó a retorcerse, y, después, abrió los ojos poco a poco. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y, a continuación miró a sus tres amigos, uno a uno; Y se detuvo en Sam y Freddie.

\- ¿Co...Como pudo… Pasar?- Tartamudeó.

\- Pues… Estábamos en la cama de Freddie besándonos, pero la cosa se calentó y entonces él empezó a…- La rubia intentó contar el suceso, pero fue cortada rápidamente por Gibby.

\- ¡No quiero saberlo! Me vienen… Imágenes a la mente- El cuerpo del gordito se estremeció- Wow, no me puedo creer que estés embarazada- Le dijo a la rubia.

Esta sonrió un poco y se sentó en el sofá.

* * *

\- Por fin, Spencer. Ya era hora de que cocinaras algo sin provocar un incendio- Felicitó la castaña a su hermano mayor, cuando terminó su ración de pavo.

\- Yo ya estoy llena- Dijo la rubia al terminar su cuarto plato.

\- Sí, nosotros nos vamos yendo a la cama- Coincidió su pareja.

\- Ya, claro… "A la cama"- Murmuró Gibby, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

\- Sí, nos vamos a la cama- Dijo la rubia mirando extrañada a su amigo.

\- Ya, ya-

Los dos jóvenes le dirigieron una última mirada de confusión al gordito, subieron escaleras arriba y se fueron a la habitación de invitados.

* * *

_\- Freddie, Freddie-_

_\- ¿Qué?-_

_El castaño se giró y vio un rostro muy, muy familiar._

_\- ¿Sam?-_

_Luego se volvió a girar y vio a su novia, durmiendo plácidamente en la cama._

_La chica rubia rió un poco._

_\- No soy Sam-_

_\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si sois…!- Los ojos cafés de Freddie se abrieron al máximo- No puede ser… ¿Melanie?-_

_La joven sonrió ampliamente._

_\- ¡Sí! Pero, pesándolo mejor, en realidad no soy ella…-_

_\- ¿Entonces quién?-_

_\- Soy un espíritu-_

_El moreno empezó a reírse._

_\- Ya, ya, un fantasma…-_

_\- Sí, y vengo a avisarte de que esta noche te visitarán tres fantasmas: El Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes y el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras- _

_Eso hizo que el chico se riera aún más._

_\- Ay, ya con la tontería, ¿Eh? Bienvenida a Seattle, Mel-_

_La chica de cabellos de oro rodó los ojos, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció._

_\- Oh, Dios… Sí que era un fantasma-_

* * *

_Freddie estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, a la espera del primer fantasma._

_\- ¡Hola!- Saludó enérgicamente una voz muy conocida._

_\- ¿Spencer?- Preguntó el chico, volteándose para ver al mayor de los Shay, de pie junto a la puerta._

_\- No soy Spencer ¡Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas!-_

_\- Pero tienes cara de Spencer-_

_\- ¡Y tú tienes cara de bobo! ¡Y no te llamas Bobo! ¿Verdad?-_

_Freddie se le quedó mirando con una mueca extraña._

_\- Ok, déjalo… Bueno, el caso es que vengo a enseñarte como eran antes las Navidades- _

_\- Eso ya está muy visto-_

_\- Lo siento, pero el personal lo quiere así… Y tú no puedes cambiarlo, así que te fastidias. Ahora acompáñame al piso de abajo-_

_Freddie se levantó y siguió al adulto escaleras abajo._

_Allí estaban dos niñas, de apenas once años, sentadas en el sofá._

_La de la izquierda era bajita y muy delgada, con preciosos ojos azul celeste y largos cabellos rubios y rizos. La de la derecha, de estatura media, también delgada, de ojos marrón café y pelo liso y castaño._

_\- Wow, esas son…- Intentó decir el castaño, pero fue cortado rápidamente por el Fantasma._

_\- ¡Calla! ¡Me encanta esta parte!-_

_El timbre sonó y la niña castaña se levantó y abrió la puerta._

_\- Hola, Carly- Saludó un niñito muy bajo, de ojos marrones algo rasgados y pelo castaño._

_\- Ammm… Hola, Freddie. Es Noche Buena ¿No deberías estar con tu madre?-_

_\- Sí, pero Spencer nos invitó ¡Pasaremos la Navidad todos juntos! ¿No es genial?-_

_La pequeña rubia gruñó desde el sofá._

_\- ¡No me dijiste que el memo vendría!- _

_\- ¡Y a mí no me dijiste que el demonio vendría!-_

_Carly rodó los ojos._

_\- ¿Sabéis qué? Los que se pelean, se desean- _

_Los dos niños pusieron cara de asco._

_\- ¡Yo jamás saldré con… eso!- Exclamó el castaño._

_\- ¡Como si yo quisiese salir contigo!- Gritó la ojiazul enfurecida._

_El Freddie adolescente, que veía la escena acompañado del fantasma de las navidades pasadas, rió un poco._

_\- Ya, que espere unos cuantos años…-_

_Luego llegaron Spencer y la señora Benson, y se sentaron todos a comer._

_La disputa entre Sam y Freddie no cesó cuando se sentaron a la mesa._

_\- No vas a conseguir casarte, no formarás una familia, no tendrás una carrera brillante, vivirás en un edificio de mala muerte y nadie te querrá- Le espetó la pequeña Sam._

_\- ¡Sam! ¡No digas eso!- Le riñó Spencer._

_El Freddie del presente rió. _

_-¿Enserio Sam era tan cruel?-_

_\- Ya ves… Mejoró con los años ¿Verdad? Ahora tiene un culito y unos pechotes… -_

_Freddie miró con el rostro desencajado al Fantasma._

_\- ¿Le has estado mirando… "esas partes" a mi novia?-_

_\- ¡Mira, esta parte es súper divertida!- Dijo el espíritu tratando de cambiar de tema._

_\- Y tú no llegarás a nada en la vida, porque eres tan tonta que no sabes ni sumar-_

_\- ¡Sí sé!-_

_\- ¡No, no sabes!-_

_\- ¡Sí!-_

_\- ¡No!-_

_El Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas miró a Freddie._

_\- Creo que ya hemos visto más que suficiente-_

_\- Sí, pero ahora me vas a explicar lo de andar mirando a…-_

_El fantasma chasqueó los dedos y el castaño estuvo de vuelta en la habitación, pero esta vez sin ningún espectro._

* * *

_\- ¡Hola!- Gritó una voz femenina detrás de él._

_Freddie dejó escapar un grito, sobresaltado._

_\- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó dándole la espalda._

_\- Date la vuelta y lo sabrás- Contestó la voz._

_El castaño hizo tal y como la voz le indicó._

_\- ¿Carly?- Preguntó al ver a su mejor amiga._

_La chica rió._

_\- No, soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes-_

_\- Y vienes a mostrarme como han sido estas Navidades ¿Verdad?- Dijo el chico con voz aburrida- Es un poco estúpido ¿No? ¡Sé de sobra como han sido estas Navidades!-_

_\- Ya, pero al altísimo le gusta así ¿Vas a discutírselo? ¡No! ¡Así que cállate y ven!-_

_Freddie rodó los ojos y siguió al fantasma escaleras abajo._

_La planta baja se hallaba tal y como Freddie la recordaba: Encima de la mesa, el delicioso pavo relleno que Spencer había preparado. Alrededor de la mesa estaban Gibby, Guppy, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer y la señora Benson, conversando alegremente._

_\- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?- Preguntó el castaño._

_\- ¡No!-_

_\- Por fin, Spencer. Ya era hora de que cocinaras algo sin provocar un incendio- Felicitó la Carly a su hermano mayor._

_\- Yo ya estoy llena- Dijo Sam al terminar su cuarto plato._

_\- Sí, nosotros nos vamos yendo a la cama- Coincidió Freddie._

_ Los dos jóvenes subieron es caleras arriba, atravesando a Freddie y al Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes_.

_\- Wow, ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el castaño._

_El espíritu gruñó._

_\- No somos reales para ellos, pueden atravesarnos- Aclaró._

_Luego chasqueó los dedos y Freddie estuvo de nuevo en la habitación._

* * *

_\- ¡Yay, hola!- Gritó la voz detrás de él._

_\- ¿Y ahora quién eres?- Preguntó Freddie al ver a la chica pelirroja tras de él._

_\- Cat-_

_\- ¿Cat?-_

_\- Cat Valentine- _

_\- No te conozco-_

_La joven de cabellos rojizos se echó a reír._

_\- Pronto sabrás quien soy… Bueno, ciertamente soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras, pero ahora soy Cat…-_

_El fantasma chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que Freddie y ella apareciesen en una pequeña habitación._

_\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó el chico._

_\- ¿Dónde crees que estamos? ¡En un hospital, bobo!-_

_Freddie visualizó la escena: Un grupo de desconocidos estaban sentados en las sillas de la que parecía una sala de espera_

_\- ¿En un hospital? ¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Por qué no estamos Sam y yo?- Preguntó nervioso y confuso._

_\- Haces muchas preguntas. ¡Mira y calla!-_

_Unos gritos se oyeron en la sala._

_\- Oh, Dios ¿Creéis que estará bien?- Preguntó una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés._

_\- Claro que sí, Sam es una mujer fuerte- Aseguró un chico de cerca de veinte años, de pelo rizo oscuro y ojos marrones._

_\- ¿Sam? ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?- Preguntó Freddie asustado._

_\- Nada- Respondió el Fantasma._

_\- Pero…- El moreno fue cortado rápidamente por Cat._

_\- ¡Cállate!-_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y salió un hombre que le resultó de lo más familiar._

_Todos los presentes le miraron._

_\- Chicos… ¡Ya soy padre!- Exclamó él felizmente._

_Empezaron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo, y luego, el hombre los guió hasta la habitación._

_Allí, estaba acostada en una cama, con la típica bata de hospital, una mujer rubia de aspecto cansado, que tenía un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta en cada brazo._

_\- ¡Sammy!- Exclamó la treintañera pelirroja, corriendo a abrazarla._

_La mujer rubia sonrió débilmente y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga._

_\- Oh, el tío Spencer quiere ver a sus sobrinitos- Dijo un hombre de cuarenta años._

_\- Llamaré a Melanie para que vengan ella y el retoño- Anunció la castaña con una enorme sonrisa._

_\- Oh, Pam, no me creo que seamos abuelas de nuevo- Dijo felizmente una ancianita de cabello cobrizo, mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba junto a ella._

_\- Así es, Marissa; Otra vez abuelas- Coincidió la ojiazul con una sonrisa en los labios._

_El hombre se acercó a la rubia y sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso, seguido de un mutuo te "amo". _

_\- ¿Quieres cogerlos?- Preguntó la mujer._

_El moreno asistió nervioso. La rubia depositó con cuidado uno de los bebés en uno de sus fuertes brazos, y luego al otro._

_\- Hey, hola pequeños- Murmuró el hombre con una enorme sonrisa- Yo soy vuestro papá-_

_A Freddie le brillaron los ojos._

_\- Espera… ¿Sobrinitos? ¿Sammy? ¿Spencer? ¿Melanie? ¿Abuelas? ¿Pam? ¿Marissa?... ¿Papá?-_

_El Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras sonrió y asintió._

_\- Entonces… La mujer rubia ¡Es Sam! Y ese soy yo…-_

_\- ¡Por fin lo entiendes!-_

_\- Claro, claro… Pero, espera… Entonces, en futuras Navidades, ¿Sam dará a luz a otro hijo o hija?-_

_\- Dos-_

_\- ¿Dos?-_

_\- ¡Gemelos!-_

_\- Vaya…-_

_\- Creo que ya es suficiente-_

_El Fantasma chasqueó los dedos y Freddie volvió a la habitación._

* * *

\- ¡Fantasma! ¡Melanie!- Llamó el moreno- ¡Carly! ¡Cat! ¿Qué se supone qué he aprendido con todo esto?-

\- ¿Qué se supone que has aprendido con qué?- Preguntó Sam, con cara cansada.

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar en el hospital?- Le preguntó confuso el castaño.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Le preguntó extrañada la ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué…? Entonces… ¿Eso todo fue solo un sueño?-

\- Emmm… Muy bien, no tengo ni idea de que te pasa, pero me estás empezando a dar miedo-

-Sam, ¿Estoy despierto?-

\- Sí…-

\- Oh, entonces solo fue un sueño… Por qué tu no viste ningún fantasma por el Bushwell anoche ¿Verdad?-

\- No…-

\- Entonces no fue real-

\- Freddie, me he perdido-

El moreno suspiró.

\- Es una larga historia-

\- Tengo tiempo-

**N/A: Y fin. ¿Os gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? Dejadme un lindísimo review como regalo de Navidad :D**

**Si habéis visto Sam &amp; Cat, seguramente sepáis quien es Cat Valentine, quien era el veinteañero de cabellos rizos y por que estaban en el hospital.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta el próximo cap.**

**Próximo capítulo: Épico regreso de... ¡Melanie!**

**Espero que paséis unas fantásticas Navidades, en compañía de vuestros seres queridos y que la paz, el amor, la felicidad y la salud reinen en vuestros hogares.**


	12. All About Melanie

**N/A: Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. No sé qué demonios pasa con los reviews; Resulta que me dejaron varios el 24 de diciembre y no me aparecieron hasta el 26… Seguramente me dejaron más de los que responderé ahora, pero Fanfiction no me los deja ver, lo siento D:**

_Guest: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, espero que tú también hayas pasado una fantástica Navidad. Gracias por dejar review.**

_maca: _**Me encantó que te gustara el cap, ojalá tú también hayas pasado una muy feliz Navidad. Gracias por el review.**

_pablo: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap. Sí, lo del prólogo lo tengo pensado, y también pensé en hacer un Fic con una trama similar, pero, en vez de ser de humor, que sea de drama… Pero, bueno, aún tengo que pensar y mientras no termine este Fic (que para eso aún queda muuuucho tiempo) no voy a subir otro. Espero que hayas pasado una linda Navidad, gracias por dejar review.**

**El título hace referencia a la canción "All About that Bass" de Meghan Trainor (no se me ocurrió nada mejor, ¿vale?)**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

Las dos amigas se encontraban viendo La Vaquita en la televisión de la castaña, cuando sonó el timbre. Carly se levantó a abrir.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Exclamó la joven rubia al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡¿Melanie?!- Preguntó la morena con los ojos como platos, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sam, que hasta entonces estuviera acostada en el sofá devorando alitas de pollo, se levantó y se colocó junto a su amiga.

\- ¡Hermanita!- Gritó emocionada Melanie, abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

\- Hola, Melanie, me alegro de verte- Dijo ella con fingida ilusión, sin corresponder al abrazo.

La rubia soltó a su gemela.

\- Vaya, Sammy, que guapa estás- Le dijo Melanie sonriendo.

Sam no contestó nada hasta que Carly le dio un codazo en las costillas.

La rubia dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

\- Tú también estás muy guapa, Mel- Respondió la ojiazul con voz ahogada, con ambas manos en sus costillas.

\- Pasa-

La joven entró en el apartamento a grandes zancadas.

\- Wow, cuánto tiempo hace que no os visitaba- Dijo Melanie.

\- Sí, hablando de visitas ¿Por qué has venido a Seattle? A ver, no es que no esté súper feliz, eres mi hermana y tal, pero…. ¿No podías haberte quedado en el internado?- Le preguntó Sam algo molesta.

\- ¡Sam!- Le riñó la castaña.

Melanie se echó a reír.

\- Extrañaba ese humor tuyo, Sammy- Dijo la rubia entre risas.

\- No, enserio ¿Por qué has venido?-

\- ¡La semana que viene es Noche Vieja, tonta! Son fechas de pasar con la familia-

\- Pues genial, vete con mamá-

La última frase de la rubia hizo que el rostro de su hermana pasase a mostrar alegría a mostrar preocupación.

\- ¿Melanie? ¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó la castaña un poco extrañada.

\- Me lo ha contado…- Murmuró Melanie con una voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Él qué?-

\- Lo de…- Melanie señaló el abultado estómago que su gemela había intentado esconder, sin éxito, con una floja sudadera- Y que también te echó de casa-

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Sam abrazó a su hermana.

\- Pero, Mel ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No ves que estoy bien?- La consoló la ojiazul- Mejor que antes, diría yo, ahora que vivo con los Shay…-

\- Ya, eso es genial pero… No me puedo creer que ese cerdo de Freddie te deje embarazada y luego te abandone… Y después, aún encima, mamá te hecha de casa…- Melanie tenía la voz rota y le costaba hablar.

\- Freddie no me ha abandonado- Dijo Sam extrañada y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ah, no?- Melanie levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Pues eso fue lo que mamá me dijo…-

La rubia emitió un leve gruñido.

\- No deberías hacer mucho caso de lo que mamá dice-

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada con Freddie?- Preguntó Melanie.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y te lo vas a quedar?-

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Respondió la rubia un poco molesta, abrazando su abultado abdomen.

La ojiazul abrazó de nuevo a su hermana.

\- Entonces… ¡Estoy tan feliz de que Freddie y tú vayáis a formar una familia feliz!- Exclamó Melanie.

\- Mel, suéltame ya, me lastimas- Se quejó Sam con voz ahogada.

\- Ups, perdón- Se disculpó la chica separándose de la rubia- ¡Pero es que estoy súper contenta de que vaya a ser tía!- Gritó dando saltos.

\- Ok, pero no tiene por qué enterarse de eso todo el edificio- Le dijo la rubia.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Carly abrió otra vez la puerta.

\- Hola, chicas- Saludó Freddie.

\- Hola, Freddie- Dijeron las Puckett y Carly al unísono.

El joven entró en el apartamento y vio a las dos gemelas una al lado de la otra.

\- ¿Melanie?- Dijo mientras señalaba a una de las hermanas.

Esta sonrió ampliamente.

\- Sí-

\- Wow, sois… Idénticas- Dijo asombrado el castaño.

Las dos chicas rieron.

\- Amor, ¿trajiste mi helado?- Le preguntó Sam mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

\- ¿Helado?-

La rubia rodó los ojos.

\- Sí, mi helado, te envié un mensaje- Dijo la ojiazul, enseñándole el susodicho texto en su teléfono.

\- Oh, tenía el móvil apagado…-

\- ¡Pues ya estás tardando!- Le gritó la rubia enfadada.

\- Voy, voy… Menudo humor tienen las embarazadas- Susurró el castaño mientras cruzaba la puerta.

\- Wow, ¿ya tienes antojos, Sammy?- Le preguntó su hermana divertida.

\- No, es solo que me gusta ver sufrir a Freddie- Respondió Sam con sarcasmo- ¡Pues claro que tengo antojos, idiota!-

\- No tenías por qué gritarme…- Le dijo su gemela un poco afligida.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, Sam está súper irritable- Le susurró Carly.

Melanie la miró con cara de "¿Enserio?"

-Más que de costumbre- Murmuró la castaña.

* * *

Freddie no tardó en llegar con el preciado helado de su novia.

\- ¡Dámelo, dámelo!- Dijo la rubia saltando, intentando coger la bolsa que el castaño sujetaba lo suficientemente alto para que la chica no la alcanzase.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- No hasta que me prometas que serás buena conmigo durante lo que queda de embarazo-

\- ¡Freddie, no juegues con mis antojos!- Gritó la rubia enfurecida.

\- Promételo-

Sam soltó un gruñido.

\- Eso no es justo, ¿no entiendes que necesito el helado, maldito imbécil?- Dijo la ojiazul entre dientes.

\- Promételo-

Melanie y Carly miraban la escena divertidas.

\- ¡No!-

Sam dio un salto lo suficientemente alto como para lograr coger la bolsa.

Se la arrebató de las manos y se sentó en el sofá para devorar el delicioso alimento.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Preguntó impresionado el chico.

La ojiazul suspiró.

\- Freddie, jamás en tu vida conseguirás jugármela - Respondió la ojiazul.

\- Ya me di cuenta…-

* * *

Melanie estaba en la cocina, preparándose un sándwich, mientras tarareaba alegremente la pegadiza canción "All about that bass", hasta que llegó su hermana.

\- Hey, Mel ¿qué haces?-

La rubia dejó escapar un gritito.

\- ¡Sam! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Exclamó la ojiazul jadeando, con la mano en el pecho.

\- ¿Por qué? Es divertido- Dijo su hermana entre risas.

\- Sí, muy divertido…- Respondió Melanie sarcásticamente- Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, me estoy haciendo un sándwich-

\- ¿Me haces uno?- Preguntó Sam.

\- Hazlo tú misma- Le contestó su gemela un poco molesta.

\- Anda, porfa, mamá necesita alimentar a tú sobrinito - Dijo tiernamente la rubia mientras acariciaba su pequeña panza y ponía ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

Melanie dejó escapar un "Awww".

\- ¿Por qué siempre acabas convenciéndome?-

\- Porque soy adorable-

Melanie rió y le preparó la comida a su hermana. Esta la devoró rápidamente.

La ojiazul sonrió.

\- Tu estómago es un pozo sin fondo sin fondo, Sammy-

Sam sonrió también.

\- ¿Sabes? Puede que no sea tan malo que hayas vuelto, concinas mucho mejor que Freddie-

\- Awww, Sammy que tierna. A mí también me alegra regresar a Seattle-

Melanie abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

\- ¡Mel, suéltame!-

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

El de hoy fue un día agotador. La llegada de Melanie había cambiado un poco las cosas, pero era reconfortante saber que nos apoyaba. Aunque intentase fingirlo, sabía que Sam estaba más que feliz por tener a Melanie de vuelta, a su lado.

Y yo también estaba feliz. Sam ya estaba de tres meses; empezando el segundo trimestre. Las nauseas habían desparecido, pero a cambio llegaron los insoportables antojos y cambios de humor; No pasaba un día entero sin que Sam se enfadase conmigo por algún estúpido detalle o me pidiese ir a la tienda a altas horas de la noche a por algún concreto alimento. Pero a pesar de todo, creo que esta semana ha sido la mejor de todas hasta ahora; Sin nauseas, vómitos o dolor de estómago.

Mientras reflexionaba acostado en la cama, veía como Sam se miraba en el espejo. Su camisa estaba lo suficientemente levantada como para dejar ver su crecido estómago. Si ahora se podía ver que estaba embarazada a simple vista, no quiero imaginarme como será cuando las vacaciones terminen y tengamos que volver a Ridgeway; empezarán los rumores, seremos la comidilla del instituto por cinco largos meses.

Sam se dirigió a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, con la mirada fija en su abultado abdomen.

\- Estoy gorda…- Murmuró entristecida.

\- Amor, no estás gorda- Le dije abrazándola.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Al comienzo del embarazo pesaba cuarenta y siete kilos, ahora peso cuarenta y ocho y medio…- Susurró- Antes de que esto pasase, podía comer todo lo que quisiese sin engordar ni un solo gramo, ahora que estoy embarazada, todo se irá a la mierda… No quiero imaginarme como estaré a los nueve meses-

\- Sammy, tranquila, eres hermosa. Déjame decirte como estarás a los nueve meses: Tan guapa como siempre, solo que con una adorable tripita-

\- ¿Tripita? Pareceré uno de esos hombres con enorme panza cervecera-

\- Cariño, eres la mujer más sexy que conozco, esta barriguita solo te hace aún más atractiva-

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?-

\- Absolutamente enserio-

\- Me noto gorda-

\- No lo estás-

Acaricié su pequeña panza; estaba dura, pero calentita. Sam sonrió y hundió la cabeza en mi cuello; Parecía que le agradaba que le acariciase la barriga.

Después me apoderé de sus labios con un beso.

**_Narra Sam_**

¿He mencionado lo increíble que es tener sexo en el embarazo? Tan solo un simple roce me excitaba.

Freddie pasó de mi abdomen a acariciar mi espalda baja, ganándose mis gemidos. Rápidamente me saqué la camisa. El sujetador fue detrás.

Él besaba mis pechos una y otra vez, pero yo quería más. Le empecé a quitar los botones de su camisa y luego desabroché su cinturón.

\- Hey, hey, ¿un poco rápida, no?- Me dijo en tono burlón.

\- Calla tu maldita boca-

No me gustaba que el pequeño friki se riese de mí y mi lujuria. Últimamente tenía unas ganas tremendas ganas de sexo, y Freddie disfrutaba haciéndose rogar.

Me abalancé sobre él y por fin pude sentirlo en mi interior.

Nuestras caderas se movían totalmente sincronizadas; y yo solo podía gemir de placer.

Lo abracé fuertemente al llegar al orgasmo.

Noté las gotas de sudor bajando por mi frente. Era increíble la sensación de tenerlo dentro, sobre todo ahora que estaba embarazada.

\- Wow, te pones como loca…- Me dijo soltando una carcajada burlona.

Me dejé caer en el otro lado de la cama, sudada y jadeando, sintiendo que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

\- Cállate, o te juro que no tendrás más sexo en lo que queda de embarazo- Amenacé, intentando llevar oxígeno a mis pulmones.

\- No aguantarías- Replicó burlonamente.

Me besó. Su lengua luchaba por entrar en mi boca, pero yo me separé.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto, amor! Mi tío y mi primo quieren que vaya a cárcel visitarlos el próximo mes, y, como buen novio y futuro padre, debes venir conmigo-

\- ¿No se te ocurrió mejor momento para decírmelo? ¿Acaso esta es tu venganza por haberme reído de ti? - Preguntó molesto- Además, amenazaron con matarme cuando no pudieron comer el jamón de mis pantalones, ¿qué crees que harán cuando se enteren de que te dejé embarazada?-

\- Llevaré una sudadera floja, ni se darán cuenta- Contesté con obviedad.

\- ¡Pero si ahora aún llevando sudaderas flojas se te nota!- Replicó- Dios, me van a matar…-

\- Seré madre soltera, no será tan malo-

\- ¡Sam! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- Exclamó enfadado, haciendo que yo soltase una pequeña risa- ¿Y por qué se supone que debo ir contigo a la cárcel?-

\- No puedes dejar que una embarazada vaya sola a una cárcel, es peligroso-

\- Pues no vayas-

\- ¡Tengo que ir! Y tú, como buen novio y futuro padre, vienes conmigo-

\- No quiero ir-

\- Te comportas como una nena ¿sabes?-

\- Oh, perdóname por preocuparme por mi vida-

\- ¡No te van a hacer nada!-

\- Te vuelvo a recordar: Amenazaron con matarme porque no pude darles el jamón, ¡si se enteran te que te he dejado embarazada me matarán allí mismo!-

\- Y yo te vuelvo a repetir: No te pasará nada-

Lo callé con un besó. Al principio intentaba apartarme, pero luego abrazó mis caderas, acercándome más a él. Acarició mi muslo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciese a causa del placer. Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura; besé su cuello y sus abdominales. ¿Abdominales? Nunca pensé que el nerd los tuviese... Regresé de nuevo a su boca. Estuvimos besándonos por un largo rato, y luego me dejé caer a su lado.

\- Esta bien, iré, pero solo porque te quiero- Dijo finalmente.

Sonreí ampliamente.

\- ¿No te cansas de conseguir siempre lo que quieres?-

**N/A: Dije que algún día escribiría una escena de sexo decente ¿verdad? Pues ese día aún no ha llegado… En fin, dejad vuestros reviews, me hacen súper feliz. Espero que os haya gustado el cap, el próximo tratará sobre la celebración de Noche Vieja y Año Nuevo.**

**Reviews porfi *^***

**Hasta el próximo cap, queridos lectores.**


	13. Reflexiones de Año Nuevo

**N/A: Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve un problema con el ordenador y no me deja abrir los capítulos de TODOS los Fics que escribí… Y ya tenía casi terminado este cap y lo tuve que volver a empezar T-T En fin, todo mi trabajo echado a perder, pero lo reescribí rápido y aquí lo tenéis. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews ¡no me puedo creer que haya llegado a los cien!**

_JimmyXCindy: _**Espero que tú también estés pasando unas muy felices fiestas, linda, cuando pueda me paso por tu one-shot, que últimamente ando algo ocupadilla. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**Yo pensé que no me quedara bien, pero si a ti te gustó, pues… Me haces feliz ^^ Que bien que te gustaran los caps, gracias por los reviews.**

_maca: _**Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más para que vayan a la cárcel. Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por el review.**

_pablo: _**Que bien que te gustara el cap, gracias por tu review.**

_mai: _**Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el Fic, espero que tú también pases muy buenas fiestas. Gracias por el review.**

_josefina: _**Que bien que te guste la historia, gracias por dejar review.**

_carla: _**Síp, y estoy muy feliz de haber llegado, muchísimas gracias por tu review :D **

_seddielove: _**Wow, es increíble recibir un review desde tan lejos :D No te preocupes, me alegra que te esté gustando el Fic, gracias por tu review.**

**_Narra Carly_**

Cuando bajé las escaleras, lo primero que vi fue a Sam y Freddie peleándose. Me encanta ver a mis dos mejores amigos (que ahora son novios para recordarte que tú eres soltera) gritando a las ocho de la mañana del día de Noche Vieja… Que se note el sarcasmo.

\- Sam, por favor, tómate la pastilla- Decía desesperado el castaño.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no!- Gritó enfuerecida la ojiazul.

¿En serio? ¿Otra vez peleándo por las vitaminas?

\- ¿Por qué estáis peleándo esta vez?- Pregunté.

La pareja dejó de dar voces y me miró.

\- ¡Por que Sam no quiere tomarse las pastillas!- Respondió Freddie con voz cansada.

\- ¡Están asquerosas!- Se defendió la rubia.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré: Estos dos van a acabar con mi paciencia.

\- Sam, tienes que tomarte las pasillas; es por tu bien y por el del bebé- Luego me giré hacia Freddie- Y tú, no la presiones, si no se las quiere tomar ahora, ya se las tomará más tarde-

\- Lo siento…- Se disculpó el moreno.

\- Oh, dale un abrazo a mami- Dijo Sam con voz infantil, sonriendo, mientras abrazaba su pequeña barriga.

\- Claro-

Pero no se abrazaron. Se besaron. Muy apasionadamente. La rubia enrolló sus piernas alrededor del su novio. Este besó su cuello y hombros. Sabía que Sam y Freddie eran una pareja apasionada, sí, siempre lo habían sido, pero creo que esto ya es pasarse ¿no?

Me sentí obligada a pararlos cuando el castaño introdujo su mano por debajo de la camisa de la ojiazul.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡No os metáis mano delante de mí, por favor, es desagradable!- Grité.

Algún día me dejarán un trauma…

\- Lo siento…- Murmuró Freddie con las mejillas rojas.

\- Vamos, amor, seguiremos arriba- Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

El castaño asintió, sonriendo también.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni se os ocurra yo…!- Intenté decir, pero los dos enamorados ya habían subido las escaleras, y lo más seguro es que ni llegaran a escucharme.

Suspiré pesadamente; Tendré que ponerme tapones en los oídos para no oír sus… Gemidos.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al pensar en lo que estarían haciendo allí arriba.

Me concentré en preparar el desayuno, intentando apartar aquellas asquerosas imágenes de mi mente.

A los pocos minutos llegó Melanie: Por su cara de cansancio pude deducir que a ella tampoco había dormido bien.

\- ¿Son así todas las noches?- Murmuró, mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.

Asentí.

La rubia enterró su cabeza entre los brazos.

\- Hey, ¿quieres desayunar?- Le pregunté, acercándole un vaso de zumo de naranja.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tampoco es que vaya a regresar a la cama…- Aceptó con una sonrisa.

Las dos reímos un poco.

\- Siempre fui partidaria del Seddie, pero esto es un poco… Mmm… Excesivo- Dije.

\- Ya, Sam y Freddie hacen una linda pareja pero es desagradable oírlos… Copular- Coincidió la ojiazul.

Un escalofrío recorrió nuestras espaldas.

\- Wow, hoy termina el dos mil catorce…- Murmuré.

\- Sí… Como vuela el tiempo, ¿verdad? Parece que fue ayer cuando éramos unas niñas…- Coincidió Mel.

\- Desde entonces las cosas han cambiado muchísimo-

\- Sí…-

\- Parecemos un par de viejas de ochenta años- Dije soltando una carcajada.

Melanie se unió a mi risa.

* * *

La pandilla de ICarly, junto con Melanie, se encontraba viendo la televisión en casa de los Shay, hasta que Spencer entró por la puerta.

\- Hey, chicos- Saludó el castaño.

\- Hola, Spence-Correspondieron al unísono los jóvenes.

\- ¿Iréis a la fiesta de T-Bo esta noche?- Les preguntó el mayor de los Shay.

\- ¿Fiesta?- Preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí, por lo visto hay una fiesta esta noche, en Zumolandia, para celebrar el Año Nuevo- Aclaró el moreno.

\- Mmm… Estaría bien… ¿Qué decís vosotros?- Preguntó Carly a sus amigos.

\- Vale-

\- Sí-

Carly sonrió.

\- ¿A qué hora es?- Preguntó la menor de los Shay.

\- Me parece que dijo a las once-

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡¿A las once?! ¡Dios, son las cinco! ¡No me va a dar tiempo a prepararme!- Exclamó.

\- Carls, tranquila, te sobra tiempo. Tienes seis…- La rubia fue cortada por su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Seis horas! ¡Seis! ¡No me va a dar tiempo! ¡Tengo que empezar ahora!-

Y dicho esto subió escaleras arriba.

\- Bueno, yo también debo prepararme- Anunció Melanie.

La rubia abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Carly.

* * *

\- ¡Carly!- Gritó Sam, alargando la "y"- ¡Baja de una vez!-

\- ¡Voy!- Respondió la castaña.

Carly descendió por las escaleras.

\- ¡Lista!- Anunció con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- ¿Qué tal estoy?-

\- Bien…- Respondieron Sam y Freddie al unísono.

\- ¡Genial!- Exclamó muy entusiasmado Gibby, por lo que todos se giraron a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué?- Cuestionó el gordito, sin entender.

\- Nada…-

\- ¡Vámonos!- Dijo Melanie al llegar al piso de abajo.

Los cinco jóvenes abandonaron el apartamento y llegaron a la portería; donde les esperaba, detrás de su silla, Lewbert.

\- ¿Otra vez por mi edificio, enanos?- Bufó el portero.

Sam gruñó.

\- Créame que no venimos a visitarlo-

\- ¡Da!- Gritó el portero, sacándoles la lengua.

\- ¿Ese hombre tiene problemas mentales? ¿Es peligroso?- Le preguntó Melanie a su hermana.

\- Sí-

Los jóvenes abandonaron el Bushwell Plaza y se dirigieron al bar de zumos.

Al entrar, vieron que el bar se hallaba decorado para la ocasión; Un enorme cartel encima de la barra en el que estaba escrito "Feliz Año Nuevo" con letras grandes, mayúsculas y coloridas; De las paredes colgaban girnaldas brillantes.

Los chicos se internaron rápidamente en la fiesta. Carly y Melanie empezaron a charlar con un par de jóvenes, mientras de Sam y Freddie se habían encontrado con Brad; Gibby se mantenía al margen de la fiesta, mirando como la castaña hablaba con su ligue.

* * *

\- Y… ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?- Preguntó Carly, con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras se enrollaba un mechón en el dedo.

\- Bien, una fiesta realmente increíble- Respondió el chico- Por cierto, soy Jacob- Le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

\- Carly- La morena agarró la mano del muchacho.

\- Encantado, Carly-

La castaña sonrió de nuevo.

\- Jacob… Bonito nombre, ¡como el lobo de Crepúsculo!- Dijo la pequeña Shay.

\- Oh, sí…- El joven rubio miró al suelo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Carly.

\- Crepúsculo era la película favorita de mi nov… ex novia- Aclaró el muchacho de ojos verdes- Y me está costando mucho olvidarla…-

\- Pues aquí estoy yo, para ayudarte a olvidarla- La morena volvía a sonreír.

\- Ammm… No creo que esté preparado para esto, lo siento…-

Jacob dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Las cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Carly. Luego empezaron los sollozos; Finalmente, la joven estaba acurrucada en un ricón, aislada de la fiesta, llorando amargamente.

\- Hey… Carls, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Pero no se giró para ver quien era.

Notó como sus cálidas manos abrazaron sus hombros.

\- Venga, no llores-

Finalmente se volteó y vio a Gibby, con un rostro preocupado.

La castaña abrazó al gordito y dejó que sus sollozos se ahogaran en su pecho.

* * *

\- ¿Y regresarás a Ridgeway?- Preguntó Sam.

\- Seguramente; ahora que ya he terminado el curso de teconogía- Responidó Brad.

\- ¿Y me preparás tus ricos turrones?- Preguntó la rubia muy emocionada.

\- ¡Sam!- Le riñó su pareja.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¡No seas grosera!-

\- ¡No estaba siendo grosera!-

\- ¡No puedes ir pregutándole a la gente si te hará o no cierta comida!-

\- ¿Por qué no?-

\- ¡Porque es de mala educación!-

\- ¡Pero yo quiero turrón!-

El joven rubio rió.

\- Chicos, deberíais tener vuestra propia sección en ICarly, sois graciosísimos- Les dijo Brad entre risas.

\- Ya… No es tan gracioso cuando Sam está de mal humor…- Susurró el chico, pero lo suficientemente algo como para que la rubia le oyese, por lo que esta le dirigió una mirada asesina- Vale, vale, me callo….-

El rubio rió de nuevo.

* * *

Y entonces mi hermana me dijo que era adoptada, ¿te lo puedes creer?- Le dijo Melanie, que también coqueteaba con un joven llamado Jason, con el que se había encontrado en la fiesta.

\- No- Respondió el muchacho entre risas- Oye, tu hermana parece simpática… Me encantaría conocerla-

\- Oh, claro…- Accedió la rubia algo sorprendida- Está ahí, bailando con su novio…-

\- ¿Novio? ¿No está soltera?-

\- No- Contestó la chica- ¡Oh! Y también está embarazada-

\- Wow, wow, comprometida y embarazada- Susurró para sí mismo- Definitivamente, me encantaría conocerla- Añadió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Jason! ¡No deberías, Sam es…!- Pero ya era tarde; El muchacho ya la había dejado, y caminaba hacia donde su hermana estaba sentada, aprovechando que Freddie y Brad la habían dejado sola para ir a comprar las bebidas.

La ojiazul miraba con tristeza como su nuevo "novio" era rechazado una y otra vez por su gemela, hasta que esta, ya harta, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. Jason se dio por vencido y se marchó de la fiesta.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?- Le preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Melanie se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un joven de su edad, de cabello rizado, gafas y sonrisa amable.

\- Claro- Accedió la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Soy Robbie- Se presentó.

\- Melanie-

* * *

\- Oh, Dios, falta un minuto para Año Nuevo, ¡nome lo puedo creer!- Exclamó la castaña, mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

\- Pues creételo, nena- Le dijo Gibby, por lo que Sam, Freddie, Brad y Melanie le miraron con cara extraña.

\- Amm… Haré como que no he oído eso…- Murmuró la rubia confusa.

\- Y yo…- Dijeron Melanie, Freddie y Brad al unísono.

Los invitados de la fiesta empezaron a hacer la cuenta atrás a la que se unieron los chicos, dejando la extraña conversación.

\- Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… ¡Uno!-

El bar entero recibió con aplausos y gritos de júbilo al dos mil quince y se felicitaban unos a otros.

El castaño se volvió hacia su novia.

\- Feliz Año, Sammy-

\- Feliz Año, pequeño nerd-

Freddie sonrió, y después besó sus labios.

**N/A: Espero que os guste el cap. ¿A quien le gustó el Cibby? ¿Y el Mobbie? Wow, wow… ¿El Mobbie existe? ¿Lo creé yo? Por que si pues… Guay…. Es así dejadme un lindo review, please *^***

**¡Feliz Año dos mil quince! Ojalá este nuevo año sea mejor que el anterior.**

**Próximo capítulo: Vuelta a Ridgeway y regreso de Missy.**


	14. El regreso de Missy

**N/A: Aviso: Este capítulo será un poco dramático al principio (no sé qué demonios hago yo escribiendo drama en una historia que supuestamente es de humor, pero se me dio por hacer así el cap…) Respondo vuestros reviews:**

_Usuario865:_** De eso mismo trata el próximo cap :D Espero que tú también estés disfrutando de las fiestas. Gracias por el review.**

_seddielove: _**Siento hacerte esperar, intento actualizar lo más rápido posible. Para mí Italia está lejos porque no me puedo permitir viajar hasta allí TwT Y eso que me encantaría ir a Roma… Pero en fin, no estoy aquí para hablaros de mis sueños no cumplidos. Gracias por el review y felices fiestas.**

_maca: _**Gracias, no habría podido conseguirlo sin tu apoyo :) Gracias de nuevo por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío, le pertenece a Dan Schneider.**

**_Narra Sam_**

Arrastré los pies por el pasillo del instituto; Era lunes por la mañana, las vacaciones habían terminado, y me sentía hecha una mierda.

Pasé muy mala noche: Apenas conseguí dormir, y cuando lo lograba llegaban las nauseas (que supuestamente tendrían que haber terminado hace cuatro semanas) o algún estúpido antojo. Freddie insistió reiteradamente en que no fuese, pero yo me negué y aquí estoy: Adormilada, enferma y con un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

Me acerqué a mi taquilla, con Carly y Freddie siguiéndome.

\- Amor, deberías haberte quedado en casa- Me dijo el castaño.

¿Oh, sí, no me digas?

¿Por qué coño me lo recuerda? Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que ahora venga él y me lo restriegue por la cara.

\- Lo sé…

Carly me miraba preocupada.

\- Freddie tiene razón…

Por alguna maldita razón el comentario de mi amiga me hizo enfadar.

\- ¡Joder, ya lo sé! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca y deja de recordármelo!- Exclamé furiosa. ¿Pero qué demonios me ocurría? ¿Por qué tengo que gritarle así a Carly? ¡Dios, me comporto como una loca!

Los ojos de la castaña se pusieron vidriosos. Oh, genial, acabo de hacer llorar a mi mejor amiga; Me estoy convirtiendo en la peor persona del mundo.

\- Lo siento…- Me disculpé mientras la abrazaba. Ella correspondió a mi abrazo y sollozó varias veces- Sabes que desde que estoy embarazada me…

No pude terminar la frase, fui interrumpida por una voz femenina.

\- ¿Embarazada? ¿Estás embarazada?

Reconocí de inmediato quien era.

\- Missy…- Murmuré.

Carly y yo nos separamos y vimos a la zorra pelirroja, mirándonos con una sonrisa.

Freddie se colocó a mi lado con ademán protector.

\- ¡Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Sam Puckett está embarazada!- Gritó.

La gente que caminaba por los pasillos se había detenido a mirarnos.

\- Missy, no por favor, no…- Mi mejor amiga fue cortada por la pelirroja.

\- ¡Está embarazada!- Chilló de nuevo, mientras sonreía.

Juro que en ese mismo momento quise abalanzarme sobre ella y destrozar su puta cara.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- Me preguntó Ally, una de mis compañeras de biología.

Miré hacia abajo; Tenía ganas de llorar. Como si no fuese ya suficientemente malo estar embarazada a mi edad, ahora tendría que aguantar burlas e insultos de mis estúpidos compañeros, y todo por culpa de esa idiota.

\- Sí…- Respondí con un hilo de voz.

Nos dirigió una mirada llena de decepción.

\- Chicos… Os creía más responsables- Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas. Algunos alumnos se reían por lo bajo, mientras que otros nos miraban preocupados.

Melanie se acercó con una mueca de tristeza.

\- Dios, Sammy, lo siento tanto- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Empecé a llorar como una cría de cinco años, mientras Missy seguía con sus burlas, Melanie acariciaba mi cabello, tratando tranquilizarme; Carly y Freddie intentaba callar a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ya, Missy, ya está! ¿Vale? ¿No has tenido suficiente?- Le preguntó enfadada la castaña.

\- ¿Suficiente? ¡Esa perra me robó a mi mejor amiga!- Replicó.

Carly abrió la boca para responderle, pero el castaño la interrumpió.

\- Oye, te juro que si vuelves a insultar o hablarle así a mi novia te parto la cara- Amenazó seriamente el moreno.

Jamás en mi vida había visto a Freddie así… Él siempre fue un chico muy pacífico, no le haría daño ni a una mosca, pero parecía muy seguro en sus palabras.

Yo era incapaz de moverme, pero tenía ganas de plantarle cara a la maldita pelirroja, pero no podía. Lo único que hacía era llorar y llorar.

\- No te tengo miedo, Fredward- Le respondió Missy, desafiante.

Carly se interpuso entre ellos dos.

\- Freddie, déjala, no se merece ni que le hables, solo ignorémosla.

El castaño asintió seriamente, luego se volvió hacia mí y me abrazó.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó preocupado.

\- No…- Respondí, todavía llorando.

\- Ven.

Cogió mi mano y tiró de mí hacia el cuarto de la limpieza.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Cuando estuvimos dentro de la habitación, Sam levantó la cabeza y pude ver sus mejillas ardientes y húmedas y sus ojos vidriosos. Me mató verla así, la maldita Missy le había hecho daño, juro que recibirá su merecido… Pero ahora lo que más me importaba ahora no era la venganza que la estúpida se merecía; Lo que más me importaba ahora era Sam.

\- Sammy, ¿qué te pasa?- Le pregunté.

\- Nada- Respondió con la voz quebrada.

Suspiré; Sabía que ella odiaba hablar de sus sentimientos, y odiaba que la viesen llorar.

\- No me mientas, Sam, te conozco…

Miró al suelo y jugó con su cabello.

\- Yo… ¡Joder, mi vida es un puto asco!- Y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

No me podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo; Tenía a Sam Puckett, la chica mala, de piedra y sin sentimientos, llorando amargamente entre mis brazos.

Sam no llora así por así; Ella es fuerte, había sufrido mucho en su vida. Hubo momentos en los que se tragó las lágrimas; pero de haber sido otra hubiese llorado como niña de cinco años. Solo la vi llorar de verdad en cuatro ocasiones, y eso que la conozco desde los tres años: Cuando entré en el apartamento de Carly, después de que ella misma me echase ya que "un pariente mío tuviera un accidente"; Cuando casi muere en aquel estúpido andamio; Cuando se peleó con Carly; Y cuando me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío. Aunque también la vi llorar en muchas otras ocasiones desde que está embarazada, pero esas fueron causa de las hormonas. Ahora volvía a verla llorar por quinta vez, y me sentía horrible.

\- Sammy, por favor no digas eso- Susurré apenado- Missy y esa panda de estúpidos no merecen tus lágrimas.

\- Freddie, no es solo Missy… Lo único bueno de mi vida sois Carly, tú, Spencer y este bebé… ¡Ni siquiera tengo una madre que me quiera o padre!- Dijo frustrada- Y ahora estoy embarazada a los dieciocho, casi todo el colegio se burla de mí, mi madre pasa de mí totalmente y la puta a regresado.

Vale, mi novia, mejor amiga y madre de mi hijo tenía muchos problemas cuya solución no estaba al alcance de mi mano, y me sentía impotente. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla y hacer que se sintiese querida.

\- Sam… Sé que debe ser duro no tener a una madre que te apoye…- Me interrumpió.

\- No sabes cuánto...

\- Vale, pero, como tú misma dijiste, tienes a Carly, Melanie, Spencer, a mí, y a muchos otros amigos que te quieren y estarán a tu lado. Missy es una maldita cerda y tendrá su merecido, te lo juro. Y los que se burlan de ti solo son imbéciles que no tienen nada mejor que hacer- Borré sus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… Todo me afecta demasiado, ya sabes por el embarazo…- Respondió entrecortadamente- Y extraño a mamá… Sé que ella fue muy mala madre, pero… ¡Qué demonios, es mi madre! ¿Cómo no quererla?- Rió.

La abracé y ella lloró de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres volver a casa?- Le pregunté.

Se separó de mí y asintió.

\- Iré entonces a hablar con el director…

-Gracias.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

El director Franklin comprendió la situación, ya que sabía nuestro "pequeño secretillo" (aunque ahora, gracias a la maldita Missy, ya no era un secreto…) y dejó que Sam y yo nos fuésemos a casa.

Llegamos al Bushwell Plaza, subimos las escaleras hasta la octava planta y nos paramos en frente a la puerta de mi apartamento.

Iba a sacar las llaves, pero mi novia me las quitó.

\- ¡Pero que co…!

\- ¡No voy a entrar en el piso si está tu madre!- Respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Y… ¿En serio ibas a decir "coño"?- Me preguntó con una media sonrisa.

\- Sí.

\- Wow, Fredward, eres todo un hombre- Dijo con burla.

Suspiré pesadamente.

\- Mi mamá está trabajando Sam, puedes estar tranquila- Respondí- Ahora… ¿serías tan amable de devolverme mis llaves?

Me entregó el susodicho objeto y abrí la puerta. Ella entró corriendo y se dirigió a la nevera.

Estuvo unos minutos rebuscando en su interior, hasta que finalmente sacó una manzana.

\- ¿Antojos?- Pregunté divertido.

Sam me miró de mala manera.

\- No, imbécil. Ahora me he vuelto vegetariana.

\- No era necesario el sarcasmo…

La rubia volvió a dirigirme una mirada asesina.

\- Vale, vale ya me callo.

La ojiazul ignoró el comentario y se comió el alimento.

Yo continué en mi sofá, hasta que mi móvil emitió un pequeño pitido.

Cogí el aparato y vi que tenía un mensaje de Brad. Lo abrí.

_"Me enteré de lo de Missy, lo siento. ¿Cómo está Sam? Después de clase voy a hacer turrones, si quiere puedo llevarle algunos… Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, os ayudaré encantado. Sé que todo lo del bebé debe ser difícil, pero ¡ánimo! Vosotros podéis ;)"_

Contesté rápidamente.

_"Sam está bien, un poco desanimada, pero bien. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría comerse tus deliciosos turrones, la vuelven loca. Gracias por todo"_

Poco después, Sam se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Un poco.

\- Brad traerá turrones después de clase.

Vi como sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí- Respondí riéndome.

* * *

Brad llegó al apartamento Benson sobre las tres y media, junto con Carly, Gibby y Melanie.

Le entregó a la rubia los dulces que le había prometido; Esta lo abrazó emocionada mientras decía: _"Eres el mejor amigo del mundo"_, haciendo que Gibby le mirase celoso.

\- ¿Y qué tal os fue el día?- Preguntó el castaño.

\- Oh, pues resulta que han castigado a Missy- Informó Brad.

La ojiazul levantó la vista de los turrones, para mirar al rubio con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Dos semanas en detención. Supongo que por lo que hizo esta mañana.

\- Esa puta se lo tiene merecido- Dijo la Carly, furiosa.

Todos la miraron extraño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Carly… Has dicho "puta"… Se supone que la que dice palabras feas es Sam, no tú- Le recordó el gordito.

\- Es que Missy es tan mala que me hace decir cosas malas- Se defendió la castaña, un poco avergonzada.

\- Creí que Spencer te había enseñado a no decir malas palabras- Le dijo con burla su amiga rubia.

La pequeña Shay miró hacia abajo con las mejillas coloradas.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Dejad de meteros conmigo!

El móvil de Carly empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Sí? Sí, soy yo ¿Por qué lo…? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Pero que hizo?!- La castaña suspiró- Porque no me extraña…- Murmuró- Amm… Claro, solo dígame dónde es… Ajá… Sí… Genial, estaré allí en veinte minutos…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Melanie.

\- Han detenido a Spencer.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La chica miró al techo y luego suspiró.

\- Sí, al parecer prendió fuego a la camisa del presidente.

Los cinco amigos miraron con la boca abierta a la castaña.

\- ¿Os sorprende?- Preguntó la muchacha con algo de enojo en su voz- ¡Spencer prende fuego a todo lo que le pongan delante! ¿Por qué no a la camisa del presidente?

\- ¿Y qué hacía con el presidente?

\- Le había encargado una escultura.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¡Y ahora vayamos a la cárcel!

* * *

La pandilla de ICarly, junto con Melanie y Brad, se acercaron a la celda de Spencer, siguiendo las indicaciones que la recepcionista les había proporcionado.

\- ¡Hermanita…! ¡Y también sus amigos!- Exclamó el castaño, dando saltitos de emoción, al ver a los chicos.

\- ¡Spencer! ¡Deja de saltar!- Le dijo su hermana, molesta- ¡Que sea la última vez que tenga que volver a la cárcel porque quemaste algo! ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, sí, pero sacadme de aquí, por favor- Luego el adulto miró a un hombre, de aspecto peligroso, que estaba en la misma celda que él y murmuró- Mi "compi de habitación" me da mal rollo…

La castaña suspiró.

\- Está bien, iré a sacarte de aquí- La chica dio media vuelta y cogió a Sam del brazo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Sam! ¡Tú eres buena sacando a gente de la cárcel!

\- En eso tienes razón, saqué a mi tía Maggie, al abuelo Peter, a mi amigo Louise…

\- Vale, vale, ya entendí.

Minutos después, Spencer ya estaba de regreso a casa.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Os gustó? ¿Lo odiasteis? ¡Dejadme vuestra opinión en un bonito review, porfa!**

**Próximo cap: Visita a el tío y primo de Sam**


	15. iGo to the jail

**N/A: Capítulo quince ¡Yay! Espero que os guste, ahora respondo vuestros reviews.**

_meme: _**Bueno, este Fic no se basa en el Cibby, es Seddie, pero en algunos capítulos habrá algún que otro momento Cibby. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

_pablo: _**¡Muchas gracias! Ojalá tú también disfrutes del dos mil quince, me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

_coni: _**Jaja, que bien que te guste el Cibby, pero te digo igual que a **_meme_**, este Fic es Seddie, aunque tendrá algunos momentos Cibby. Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, ¡feliz dos mil quince! Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por tu review.**

_Guest: _**Me alegra que te guste, gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam entró en mi cuarto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

\- Hola, Sam, no te oí en…

La rubia me hizo callar, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus sonrientes labios.

\- Shhh… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Me preguntó, sonriente.

\- Pues… Cinco de enero de dos mil quince…- Respondí, algo confuso.

\- No me refería a eso- Dijo, sonriendo pícaramente. Luego, se me fue acercando poco a poco- Hoy es el día en que vendrás conmigo a visitar a mi tío y primo a la cárcel, me lo prometiste.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, Sam!

\- ¿Acaso no me quieres?- Preguntó, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

\- Por supuesto que te quiero…

\- Pues entonces ven conmigo.

-… Pero también quiero vivir- Añadí. A continuación, me arrodillé frente a ella- Sam, por favor, apiádate de mí, no me obligues a ir.

Ella volvió a llorar de nuevo.

\- Está bien, no vengas… Iré sola- Dijo, con voz rota- Pero si me pasa algo a mí o al bebé, será culpa tuya.

Genial, ahora me sentía lleno de culpabilidad, ¿cómo lo hace?

\- Está bien, iré contigo.

Soy tan manipulable.

La ojiazul se giró y me sonrió.

\- ¡Genial!

Los dos salimos de mi cuarto, en dirección a la puerta, pero mi madre nos detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vais?

\- A la cárcel- Respondió la embarazada con naturalidad.

La cara de mi madre se puso roja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi niño no irá a la cárcel!

\- ¡Pero si ya no es su niño! ¡Ni siquiera es virgen!

El rostro de mamá se puso todavía más rojo, parecía a punto de explotar.

\- ¡Y eso es culpa tuya!- Le gritó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Culpa mía?!

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú le hiciste... "eso" a mi niño y quedarte embarazada a posta para que no se te escapara!

\- ¡Mamá!- Le reñí. Nunca pensé que mi mamá pudiese decir algo así… Tal vez Sam tenga razón y se esté volviendo loca…

La cara de mi novia también empezó a ponerse roja: Mala señal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo demonios puede pensar usted eso!? ¡Yo no me quedé embarazada a propósito!

\- Oh, claro que sí ¡y lo violaste!

Sam sonrió: Otra mala señal.

\- No, yo no lo viole… Verá: Freddie empezó a retorcerme los pezones y eso a mí me pone cachonda, creo que es genético porque mi mamá…

\- ¡Ya, cállate! ¡No me importa, sé que mi hijito jamás lo haría con alguien tan malvado como tú!

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No digas eso, es mi novia y la quiero más que a nada en el mundo! Y no es malvada. Pero, nos desviamos del tema… Vamos a la cárcel a ver unos parientes de Sam.

Mi madre rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, por qué no me sorprende que estén en la cárcel…- Murmuró- Os vuelvo a repetir: Mi niño no…

No pude oír el final de la frase, ya que Sam abrió la puerta y me empujó fuera del apartamento, junto con ella.

\- ¡Vámonos! Quedé de ir a las seis y ya son las seis y cuarto, y nos hacen falta quince minutos para llegar.

La rubia tiró de mí y bajamos las escaleras hasta el garaje.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sam, por qué me llevas a garaje?

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Para que coger "prestado" el coche de tu madre!- Respondió, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sam! ¡No pienso coger "prestado" el coche de mi mamá! ¡Ni siquiera tengo las llaves!

La ojiazul me miró con una media sonrisa y alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Seguro?- Me lanzó las llaves.

\- ¿Cómo es que las tienes?- Pregunté, confundido.

\- Las cogí del cajón cuando discutáis- Respondió- Y ahora vamos.

Buscamos entre los coches aparcados hasta encontrar el de mi madre.

Me senté en el asiento del conductor, con Sam en el sitio de al lado.

\- Sabes cómo llegar a la cárcel, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté, mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

\- Claro, me sé el camino de memoria- Respondió.

\- Era de esperar...

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam estuvo todo el camino dándome las indicaciones necesarias. Me sorprendió que conociese cada curva, cada desvío… Era como si supiera la carretera de memoria, aunque, con la de veces que ha tenido que ir, no me sorprende…

\- Y… ¡Ya llegamos!- Anunció, señalando un enorme edificio rodeado de una alambrada.

Ella prácticamente brincó de su asiento, y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Yo me quedé en el coche.

\- ¡Freddie! ¡Baja del coche ahora!

\- ¡No!

La rubia dio media vuelta y camino hacia el vehículo.

\- ¡Baja de una maldita vez!

\- ¡Sam, me van a matar!

Ella gruñó.

\- ¡Deja de comportarte como una nena!- Abrió la puerta, cogió mi mano y tiró de mí.

\- ¡No me comporto como una nena!

La ojiazul continúo tirando de mi mano, pero no consiguió moverme.

\- Por Dios, Benson, ¿qué has comido?

Reí.

\- Wow, parece que alguien no puede conmigo- Le dije con burla.

Sam soltó mi mano y bufó de nuevo.

\- Está bien, espera aquí a que vuelva.

Dio media vuelta, caminó dos pasos y se paró en seco.

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- La escuché gritar, mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Inmediatamente bajé del coche y corrí junto ella.

\- Sam, Sam, ¿estás bien?

Ella gimió.

\- ¡No, me duele! Llévame adentro, necesito beber algo.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y la ayudé a caminar hasta la cárcel.

Una vez estuvimos dentro, se separó de mí y caminó con total naturalidad.

\- Eres tan fácil de engañar- Me dijo, entre risas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sam! ¡No vuelvas a…!

Fui cortado por el estruendo que se produjo cuando uno de los guardias abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Tío Carmelo! ¡Chaz!- Exclamó la rubia, mientras corrían hacia los dos hombres que cruzaban el portón.

\- ¡Sammy!- Dijo Carmelo, mientras cogía a mi novia en brazos.

\- ¿Trajiste otra vez a tu noviecito?- Preguntó Chaz, un poco molesto.

\- Sí, Freddie, ¿os acordáis?

Los dos me miraron de mala manera.

\- Nos acordamos.

Luego Carmelo dejó a mi rubia en el suelo y nos sentamos todos en una de las mesas.

\- Wow, Sammy, no recordaba que pesases tanto, ¿has engordado?- Comentó su tío, mientras se frotaba los brazos.

La ojiazul me miró sonriente.

-No, no he engordado.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque tienes…- Chaz fue rápidamente cortado por su prima.

\- Estoy…

\- ¡No, no, Sam, por favor no…!- Intenté decir, pero Sam me interrumpió.

-… Embarazada.

Los ojos de Carmelo y Chaz se salían de sus órbitas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Samantha, dime que es una broma.

\- ¡Sí, no puedes estar embarazada!

Me quedé petrificado por el miedo; ¡No puedo creer que Sam me haga esto! ¡Pensé que ella me quería!

\- No es una broma, la semana que viene cumplo cinco meses- Informó mi novia.

\- ¿No me digas qué es de… Este?- Preguntó Chaz, con una mueca de asco, mientras me señalaba.

\- Síp.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a nuestra Sammy?! ¡Pervertido!- Me gritó Carmelo.

\- Verán… yo… yo…no... lo…hi…hice a posta…- Tartamudeé.

Sentía mucho miedo en estos momentos; aquellos dos hombres estaban en la cárcel por algo, eran peligrosos y ahora me odiaban aún más que antes.

\- A posta o no, está embarazada- Dijo Chaz con una voz espeluznante.

\- No iréis a matarme, ¿verdad?

Sam me miró pálida y confusa.

\- ¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué les das ideas?- Me susurró al oído.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda- Pensé en voz alta. Wow, si mi mamá estuviese aquí seguro que me regañaría por utilizar malas palabras.

\- ¡Claro que te mataremos!- Gritó Carmelo, rojo de ira, e hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre mí.

Yo rápidamente me escondí detrás de Sam.

Gracias a Dios los guardias lo detuvieron y se lo llevaron.

Suspiré aliviado y regresé a mi sitio.

\- Sé que mi padre puede parecer un poco peligroso…- Empezó a decir Chaz, pero yo lo interrumpí.

\- ¡Es peligroso!

\- Bueno, sí, es peligroso, pero es buena persona y…

\- Por eso está en la cárcel- Dije sarcásticamente.

-… quiere mucho a Sam, por eso intenta protegerla, aunque tú realmente no le has hecho nada malo…- Sam alzó las cejas- No le has hecho nada malo a posta- Rectificó el chico- Yo te entiendo, tío.

\- Gracias- Susurré.

\- Pero te juro que si la vuelves a dejar embarazada por accidente, yo mismo te cortaré las pelotas con mi navaja, ¿entendido?

\- En…en…tendido.

Después se nos acercó un guardia, nos informó de que la visita se había terminado, y se llevó a Chaz de nuevo a su celda.

Sam y yo abandonamos la cárcel y nos subimos al coche.

\- ¿Viste como mis parientes no eran tan violentos?- Dijo ella.

\- ¡Sam, tú tío intentó matarme!

\- Da gracias de que no lo hizo; Cuando Peter me dejó, mi tío le quitó la ropa y lo dejó desnudo en un campo de fútbol.

Estuvimos todo el camino hablando sobre las excentricidades que su tío Carmelo había cometido antes de ser encarcelado.

\- Hey, hey, para- Me ordenó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Se me antojó una manzana - Dijo.

\- Tenemos manzanas en casa…- Le recordé.

\- ¡No voy a esperar a llegar a casa!- Me gritó.

Entendí que no me quedaba otro remedio que comprarle el susodicho alimento.

\- Está bien, vuelvo en un minuto. No cometas ningún acto vandálico en mi ausencia- Le dije.

\- Sí, sí, estoy demasiado hambrienta como para hacer nada.

Rodé los ojos y bajé del coche.

Entré en el supermercado y compré su querida manzana.

Regresé al coche y se la di. Ella empezó a comérsela como loca.

\- ¿Sabes? Es divertido verte comer vegetales y frutas- Le dije, conteniendo la risa.

La rubia me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Vuelve a decir algo así y no vivirás para contarlo.

No volví a abrir la boca en todo el viaje.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Abrí la puerta y dejé a Sam pasar primero a mi apartamento. Después entré yo y cerré la puerta.

Mi madre nos miraba desde el sofá con una sonrisa diabólica con el teléfono entre las manos, y miraba fijamente a mi novia.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre, loca?- Preguntó la rubia.

Rodé los ojos; No iba a corregirla como las otras veces, total, era inútil.

\- Sam- Me sorprendió oír su apodo y no su nombre completo- Acabo de hablar con la matrona, tienes cita con ella la próxima semana.

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué me va a hacer?- Preguntó con miedo.

Mi madre sonrió aún más.

\- Pues… Entre otras cosas, extraerá líquido amniótico, nos dará los…- La ojiazul la cortó.

\- ¿Y cómo extrae el líquido amniótico ese?- Preguntó con miedo.

\- Pues, con una jeringuilla- Respondió- Coge la jeringuilla, la pincha en tú estómago y…

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Sam- ¡No voy a dejar que una loca matrona me encaje una jeringuilla en el estómago!- Hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras se frotaba el vientre.

Me coloqué detrás de ella y le masajeé los hombros.

\- Shhh… Sammy, tranquila, no te estreses; Recuerda que no le hace bien al bebé- Le dije, tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡No pienso ir a la estúpida matrona!- Gritó alterada la embarazada.

\- Oh, claro que irás.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Sí!

Sam gruñó, mi madre sonrió y abandonó la habitación riéndose.

\- Algún día la acabaré matando.

**N/A: Y aquí termina el cap, mis queridísimos lectores, espero que os haya gustado, y que no se os olvide dejarme un precioso review ¿vale?**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Visita a la matrona.**


	16. La matrona

**N/A: Hola, mis amados lectores, ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Aquí os traigo el cap 16.**

**Antes de nada, a responder los reviews:**

_maca: _**Síp, Freddie es muy lindo *^* Me alegra que te gustaran los caps, gracias por los reviews.**

_pablo: _**Pues gracias por compartir la historia ^^ Me alegra que a ella también le guste el Fic, gracias por dejar review.**

_Guest: _**A mí me encanta ver a Sam triste. Ok, eso acaba de sonar súper sádico, pero es verdad, me gusta mucho cuando se pone sensible jaja. Me alegra que te guste el Fic, gracias por los reviews.**

_seddielove: _**No, no, no, mil disculpas, no estoy enfadada contigo, ni me pareció mal ni nada de eso, en serio, lo que pasa es que FanFiction me tiene loca con los reviews, porque me aparecen tres o cuatro días después de que esa persona los dejara y no los veo a tiempo como para contestarlos en el cap correspondiente, y lo tengo que contestar en el siguiente cap… Pero vuelvo a repetir: No estoy enojada, y de verdad lo siento, quise matarme cuando vi los reviews del cap 14 que no contestara en el cap 15, si me vuelve a pasar, no pienses que estoy enfadada. Respecto a la idea que me diste, pues es realmente buena, intentaré escribir algo por el estilo… Aunque me da un poco de miedito romper el Seddie, (y no soy nada buena escribiendo drama) me costaría un montón, pero bueno, se intentará :)**

_Tere: _**Enserio que me encantaría retomar el Fic de Sam y Cat, pero no tengo nada de tiempo, lo siento :`( Cuando termine esta historia, o antes, intentaré seguirla. Pero, me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865:_** M****e alegra que te gustara y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Si al bebé le faltase mucho líquido, claro que moriría, pero hay una prueba llamada Amniocentesis, (de la que se habla en el cap), que consiste en extraer una cantidad muy pequeña de líquido amniótico para analizarlo. Bueno, sin con mi no muy buena explicación no lo entendiste, ya lo verás en el cap ^^ Gracias por el review.**

_missery: _**Gracias, me alegra que te gustara el cap. Agradezco tu review.**

_coni: _**Jaja, como era el primer review que me dejabas y justo fue por el cap Cibby pues pensé que tú eras Cibby… Lo sé, mis conclusiones son estúpidas. Tomaré en cuenta lo de Sam, gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el Fic.**

_WarriorTwoSoulds: _**Me alegra que te esté gustando el Fic, gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Sam_**

Genial, hoy tenía la cita con la matrona loca a la que la loca abuela de mi hijo me obliga a ir.

Melanie estaba muy emocionada porque vería a su "sobri", y no paraba de romperme la cabeza con que tenía que ir.

\- Oh, venga, Sam, tienes que ir, porfa, quiero ver a mi "sobri"- Decía muy ilusionada.

Enserio… ¿Cómo puede ser mi hermana? Es tan… tan… diferente a mí.

\- Melanie, como vuelvas a abrir tu bocaza, te arrancaré la cabeza- Amenacé.

Ella miró al suelo y asintió.

\- Amor, sabes que tienes que ir, es por el bien del bebé- Oh, genial, ahora el nerd también quería un puñetazo.

\- Dije no, y es que no.

Mi mejor amiga (que, por cierto, es una verdadera cotilla) había estado escuchando la conversación, y, como siempre, decidió entrometerse.

\- Pero Sam, ¿cómo puedes ser tan miedosa? Venga, mujer, no hay que tenerle miedo a los médicos, no te van a hacer mal.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¡No! Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que una mujer a la que no conozco de nada me toquetee el cuerpo y me pase aparatos extraños por la barriga…- Me defendí.

La castaña y Melanie rieron.

\- Ya, ya, excusas- Replicó burlonamente.

Gruñí. Las dos seguían riendo.

\- Venga, Sam- Decían mi hermana y mi novio.

¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿No ven que estoy embarazada y no es nada conveniente que me estresen?

\- Ay, me duele la cabeza- Me quejé adolorida.

Los tres callaron al instante y Freddie me abrazó. Sonreí para mis adentros y descansé entre los brazos del castaño.

Marissa Benson entró por la puerta arruinando mi momento de felicidad.

\- Samantha, coge el abrigo, nos vamos- Ordenó.

Me abracé al cuerpo de mi novio.

\- ¡No quiero ir!- Protesté.

\- ¡Vámonos, Spence!- Gritó Carly.

El moreno irrumpió en la habitación con el pelo enjabonado y mojado, vestido únicamente con el albornoz de su hermana pequeña.

\- ¡Spencer! ¿Qué te dije de coger mi bata de ducha? ¡Anda, cámbiate, que nos vamos!- Le dijo la menor de los Shay.

\- ¡Voy!

Abandonó la habitación dejando tras de sí un rastro de espuma.

\- ¿Ah, vais a ir vosotros solos?- Pregunté.

Freddie suspiró.

\- No, Sam, tú también vienes- Respondió, cansado.

\- ¡Ya dije que no quería ir!- Protesté.

\- Es indiscutible, debes ir sí o sí.

\- ¡Esto es abuso! ¡Llamaré a protección del menor!

\- ¡Pero si no eres menor de edad!

\- Pues… Al teléfono de la mujer maltratada.

\- ¡Sam!

La señora Benson gruñó.

\- Qué demonio de niña…- Murmuró- Coged los abrigos ¡nos vamos!

El castaño se levantó y cruzó la puerta, conmigo en brazos. Wow, no sabía que tuviese tanta fuerza.

\- Fredward Benson, bájame ahora mismo o te juro que…

\- ¿Me juras qué?- Preguntó burlonamente.

Gruñí.

\- ¡Da igual, sólo bájame!

\- No.

Llegamos al garaje y nos dirigimos al coche de la señora Benson.

\- Oiga… ¿Por qué no vamos en mi coche?- Preguntó Spencer.

\- ¡Por qué huele extraño!- Respondió gritando la loca- No puedo permitir que expongas a los niños a… Eso.

\- Está bien- Murmuró el castaño.

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

Llegamos al hospital en media hora, ya que la señora Benson se empeñó en conducir despacio.

Sam saltó de su asiento y bajó rápidamente del coche.

\- ¡Samantha! ¡No hagas movimientos bruscos, es malo para el bebé!- Le riñó Marissa.

La rubia rodó los ojos y caminó hacia el hospital.

Cogimos el ascensor hacia la segunda planta y nos sentamos en los asientos libres de la sala de espera.

La puerta de una de las consultas se abrió y vimos a una mujer alta y de pelo castaño, muy guapa, que sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña cajita alargada.

\- ¡Heather!- Exclamó Spencer, levantándose de su silla y corriendo hacia la mujer.

\- ¿Spencer? ¿Qué haces aquí? El ginecólogo es el médico de las mujeres…- La castaña miró raro a mi hermano.

\- Vine a acompañar a una amiga… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

La chica le puso mala cara y respondió:

\- Cogí una infección, después de que estuviéramos juntos- Contestó entre dientes.

\- ¿Infección? ¿Dónde?

La mujer rodó los ojos.

\- Adiós, Spencer.

El adulto miró como Heather se alejaba, con cara de bobo. Luego regresó con nosotros.

\- ¿Dónde creéis que tiene Heather la infección?

No tuvimos tiempo de contestar, la matrona nos llamó y entramos a la consulta.

\- Buenos días, chicos ¿Qué tal estáis?- Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa-Soy la doctora Smith, ¿Tú eres Samantha, cierto?

La ojiazul gruñó.

\- Sam, Sam, soy Sam- La corrigió, un poco molesta.

La matrona rió un poco.

\- Bueno, Sam, ¿sabes cuál es la función de la matrona en el embarazo?

\- No…

\- Pues, yo soy la encargada de vigilar tu estado de salud, el desarrollo del bebé y tu embarazo, aclararemos tus dudas respecto al embarazo y te informaré de las pruebas necesarias que deberás hacerte.

Sam asintió.

\- Bien, empezaremos por pesarte y medirte la tensión, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro…

Guió a la rubia hacia la pesa.

\- Ganaste dos kilos, perfecto…- Murmuró la doctora para sí.

Luego le colocó un aparatito alrededor del brazo para medirle la tensión.

\- Bien…

A continuación, Sam regresó a su silla y la matrona preguntó:

\- ¿Y tienes alguna duda, algo que quieras preguntar?

Melanie se adelantó, antes de que su hermana pudiese hablar.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos saber si es niño o niña?- Preguntó con emoción.

\- Pues, eso será en la ecografía de las veinte semanas con el ginecólogo- Respondió Smith.

\- ¿Y cuando se empiezan a notar las pataditas?- Esta vez fui yo quien preguntó.

\- A partir del cuarto mes, las primerizas suelen tardar más; sobre las dieciocho, veinte semanas- Respondió.

\- Awww, entonces no falta nada, ¿oíste Sam? ¡Pronto empezarás a notar las pataditas!- Chillé emocionada.

\- Sí, yupi…- Dijo la ojiazul con fingida ilusión.

Después de terminar con las preguntas, la matrona se llevó a Sam y Freddie para hacer la amniocentesis.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam se recostó en la camilla y se subió la camisa. La matrona extendió un poco de gel por su barriga, y después pasó el pequeño aparatito.

La rubia estaba pálida y miraba con los ojos como platos la pequeña pantalla en la que se mostraba al bebé.

\- ¿Por qué me hacéis una ecografía?- Preguntó, confusa.

\- Para saber la posición del bebé, la placenta...

Después de unos minutos, la doctora cogió un algodón y le echó un liquidillo transparente. A continuación, pasó el algodón por la parte baja del vientre de la embarazada. Luego, la médica cogió una aguja enorme; Al verla, Sam tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

\- Hey, tranquila…- Susurré, mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello rubio.

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza y la doctora le clavó la aguja. Extrajo el líquido amniótico y retiró el punzante objeto. Después, colocó un apósito en la zona de punción.

La rubia siguió con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sam, ya puedes abrir los ojos- Le dije, viendo que ella no lo hacía.

\- ¿Ya está?- Preguntó confusa, mientras parpadeaba.

La doctora rió.

\- La aguja impresiona, incluso puede hacer que te sientas mareada, pero en verdad ni se nota el pinchazo.

Luego volvió a hacer otra ecografía. Sam no soltó mi mano, pero dejó de apretarla, y esta vez miraba sonriente la pantalla. Yo también miré, y vi a aquel pequeño bebé, mi bebé; Mi hijo.

\- El bebé está perfecto- Fue lo único que oí; La doctora llevaba hablando cerca de dos minutos, pero yo estaba ensimismado mirando a la preciosa criatura del monitor como para escucharla.

\- Es tan… Hermoso…- Susurró Sam, mirando al monitor con los ojos vidriosos y sonriendo; Sin duda, una imagen que quedará grabada en mi memoria para siempre.

\- Lo sé- Murmuré, también sonriendo.

Juntamos nuestros labios en un tierno beso, sin importarnos que la médica estuviese delante; Para mí éramos los únicos en el mundo.

\- Ejem… ejem…- La doctora nos miraba molesta- Ya hemos terminado, podéis iros.

Nos separamos y limpié delicadamente el gel de la barriga de Sam.

Tan pronto como salimos de la consulta, la rubia colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia ella.

\- Te quiero- Susurró, sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Yo más- Presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Exploré su boca con mi lengua. Rodeé su cintura y acaricié su espalda baja.

\- ¡Fredward Benson! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- La voz de mi madre hizo que me separase de mi novia.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, con los brazos en jarras y fulminándonos con la mirada.

\- Yo… Ehhh…- Balbuceé como un tonto.

Sam se alejó de mi lado y se acercó a mi mamá.

\- Solo nos besamos, ¡por favor, señora Benson, ni que tuviésemos cinco años!- Replicó un poco molesta.

Spencer se interpuso entre las dos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a casa?- Preguntó.

Mi madre y mi novia miraron al castaño.

\- Claro…- Accedió la ojiazul.

Bajamos las escaleras y abandonamos el hospital.

Sam se sentó en el asiento del coche y dio palmaditas en el asiento de al lado para que yo me sentase, eso hice. Y nos besamos de nuevo.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Os gustó? Dejad review, porfa. **

**Próximo cap: Drama, drama, y posible ruptura.**

**Reviews, ****please *^***


	17. Tonto

**N/A: Me vais a matar… Lo sé. Pero, me apeteció escribir drama. En este capítulo respondo los reviews en la otra Nota de Autor.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

**_Narra Sam_**

\- Sam, cuidado, podrían reventarte los botones de la camisa- De nuevo, la estúpida Missy volvía a sus estúpidos comentarios.

¡Me pone de los nerviosos!

Llevaba unos dos minutos y pico fastidiándome, mientras yo cogía algunos libros de texto de mi taquilla, antes de irme a casa.

\- O a lo mejor te revienta el botón del pantalón.

\- Missy, cállate- Dije entre dientes.

\- Tú no me das órdenes, Puckett.

Gruñí en respuesta y volví con mis libros, pero Missy continuó con las burlas.

\- ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que Freddie no te haya abandonado. Eres consciente de que está contigo porque se siente culpable, ¿verdad? Y compadezco a ese pobre bebé por tenerte a ti de madre… Te quedarás sola sin nadie que te quiera- Bien, Missy, te has pasado.

\- Muy bien, zorra- Cerré la taquilla con una gran golpe y me encaré con ella- Cierra tu estúpida boca, si no quieres que lo hago yo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

\- No puedes pegarme, Puckett- Dijo mientras sonreía.

Y era cierto; No podía pelear estando embarazada.

\- Missy, no deberías meterte con Sam, ten un poco de tacto, es una situación delicada- Me di la vuelta y vi a Brad, a un par de metros de nosotras, mirándome preocupado.

\- No hablaba contigo, Bradley- Respondió la estúpida.

El rubio se colocó a mi lado y me sonrió.

\- No tienes por qué comportarte así, ni Sam ni yo te hemos hecho nada…

Missy sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás, con aires de superioridad.

\- No voy a perder el tiempo hablando con gente como vosotros- Dio media vuelta y se fue.

El rubio me miró.

\- No hagas caso de lo que Missy diga, Freddie está a tu lado porque te ama, no porque sienta culpabilidad- Me dijo- Sam, eres una gran chica, y serás una gran madre. Te quiero.

Sonreí.

\- Gracias, Brad, yo también te quiero.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Después nos abrazamos.

\- No te creía capaz de algo así…- Me estremecí al oír la voz de mi novio, sonaba triste y decepcionada.

Me separé de Brad y vi a Freddie: Apoyado junto las taquillas, mirándonos.

Negó con la cabeza y se fue.

Corrí detrás de él. El castaño ya había abandonado el instituto y caminaba a un paso rápido por las calles de Seattle.

Llovía a cántaros, no llevaba paraguas, y me estaba empapando, pero no me importó. Seguí corriendo hasta alcanzar al chico.

\- Freddie, no tienes porque enfadarte, solo abracé a Brad.

Él me miró.

\- Y lo besaste.

Rodé los ojos.

\- Solo fue un beso en la mejilla; Brad es mi amigo.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y tú les dices a tus amigos: "Te quiero"?

\- ¡Sí! Brad es mi amigo y le quiero: A ti te amo más que a nadie en el mundo- Noté mis mejillas húmedas; Tenía miedo de que el maldito malentendido con Brad acabase con nuestra relación.

\- Puckett, déjalo; Lo vi todo y lo oí todo- Sentí que me clavaban una afilada daga en el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Me crees capaz de engañarte? ¿En serio crees que soy tan cruel?- Freddie alzó la cabeza y me miró, y ya no parecía tan enfadado. Luego suspiró.

\- Sam, yo sé lo que vi…- Dio media vuelta y me dejó sola.

Caminé hacia el Bushwell Plaza. Me sentía totalmente destrozada; Freddie era una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo, y ahora me odiaba. Por no hablar de que él es el padre la pequeña criatura que crece en mis entrañas….

¿Y ahora qué haré sin Freddie?

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Empapada, acatarrada y con los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos; Así es como llegué al Bushwell. Subí en el ascensor, no tenía fuerzas para subir las escaleras.

Llamé a la puerta de los Shay. Se oyó un "voy" proveniente del interior, y a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó mi castaña amiga.

\- Creo que Freddie y yo terminamos…- Y rompí a llorar.

Carly abrió los ojos como platos, luego logró reaccionar y me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda y cabello.

\- Shhh… Sammy, tranquila. Venga, no llores más; sabes que odio verte así…- Susurró la menor de los Shay, apenada.

Me separé de ella y la castaña limpió mis lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Todavía no podía creer que Sam me hubiese engañado… ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Sam era gran parte de mi vida, ¿la voy a ignorar? Eso sería demasiado doloroso y complicado…

Pero… ¿Y si ella me decía la verdad? ¿Y si no me engaña? Genial, entonces soy un completo estúpido por haberle hecho daño.

¿Y cómo sé si ella me fue infiel o no?

Dios, tener novia es mucho más complicado de lo que yo pensaba. Espera… ¿Tengo novia? La verdad, no lo sé: Sam debe de odiarme, y yo todavía no sé si ella me engañó.

Mi móvil sonó. Tenía un mensaje de texto de Carly. Lo abrí.

_"Fredward Benson, juro que voy a matarte. Ven a mi casa. AHORA"_

Yuju, parece Carly está al tanto de nuestra discusión.

**_Narra Carly_**

Dos minutos después de mandarle el texto a Freddie, alguien llamó a la puerta; Era él.

\- Bien, ahora me vas a explicar todo.

Me hice a un lado y le dejé pasar.

\- ¿Dónde está Sam?- Preguntó, nada más entrar.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres hacerle más daño de lo que ya le hiciste?

El castaño suspiró.

\- Yo no quiero lastimar a Sam…

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué rompiste con ella?- Le pregunté, con enfado.

\- No hemos roto- Me respondió.

\- Ella dijo que sí.

Freddie levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

\- ¿Dijo eso?

\- Bueno, dijo "creo".

\- Oh…

Caminé nerviosa de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- ¡¿Pero qué se te pasa por la cabeza?! ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel con ella? ¡Está embarazada!- Grité.

Freddie me miró un poco asustado.

\- Carly, cálmate, yo…

\- ¡Nunca le digas a una chica que se calle! ¡Los chicos siempre nos decís que nos calmemos, y eso nos pone aún más nerviosas!

\- Vale, vale… Bueno, yo creía que Sam me engañara con Brad y eso me enfadó e hirió muchísimo…

Lo miré a los ojos con tristeza.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que Sam te pudo engañar?

\- No lo sé, Carly, no lo sé…

Suspiré.

\- Freddie, eres un estúpido. Sam te ama, ¿cómo demonios te va a engañar? ¡Si está embarazada de un hijo tuyo!

\- Tengo que pensar…

El castaño estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, pero yo lo detuve.

\- Freddie, una última cosa: Sam es mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana, y si le haces daño, te golpearé en partes que no deben ser golpeadas.

Él asintió y se fue de mi piso.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Nada más salir del apartamento de Carly, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogí y vi el nombre de Brad en la pantalla iluminada.

\- _Freddie, por favor, no te enfades con Sam, no te engañamos, lo juro por mi vida, Sam te ama muchísimo, la culpa la tengo yo, que le dije que la quería, pero fue porque Missy dijo que nadie la quería; Bueno, ya sabes cómo es, y entonces yo le dije eso y ella me contestó lo mismo, pero es "te quiero", no "te amo", ¿me entiendes?_\- Brad habló tan rápido que me costó comprender lo que decía.

\- Ya sé que Sam no me engaña…

\- _¡Claro que no! ¡Ella te ama, y mucho!_

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

_\- ¿Entonces ya lo arreglasteis?_

\- Todavía no…

_\- ¿A qué esperas, Benson? ¿Vas a dejarla marchar de nuevo? Fue un error que rompierais en el ascensor aquella noche, ahora no cometas el mismo error…_

\- No lo haré- Colgué el teléfono y lo guardé en el bolsillo.

Luego me dirigí a la escalera de incendios.

Y allí estaba; Sentada, de espaldas a mí, llorando.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y le toqué suavemente la espalda.

\- Sam…

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró muy asustada.

\- Dios, Freddie, no vuelvas a hacer eso- Dijo, con la mano sobre el corazón.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Y ahora que quieres?

\- Disculparme.

\- ¿Uhm?

\- Sam, sé que no me engañas. Te amo.

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que entendiste la diferencia entre "te quiero" y "te amo".

Reí un poco.

\- Síp, la entendí.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

Me acerqué a ella lentamente. La rubia también se acercó. Finalmente, nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso. Escuché de fondo la canción de AM: _Running __Away. _Sonreí. Esa era mi canción favorita desde nuestro primer beso.

Después de ocho segundos, nos separamos por falta de aire.

\- Soy un tonto por no haberte creído- Le dije, mirándola arrepentido.

\- Lo sé, Fredward, pero eres _mí_ tonto.

\- Me alegra ser tu tonto.

Nos besamos de nuevo. Esta vez pude notar el estómago un poco abultado de mi novia. Era una sensación agradable. Sonreí. Y seguí besándola.

\- Veo que ya lo habéis arreglado.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al oír la voz de Carly.

\- ¡Shay! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó un poco molesta la ojiazul.

\- Vine a ver si estabas bien.

\- Mejor que nunca.

\- Ya lo veo.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Claro, me voy, así podréis besaros toda la noche hasta morir de hipotermia. Son las nueve, hace muchísimo frío. Además Spencer está preparando la cena.

\- ¿Qué hay de cenar?

\- Jamón.

Sam abandonó la escalera de incendios y corrió dentro del Bushwell.

Carly y yo nos miramos divertidos.

\- Nunca cambiará- Dijo Carly, sonriente.

\- Nop.

**N/A: Soy mala, ¿verdad? No maté el Seddie (no soy capaz). ¿Pensasteis que iban a romper? Pues no. Os asusté con la primera Nota de Autor…. Pero espero que este cap no reciba muchas malas críticas. Me gustan más las buenas críticas :D Y también espero que no queráis matarme. Ahora responderé los reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también te guste. Gracias por dejar review.**

_seddielove: _**Ya sigo, ya sigo ^^ Me alegra que te esté gustando el Fic, gracias por dejar review.**

_maca: _**Jaja, nooo, tranquila, no terminan. Casi terminan. Pero no. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por tu review.**

_coni: _**No eres la única que lloró con su ruptura TwT No soy capaz de romper el Seddie, (no por ahora). Gracias por el review.**

_pablo: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, y no, no terminan :D Gracias por el review.**

_JimmyXCindy: _**Pues creo que después de leer este capítulo odias aún más a Missy, ¿cierto? Yo la odio por burlarse así de la pobre Sam, aunque, al fin y al cabo, es culpa mía que Missy se meta con Sam… Siento no poder usar tu idea, ya que Seddie no termina. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**Me alegra que te gusten mis Fics, y siento no poder actualizarlos todos, ya me cuesta trabajo actualizar este. Y tranquila, Sam y Freddie no rompen. Gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**Supongo, no sé cómo se le llama en México, en España se le llama matrona. Y tan mala no soy, no rompen jaja. Os di un susto a todos con lo de la posible ruptura, ¿verdad? Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por dejar review.**

_Nancy: _**Yo tus reviews los respondo, cuando se los respondo a Guest te los respondo a ti también, pero si lo prefieres, lo hago por separado. No hay casi nada de drama en el Fic, tampoco por meterle un poco no pasa nada, ¿no? Finalmente no destruí el Seddie, me gusta demasiado como para hacerlo, pero debí de meteros un susto tremendo con lo de la ruptura. Ya escribiré un Fic dramático, ahora este lo haré de humor. Gracias por el review.**

**Espero que os gustara el cap, dejadme un lindo review, plis *^***

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, lindas criaturitas.**

**Próximo capítulo: Primera patadita del bebé.**


	18. iDate

**N/A: Sé que tardé en subir el cap, lo siento muchísimo. Tuve muchos exámenes y no me quedó tiempo para otra cosa que no fuese estudiar TwT De verdad, lo siento.**

**Respondo los reviews:**

_seddielove: _**Sí, supongo que quedaría muy romántico, pero en este Fic no quiero meter drama, por eso tengo pensado empezar a subir un nuevo Fic (no sé todavía cuando, tengo que ver si puedo actualizar dos historias a la vez), que sea similar a este, pero en vez de cómico, dramático. Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero, tal vez sí. Gracias por el review.**

_1-KLM-1: _**Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te gusten los caps. Gracias por dejar review.**

_maca: _**Jaja, lo siento. En este Fic no habrá ruptura, me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por el review.**

_pablo: _**Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, como ya dije: en este Fic no habrá rupturas. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**Gracias a ti por tus reviews, me animan muchísimo, y que bien que te gustara el capítulo. Gracias por tu review.**

**Me encantaría que respondieseis a la pregunta de la Nota de Autor de abajo, la respuesta con más votos será la que aparezca en el siguiente cap.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

\- ¡Soy Carly!- se presentó la castaña.

\- ¡Y yo soy Sam!

\- ¡Y esto es ICarly!- gritaron las dos al unísono, mientras la rubia apretaba el botón de aplausos de su mando azul.

\- Hoy, en ICarly, os mostraremos un hermoso vídeo sobre dos llamas con sombrero- dijo la castaña.

\- Pero antes…

\- ¡Vestiremos a Gibby de mujer!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Nadie dijo nada en la reunión sobre vestirme de mujer!- se quejó el gordito.

\- Sí, yo dije: "Hey, tengo una fantástica idea: vestir a Gibby de mujer". Y tú respondiste: "Me parece bien"- replicó Sam, haciendo burla de la voz de su amigo.

\- ¡Eso nunca pasó!

\- Anda, Gibby, por favor, ¿por mí?- trató Carly de convencerle, poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

\- Está bien…

\- ¡Genial! Empezaremos por…- la castaña fue interrumpida por su co-presentadora, quien había susurrado un "Auch" y tenía las manos sobre su abultada barriga- Emmm… Cambio de planes; Mejor veamos antes a las llamas. Freddie, pon el vídeo- El moreno hizo tal y como su amiga le indicó, y luego fue corriendo junto su novia, que estaba doblada sobre su estómago con una mueca de dolor.

\- Sam, Sam, ¿estás bien?- preguntó asustado Freddie.

La ojiazul se apoyó en la mesa, jadeó varias veces hasta que por fin respondió:

\- No lo sé, noté… algo en el estómago- Sam gimió de nuevo, adolorida.

Su novio trató de cogerla en brazos.

\- Iremos al hospital.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, no es un dolor muy fuerte…- afirmó, acariciando su panza.

Al oír eso, Carly empezó a dar saltos, emocionada.

\- ¿Pero no os dais cuenta? ¡Lo que sintió Sam fue una patadita del bebé!- exclamó.

La embarazada miró a su amiga confusa.

\- ¿Patada?

La pequeña Shay hizo una mueca de exasperación.

\- Sí, patada: Sam, los bebés pueden dar patadas en el interior del útero- informó.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó, todavía extrañada.

\- ¿Acaso no atendiste cuando lo dimos en naturales?- le cuestionó Carly, un poco molesta.

\- Nop, la clase de naturales coincide con mi siesta.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

\- Si pones la mano sobre la barriga de la embarazada, puedes sentirlas…- dijo la castaña, mirando el vientre abultado de su mejor amiga.- Yo nunca sentí una, y me encantaría hacerlo…

\- ¿Me lo estás pidiendo?

La morena asintió frenéticamente y se arrodilló frente a Sam.

\- Por favor, por favor- suplicó.

\- Claro- accedió la rubia con una media sonrisa, levantando ligeramente su camisa.

La mano de la muchacha ya estaba a escasos centímetros del estómago de la embarazada, cuando se detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Espera! La primera patada debe sentirla el padre del bebé.

Sam rodó los ojos.

\- ¿También lo dijeron en naturales?- preguntó.

\- No, ¡lo digo yo!- respondió Carly.

\- Venga, vamos, Freddie; pon la mano- Ordenó la morena.

\- Emmm... Carls, deberíamos seguir con el programa, ya tendremos tiempo de...- la rubia fue cortada por su amiga.

\- Ya aclararemos las cosas en el siguiente ICarly- replicó.- Ahora, Freddie, pon la mano.

El futuro padre se arrodilló frente a su pareja, que estaba sentada en una silla, con la camisa aún subida.

Alargó la mano y la colocó sobre el estómago abultado.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al sentir el movimiento que provenía del interior del útero materno.

**_Narra Freddie_**

La preocupación que sentía por Sam fue substituida por una ola de felicidad al notar el ligero golpecito contra la palma de mi mano.

Miré a la rubia sonriente; ella también sonreía.

\- ¡Ahora déjame a mí, que yo también quiero!- protestó la castaña, mientras me empujaba.

Me separé de la ojiazul a regañadientes y Carly se colocó en mi sitio.

Posó su mano sobre el abultado vientre de Sam y esperó la patada.

A los pocos segundos, ambas sonrieron.

\- Awww, ¡la he sentido!- exclamó la morena con una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Es tan… _cuqui_!

Sam y yo reímos, mientras la pequeña Shay nos miraba incrédula. Después, volví a arrodillarme junto la rubia y besé su abdomen, haciendo que ella sonriese.

\- Chicos, quería….- Melanie entró por la puerta, sonriendo nerviosamente, pero fue cortada por la castaña.

\- ¡Mel, Mel! ¡Ven!- le dijo Carly, mientras tiraba de ella hacia nosotros. Luego cogió su mano y la colocó sobre el estómago de mi novia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo…- preguntó confusa la rubia, mientras acariciaba ligeramente la panza de su hermana.

\- Tú nunca entiendes nada- replicó su gemela.

\- ¡Sam! ¡No seas tan borde!- le riñó la castaña.

La conversación cayó en el olvido cuando las dos chicas sonrieron.

\- Awww, ¡el bebé ya patea! ¡Es tan… _cuqui_!- exclamó Mel.

\- Y tú eres tan parecida a Carly- se burló Sam, imitando su voz.

\- ¡Mi _sobri _ya patea!- gritó feliz Melanie.

\- ¡Qué no le llames _sobri_!- Protestó la embarazada.

Su hermana hizo caso omiso al comentario y empezó a dar saltos de alegría, junto con Carly; Sam tiene razón, son muy parecidas.

\- Oh, se me olvidaba…- dijo Melanie, dejando de brincar.- Venía a deciros que hoy tengo… ¡Una cita!- exclamó feliz, sonriendo.

\- Oh, Dios…- murmuró su hermana.- ¿Y quién es el "afortunado"?- preguntó, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Carly le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas, y la rubia puso una mueca de dolor.

\- Se llama Robbie- informó Melanie, soltando un suspiro.- Es inteligente, simpático, amable…

\- ¿Es guapo?- interrumpió la castaña.

\- Bueno… Lo mejor de una persona está en el interior… ¿Realmente importa si es guapo o no? Que sea amable y buena persona es lo que de verdad cuenta y yo…

\- Vamos, que es feo- esta vez fue Sam la que cortó a Melanie.

\- ¡No es feo!

\- Pues eso es lo que se suele decir cuando la persona es fea.

\- ¡Robbie no es feo!

\- Lo que tú digas.

Melanie rodó los ojos. Luego sonó el timbre y la Melanie bajó las escaleras a trompicones.

Finalmente llegó al piso de abajo, mientras nosotros observábamos, sentados en las escaleras, como Melanie intentaba caminar, ya que las piernas le temblaban. Su hermana reía.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Cállate!- ordenó Carly en un susurro, mientras ponía el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- ¡No puedo! Me recuerda a la señorita Briggs, aquel día que escondí sus gafas y se chocaba contra las paredes- dijo Sam entre risas.

Yo empecé a reír también.

\- Sí, recuerdo ese día- comenté.

\- ¡Callaos!- ordenó de nuevo la castaña.

\- Yo no he dicho nada- dijo Gibby.

\- ¡Cállate! 

La ojiazul logró abrir por fin la puerta. Fuera, le esperaba un joven de cabellos negros y rizados, de ojos marrones, y con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Mel- saludó el muchacho tímidamente.

\- Hola, Robbie- correspondió Melanie, igual de nerviosa.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Claro.

Robbie cogió a Melanie de la mano y abandonaron el piso de los Shay, mientras Gibby y Carly decían "Awww".

Miré a Sam, que observaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios a su hermana y su nuevo novio.

Nada más irse los dos enamorados, Carly preguntó:

\- Chicos, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no tenéis vosotros una cita?

Sam y yo nos miramos, y luego respondimos a la vez:

\- Unos… Cuatro o tres meses.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¡Pero si sois pareja!

\- ¿Y?

\- Y que las parejas tienen citas.

\- Bueno… No hemos tenido mucho tiempo últimamente… Ya sabes, el embarazo y tal…- dije.

\- ¡Eso no es razón para dejar de salir!- me recriminó molesta Carly.- Mañana mismo.

\- ¿Mañana mismo qué?- preguntó, confusa, Sam.

\- Mañana tendréis una cita- aclaró la castaña.

\- Carlotta, no necesitamos que controles nuestra vida amorosa- replicó la rubia, un poco enfadada.

\- Oh, vamos, aprovechad ahora; pensad que, cuando nazca el bebé, no tendréis casi nada de tiempo libre- dijo la pequeña Shay.- Mañana es Sábado; el día perfecto. Venga, animaos.

\- Por mí bien… Si tú quieres, claro- Le dije a la rubia.

\- Vale… Siempre y cuando pagues tú la comida- accedió, haciendo que Carly yo riésemos.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- ¡Sam! ¡Freddie ya está aquí! ¡Baja! ¡Ya!- gritó la castaña.

Yo, como siempre, había llegado puntual a casa de los Shay para recoger a Sam; ella, en cambio, aún no estaba lista.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Me veo ridícula!- protestó Sam, desde el piso de arriba.

La castaña emitió un leve gruñido.

\- ¡Estás genial!

\- ¡Parezco Barbie!

\- ¡Sam! ¡Estás haciendo esperar a Freddie!

Carly subió las escaleras. Después se escucharon algunos golpes y gritos, y, por fin, Sam bajó las escaleras.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verla: Llevaba zapatos de tacón rojos, el pelo suelto, adornado con una pequeña cinta del mismo color, y un vestido blanco que dejaba ver su notorio y abultado estómago. ¡Vestido! Jamás pensé que la vería usando uno…

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso no estoy guapa?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Estás… Perfecta.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Bien, vamos.

Cogió mi mano y tiró de mí hacia la puerta.

\- Que lo paséis bien, chicos, y Sam; recuerda darte otra capa de brillo de labios, que sa…- no oí el final de la frase, ya que Sam me empujó fuera del apartamento y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Puedes creer que estuvo una hora maquillándome y tres hora y cincuenta y dos minutos _arreglándome _el pelo?- dijo, molesta.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?- preguntó Freddie, mientras él y Sam salían del cine.

\- Amm… Supongo que cualquier restaurante estará bien- respondió.

\- ¿Qué te apetece?

La ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada en especial.

\- ¿Nada en especial? ¿No quieres comer carne? ¿Jamón? ¿Tocino?

\- Emmm… Bueno, muero de hambre y me da igual que comida sea. Vayamos mejor al restaurante más cercano.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Finalmente, Sam tuvo un antojo de pizza y me arrastró hasta la pizzería más próxima.

Ella ya estaba devorando su segunda pizza, cuando yo apenas terminara mi tercera porción. Y es que últimamente Sam tiene un hambre descomunal.

\- Sam… Creo que deberías parar, ya es la segunda.

La rubia apartó la vista de su comida y me miró.

\- ¿Me estás llamando gorda?- preguntó, enfadada.

\- No, solo digo que…

-¡No sé si te das cuenta de que estoy comiendo por dos!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que ya lle…

\- Te avisé de que tú pagabas la comida.

\- Ya, ya…

La rubia cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Lo siento…- murmuró.

\- ¿El qué?- pregunté, confuso.

\- Pues… El portarme así contigo.

\- Amor, no tienes que disculparte.

\- Sí, sí tengo.

\- No, sé que no lo haces a posta, solo son las hormonas.

Ella me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Gracias… Por todo- murmuró.- Te amo.

\- Yo más.

Acaricié su estómago y noté un pequeño movimiento contra la palma de mi mano.

Sonreí y besé su cabeza.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Bueno, ahora me encantaría que me respondieseis:**

**1\. ¿Queréis que Sam y Freddie tengan un niño o una niña? **

**2\. ¿Por qué? **

**Dejadme vuestra respuesta en un review.**

**Reviews, please *^***

**Próximo cap: ¿Niña o niño?**


	19. ¿Niña o niño?

**N/A: Bueno, no tardé demasiado en actualizar, ¿no? Tengo exámenes la semana que viene y tengo que estudiar mucho T^T Así que perdonadme si no actualizo poco, pero debo estudiar, y estudiar, y estudiar… Bueno, responderé vuestros reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por el review.**

_1-KLM-1: _**Solo tendrán un bebé, pero ya escribí un cap (el 11) en el que en el futuro tendrán gemelos. Me encanta que te agradase el capítulo, gracias por el review.**

_Nancy: _**No estoy nada acostumbrada a hacer caps dramáticos, por ahora solo escribo comedia (y creo que se me da medianamente bien) pero el poco drama que escribí, pues… No es que fuese ninguna maravilla, pero bueno, quiero empezar a hacer algo de drama (no en este Fic), para ver si mejoro ^^ Y ya paro, que me enrollo más que las persianas. Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**Pues justo en este cap, pues se hace algo al revés. Se da un poco a entender que a la que le volvería loca tener una niña sería a Sam, pero, eso ya lo verás en el cap, que yo no me explico demasiado bien… Me alegra mucho que te divirtiese el cap. Gracias por el review.**

_seddielove: _**Me agrada que te gustara el cap, gracias por dejar el review.**

_maca: _**Pues aquí en España no hay vacaciones, hay exámenes TwT Así que tengo poquito tiempo para escribir, pero intento actualizar rápido. Me alegra que te gustase tanto el cap, gracias por dejarme review.**

_pablo: _**Tengo exámenes y me es complicado actualizar muy seguido, pero siempre intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por dejarme un review.**

_may:_** Tendrás que leer el cap para averiguar si es niño o no. Gracias por dejarme review.**

_camila: _**Y yo amo preguntaros a vosotros y saber un poco lo que os gustaría que apareciese en el Fic, así intento escribir un poco como a vosotros os guste ^^ Me alegra que te guste el Fic, gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**Deberás leer el cap para averiguarlo. Jaja, me hiciste reír con lo del complot. Gracias por dejar review.**

_marce:_** Síp, lo de los reviews es un asco. Hay veces que incluso llegan cuatro días después. Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por el review.**

**ICarly es de Dan Schneider, no mío: **

\- ¡Vámonos!- gritó Carly, mientras saltaba arriba y abajo.

Sam la miraba cansada desde el sofá.

\- Carly, Carly ¡Carly!- la castaña paró de brincar.- Estate quietecita, ¿quieres? Me pones nerviosa.

La pequeña Shay se sentó al lado de su amiga en el sofá.

\- Lo siento, ¡pero es que estoy súper emocionada! Sam, hoy es la ecografía de las veintiún semanas, ¿no te das cuenta?

\- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

\- ¡Hoy sabremos si es niño o niña!- chilló ilusionada.- Por fin podré restregarle a Spencer que yo tenía razón desde el principio- dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

De repente, el susodicho irrumpió en el cuarto.

\- No vas a restregarme nada, ¡yo te lo restregaré a ti!- después, se acercó a la barriga de Sam- Porque, este bebé adorable, es niño, ¿verdad, pequeñín?

La embarazada gimió al sentir la pequeña patadita de su hijo.

\- ¡Lo ves, lo ves! ¡Ha pateado! ¡Eso quiere decir sí!- gritó el adulto, brincando emocionado.

\- Bah, el bebé no puede entenderte. Lo que pasa es que la voz estimula al feto y por eso da patadas- replicó la castaña.

\- Oh, pues gracias, Spence- se quejó la rubia, mientras acariciaba su vientre, tratando de calmar a la revoltosa criatura.

Minutos después, la señora Benson y su hijo llegaron al apartamento de los Shay. El castaño corrió a besar a su pareja.

\- ¡Freddie! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No sabemos dónde ha podido estar!- le riño su madre.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Tranquilícese, suegra, que no soy un perro- dijo enfadada la rubia.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que…

Marissa fue interrumpida por Melanie, que bajo las escaleras a todo correr.

\- ¡Ya estoy, ya estoy! ¡Vamos!- exclamó, jadeando.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

La señora Benson nos obligó a Carly, Freddie, mi hermana y yo a ir en la parte de atrás del coche, ya que somos los _peques_. Íbamos apretujados; Melanie y yo compartíamos asiento. Y, por si no fuera poco, Marissa se empeñaba en conducir lo más despacio posible.

\- ¿Falta mucho?- pregunté, molesta.

\- Cállate, debo concentrarme en la carretera- respondió la loca, enfadada.

\- ¡Melanie está sentada sobre mi mano derecha!- se quejó la castaña.

\- Bueno, te aguantas, porque si se aparta, me aplastará a mí y al bebé- repliqué.

Mi hermana gruñó.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que los asientos sean tan pequeños!- se defendió.

\- La culpa no es de los asientos, la culpa es de quien dijo que cabríamos todos en la parte trasera del coche- dijo mi novio.

\- ¡Ya, callaos todos! Ya nos las apañaremos a la vuelta; ahora, es lo que hay- puso fin a la discusión Spencer.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Después de un largo camino lleno de protestas y críticas, llegamos por fin al hospital. Bajé del coche para evitar seguir escuchando la disputa de Spencer y Marissa: _Que si los niños no deben ir adelante, que si no es seguro no llevar el cinturón, que si no es bueno que dos personas ocupen el mismo asiento…_

Carly, Mel y Freddie me siguieron al hospital; Los dos _adultos _ni se enteraron de que habíamos bajado del vehículo.

Subimos las escaleras y, nada más llegar a la segunda planta, ya vimos a la doctora de pie junto a la puerta de la consulta.

\- Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal estáis?- saludó Brown, sonriente.

\- Bien, gracias.

\- ¿Listos para saber si es niño o niña?

Asentimos frenéticamente y la doctora me entregó la bata para que me cambiase.

Después regresé y me tumbé en la camilla. Carly y Melanie se colocaron a mi lado derecho, mientras que Freddie estaba a mi izquierda, acariciando mi mano.

La ginecóloga extendió el frío gel por la parte baja de mi estómago, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío.

A continuación, pasó el pequeño aparatito, y unas figuras aparecieron en el monitor.

Acto seguido, puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo que la doctora, mis amigos y yo apartáramos la vista de la pantalla.

\- ¡Llegamos!- exclamó Spencer, cansado.

\- ¿Cómo nos dejasteis discutiendo en el coche?- preguntó Marissa, enfadada.

No tuvimos tiempo de responder, ya que el castaño miró al monitor y preguntó:

\- ¿Ya sabéis si es niño o niña?

\- Pues eso intentábamos hasta que vosotros nos interrumpisteis-contesté, molesta.

El mayor de los Shay y Marissa miraron también al monitor. La doctora continuo moviendo el objeto sobre mi barriga, mientras nosotros mirábamos extasiados.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Es niña o niño?- preguntó, impaciente, Carly.

\- Pues…- la doctora le echó una última ojeada a la pantalla y anunció con una sonrisa:- Enhorabuena, seréis padres de… ¡Un niño!

Spencer empezó a chillar y saltar como loco, al igual que Melanie. La señora Benson y Carly se quedaron calladas.

\- Un niño…- susurré.

Estaba realmente feliz de que mi hijito fuese un niño. Nunca manifesté mi preferencia, pero debo decir que, si fuera niña, no soportaría que Carly y Melanie la convirtiesen en una especie de Barbie humana, cosa que no creo que hagan con un niño.

No es solo eso; bueno, creo que todos saben que siempre me he sentido más cómoda con los chicos. No es que sea machista, ni nada de eso, pero desde pequeña las niñas siempre me dejaron un poco de lado por mi actitud masculina. Creo que eso debió dejarme un trauma. O algo así. Aunque tampoco iba a deprimirme si fuese niña. Es mi hijo, y lo querré independientemente del sexo que sea.

Miré a Freddie y él también sonreía. Síp, Freddie también quería un niño. Después de mucho insistirle logré que confesase. No sé porque razón, tal vez le da miedo tener que cuidar de una niña porque él no es mujer. No lo sé. No le pregunté.

Carly quería una niña. Creo que ya sabéis porque. _"Ay, si tenéis una niña podré pintarle las uñas, enseñarle a maquillarse, comprarle vestiditos, iremos juntas de compras". _

Melanie quería un niño. ¿Por qué? Porque dice que el primogénito de Seddie debería ser hombre. Es una ley que se inventaron los fans más obsesivos del Seddie. Una ley muy estúpida, sin duda, pero, al parecer habían acertado.

Spencer también quería un niño. Dice que para enseñarle _el arte de la seducción _y ver con él la Guerra de las Galaxias. Desde luego que no voy a dejar que Freddie y Spencer corrompan a mi hijo con esas estúpidas películas…

La voz de la doctora me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- … Y en la semana veinticinco deberás hacerte el test _O'Sullivan _para detectar una posible diabetes gestacional.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace esa test?- pregunté.

\- Pues, primero debes ingerir cincuenta gramos de glucosa por vía oral, y una hora después te haremos una analítica.

Analítica. Genial.

\- ¿Otra analítica?

\- Sí, y además te harán otra en el tercer trimestre, y si quieres también se pueden solicitar tres o cuatro más, porque, ya sabes; es mejor prevenir que curar- informó Marissa, con una gran sonrisa.

¡Como odio a esa mujer!

Me dieron ganas de saltarle encima y ahorcarla.

\- No, no hacen falta tantas analíticas, el bebé está bien. Con dos bastan- dije entre dientes.

Brown soltó una pequeña risa y después programamos la próxima cita.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Me dejé caer en mi cama; estaba agotada. Freddie me miraba sonriendo.

\- Freddie, ¿me puedes traer queso de oveja? Por favor- pedí, con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

\- Sam, no tenemos queso. Y no creo que el supermerca…

\- Pues ve a la tienda veinticuatro horas- le corté.

\- ¿Y ahí hay queso?- preguntó, extrañado.

\- No lo sé, pero ve.

El castaño suspiró y se fue del cuarto.

Diez minutos después cogí el móvil y lo llame.

\- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?_\- preguntó, un poco preocupado.

\- Sí, pero es que ahora no quiero queso, quiero una zanahoria.

_\- ¡Pero Sam, si ya compré el queso!_  
\- Bueno, pues lo devuelves, mira tú que fácil.

_\- ¡Pero ya estoy de camino!_

\- Das la vuelta.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Tráeme la zanahoria y punto.

Colgué el teléfono para no oír otra vez la protesta de Freddie.

Lo peor es que no lo torturaba a posta; mi antojo había cambiado de queso a zanahoria.

Creo que nuestro hijo tendrá unos gustos alimenticios muy extraños.

**N/A: Hice el capítulo corto, lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente como ya dije antes, y si hacía el cap más largo no podría subirlo hoy. ¿Os gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? **

**Casi todos votasteis por el niño, así que Sam y Freddie tendrá un lindo hijito. Los que votasteis por niña, pues tendréis que esperar a los últimos capítulos del Fic, creo que ya sabéis que en un futuro tendrán gemelos, y uno de ellos puede que sea niña… O los dos.**

**Reviews, por favor, por favor.**

**Próximo capítulo: Aún no lo pensé T-T Estoy pasando por la falta de inspiración**


	20. Desastre

**N/A: Estos días estoy tardando en actualizar, y lo siento. Pero tengo exámenes. Muchos. Y los que hice no me salieron nada bien, así que tengo que esforzarme mucho en estos si quiero subir mis calificaciones. Pero no dejaré de actualizar. **

_Usuario865: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, es fantástico recibir tu review, como siempre. A mí también me encanta Sam y sus _síntomas _del embarazo. **

_1-KLM-1: _**Hasta ahora los que ven el show no saben que está embarazada. Pero me encantó la idea y la puse en el cap (espero que no te parezca mal). Gracias por el review.**

_seddielove: _**Jaja, yo también lo hice alguna vez con el chico que me gusta (soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a decírselo, pero mejor no hablemos de mi vida amorosa…) A mí personalmente me encanta esa actitud masculina de Sam, eso es lo que me hace amar el personaje. No vi Rebelde Way, (no veo mucha televisión, y si lo hago solo veo ciertas series), miraré si la emiten en algún canal. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**Sí, seguramente lo de la pelea pasaría jaja. Sam será una mamá adorable. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**Me encanta que te haya gustado, y lo siento por la tardanza, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo que estudiar mucho. Gracias por el review.**

_pablo:_** Me alegra que te encantara, discúlpame por la tardanza, pero tengo muchos exámenes. Gracias por el review.**

_Nancy: _**Me agrada que te gustaran los caps, me esfuerzo bastante en que tenga el humor de propio de ICarly. Y con lo del bebé, sí, es cierto que casi siempre es niño, pero, creo que el primer hijo de Sam y Freddie debería ser niño. No sé porque, una idea mía que se me metió en la cabeza… Gracias por dejar el review y por tu paciencia.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Sam_**

Sacudí ligeramente el hombro de Freddie, intentando despertarlo. Segundos después, él abrió los ojos lentamente y luego bostezó.

\- Sam… Son las cinco de la madrugada, ¿por qué me despiertas?- preguntó, adormilado.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo- respondí, sonriendo cansada.

El castaño me miró confuso.

Subí la camisa de mi pijama, cogí su mano y la coloqué sobre mi abultada barriga, en el lugar exacto para que pudiese sentir las patadas del bebé.

Él sonrió.

\- ¿Ha estado así toda la noche?- preguntó, un poco preocupado.

\- Ajá…- respondí, exhausta.- Cálmalo, por favor.

\- ¿Qué?

-Cálmalo, no puedo dormir.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hago?

\- Como lo haces siempre.

Freddie me miró confundido.

\- Sammy, no entiendo…

Rodé los ojos.

\- Tú sabes calmarlo. Le hablas. Y se tranquiliza.

\- ¿Quieres que inicie una conversación con el bebé a las cinco de la mañana?

Asentí.

\- ¿Y de que le hablo? ¿Del tiempo?

\- Eres muy cabezota. Hazme caso. Háblale. Por favor.

Lo miré con ojos suplicantes y una mueca de pena.

\- Vente- accedió finalmente, rodando los ojos.

Me senté en su regazo y el castaño acarició mi estómago. Luego empezó a hablar con él, igual que hacia siempre. El bebé se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, hasta que por fin dejó de patear.

\- Buenas noches, pequeño Nathan- susurró Freddie.

Sonreí una última vez, me acurruqué en los brazos del castaño, este besó mi cabeza y caí dormida.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Estábamos en medio del web show cuando noté un ligero dolor en mi estómago. Carly debió notarlo, ya que se quedó callada, me miró de arriba abajo y luego le hizo señas a Freddie. Este le dijo algo a Gibby que no alcancé a oír, le dio la cámara y fue corriendo a mi lado.

\- ¿Estás bien, princesa?- preguntó mi novio, preocupado.

\- Creo que sí, solo fue una patada; me parece que el bebé anda algo revoltoso hoy, porque llevo sintiéndolas desde que me levanté- respondí, acariciando mi panza.

Los rostros de Freddie y Carly dejaron de estar tensos. El castaño colocó las manos sobre mi abdomen y al poco tiempo sonrió.

\- Wow, pues si que patea fuerte- dijo Freddie, sonriente, mientras acariciaba mi barriga.- Hey, pequeño, deja de moverte tanto, ¿sí? Molestas a mamá- noté como la actividad del bebé disminuyó considerablemente, apenas lo notaba ya. Era increíble como solo con que Freddie acariciase mi vientre y le hablase un poco al bebé, este se relajaba. Pero cuando Carly, Spencer, Melanie o yo lo hacíamos, solo conseguíamos que se moviese más.

\- No sabes cuanta rabia me da que a mí no me haga caso y a ti sí- me quejé, fingiendo enfadado.

\- Tal vez solo sea una coincidencia; a lo mejor esta vez cuadró así.

\- No, siempre pasa igual; el bebé empieza a patear y Melanie, Spencer, Carly o yo intentamos calmarlo, y no hace caso. Llegas tú y con solo dos palabras ya se queda más tranquilo- dije, un poco frustrada.

\- Tranquila, seguramente sea porque a mí me lleva escuchando desde el comienzo del embarazo. ¿No te acuerdas cuando solo tenía cinco semanas y le hablaba? Pues se acostumbraría a mi voz, supongo.

Claro que me acordaba, siempre está hablándole a mi panza. Obvio que yo también le hablo al bebé, pero no tanto como él. Freddie se pasa el día conversando con él. Incluso llega a leerle libros, cosa que a mí (aparte de resultarme aburridísima) me parece exagerada.

\- Tienes razón. Bueno, parece que ahora está mucho más tranquilo- anuncié feliz.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿podemos seguir con el programa?- preguntó Carly.

\- Claro- Freddie se separó de mí lado y se acercó a Gibby. Cogió la cámara de entre sus manos. Y se quedó de piedra.- Gibby… No la apagaste…- murmuró.

Carly y yo nos quedamos totalmente estáticas.

\- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- pregunté, con un hilo de voz.

Freddie tragó saliva.

\- Que todos los fans que estuvieran viendo ICarly saben que vamos a ser papás…

Miré furiosa a Gibby. Juro que me las pagará.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Tan difícil es apagar una cámara?!- le grité encolerizada.

\- Sam… Sam… Freddie… Yo… lo… siento- tartamudeó, aterrado.

\- ¡A la mierda tus disculpas! ¡Millones de personas saben ahora que estoy embarazada!

La castaña y mi novio se colocaron a mi lado, mientras este último me masajeaba los hombros.

\- Sam, no te enfades así con Gibby, no lo hizo a posta.

\- Amor, tranquila, sabes que enfadarte así no es nada bueno en tu estado.

Me calmé un poco y me dejé caer sobre la silla. Gibby también se relajó.

\- Me las pagarás, Gibson. Puede que no hoy; tampoco mañana. Pero me las pagarás…- susurré.

Gibby me miró aterrado.

\- Corre, Gibby, corre- le dijo la castaña.

Tras dirigirme una última mirada de pánico, el gordito salió a toda velocidad del estudio como un caballo desbocado, mientras Carly lo observaba preocupada.

\- Sam, no deberías asustar así al pobre Gibby…- me riñó la pequeña Shay.

Gruñí.

\- Creo que tengo más cosas que hacer que molestarme en ser buena con tu noviecito- mi amiga se puso colorada. Intenté reprimir la risa, pero la cara de Carly era todo un poema; era más que obvio que sentía algo por Gibby.

Freddie nos llamó. Su voz sonó temblorosa, señal de que algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?- pregunté preocupada, poniéndome a su lado.

\- Los fans han dejado un motón de comentarios. Algunos no muy buenos…

\- Oh, Dios…- murmuró la castaña.

\- Lee- ordené con decisión.

\- No sé si…

\- Freddie, lee.

\- Pero…

Aparté a Freddie del ordenador, ocupando yo su lugar, y leí los comentarios. _"Puta", "zorra", _solo eran los primeros en la lista de insultos. Luego llegaban las frases desmoralizadoras. _"Me das lástima". "Creí que eras más responsable". "Arruinaste tu futuro, no arruines también el de Freddie". _Bueno, Freddie tenía razón; algunos comentarios no eran muy buenos.

Cerré el portátil de un golpe y traté de contener las lágrimas. Freddie me abrazó. Hundí la cabeza en su pecho y empecé a llorar. ¡Estúpidas hormonas!

\- No me puedo creer que los fans sean tan crueles….- murmuró Carly. Luego se apoderó del ordenador. A los pocos segundos preguntó emocionada:- Sam, ¿leíste los otros comentarios?

\- ¿Qué otros comentarios?

\- Estos- respondió, señalando la pantalla del portátil.

Me separé de mi novio y vi los cincuenta comentarios que yo no había leído. _"Awww, Sam y Freddie van a ser papás, que lindo. ¡SEDDIE!". "Los estúpidos que insultan no tienen cerebro, mucho ánimo chicos". "Wow, Sam embarazada, esa no la vi venir. Mucha suerte, seréis unos excelentes padres"._

Sonreí ligeramente.

\- Vaya, parece que muchos de los fans están contentos- dijo Carly, también sonriendo.

Iba a contestar cuando un estruendoso pitido llegó a nuestros oídos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Freddie.

Carly se quedó petrificada.

\- Es… la alarma de incendios.

**_Narra Carly_**

¡Juro que mataré a mi hermano!

Bajé las escaleras velozmente y vi a Spencer, acurrucado en una esquina de la cocina, llorando.

Encima de la mesa había un pollo ardiendo.

Rápidamente cogí el extintor y apagué el fuego.

\- ¡Spencer! ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunté, furiosa.

El castaño se levantó y se acercó a la mesa, tambaleándose.

\- Yo… Estaba… Co...Cocinando La...La Cena… Y… Y… Entonces… Apareció fue…Fuego… Y me… Me… Asusté…- balbuceó.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que haces de comer acabas prendiendo fuego a la comida?- pregunté, enfadada, con los brazos en jarras.

\- No lo sé…

A los pocos segundos Sam y Freddie bajaron las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó el moreno con preocupación.

\- Sí, estamos bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del pollo…- respondió Spencer, señalando al ave chamuscada que había intentado cocinar.

\- ¿Y ahora que cenaremos?- preguntó apenada la rubia, mirando al pobre pollo.

\- Pues… Iré por comida china para todos- respondí, cogiendo mi abrigo.- Y, chicos, vigilad a Spencer- añadí.

\- ¡Pero yo no necesito una niñera! ¡Yo ya soy un niño grande!- se quejó el castaño.

\- ¡Spencer, no seas protestón!

Y a continuación me fui del apartamento.

**_Narra Sam_**

\- Contadme algo- pidió Spencer, que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina.

\- Mmm…. No sé- dije.

\- Oh, vamos, sois jóvenes, ¡vuestra vida debe ser apasionante! Contadme algo- repitió el adulto de nuevo.

\- ¿Viste hoy ICarly?- le pregunté.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Tuvimos un _pequeño_ problema- contestó mi novio, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

\- ¡Contadme!

\- Bueno, gracias a Gibby, todos nuestros fans saben que estoy embarazada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Síp.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Dejó la cámara encendida.

\- Menuda faena… Supongo que los fans Seddie estarán felices.

\- Mucho.

\- Y nosotros también lo estamos- dije, sonriente.

Freddie también sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

**N/A: Capítulo muy corto. Pero ya dije que no ando inspirada. Espero que el siguiente llegue al menos a las dos mil palabras.**

**¿Qué os parece el nombre Nathan? ¿Creéis que ese es el nombre que Freddie quiere ponerle a su hijo? A mí me encanta Nathan y Ethan. Son los dos muy lindos ^^**

**Reviews, por favor.**

**Próximo capítulo: Buscando nombres para el bebé.**


	21. iFound a name

**N/A: ¡Y vamos con el cap 21 :D! A pesar de estar con exámenes, creo que actualicé pronto, ¿no? Me motiva pensar en la semana que viene, en la que no tendré exámenes *^***

**Mañana hago el último, rezo para que no sea demasiado complicado. **

**Respondo vuestros reviews:**

_1-KLM-1: _**La idea inicial era que fuese Freddie quien dejase la cámara encendida, pero no quería que Sam se enfadase con él, así que puse a Gibby. Me diste de nuevo otra idea, espero que te guste la venganza (por así decirlo) de Sam. Obvio que los fans Seddie defenderán a Sam, aunque no en este cap. No sé si habrá Cibby o no, por ahora solo puse indirectas, dando a entender que Carly y Gibby están enamorados, pero no sé cuándo se harán pareja oficialmente. Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**Gracias, a mí también me encanta Nathan, aunque como ya dijeron en otros comentarios es el nombre que suelen ponerle al hijo de Sam y Freddie, y sería poco original, pero… Me gusta muchísimo. Gracias por el review.**

_seddielove:_** A mí también me encanta Nathan, es un nombre genial, pero es el que le suelen poner siempre al bebé de Sam y Freddie, así que estoy un poco dudosa. Gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**Jaja, tienes toda la razón, no fue Freddie muy listo dejándosela a Gibby. Gracias por el review.**

_pablo: _**Lo sé, pero Ethan no termina de convencerme, y Nathan me encanta. Además a los lectores parece gustarle también, pero tienes toda la razón, estaría original ponerle Ethan, pero Nathan me gusta muchísimo. Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Sam_**

\- ¡Aiden!

\- No, Aiden es muy feo, ¡Jerry!

\- ¿Jerry? ¿Cómo ese actor loco de esa serie rarita? Prefiero Leo.

Rodé los ojos. Melanie, Carly, Spencer y Brad llevan toda la tarde discutiendo sobre el nombre de nuestro bebé.

\- Yo prefiero Richard.

\- Richard suena a viejo.

\- Luke es un buen nombre.

Freddie me miró cansado.

\- ¿Por qué les hace tanta ilusión escoger el nombre del bebé?- susurré.

\- No lo sé, es una tontería. A mí no me gusta, Jerry o Richard o lo que sea…- protestó.

Sabía perfectamente que nombre le gustaba: Nathan.

\- Nathan sí te gusta- afirmé, con una sonrisa en los labios.

El castaño sonrió también.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- La semana pasada, cuando hablabas con el bebé, dijiste: _"Buenas noches, Nathan"_\- le recordé.

\- ¿A ti te gusta?- preguntó, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

\- Me encanta. Aunque creo que es un poco pronto para elegir el nombre.

Nathan es un nombre muy lindo, de mis favoritos. Mucho mejor que Richard o Aiden…

\- No queda tanto: tres meses. Tres meses que pasarán volando.

\- Pasarán volando para ti; para mí esto es una tortura.

\- ¿Estar embarazada es una tortura?- preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Mira mis tobillos!- dije, señalando mi pie derecho.- ¡Están hinchados! Por no hablar de mi barriga, ¡está enorme!

¡Y vaya si lo estaba! Parecía que me había tragado un balón de fútbol. Me pasaba el día entero quejándome porque el embarazo _se me notaba demasiado. _Y Freddie me decía que era normal que a estas alturas se notase. Para él es muy fácil; no es su panza la que crece. Y para colmo dice que le encantaría estar en mi lugar. Oh, no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. ¿Y cuando me ponga de parto también querrá estar en mi lugar?

\- Cielo, ya te dije que para aliviar la hinchazón debes poner los pies en alto- ah, sí, me olvidaba de que mi novio se empeña en que yo duerma con un cojín bajo mis pies para _aliviar_ la molestia.

\- ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es? Si ya me resulta difícil dormir con las patadas del bebé, me es imposible con el dichoso cojincito.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que aguantar con los tobillos hinchados durante tres meses- lo miré con mala cara.- Amor, ya sabes que me encantaría…

\- …Estar en mi lugar- terminé yo la frase.- Pero gracias a eso de la biología, ¡es imposible que tú estés en mi lugar!

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Anda, venga, no te alteres…

\- ¿Y en el parto también querrás estar en mi lugar?

Acarició su mejilla con la mano, me miró a los ojos y respondió, con total sinceridad:

\- Sam, haría lo que fuese para que tú no sintieses dolor.

\- Awww, Freddie, ¡eres tan tierno!- exclamé feliz, como si fuese una niña de cinco años mirando a su nuevo perrito.

El castaño rió un poco y besó mis labios. Colocó sus manos alrededor de mis caderas acercándome más a él y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Estamos eligiendo nombres para vuestros hijo y vosotros os coméis la boca el uno al otros sin prestarnos ni la más mínima atención!- se quejó la castaña.

Molesta por la interrupción, me separé de Freddie y miré furiosa a mi amiga.

\- ¡Es muy pronto para elegir el nombre!  
\- No, Sam, no es pronto. Dentro de nada estarás tumbada sobre una fea cama de hospital, con contracciones, sudorosa y lamentándote de no tener un nombre bonito para tu hijo que está a punto de nacer- exclamó Carly. ¡Es tan exagerada!

\- Quedan tres meses. ¡Tres largos meses!

\- Pasarán sin que te des cuentan.

Gruñí.

\- Eres igual que Freddie.

\- No, yo soy mujer.

Rodé los ojos y Brad, Spencer y Mel rieron por lo bajo.

\- Hermanita…- me llamó Melanie.

\- ¡Que no me llames así!- la interrumpí yo.

\- Vale… Sammy….

\- ¡No me llames Sammy!

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Freddie siempre te llama así!

\- Será porque tal vez es mi novio.

Mi gemela rodó los ojos.

\- Vale, entonces: Sam…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Déjame terminar la frase!- exclamó Melanie. La había enfadado.- Sam, ¿vosotros tenéis pensado algún nombre para el bebé?- preguntó, más calmada.

Nosotros nos miramos el uno al otro.

\- Nathan- respondimos a la vez.

Nada más decir el nombre, Carly se puso en pie y empezó a saltar como una loca.

\- ¡Awww, como mi actor favorito! ¡Nathan Fillion!- chilló ilusionada.

\- Carly, no me hagas cambiar de opinión- le dije.

La castaña paró de dar saltos y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Vale…

\- Pero aún no estamos del todo seguros. Esto debe tomarse con total tranquilidad- dijo el castaño, mientras agarraba mi mano y me sonreía.

\- Nathan es muy lindo. Es un nombre tierno para un bebé, pero también le quedará bien cuando sea adulto- habló mi gemela.

\- Es un buen nombre, chicos, pero, Lu…- corté a Spencer.

\- No voy a ponerle Luke a mí hijo, Spencer.

\- Sí, Spencer, Luke no es un buen nombre, ¿qué tipo de friki le pondría así a su hijo?- dijo el moreno, mostrando enfado.

\- A ti también te gustaría ponerle Luke, ¿verdad?

\- Síp.

Brad empezó a reír:

\- Sí, y cuando el bebé esté naciendo podrías decirle: _"Luke, yo soy tu padre"_

El castaño me miró sonriente.

\- Freddie, como intentes asomarte _ahí _durante el parto, te llevarás una patada en la cara- amenacé.

\- No, cielo, ni se me ocurriría.

\- Bien, se ve que aprecias tu integridad física.

Los ojos de Spencer se iluminaron como dos estrellas.

\- Hablando de integridad física… ¡Soy camarero!- anunció con una sonrisa.

Carly, Brad, Melanie, Freddie y yo lo miramos confusos.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la integridad física?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Nada.

\- Entonces ¿por qué dices…?- Melanie, al ver la cara de Spencer, decidió rendirse con la explicación:- Déjalo, da igual…

El mayor de los Shay siguió contándonos con ilusión la aventura que había vivido unas horas antes:

\- Estaba en el bar de zumos. T-Bo me ofreció algodón de azúcar en un palo, cosa que me extrañó, porque sí tiene sentido pinchar un algodón de azúcar en un palo, pero bueno, sigamos: Y me preguntó: "¿Compras algodón? Siete dólares el palo. Si me compras dos, te hago descuento en el segundo del cero por ciento. ¿Qué dices?". Y yo respondí: "No, gracias, T-Bo, no me apetece algodón de azúcar". Me miró ofendido y luego dijo: "¿Por qué nada me sale bien? Primero me quedo sin camarero, y luego nadie me compra algodón". Entonces me ofrecí a ayudarle en el bar, a siete dólares la hora los fines de semana.

Los cinco asentimos cuando el castaño terminó su historia; al poco tiempo, este se levantó de un salto del sofá y anunció:

\- ¡Iré a prepararme, mañana empiezo a trabajar!- exclamó entusiasmado.

Spencer abandonó la habitación y subió velozmente las escaleras, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Su hermana suspiró.

\- No durará ni un día- murmuró. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.- ¿Alguien quiere limonada?

Todos pusimos mueca de asco.

\- No, gracias, Carly.

\- Siento decirte que odio tu limonada, Carls.

\- ¿Tienes jamón?

Carly rodó los ojos y se acercó a la nevera.

\- Qué raro que Sam quiera jamón- dijo, sarcástica. Cogió un plato y un cuchillo.

La castaña iba a cortar mi carne, pero yo la detuve. Agarré dos jamones, los coloqué en el plato y me tumbé en el sofá, con el alimento en mi regazo.

Carly me miraba molesta desde la cocina.

\- Sam… ¿Enserio pretendes comerte todo mi jamón en un solo día?- preguntó mi amiga, extrañada y algo enfadada.

\- ¡Claro!- respondí con obviedad.

\- Sam, dos jamones son demasiado incluso para ti….- replicó la castaña.

\- La culpa es de Freddie- me defendí.

Este me miró con los ojos como platos desde el sofá.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y ahora que hice?  
\- Embarazarme. Ahora tengo que comer el doble- respondí, acariciando mi enorme vientre.

Carly rodó los ojos y Freddie suspiró. Y yo seguí comiendo felizmente mi jamón.

\- ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho!- exclamó Mel, a los pocos minutos, mientras miraba el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

\- Uuuh, ¿tienes una cita con Robbie?- le pregunté, con burla.

La rubia me miró sonriendo orgullosa.

\- Puede- cogió su bolso negro que estaba en el sofá, se vistió el abrigo y, después de despedirse, abandonó el apartamento.

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- ¿Quién es Robbie?- preguntó Brad.

\- Es el nuevo novio de mi hermana- respondió Sam, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué todos tienen pareja menos yo?- se quejó la castaña, mirando al suelo.

\- Hey, Carls, tranquila, que yo tampoco tengo novia- le recordó el rubio.

\- Tienes a Gibby- le dijo la rubia, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Entre Gibby y yo no hay nada ¡Nada!- las mejillas de Carly se habían puesto de nuevo coloradas.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Segurísimo!- afirmó ella, molesta.

\- ¿En serio? Porque yo creo que…

Mi novia no puedo terminar la frase ya que alguien llamó la puerta.

Carly se levantó a abrir. Miró por la mirilla para ver quién era.

\- ¡_OhDiosmío_, es Gibby!- gritó histérica. Luego se volvió seria. Apuntó a Sam con su dedo índice y dijo:- ¡Tú! Callada. Nada de bromas, o juro que te quedas sin jamón.

\- Ok, Carls, nada de bromas, pero no metamos al jamón en esto ¿quieres?

Carly rodó los ojos tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Se arregló el pelo y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Vaya, Gibby! ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó, sonriendo.

Sam empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

\- ¡Sam! Estate calladita- murmuré.

\- Déjame ser feliz- protestó ella susurrando.

Sonreí un poco y besé su mejilla.

Aparté la vista de mi linda novia para mirar de nuevo Carly.

\- Hola, Carls, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó el gordito.

\- Claro- respondió la castaña con nerviosismo, haciéndose a un lado.

\- Necesitaba que me dejases consultar una cosa en el ordenador- informo él, caminando hacia el aparato.

\- Creía que tenías ordenador en casa.

\- Y lo tengo, pero tu silla es más cómoda.

Nosotros pusimos una mueca de confusión, mientras Gibby se sentaba en el taburete.

Nada más tocar su trasero el asiento, nuestro amigo se puso de pie inmediatamente y gritó:

\- ¡Auch! ¡Mi trasero, mi trasero!

Sam empezó a reírse como una descosida.

El gordito saltaba en el aire mientras gritaba de dolor. Brad y yo mirábamos la escena patidifusos, al igual que Carly.

\- ¡Sam! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- preguntó la castaña, enfadada.

\- Solo una pequeña venganza- respondió la ojiazul, sonriendo satisfecha.

\- ¡Me has clavado una chincheta en el traserito!- se quejó el gordito, entre gemidos.

\- ¡Sam!- exclamamos Carly y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Eso le pasa por revelar nuestro secreto a millones de personas en internet.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he repetido que no se debe agredir a la gente con objetos punzantes?- le pregunté cansado y un poco molesto.

Ella puso ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

\- Venga, no te enfades con mamá- dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonreí y le di un beso en los labios, mientras Carly protestaba, Brad reprimía la risa y Gibby se frotaba la _zona afectada._

**N/A: No llegué a las dos mil palabras, pero llegué a las mil novecientas :D Espero que os gustara el cap, y que me dejéis un review. **

**Próximo capítulo: Visita al ginecólogo.**

**Reviews, reviews please.**


	22. Solo tres meses más

**N/A: Apenas tardé en actualizar. ¡No sabéis lo maravilloso que es tener que estudiar solo para dos exámenes! Ok, no es un sueño, pero mejor que estudiar para cinco… En fin, ya dejo de contaros mi desastrosa vida y respondo vuestros reviews:**

_1-KML-1: _**Jaja, pobrecito Freddie, no me lo imagino con panza de embarazada. Tienes razón, seguramente se desmayaría si se asomase ahí. Me alegra que te divirtieras con el cap, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por le review.**

_Tere: _**Síp, son crueles, pero le añaden algo de drama a la historia. Sí, somos el futuro, pero siempre está el profesor capullo que le da por poner exámenes cada dos por tres, y es horrible T^T. Respecto a los nombres, creo que me quedaré con Nathan; no es que Josh o Ethan me desagraden, pero Nathan me encanta *^*. Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

\- ¿Sabes? Si hace seis años me dijesen que me quedaría embarazada de ti a los dieciocho, seguramente me hubiese suicidado- comentó la rubia.

\- Yo me hubiese tirado por la ventana, o practicado una vasectomía- dijo el castaño.

Ambos rieron.

\- Pero ahora, creo que no es tan malo. No es que estar embarazada sea una maravilla, pero tiene sus puntos buenos- habló de nuevo la ojiazul, sonriendo.

\- Y nos une mucho más como pareja- completó Freddie.

La embarazada asintió.

\- ¿Ves? Y dices que soy negativa…

El joven soltó una carcajada y besó la mejilla de Sam.

La rubia cogió su teléfono y revisó los mensajes.

\- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Carlotta? ¿Es que va a llegar tarde a su propia casa?- se preguntó la chica, un poco molesta.

El castaño miró su reloj: las cuatro y diez.

\- Tienes razón, quedamos a las cuatro y ya son y diez.

Los dos tuvieron que esperar un buen rato hasta que su amiga se dignó a aparecer.

La puerta del estudio se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a una Carly muy desaliñada y mojada.

\- ¡¿Sabéis la que está cayendo ahí fuera?! ¡Parece el diluvio universal!- exclamó, mientras se frotaba el pelo con una toalla, tratando de secarlo.

\- No, pero sí sé que llegas diez minutos tarde- le recordó, molesta, la embarazada.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó.- Pero el señor Wong no me quería devolver el cambio.

Sus dos amigos la miraron confusos.

\- ¿Por qué compras en la tienda de Wong? Dices que es un timador- preguntó la ojiazul.

\- Porque Spencer me había comprado unos pantalones allí- informó la chica.- Ya sabéis que a él le encanta esa tienda. Y bueno, resulta que se me rompieron y quise ir a cambiarlos. Le di cinco dólares demás y le pedí que me los devolviera, pero no quiso. Y tuve que insistirle hasta que se los arrebaté, pero tardó un buen rato en soltarlos- explicó molesta.- Lo siento.

\- Tranquila, Carls. Ahora creo que deberíamos empezar con el ensayo- dijo el moreno.

La chica asintió y se sentó junto a su amiga.

\- Bien, lo primera será buscar un reemplazo- anunció la rubia.

\- ¿Reemplazo?- repitió confusa Carly.

\- ¿Quién se va?- preguntó igual de confundido su novio.

\- Pues yo- respondió con obviedad Sam.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al unísono, con los ojos como platos, sus dos amigos.

\- Sí, no puedo hacer el programa así: gorda, con los antojos y estos tobillos- dijo la embarazada, abrazando su panza.

Freddie sonrió y besó su mejilla.

\- No estás gorda- habló, apoyando su frente contra la de su novia.

\- Solo lo dices porque soy tu novia… ¡Me paso el día comiendo, claro que estoy gorda! ¡Y no puedo hacer ICarly así!- repitió la ojiazul.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Sam, estás adorable! Y no estás gorda, solo tienes una linda tripita- replicó la castaña, acariciando el estómago de la futura madre.

\- Linda tripita, dice…- repitió la chica con burla- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Parece que estoy a punto de reventar! - exclamó la embarazada con resentimiento.

\- ¡No lo estás!

\- ¡Sí lo estoy!

\- ¡No lo estás!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡No!

El castaño rodó los ojos al escuchar a sus dos amigas inmersas en una discusión sin sentido. Miró al reloj de cuero negro en su muñeca: las cinco menos veinticinco.

\- Ehhh…. Chicas, hay que ir saliendo- dijo Freddie.

Las dos jóvenes callaron y clavaron sus ojos en él.

\- ¿Ya es hora?- preguntó sorprendida la menor de los Shay.

\- No, Carls, lo dice por decir- respondió con sarcasmo la rubia.

Carly rodó los ojos, cogió su abrigo y bajó las escaleras, seguida de los dos enamorados.

Abajo, los esperaban Spencer, Marissa y Melanie.

\- ¡Habéis tardado mucho!- les recriminó molesta la señora Benson.- ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo?

La ojiazul se limitó a mirarla con mala cara, y fue su novio quien le respondió:

\- Solo hablamos, mamá… No hay nada de malo en eso…

Los ojos de la mujer parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

\- ¡¿Hablasteis?! ¿De qué? ¡¿No sería de ningún tema inadecuado, verdad?!

Sam rodó los ojos.

\- No, nada inadecuado; solo hablamos de que la próxima semana iremos a un cine abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad a ver una película porno con mis primos de la cárcel y su amigo Louise, un asesino en serie; Vamos, lo habitual- contestó, malhumorada y sarcástica.

Los presentes miraron patidifusos a la embarazada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- fue lo único que Marissa pudo articular.

\- ¡Sam, no digas barbaridades!- le riñó la castaña.

\- ¿Pretendes que a mamá le dé un ataque al corazón?- le preguntó su novio.

\- ¿En serio quieres que te responda a eso?

El moreno no se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar:

\- No, mejor que no.

Spencer salió de su estado de shock para poner fin a la discusión:

\- Son las cinco menos veinte, tenemos que salir ahora; vamos con el tiempo justo. Así que dejaos ya de cines abandonados y ataques al corazón y vayamos al garaje, ¿sí?

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y siguieron al adulto hacia el ascensor, donde bajaron hasta los aparcamientos.

Una vez allí, siguieron a Marissa hasta el coche, y, tras una larga disputa sobre quien debería ir en el asiento delantero, se asignaron los sitios y pusieron rumbo al hospital, con la madre de Freddie al volante.

\- ¡Carly, me aprietas las costillas!- gimió Sam, con voz ahogada.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor.- ¡Auch, Freddie, me estás pisando el pie!

\- ¡No puedo apartarme, si no aplastaré a Sam!- se defendió el castaño.

\- Sí, mejor que no apretujes a Sam, que si no me va a lastimar a mí- advirtió Melanie.

La embarazada respiró dificultosamente varias veces para volver a hablar:

\- Que… Sea… La última vez… Que… Vamos… En el… Coche… de Marissa- consiguió decir al fin. A continuación, trato de empujar a su novio, que estaba prácticamente encima de ella.- ¡Freddie! ¡Échate…Ma…Más…Para el otro…Lado, no… No… Me dejas… Respirar!- se quejó entre jadeos.

\- Cuidado, no te me eches a mí encima- advirtió la castaña.

\- Pues casi mejor que te aplaste a ti, que no estás embarazada, que me aplaste a mí que sí lo estoy- replicó Sam molesta.

Carly no dijo nada. Trató de apartarse hacia un lado dejándole más sitio a Freddie.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- ¡Oh, aire, aire!- exclamé, abriendo la puerta del coche y bajando del vehículo.

Respiré. Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire. No sabéis lo bien que se siente respirar. Es genial.

Me giré y vi que Carly, Freddie y Melanie me miraban divertidos desde el coche.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- les pregunté, enfadada.

\- Tu cara de alivio- respondió Carly, sonriendo.

\- Pues yo no le veo la gracia- repliqué molesta.

Los tres rieron y bajaron del coche. Freddie me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia el hospital.

\- No, por las escaleras no, ¡mis pies están hinchados y duelen- protesté, al ver que todos caminaban hacia el maldito e interminable tramo de escalones.

\- Pero, Sam, el ascensor está estropeado, y tenemos que subir hasta el segundo piso- replicó mi novio.

Alcé los brazos y Freddie solo me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

\- ¡Quiero que me cojas!- exclamé.

\- Pero, Sam….- se calló a mitad de mi frase. Lo miré furiosa. ¿Acaso pensaba que estoy gorda?- Da…Da…Igual…. Ven, que te llevo.

Sonreí triunfal, salté a sus brazos y besé su mejilla.

\- ¡Eres taaaan tierno cuando me llevas en brazos!- le dije sonriendo.

Él intentó ocultar una mueca de dolor.

\- Veremos si soy así de tierno cuando se me rompa la espalda- murmuró.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- le pregunté enfadada.

\- Nada, nada… Dije que tú también eres muy tierna.

\- Awww- besé su mejilla y él suspiró aliviado.

Llegamos a la segunda planta y Freddie me bajó con cuidado. A continuación empezó a sobarse los brazos y la espalda.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, que tu hijo me ha puesto tan gorda que no puedes conmigo?!- le grité enojada.

Él me miró aterrado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no claro que no! Es que… Ya sabes, que… Yo… Yo… Yo no tengo fuerza ninguna. Tú eres la que tiene la… Fuerza- balbuceó. Lo miré con poco convencimiento.- Tendré que hacer más ejercicio…- añadió.

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero la doctora me interrumpió, llamándome.

Los cinco entramos en la consulta y yo tomé asiento junto con Carly.

Freddie se puso de pie a mi lado sonriéndome nervioso y cogiéndome de la mano.

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo, chicos. Lo primero será empezar con la ecografía- informó. A continuación me miró sonriente.- Creo que ya sabes el procedimiento, Sam.

Yo asentí y me fui a cambiar.

A los pocos minutos regresé. Le di mi ropa a Freddie y me tumbé en la camilla, con la bata medio abierta, dejando ver mi enorme barriga.

\- ¿Y qué tal vas con el embarazo? ¿El bebé patea mucho? ¿Algún antojo?- me preguntó Brown, mientras extendía el gel transparente sobre mi panza.

Di un suspiro.

\- Buf, sí, patea muchísimo. Sobre todo cuando acabo de comer o voy a dormirme… A veces es muy molesto- respondí.

La ginecóloga rió.

\- Sí, la verdad es muy molesto tener a un bebé pateando en tu útero nada más acabar de comer- dijo Brown, con una media sonrisa.

Luego cogió el pequeño aparato y lo pasó por mi panza, presionando ligeramente.

Freddie me acarició el pelo y Carly y Melanie me cogieron la mano.

\- ¡Awww, mirad a Nathan!- exclamó Carly sonriendo.

\- Wow, que grande es. No me extraña que Sam esté tan gor….- Spencer se calló a mitad de la frase; debió de ver a Freddie que negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente. O a lo mejor vio mi mirada asesina.- Que Sam esté tan cansada…- rectificó.

Rodé los ojos y centré mi atención en la pantalla. Sonreí al ver a Nathan. Era igual que un bebé recién nacido, solo que un poco más pequeño.

\- Mirad, parece que se está chupando el dedo- comentó Carly riéndose.

\- ¿Pero los bebé pueden hacer eso dentro de sus mamás?- preguntó extrañado Spencer.

La doctora asintió.

\- Sí, es como una especie de reflejo que los prepara para cuando nazcan y empiecen a mamar- informó.

\- Wow, ni siquiera a nacido y ya tiene ganas de comer- dijo Spencer entre risas.- Va a tener un hambre descomunal, igual que su madre.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, incluida yo. No me enfadaba que Nathan se pareciese a mí. Aunque también me encantaría que tuviese rasgos de Freddie; que fuese una mezcla perfecta de los dos.

La doctora, que hasta entonces había estado hablando con Marissa, se giró hacia mí y me dijo:  
\- Bueno; ahora, Sam, necesito que te cambies. Vamos a hacer el test _O'Sullivan_, como acordamos en la última cita.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué tendrían que inventarse ese maldito test?

\- Samantha, ¿recuerdas? Hablamos de él en la cita anterior: Tomas cincuenta gramos de glucosa por vía oral y una hora después te hacen un ana…

\- ¡Ya sé cómo se hace! ¡No necesito que me lo recuerde, gracias!- la corté.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam estaba totalmente inmóvil. Pálida como un cadáver. Y eso era preocupante.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas.

Su mano apretaba con fuerza la mía, clavándome las uñas hasta el punto de rasgar mi piel, dejando que un poco de sangre saliese de la reciente herida.

Ella ni se inmutó.

\- Sam… ¿Te encuentras bien?

No hubo respuesta. Seguía con los ojos clavados en la puerta de enfrente sin pestañear.

\- Mejor que nunca- musitó, sin siquiera mirarme.

\- Pareces aterrada….

Giró con rapidez la cabeza y me miró con sus gélidos ojos azules.

\- Lo estoy.

Pasé un brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

\- Tranquila, no pasará nada. Estaré contigo.

\- ¡Para ti es tan jodidamente fácil, estúpido Benson! ¡Para ti todo es muy fácil! ¡Tú no eres la embarazada! ¡Tú no eres el que tiene que soportar esto!

Me miró con rabia. Con los años había aprendido que cuando Sam estaba asustada, lo demostraba tratando muy mal a los que intentaban tranquilizarla. Solía insultarlos, o incluso pegarles. Pero yo sabía que no estaba enfadada conmigo; es el miedo el que habla.

\- Sammy, ya sabes que me encantaría es…

\- No vuelvas a decirme eso- me interrumpió entre dientes. Me miraba como su quisiese arrancarme la cabeza.

\- Mi vida, tranquila- traté de pasarle un brazo por detrás de los hombros, pero ella me arañó.- Sammy, el arañazo era innecesario.

Ella gruñó y siguió mirando aterrada al frente.

La puerta azul se abrió, y un señor sonriente nos invitó a pasar.

\- Joder, menuda cara de payaso demoníaco tiene…- susurró la rubia.

Y era cierto que el señor no era muy guapo, además de que era muy, muy, bajo de estatura, y esa sonrisa que tenía no era muy… Linda….

Reí ante su comentario y entramos a la consulta.

Sam empezó a temblar del miedo. El tipo la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bien, Samantha, ¿sabes lo que es el test _O'Sullivan_?- preguntó, sin apenas mover los labios y con esa sonrisita estúpida.

\- S…Sí...- tartamudeó la ojiazul con miedo.

Le acaricié el pelo tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Verá, doctor, resulta que Sam tiene un poco de miedo… Nunca se ha hecho este test y nos haría un gran favor explicándole que esto no es nada peligroso.

El doctor rió.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso!- soltó entre risas.

\- Oiga, se lo agradeceríamos muchísimo, de verdad….

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo porque este test no es nada seguro!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó la rubia.

Me abrazó con fuerza, clavando sus afiladas uñas en mi delicada piel... Otra vez...

\- ¡Pero qué tonterías está usted diciendo! ¿Cómo no va a ser seguro?- repliqué, enfadado.

El tipo se rió como un loco.

\- ¡Qué va, era coña! ¡Por supuesto que es seguro!

Sam dejó de abrazarme y miró al doctor furiosísima.

\- Puto cabrón de mierda…- murmuró.- ¡¿Usted sabe lo asustada que estoy!?- le gritó. Y esta vez no chilló a causa de las hormonas; el tipo se lo tenía merecido.

\- Tranquila, mujer, no te pasará nada. Anda, bébete esto- le dijo, dándole un botecito con un liquidito espeso blanco.

\- ¿Pero qué es?- preguntó extrañada, mirando el recipiente.

\- Los cincuenta gramos de glucosa que debes tomar para hacer el test, boba- le respondió con burla el doctor.- Joder, mira que son tontas las embarazadas... Y eso que se supone que tienen dos cerebros en el cuerpo...

La ojiazul posó el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Yo lo mato!- gritó, al tiempo que intentaba abalanzarse sobre el hombre.

Sujeté a mi novia, masajeando sus hombros, intentando que se calmara.

\- Tranquila, tú sigue sus indicaciones para poder irnos cuanto antes- murmuré.

Ella asintió y de mala gana se tomó el contenido del vaso.

\- Hala, ¿era tan difícil?- le preguntó el médico con sorna.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- cuestionó Sam.

\- Ahora te esperas una hora a que mi compañera te haga la analítica- respondió.- Bueno, yo ya he cumplido. Encantado de veros de nuevo.

El pequeño hombrecito chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en una nube de polvo blanca, dejándonos a Sam y a mí estupefactos.

\- ¿A…Acaba…De…Desaparecer…?- tartamudeó ella.

\- ¿Ha…Ha…Dicho...Volver…A…Vernos?- balbuceé.

La rubia me miró.

\- Yo no conocía de nada a ese tío…

\- Ya, ni yo…

\- ¿Entonces por qué dijo volver a vernos?

\- No lo sé…

Sam miró al suelo.

\- Me dijo cosas muy feas…

Yo la abracé y besé su cabeza.

\- Ya pasó…Ya pasó…- susurré, acariciando su espalda.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- Ya, pobrecito… Estuvo toda la noche cuidándome y no durmió apenas- oí la voz de Sam, pero sonaba lejos.

\- Oh, pobrecillo. Pero es lo que tiene ser el padre de un bebé revoltoso.

\- Sí, y la peor parte me la llevo yo- las voces se hicieron más cercanas. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y lo que al principio eran puntos borrosos, se volvieron figuras.

Vi a Sam y a la doctora mirándome.

\- Amor, por fin despiertas- dijo tiernamente la rubia, acariciando mi mejilla.

Entrecerré los ojos de nuevo y bostecé.

\- Menos mal que te has despertado; la pobre no quería hacerse el test sola- habló Brown, señalando a Sam.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué test?- pregunté, confuso: se supone que a Sam ya le habían hecho el test, y no dijeron nada sobre dos test.

\- El test… El que tu loca madre me obliga a hacerme…- aclaró la ojiazul, confusa.

\- Pero si el test ya te lo habías hecho, ¿no te acuerdas?

\- ¿Qué?

Brown y Sam me miraban como si estuviese loco.

\- Lo habrás soñado, porque yo no me había hecho el test, me lo voy a hacer ahora…

\- Oh… Pues… Lo habré soñado.

**N/A: ¡Yayyy! ¡Este es el cap más largo que he escrito! Y también el más loco. Ok, lo del sueño de Freddie fue súper estúpido y carece de ningún sentido…Pero me gustó y lo dejé quedar xD**

**Dejadme un lindísimo review, por favor *^***

**Próximo capítulo: Aparecerá Missy y seguramente Brad.**

**Reviews.**


	23. Compras

**N/A: Yayyy, ¡otra vez actualizo súper rápido! No tuve mucho tiempo, pero sí mucha inspiración :D Bueno, vamos con los reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**No, no fue un sueño todo el cap, solo cuando el tipo ese malvado y rarito le iba a hacer el test a Sam… Ok, mi explicación fue un asco, a ver: desde que empieza a narrar Freddie hasta que se despierta. En fin, no sé si te quedó claro o no; el cap fue súper raro y sin sentido, últimamente mis ideas son más extrañas de lo normal… Gracias por el review.**

_1-KLM-1: _**El test en realidad se lo hizo la ginecóloga. Lo de la guerra de fans, pues… No sé, tal vez para el siguiente cap, no pensé nada y creo que es buena idea. Gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

_pablo: _**Que bien que te gustara el cap. A mí Nathan siempre me gustó mucho, y creo que le quedará muy bien al bebé ^^ Gracias por el review.**

_Nancy: _**Ya sabemos que Sam siempre se venga, y esta vez le tocó a Gibby. Bueno, creo que definitivamente se llamará Nathan, a vosotros os gusta y a mí también. Gracias, el examen fue facilito. Agradezco tú review.**

_Tere: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, creo que fue uno de los que más me divirtió escribir. Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío, es de Dan Schneider.**

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- Zorra, que vas a reventar.

\- Si te pego una bofetada, ¿te callas?- preguntó la rubia, muy enfadada.

\- Sam, tranquila, no ame…

La ojiazul me cortó:

\- Cállate- me ordenó entre dientes.

\- Esto no va contigo, Fredward- escupió la estúpida pelirroja.

Me interpuse entre Sam y Missy.

\- Puede que no vaya conmigo, pero no me da la santa gana de quedarme viendo cómo te metes con mi novia sin que ella te haya hecho nada.

La chica me miró con odio.

\- ¡¿Qué no me hizo nada?! ¡Me robó a mi mejor amiga!

La embarazada rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Ya, en serio? ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿No tienes nada mejor?

\- ¡Lo que me hiciste fue cruel, y ahora pagarás las consecuencias!

\- ¡Tú me hiciste cosas peores y aún así te perdoné!

La pelirroja pareció relajarse un poco.

\- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó desafiante.

\- Me enviaste a una fábrica de piñatas para así ir tú sola al paseo en helicóptero con Carly; me diste chocolates persas caducados y estuve muriendo de dolor y vomitando durante cuatro horas; y luego me amenazaste.

La ojiverde bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- Bueno, sí, pero fue porque querías robarme a Carly…

Sam rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Esto es estúpido, di lo que quieras, sabemos lo que realmente pasó. Búrlate de mí por estar embarazada a los dieciocho, pero estoy realmente feliz por ello y este bebé no es un accidente; puede que no eligiese tener un hijo a esta edad, pero tengo amigos que me apoyan y un novio fantástico; dos cosas que tú no tienes y por eso me envidias y te burlas de la única cosa _mala_ que tengo, pero para mí mi embarazo no es nada malo, así que búrlate todo lo que quieras.

Tras cerrar su taquilla, Sam fue a sentarse a uno de los bancos del pasillo, dejando a Missy perpleja y sola.

Yo la seguí y me senté a su lado.

\- Fue muy profundo lo que dijiste…

Ella me miró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo dije la verdad; que se burle de mi embarazo todo lo que quiera, estoy feliz de tener un bebé contigo…- murmuró, acariciando su grande barriga.

\- Y yo. Te quiero- besé su frente, ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, hasta que Sam rompió el silencio:

\- Tengo hambre- anunció.

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre- le recordé, riendo.

\- Vamos a la cafetería- dijo ella.

\- Pero la cafetería no está abierta aún…

\- Vamos a la cafetería- repitió entre dientes, mirándome seria.

Me puse en pie; a Sam le costó un poco y tuve que ayudarla. Gruñó.

\- Oh, genial, ahora ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie yo sola- se quejó.- ¿Por qué estar embarazada me hace tan dependiente?

Me reí un poco.

\- No te hace dependiente.

\- Tan siquiera puedo levantarme yo sola, y todo por culpa de mi estúpida barriga… No me trae más que problemas…- protestó, apoyando sus dos manos sobre su abultada tripa.

Besé su mejilla.

\- Pues yo creo que es muy tierno verte con la barriguita- comenté, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- Vuelve a decirme eso y no vivirás- me amenazó.

Me aparté un poco de ella mientras la miraba aterrado.

\- Ok, me callo, pero no utilices la violencia contra mi persona.

En los labios de mi novia se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Pero qué dices, amor! ¡Yo jamás te pegaría!- aseguró. A continuación intentó besarme, pero su panza se lo impidió. Ella miró un poco apenada su barriga, pero no se quejó.

\- ¿No vas a protestar?

Sammy alzó la mirada y me miró sonriente.

\- ¿Por qué iba a quejarme? ¡Estar embarazada es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Tener un bebé dentro es alucinante! Lo de los besos es solo un pequeño inconveniente, pero… Ya habrá tiempo de besarnos cuando nazca el bebé, ¡ahora a disfrutar de mi embarazo!

La miré con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué demonios intenta, volverme loco? ¡Sam había estado durante todos estos seis meses quejándose de su embarazo! ¿Y ahora dice que estar embarazada es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a urgencias?

\- ¡Mejor que nunca, no necesito ir al doctor!

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cafetería.

Yo miré como se alejaba.

Dios, ¿qué acaba de ocurrir?

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Llegué a la cafetería y me senté en un banco a esperar a Freddie. Dios, como me duelen los pies. ¡Estúpidos síntomas del embarazo!

Después de cinco largos minutos, mi noviecito se dignó a aparecer.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Me has hecho esperar!

\- Lo siento, mi vida… Es que me dejó un poco… Mareado lo que dijiste.

\- ¿Qué dije?

Él miró al suelo.

\- Que te gustaba estar embarazada…- murmuró.

Oh, que chiste más bueno. ¿Yo, feliz de estar embarazada? ¡Ni loca! Lo único bueno de todo esto es que voy a tener un hijo con Freddie, pero tengo que esperar nueve largos meses.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás ladrando? ¡No me gusta estar embarazada!  
\- Pe…Pe…ro tú…dijiste…que…e…era…ge…genial…- balbuceó. Yo fruncí el ceño.

Al poco tiempo, el castaño dijo:

\- Ahhh, ya entiendo… Tus cambios de humor.

Yo seguí mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ya sabes, por el embarazo… Tienes cambios de humor… Las hormonas…- Freddie me hablaba como si fuese tonta.

\- Mejor cierra la boca antes de que te de un puñetazo- le advertí.- Anda, vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Freddie suspiró y ambos entramos a la cafetería.

\- ¿Qué te apetece?- me preguntó.

\- Mmm… Se me antojan unos tacos.

\- Pero, amor… Aquí no hay tacos…

Lo fulminé con la mirada y señalé el cartel con el menú, hoy había tacos.

\- Uf, gracias a Dios…- murmuró aliviado.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Miraba como Sam devoraba como loca su quinto taco.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras, Benson?- me preguntó malhumorada.

\- Nada… Solo veo a mi linda novia comer- respondí, con una sonrisa.

Ella dejó la comida sobre el plato y empezó a llorar.

\- Sammy, mi amor, pero ¿por qué lloras?

La rubia siguió llorando, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Estoy gorda!- contestó entre sollozos.

Siempre igual, siempre igual… ¿Pero por qué se le ha metido en la cabeza que está gorda?

\- A ver, Sam, por cuarta vez en el día: No estás gorda.

\- ¡Sí lo estoy! Los pantalones ya no me cierran y las camisetas me quedan ajustadas, y Carly y Melanie dicen que necesito ropa premamá.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Estás embarazada, es normal; llevas un bebé dentro y el bebé ocupa espacio, por lo que el útero aumenta de tamaño, es obvio que mucha ropa que antes usabas ya no te sirva. Créeme: no estás gorda, estás genial.

Ella dejó de llorar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Asentí. La rubia me abrazó y yo correspondí a su abrazo.

\- Te quiero- murmuró.

\- Yo te amo.

* * *

Los dos enamorados se encontraban en el sofá de los Shay. La rubia estaba tumbada boca arriba, medio dormida, con los pies sobre el regazo de su novio, quien se los masajeaba.

La castaña bajó las escaleras y miró extrañada a sus dos amigos.

\- Chicos… ¿Qué hacéis?

Sam ni siquiera se inmutó, y Freddie solo la miró para luego volver con los masajes.

\- Nada, solo estamos en tu sofá- le respondió con total normalidad.

\- Ya, pero… ¿Por qué le masajeas los pies a Sam? Es extraño…

Esta vez fue la ojiazul quien respondió:

\- Porque están hinchados y me duelen- aclaró cansada.

La chica hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Ah, por cierto, Sam, hoy ya quedé con Melanie y Brad para ir al centro comercial.

La ojiazul gruñó.

\- Gruñe todo lo que quieras, vamos esta tarde.

Sam abrió los ojos y se quedó en una posición semi-sentada, mirando a su mejor amiga fijamente.

\- Di lo que quieras, esta tarde me quedaré en casa comiendo alitas de pollo con Freddie y ayudando a Marissa con el cuarto del bebé- declaró la embarazada.

\- Pero, Sam, necesitas ropa nueva; la vieja ya no te sirve- replicó su amiga.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al máximo.

\- No deberías haber dicho eso- masculló Freddie en tono cantarín.

\- ¡¿Me estás llamando gorda?!- le gritó Sam colérica.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Ya te dije que no estabas gorda!

La embarazada empezó a llorar.

\- Oh, no… Sammy, por favor, no llores, mujer. No estás gorda- le dijo Carly, tratando de calmarla.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Todavía no sé qué hago aquí. ¿Cómo dejé que me arrastraran al centro comercial? Ah, sí: me sobornaron con turrones. Es injusto… ¡Saben que siento debilidad por los turrones de Brad!

\- Oh, Sam, ¡mira que vestido!- exclamó Carly, enseñándome un vestido horroroso; unas cinco tallas más grandes de la que yo usaba, y con un estampado floral como los de las blusas de abuela para ir a misa.

\- Aparta eso de mi vista.

\- Pero, Sam, es precioso, ¡mira que florecillas tan bonitas!  
\- Carlotta, tengo unas tijeras en el bolsillo, no me obligues a usarlas contra esa… Cosa…- le dije, mientras señalaba la horrorosa prenda.

La castaña suspiró y devolvió el vestido a su percha.

\- Sam, Sam, ¡mira!

Esta vez era Brad el que quería enseñarme la prenda.

Me giré y vi que sostenía una blusa negra, solo un poco más grande de las que yo suelo llevar.

\- Brad, esa blusa es un atentado contra la moda- se quejó la morena.

\- Pues a mamá le gusta- dije, cogiendo la blusa mientras sonreía.

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa burlesca a Carly. Esta gruñó.

Gibby salió de uno de los probadores; llevaba puesta una camisa de rosas rosadas en un fondo negro: Obviamente era una prenda de mujer.

\- ¿Qué tal estoy?- pregunté, posando, muy orgulloso de la camisa.

Melanie, Brad y yo empezamos a reírnos.

\- Gibby… Esa es una camisa de mujer…- murmuró la castaña, con las mejillas ardientes.

El gordito miró a la chica extrañado.

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Carls? ¡Esta es una prenda muy masculina!

\- Uy, sí, las rosas rositas son bien masculinas…- susurré sarcástica, haciendo que Brad y Melanie riesen todavía más.

\- ¡Sam, no te burles del pobre Gibby!- me riñó Carly. Luego se giró hacia su noviecillo.- Gibby, quítate eso…

El chico puso una mueca triste.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Me hace un cuerpo escultural!

\- ¡Gibby!

La cara de mi mejor amiga parecía a punto de explotar.

\- Ok, iré a cambiarme…- accedió por fin nuestro raro amigo con resentimiento.

La castaña llevó a rastras a su amado hacia el probador de nuevo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, nos vio a Melanie, Brad y a mí muriendo de risa.

\- ¡Ya! ¡No es gracioso!

\- Carls, tu novio es un macho pecho peludo- le dijo Brad entre risas.

\- ¡Qué te calles! ¡Dejad de burlaros de Gibby!

Gibby salió otra vez del probador, vistiendo una camisa rosa con volantes.

La boca de Carly se abrió de par en par.

Y nosotros estallamos en risas.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó el gordito sin entender.

\- Nada, Gibbs, nada…- respondió mi gemela. Luego cogió mi brazo y empezó a tirar de mí.- Ven, Sam, vamos a comprarte un lindo vestido.

Yo puse cara de terror.

\- ¡Nooo!

**N/A: ¿Os gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? Dejadme un review, me hacéis feliz.**

**Próximo capítulo: No es del todo seguro, pero… Habrá una Guerra de Fans.**

**Reviews, porfa.**


	24. Azul y verde

N/A: Yayyy, ya actualizo súper rápido otra vez :D Es una maravilla tener tan pocos exámenes, me deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Bueno, vamos con los reviews:

1-KLM-1: A mí también me encanta ver a Sam con sus cambios de humor o intentando matar a alguien. Carly y Gibby no son novios, los dos están enamorados, (bueno, Carly está muuuy enamorada, Gibby no tanto, pero también está enamorado de Carly). Sam sabe que a Carly le gusta Gibby, por eso suele llamarle "noviecillo". Me alegra que te gustase el cap, gracias por el review.

Tere: Dios, que tortura tener que estudiar para cinco exámenes, mucha suerte. Yo pasé por lo mismo la otra semana y fue horrible. Gracias por el review, y me encanta que te agradase el cap.

maca: Aggg, de verdad que lo siento por no haberte respondido, pero a veces el estúpido FanFiction tarda un motón en dejármelos ver… Me alegra que te gustase el cap, gracias por el review.

Usuario865: Me alegra que te gustara el cap. Gracias por el review.

Lo siento mucho si tengo una falta de ortografía, pero es que estoy un poco apurada y si repaso el cap no me da tiempo a subirlo hoy. Y no tengo más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

ICarly no es mío:

\- Y por eso nunca debéis mezclar algodón de azúcar con mostaza- concluyó la castaña.

Ambas chicas rieron.

\- Y bueno, creo que ahora toca el video chat con los fans- anunció la ojiazul.

El técnico del programa tecleó unas cuantas cosas en su portátil.

\- Bien… Tenemos a Seddita437- dijo Freddie.

En la pequeña televisión de estudio apareció una chica pelirroja, de piel blanca y ojos azules, con una mueca de sorpresa.

\- ¡Estoy en ICarly!- gritó la muchacha ilusionada.

Carly rió un poco al ver la emoción de la fan, mientras Sam rodó los ojos.

\- Muy bien, ¿quieres añadir algo más?- le preguntó sarcástica y aburrida la embarazada.

\- ¡Sam!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No seas borde!

La pelirroja de la pantalla observaba en silencio como las dos presentadoras discutían.

\- Ehhh… ¿Puedo hacer ya la pregunta?- cuestionó la fan, un poco molesta.

Las dos chicas dejaron de discutir para volverse hacia la pantalla.

\- Oh, claro, claro… Lo siento…- se disculpó la morena.

\- Bueno, mi pregunta: ¿Es niño o niña?

Sam suspiró pesadamente, haciendo reír a su amiga.

\- ¡Ya estamos! ¡No estamos aquí para hablar de mi embarazo!- se quejó la rubia.

\- Es niño, y se llamará Nathan- respondió la pequeña Shay, sonriente.

\- ¡Pero no se lo digas!

\- ¡Sam! ¡No seas borde!

\- ¿Sabes lo que odio que los fans se pongan a hablar de mi embarazo?- preguntó, molesta. Luego gruñó.- Estúpido Gibby, le partiré las piernas cuando la albóndiga nazca…

\- ¡No le llames albóndiga! ¡Es un bebé! ¡Y no fue culpa de Gibby, los fans se iban a enterrar, tu barriga está enorme!

\- Oh, ¡que ataqué más gratuito! ¡La culpa es de Freddie!- se giró hacia el chico.- ¡Tu hijo me está engordando!

Freddie dio un largo suspiró.

\- ¡Bien, Carly, ya tuviste que sacar el temita!- exclamó molesto.

\- ¿Tengo yo la culpa de que Sam tenga las hormonas revolucionadas por el embarazo y se ofenda tan fácilmente?

\- ¡Lo estás empeorando!

\- ¡¿Qué yo qué?!- gritó enfadada la embarazada.

Carly se giró y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

\- Sammy, sabes que te quiero; pero estás embarazada, y bueno, las embarazadas tienen cambios de humor, se irritan fácilmente…

Gibby apareció en escena para decir:

\- Sam siempre tuvo cambios de humor ¡y siempre fue muuuy irritante!

Sam se dio la vuelta y le miró como si quisiese matarle.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

El gordito la miró con cara de terror.

\- Nada, nada, yo no dije nada- y abandonó el estudio corriendo.

\- ¡Oh, yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato!

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así con Gibby?

\- ¡Por qué se comporta muy tierna con Freddie!- respondió el gordito, entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¡El otro día estuvo a punto de romperme una botella en la cabeza!

\- ¡Ya has abierto el cajón de mierda!- le gritó furiosa Sam.

\- No, yo no lo abrí; fue Gibby- la corrigió su novio. Luego añadió:- Pero lo de la botella es cierto…

La morena puso fin a la discusión:

\- Gibby, deberías irte de nuevo si no quieres que Sam te envíe al hospital; Y, Sam, ¿en serio que casi le rompes una botella en la cabeza a Freddie, tu novio?

\- ¡Es que no me quiso dar jamón!- se defendió la rubia.

\- ¡No es que no quisiera, es que no había!- replicó el futuro padre, desesperado.

\- ¡Ya te dije que fueras a comprarlo!

\- ¡Eran las dos de la madrugada!

La fan interrumpió a los chicos:

\- Emmm… Deberíais seguir con el programa…- les recordó.

\- Oh, sí. Bueno, muchas gracias por preguntar- le agradeció Carly.- Freddie, pon al siguiente.

El moreno tecleó de nuevo en su ordenador, y apareció en la pantalla una chica vestida solo de negro, con el cabello largo ondulado del mismo color y los ojos castaños.

\- Yuju, estoy en ICarly- dijo, con fingida emoción.

\- ¿La pregunta?- cuestionó Sam, que estaba impaciente por terminar el programa.

\- La pregunta es: Estás embarazada a los dieciocho, así que… ¿Qué se siente al ser fácil?

Sam gruñó.

\- Freddie, pon al siguiente.

El castaño hizo tal y como su novia le dijo.

\- Aquí tenemos a… GuppyGilbert.

La joven gótica desapareció, dejando paso a un hombre gordo y de pelo castaño.

\- ¡Seddieee!- gritó.

La rubia se tocó el oído molesta.

\- Gracias por dejarme sorda…- musitó enfadada.- ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

\- ¡Seddieee!

* * *

Los chicos habían terminado el programa y habían bajado al salón. Sam estaba acostada en el sofá, y Freddie se hallaba sentado a su lado, en el suelo. Carly revisaba los comentarios del programa. Gibby y Spencer cocinaban pan en la cocina.

\- Chicos… Tenéis que ver esto- les dijo la castaña.

Freddie se incorporó inmediatamente y ayudó a su novia, y ambos se colocaron junto a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la rubia, mientras saboreaba una tira de beicon.

\- Creo que se ha iniciado una Guerra de Fans- informó la morena.

\- Oh, Dios….

\- Mirad: _Anita56_ dice: "_ICarly se va a la mierda, y todo por un estúpido embarazo. ¿Acaso no sabéis lo que es un condón?" _Y ya tiene 47 respuestas: _"Gente que insulta sin saber, ¿queréis dejarlos en paz? Es su problema, no el vuestro" "ICarly sigue siendo igual de genial que siempre, es adorable ver a Sam embarazada ¡SEDDIE!" "Se ve que Freddie solo está con Sam porque la embarazó, si no ya hubiera roto con ella" "¿Pero por qué no dejáis de comentar estupideces? Esto es comedia, no Sálvame Deluxe"._

\- Esto es estúpido, ¡que se metan en sus asuntos!- protestó Sam.

\- Sí, pero a la gente le encanta criticar y meterse en las vidas ajenas- le dijo Carly.

La rubia emitió un último gruñido para seguir mordisqueando su beicon.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- ¿Puedo ser la madrina?- me preguntó Melanie, mientras acariciaba mi enorme vientre de casi siete meses.

\- ¿Y el padrino?

Mi gemela me miró confusa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes; la madrina está casada con un tipo que es el padrino, pero tú no estás casada (y no creo que lo estés nunca…) así que…

\- No tiene por qué, puedes nombrarme a mí madrina y elegir a cualquier otro hombre de padrino sin que sea mi marido…

Abrí la boca para responderle, ya que Freddie y Marissa entraron al apartamento de los Shay.

\- Oh, genial, aquí está la loca…- murmuré, sarcástica.

Mi hermana me dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que yo emitiese un gemido de dolor, ¿de dónde sacó tanta fuerza?

\- Sam, ¡te dije que estuvieses en nuestro piso a las siete para arreglar el cuarto del bebé, y ya pasan cuarenta minutos!

\- Oh, sí, me lo dijo, pero me daba pereza ir.

Freddie rodó los ojos y se sentó a mi lado, introduciendo su mano por debajo de mi camiseta para acariciar mi panza. Ambos sonreímos.

\- ¡Ve al…!- la loca paró en mitad de la frase, y su boca se abrió de par en par al ver la mano de Freddie bajo mi camiseta.- ¡Fredward, quita esa mano de ahí ahora mismo!

El castaño quitó su mano con rapidez de mi panza.

\- Oiga, loca, usted no me manda.

\- ¡¿Qué me has llamado?!

\- Nada, mamá, no te llamó nada. Anda, vamos a casa.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó enojada mi novia, mientras apoyaba su mano su enorme barriga.

\- ¿No me escuchaste todas las veces que te he dicho que te estés en casa hoy a las siete para arreglar el cuarto de mi nieto?- le cuestionó mi madre, enfadada.

\- Nunca la escucho cuando habla.

La cara de mi madre parecía a punto de estallar.

\- Mamá, respira, respira…

Mi madre empezó a hiperventilar.

\- Tengo que sentarme, tengo que sentarme…- murmuró, entre jadeos.

La ayudé a sentarse en el sofá y luego me volví a mi novia.

\- ¿Pretendes matar a mi madre?- le pregunté enfadado.

Ella parecía a punto de llorar.

\- Freddie, por favor, no me grites así, ¿vale?, que lo estoy pasando muy mal. Tener a un bebé dentro no es fácil…- me respondió, mientras abrazaba su barriga.

\- Pero si yo no…

No puede terminar la frase ya que Sam empezó a llorar en mi pecho. ¡Dios, sus hormonas me vuelven loco!

\- Sammy, no estés triste.

Ella se separó de mí, y vi que en sus ojos ya no había lágrimas, si no una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Triste? ¡No estoy triste, estoy enfadada!

Ok, ahora el que está confundido soy yo.

\- Pero si hace unos segundos estabas llorando…- le recordé.

\- ¿De qué me hablas, Benson?

\- Pero si tú… Va, da igual, vayamos a ayudar a mamá.

\- ¿Ayudarla con qué?

\- ¡Con el cuarto del bebé!

\- ¡Que no me grites!

\- ¡No te estaba gritando! Vamos a ayudar a mamá con el cuarto, venga.

La cogí de la mano y la llevé hasta el cuarto que antes era el de invitados.

\- Estoy dudando entre pintar el cuarto azul celeste o azul marino…- dijo mi madre, pensativa.

\- Ni azul marino ni celeste, el cuarto será verde- sentenció la embarazada.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tiene que ser azul!

\- Yo soy la embarazada, yo soy la madre del bebé, y yo soy la que decide de qué color se pinta el cuarto. Y lo quiero verde.

\- ¡Que no! ¡Tiene que ser azul!

Decidí intervenir, sabiendo que si las dejaba podrían estar discutiendo hasta mañana.

\- Mamá, deja elegir a Sam el color del cuarto. Venga, si no te cuesta nada…

\- ¡Awww, Freddie, eres tan tierno!- dijo mi novia, mientras besaba mi mejilla.

\- ¡No quiero esas muestras de amor en mi casa!- protestó mi madre.

\- ¡Cállese, loca!

\- ¡Sam, no insultes a mi mamá!

\- ¡Ella empezó!

Genial, Sam se comporta como una niña de dos años, y mi mamá le entra al trapo. Todo genial.

La abracé por detrás, acariciando su enorme vientre.

\- Sammy, no te alteres, ya sabes que a Nathan no le hace bien.

\- ¡Pero es que ella empezó!

\- Un momento… ¿Quién es Nathan?- preguntó mi mamá.

Oh, mierda, me olvidé de decirle que íbamos a llamarle así al bebé…

\- Su nieto, abuela- le respondió la rubia, con su habitual malhumor.

\- Fredward Benson, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque…- Sam iba a responder, pero le tapé la boca: obviamente sabía que no iba a decir nada bueno.

\- Se me olvidó, lo siento mamá.

Noté como mi novia lamía y mordía mi pobre mano, así que decidí destaparle la boca.

\- ¡Sam, me has lamido!- protesté.

\- Eso te pasa por ponerme la mano en la boca…

\- Freddie, hijito mío, ¿cómo te pudiste enamorar de este demonio?

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Váyase a la mierda, suegra!

**N/A: Como siempre, espero que os gustara. Dejadme review, please.**

**Próximo cap: Visita a la matrona.**

**Reviews.**


	25. Último trimestre

**N/A: Bueno, este cap lo iba a subir a ayer, pero FanFiction no me dejaba acceder a mi cuenta... La parte positiva es que ya tengo escrito casi la mitad del siguiente cap :D Ahora a responder los reviews:**

_Tere: _**Me alegra que te gustaran. Yo tampoco vi el último episodio de Sam y Cat, pero ya me entraron ganas de verlo jaja. Soy muy fan de La Que Se Avecina, por eso a veces pongo alguna frase. Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**Sí, la verdad es que puse a Sam un poco loca en el cap, pero me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por el review.**

_1-KLM-1: _**Me alegra que te guste el Fic. Actualicé rápido porque, como ya dije, ya terminé con los exámenes y me pasé casi toda la mañana escribiendo. Gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**No solo tus reviews, los de otros lectores también me suelen llegar tarde, no sé porque… Me alegra que te gustaran los caps, gracias por los reviews.**

_Guest: _**Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam me despertó a las dos de la madrugada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Nathan está bien?- le pregunté, preocupado y adormilado.

\- Tu hijo no se está quietecito. Parece que tiene una fiesta montada aquí dentro- respondió, cansada, señalando su crecido vientre.

Sonreí y apoyé la mejilla sobre su panza. Noté como unos pequeños, pero bastante fuertes, golpecitos impactaban contra mi moflete. Pobrecita, no ha debido de dormir en toda la noche.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, al ver su cara de cansancio y sus ojeras.

Ella asintió y a continuación bostezó.

\- Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada. Nathan no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche.

La rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras yo acariciaba su barriga.

\- Creo que nuestro hijo tiene un grave problema de hiperactividad. Nunca me deja dormir- protestó, acariciando su panza.

\- He leído en internet que el feto suele patear más cuando la madre está acostada y quieta o cuando acaba de comer.

\- Oh, sí, a Nathan le encanta dar patadas cuando termino de comer. Es horrible, hace que me sienta mareada. Y también patea mucho cuando Carly, Spencer, Brad, Gibby o Melanie le hablan.

Yo sonreí y besé su cabeza.

\- Sería mejor que durmieses un poco, el de hoy será un largo día, tienes la cita con la matrona y después hay que echarle una mano a mi madre con el cuarto de Nathan.

\- Ya sabes que no quiero ir- protestó, tumbándose en la cama.

\- Pero tienes que ir- le recordé, mientras me acostaba junto a ella.

\- No quiero ir- dijo, entre dientes, con un tono de voz que me dio miedo.

\- Ya…ya…hablaremos ma…mañana... Ahora descansa.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro. Yo acaricié su enorme barriga, aprovechando que todavía tenía la camisa del pijama subida. Ella me sonrió y se acurrucó a mi lado. Besé su frente y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- Saaaam, ya te dije que hoy tenías la cita con la matrona- y ese era mi lindo novio recordándome que hoy tenía que ir al estúpido médico.

\- Freddieeeee, ya te dije que no quería ir- repliqué con burla.

\- ¡Tú nunca quieres ir!

\- ¡Porque odio los hospitales!

\- Sam, como venga mi madre se va a….

El castaño no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que la loca entró por la puerta dando voces, como siempre:

\- ¡A mí me va a dar algo! ¿Por qué demonios no estáis en casa? ¡Dije que a las cuatro en punto teníais que estar en casa para ir al hospital!

\- Ya le dije que nunca la escucho cuando habla.

La cara de Marissa se puso roja.

Freddie me miró cansado.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablarle así a mamá?

\- Que no debo hacerlo.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haces?

\- Porque me gusta fastidiarla.

El castaño suspiró pensadamente. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo puede tener tanta paciencia: no se parece en nada a su madre.

\- ¡A mí no me…!

La señora Benson fue interrumpida por su propio hijo:

\- Ya, mamá, no le entres al juego, ¿sí? Venga, vámonos ya al hospital, que llegaremos tarde.

\- Ah, no, no, no; Benson ya te dije que…- me paré a mitad de la frase ya que Freddie me cogió en brazos y me sacó del piso.- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Y de donde sacaste tanta fuerza?

Él solo se rió y me llevó al garaje, sin esperar a Carly, Melanie, Marissa o Spencer.

Me metió en el coche de su madre y me abrochó el cinturón, como si fuese una niña de dos años. Luego besó mi mejilla y se sentó a mi lado.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam me miraba enfurruñada mientras yo me fregaba los brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es que tu hijo me ha puesto gorda?

\- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? No, Sam, no estás gorda.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué te frotas los brazos, eh?

\- Por…por…na…nada…- ok, debo admitir que Sam es lista y me ha pillado.

\- Estoy gorda- dijo, y luego empezó a llorar.

\- Mi amor, ¿pero por qué piensas eso? Cariño, no estás gorda- la consolé.

Y era cierto, estaba estupenda, solo había cogido unos kilos, pero la ginecóloga dijo que era normal. Sin embargo, ella se empeña en que está gorda.

\- No me mientas para hacerme sentir bien, estoy gorda, ¡me paso todo el maldito día comiendo!

Iba a responder, pero la puerta del vehículo se abrió. Mi madre se apoderó del asiento delantero, Spencer se colocó en el sitio de al lado y Melanie y Carly se sentaron junto nosotros.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó el mayor de los Shay a Sam.

\- ¿Debería estarlo?- cuestionó la rubia.

\- Ah, es que he leído en Internet que se pueden presentar muchas complicaciones en el embarazo cuando la madre es adolescente, por ejemplo, podrías tener un parto prematuro, el bebé podría mo…

La cara de la embarazada empalideció.

\- ¡Spencer, cállate!- le ordenó la castaña.

Sam empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- No, Sammy, no llores. Si Spencer no sabe lo que dice- le dijo Melanie.

\- Cierto. Spencer no sabe lo que dice- repitió Carly entre dientas, observando furiosa a su hermano.

Spencer miró aterrado a la castaña.

\- Lo siento…- murmuró.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- Bien… Ahora hay que subir hasta el segundo piso. ¡Andando!- dijo Spencer, guiándonos hasta las escaleras.

\- Spence… Vamos en ascensor- le corregí.

\- ¿Por qué? Si vamos por las escaleras harás ejercicio, y eso nunca viene mal- replicó el mayor de los Shay.

\- ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?- le pregunté, en un tono amenazante.

El castaño me miró con miedo.

\- Ni…ni…siquiera…sé...sé lo que es…insinuar…- balbuceó.

Freddie decidió poner fin a la conversación:

\- Mejor vayamos en el ascensor, a Sam le duelen los pies y los tiene hinchados, y no le conviene demasiado ir por las escaleras…

Todos asintieron y dimos la vuelta para coger el elevador.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- Samantha Puckett.

Llegó el turno de Sam. Me levanté y le di la mano para ayudarla a ella.

\- Puedo sola- dijo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

Me aparté un poco de la rubia, y ella trató de levantarse.

\- Vale, no puedo, ayúdame…- dijo, dándose por vencida después de intentarlo varias veces, sin éxito.

\- ¿Samantha Puckett?- la llamaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Que ya voy!- respondió malhumorada la embarazada.

La tomé de las manos y la levanté. Ella gruñó.

\- ¡Como odio no poder levantarme sola!- protestó.

Yo le di un beso en la mejilla y entramos a la consulta.

\- Bienvenidos, chicos, ¿cómo estáis?- preguntó Smith, con su habitual sonrisa.

\- Bien, gracias.

\- Bien.

\- He estado mejor…

La matrona dejó escapar una risa al escuchar la respuesta de mi novia.

\- Bueno, ahora Sam, necesitó que te quites la camiseta y los panta…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sam la interrumpió.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó, con el rostro desencajado.- ¡No voy a desnudarme delante de Spencer y la señora Benson!

\- Chicos, ¿podríais…?- pregunté, señalando la puerta.

Mamá y Spencer no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de abandonar corriendo la habitación, el segundo estaba totalmente colorado; no quiero ni pensar lo que se había imaginado…

Sam se sacó rápidamente las dos prendas y luego caminó hacia la báscula.

\- Bien, Sam, ganaste siete kilos- le informó la doctora sonriendo.

\- Como si eso fuera bueno…- musitó molesta.

Luego, Smith le midió la tensión y cuando terminó, la embarazada se vistió y Carly llamó a Spencer y mamá para que viesen la ecografía.

\- Bueno Sam, puedes ir ya cambiándote para hacer la ecografía- le dijo la doctora, entregándole una bata blanca.

La rubia asintió y cogió la prenda.

Un par de minutos después, Sam regresó. Llevaba puesta la bata blanca, que dejaba al descubierto su enorme vientre de siete meses. Me dio su ropa y se acostó en la camilla.

Smith extendió el gel transparente sobre el estómago de mi novia, y a continuación, pasó el pequeño aparato sobre su gran panza. Al instante, nuestro hijo apareció en la pantalla.

\- Wow, parece que ya creció desde la última vez- dijo Spencer, sorprendido.

\- El bebé pesa ya mil doscientos gramos, y mide cerca de treinta y siete centímetros, completamente normal en relación a la edad gestacional- informó la doctora.

Nathan estaba enorme, no me extrañaba que Sam se sintiese pesada. Era increíble lo mucho que había crecido desde la última ecografía.

Carly y Melanie miraban maravilladas al pequeño bebé.

\- Awww, ¡pero qué lindo es!- exclamó la castaña sonriendo.

\- Que ganas tengo de conocerte, _sobri_\- dijo la rubia, sonriendo también.

Sam también sonreía ampliamente, mirando a nuestro hijito.

\- Dios, como as crecido, Nathan…- murmuró mi novia.

Sonreí y besé su mejilla.

\- Es precioso, no puedo esperar al parto- susurré, acariciando su cabello.

Ella sonrió y nos dimos un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué os he dicho de esas muestras de amor delante de mí?- protestó mi madre, malhumorada.

\- Suegra, haga el favor de no arruinarme el momento- se quejó la rubia. Luego me miró, sonrió y volvió a besarme.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Al terminar la ecografía, limipé el gel del abdomen de Sam, luego ella cogió su ropa y fue a cambiarse.

Al regresar, me sentó de nuevo en la silla, en frente de la mesa de la doctora.

\- Bueno, Sam, como ya sabrás, acabas de empezar el tercer trimestre. Ya estás en la recta final del embarazo- dijo Smith, con una gran sonrisa.- En estos tres últimos meses aparecerán nuevos síntomas: como, por ejemplo, el insomnio. Además, tu útero ya tiene un gran tamaño, por lo que ejerce presión sobre la vejiga y es normal que sientas frecuentemente la necesidad de orinar. Otros síntomas, como el edema, que es la hinchazón de pies y tobillos, suelen aparecer en este trimestre. También puede que sufras alguna que otra indigestión, ya que el tamaño del útero ejerce presión sobre algunos órganos del aparato digestivo, dificultando la digestión. Puede que aparezcan las contracciones de Braxton Hicks, también llamado Falso Trabajo de Parto, que son contracciones leves e irregulares del útero, ya que tu cuerpo se prepara para el momento de dar a luz. Para aliviar la molestia, lo más recomendable es cambiar de posición. Y, por último, en el tercer trimestre te sentirás cansada, estás cargando mucho más peso a medida que la gestación avanza, y es normal que te sientas fatigada. Debes descansar mucho durante este trimestre, piensa que el parto está cerca y que lo mejor será que llegues con toda la energía posible, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro, no hay problema; a mí me encanta descansar.

La matrona rió y luego siguió contando otros síntomas como el dolor de costillas o sentir dificultad para respirar.

Lo único que podía pensar mientras la doctora hablaba era en lo duro que sería este trimestre. Sam estará muy cansada e incómoda por los síntomas y el tamaño de la tripa. Tendré que cuidarla mucho.

Finalmente, Smith terminó con la charla y pudimos regresar a casa.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Sam? ¿Tienes algún antojo? ¿Te duelen los pies? ¿Quieres ir a mi cama a descansar?- parece que Carly también se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que habrá que cuidar bien de la embarazada durante estos meses.

\- Hey, tranquila, Carls, estoy bien…- respondió su amiga, un poco abrumada por todas las preguntas que la castaña le había hecho.

**_Narra Sam_**

Después de contestar a Carly, me acosté en el sofá. La verdad es que me sentía muy cansada.

Cerré los ojos tratando de descansar mejor, pero Spencer arruinó mis planes.

-¿Te apetece algo de comer?

\- No, Spence, estoy bien- respondí. Luego volví a cerrar los ojos, pero el mayor de los Shay habló de nuevo:

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes? Ya sabes, el gran momento se acerca, pronto serás mamá.

\- Mmm… Estoy impaciente por tener a Nathan en brazos- respondí, sonriendo cansada.

\- ¿Y puedo ha…?

Spencer iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero Freddie le interrumpió:

\- Spencer, ¿por qué no dejas que Sam descanse un poco? Hoy ha sido un día agotador, y seguro que esta exhausta- wow, parece que Freddie me leyó la mente.

\- ¡Pero es que yo quería hablar un poco con Nathan y sentir sus pataditas! ¿No puedes estar despierta un poquito más y luego ya duermes? Porfa, porfa.

Sonreí cansadamente; Spence parecía un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Spencer! ¡No seas pesado! Seguro que la pobre está agotada y tú no le dejas dormir. Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Nathan cuando Sam despierte.

\- Ok… ¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a dormir?- preguntó el castaño.

Abrí la boca para responder pero Carly se me adelantó:

\- ¡Spencer! ¡Cállate!

\- Mandona- protestó el castaño, haciendo un puchero.- Me voy a duchar.

Me acomodé en los brazos de Freddie y él besó mi cabeza.

\- Buenas noches, Princesa Puckett.

**N/A: Fin del capítulo, queridos lectores. Cada vez falta menos para que Nathan venga al mundo ^^ Ya estoy pensando en cómo será el cap en el que Sam dé a luz, jaja. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un lindo review.**

**Próximo cap: aún no lo he pensado, pero me pondré a escribirlo nada más subir este.**

**Reviews, please *^***


	26. Cita doble

**N/A: Antes de nada quiero decir que seguramente muchos habréis dejado un review en el cap anterior que no responderé, ya que últimamente tardo muchísimo en ver los reviews, y me llegan como tres o cuatro días después de que la persona lo haya dejado.**

_Nancy: _**Me alegra que te gustaran los caps. Por ahora no tengo pensado que la relación entre Marissa y Sam mejore, no hasta que el bebé nazca; así Marissa podrá ayudar a Sam a cuidar a Nathan, y así se dará cuenta de que Marissa no es tan mala, pero es solo una idea. Gracias por el review.**

_1-KLM-1: _**Pues yo en serio que tengo muchísimas ganas de subir el cap en el que Nathan viene al mundo, seguramente lo dividiré en dos partes; y obvio que Freddie sufrirá. Yo también tuve un problema con mi cuenta, no me dejaba entrar y me volvió loca. Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario: _**Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Yo también estoy deseando subir los caps en los que aparece Nathan. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**A mí también me encanta cuando Freddie llama Princesa Puckett a Sam, es muy lindo. Yo ya tengo pensado como será Nathan, pero prefiero no debelar nada. Me alegra que te agradase el cap, gracias por el review.**

**ICarly es mío, lo compré el otro día. Ok, no… ICarly es de Dan Schneider.**

**_Narra Sam_**

Decir que me siento horrible es quedarse corto. Peor que horrible. Mi barriga está enorme, me da la impresión de que crece cada día. Cada vez me cuesta más moverme, y me siento muy pesada y cansada. Apenas tengo energía, por lo que prefiero quedarme en la cama descansando. Es lo único que hago: descansar y comer. Para que luego Freddie diga que no estoy gorda…

\- Mi amor, ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó Freddie, mientras se acostaba a mi lado en la cama.

\- Mal- respondí con voz ronca.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- mi novio me leyó la mente de nuevo.

\- Mmm… muero por unos tacos de espagueti- respondí, acariciando mi enorme vientre.

El castaño sonrió, besó mi mejilla y abandonó la habitación.

Freddie se había estado portando genial conmigo. Siempre estaba preocupándose de que me sintiese lo mejor posible. Me ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Estoy completamente segura de que será un padre maravilloso.

El moreno regresó a los pocos minutos con una bandeja con once tacos. Se sentó en la cama junto a mí y me acercó la comida.

Rápidamente cogí el primer taco y empecé a devorarlo con ahínco.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien tenía hambre- comentó divertido Freddie.

\- Nathan siempre tiene hambre.

El castaño rió y continuó mirándome mientras comía ya mi tercer taco.

A los pocos minutos ya había devorado toda la comida.

\- Wow, sí que tenías hambre…- habló mi novio, cuando terminé de comer.

\- Estoy comiendo por dos, obvio que muero de hambre- dije, acariciando mi enorme vientre.

Siempre tuve un inmenso apetito, pero últimamente no paraba de comer. La semana pasada fui capaz de comerme el refrigerador entero de los Shay y todavía seguía con hambre; eso sí, esa misma noche tuve una indigestión tremenda y casi no puede dormir. Desde entonces, Freddie siempre procura que no coma demasiado, ya que en mi estado no me conviene pasarme la noche vomitando o con horribles dolores de estómago.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó, pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Asentí. No es que me sintiese genial, ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarme, pero el hambre había desaparecido.

Freddie sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

\- Que poco queda para que llegue el bebé, ¿no estás emocionada?- me preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Sí, pero también estoy aterrada…

\- ¿Aterrada? ¿Por qué?

\- Freddie, por lo que sé, dar a luz es un proceso doloroso. No creo que a ninguna mujer le haga gracia tener a un bebé saliendo de sus… partes… Además, me asusta un poco ser madre…

\- Cariño, no tienes por qué estar asustada, serás una madre estupenda.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque quieres mucho a Nathan. Y eso es lo que más importa.

Rodé los ojos.

\- Fredward, eso es muy cursi.

El castaño rió y besó mi mejilla.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo más.

* * *

_**Narra Sam**_

\- Y la cómoda a la derecha… ¡No, ahí no! ¿Es que no sabes lo que es a la derecha?- Carly llevaba media hora gritando como una loca. Estábamos amueblando el cuarto del bebé, y ella quería que cada mueble estuviese en el lugar perfecto.

\- Carly, baja un poco la voz, me duele la cabeza- me quejé.

\- Lo siento…- se disculpó mi amiga, avergonzada.

Yo estaba medio acostada en el sofá, observando como Marissa, Freddie y Carly corrían de un lugar para otro, movía muebles,… Yo quise ayudarlos, pero mi novio no me lo permitió, ya que es demasiado esfuerzo. Eso me hizo enfadar un poco, porque me hacía mucha ilusión decorar el cuarto de Nathan; pero, pensándolo mejor, estoy demasiado cansada como para andar correteando de un lado a otro o acomodando muebles.

\- Sam, ¿dónde colocamos la cuna? Creo que lo mejor sería ponerla en aquella esquina de allí- Carly solía preguntarme donde quería poner cada mueble. Ella sabía que tenía muchas ganas de decorar el cuarto, y como no podía, la castaña intentaba que participase también.

\- Mmm… Creo que quedaría bien ahí- accedí.

La morena sonrió y movieron el mueble hacia el lugar indicado.

El cuarto estaba quedando fantástico. Las paredes estaban bañadas de un bonito color verde claro, tal y como yo quería. A la derecha, había una ventana bastante grande que ofrecía unas vistas fantásticas de la ciudad; a su lado, había una cómoda, y junto a ella, la cuna. En frente de la cuna se hallaba un armario enorme de madera, blanco. Y, al fondo, estaba el sofá.

\- Creo que está quedando genial, ¿no te parece, Sam?- me preguntó de nuevo Carly.

Asentí.

\- ¡Yay! Nathan, ¡vas a tener un cuarto precioso!- exclamó con ilusión la castaña, hablándole a mi tripa.

\- Carls… El bebé no puede oírte…

\- La doctora dijo la semana pasada que sí podía.

Gruñí.

\- Bien, pero esa no es razón para que estés conversando con él todo el santo día… Además, a veces escupes al hablar y no es agradable…

La pequeña Shay bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Freddie rió por lo bajo y se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, necesitas algo?- preguntó, preocupado, mi novio.

\- Estoy bien, solo debería ir al baño, mi vejiga parece que va a estallar- dije.

El castaño me ayudó a levantarme y caminé dificultosamente hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó mi novio.

\- Puedo sola, gracias- respondí, enfadada.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Cuando terminamos de trabajar en el cuarto de Nathan, fuimos al apartamento de los Shay, ya que Carly quería empezar a planear el siguiente ICarly.

-Y podríamos echarle queso y tomate a Gibby por encima y luego Sam podría…

La castaña fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga, quien dormitaba en el sofá, con los pies en mi regazo:

\- Carls, creo que debería dejar ya de hacer ICarly, estoy muy cansada, no falta nada para que Nathan nazca. Luego ya podré seguir después de dar a luz.

La pequeña Shay miró apenada a la embarazada:

\- ¡Pero si no tienes que hacer esfuerzos! Solo estar de pie y hablar.

\- Ya me cuesta estar de pie. Además, estoy horrible: gorda, fea, con ojeras y los tobillos hinchados.

\- ¡Estás fantástica! Anda, venga… Por favor, por mí.

\- Esta vez no me convencerás, Shay.

\- Por favor, por mí.

\- No.

\- Por favor, por mí.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no!

\- Por favor, por mí.

San gruñó.

\- Está bien, pero cállate ya.

Shay sonrió triunfal y luego caminó hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Queréis limonada?- preguntó, sacando una jarra de la nevera que contenía un líquido amarillo.

\- Lo siento, pero odio tu limonada.

\- Yo prefiero jamón.

La castaña rodó los ojos y cogió la carne que la embarazada le había pedido. La colocó en un plato y se la dio a la rubia. Ésta empezó a devorarlo como una loca.

A los dos minutos ya había terminado con el alimento.

\- Oye, Carls, ¿te apetece ir hoy a una cita doble?

Que Sam preguntase eso me sorprendió. Ella odiaba las citas dobles.

\- ¿Una cita doble? ¿Con quién?- preguntó Carly, también sorprendida.

\- Tú y Gibby y Freddie y yo.

La morena se puso colorada.

\- ¡¿Gibby y yo?! ¡¿De dónde sacas que yo quiera tener una cita con Gibby?!- gritó.

La ojiazul sonrió.

\- Vamos, Carls, admite que te gusta.

\- ¡No voy a admitir nada porque no me gusta!

\- Vale, pues si no te gusta, dime: ¿por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa la semana pasada cuando Gibby vino a casa?

\- Yo…ehhh…bu…bueno…porque…

Sam sonrió todavía más.

\- Lo sabía.

\- ¡No, Sam, tú no sabes nada! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no me gusta Gibby!

\- ¡Admítelo! ¡Sí te gusta!

\- ¡Que no!

\- Vamos, Carls, estamos entre amigos. Además, yo también te dije a ti que me gustaba Freddie.

A la pobre Carly parecía que se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tú no me lo contaste! ¡Me enteré yo cuando os vi besándoos en el encierro!

\- Bueno, sí, pero… es que me daba vergüenza decírtelo… Freddie es muy… estúpido…

\- Hey, que estoy aquí- me quejé.

La castaña se puso roja por lo enfadada que estaba.

\- ¡¿Vergüenza?! ¡A mí también me da vergüenza decir que me gusta Gib…!- la pequeña Shay se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Te gusta!- afirmó Sam.

La morena se sentó al lado de su amiga, mirando al suelo, cabizbaja.

\- Vale, sí, me gusta…

\- ¡Pues ya está! ¡Hacemos la cita doble y tú aprovechas para impresionar a Gibby!- exclamó la rubia, emocionada.

\- Bueno… ¡lo intentaré!- exclamó la castaña feliz. Luego miró el reloj de cuero negro que llevaba en la muñeca-. ¡Ya son las siete! Debería ir ya a prepararme.

Carly abandonó el salón y corrió escaleras arriba, mientras Sam y yo la mirábamos divertidos.

Luego me volví hacia a Sam y empecé a preguntarle:

\- ¿Cómo sabías que a Carly le gustaba Gibby? ¿Y porque quieres ir a una cita doble con ellos? ¡Tú odias las citas dobles! Además, ¿por qué quieres salir si estás cansada?

\- Haces muchas preguntas, Fredward… Bien, sabía lo de Gibby porque Carly, cuando estábamos solas, solía decirme cosas como: "¿Sam, no crees que Gibby es adorable?" o "¿No crees que la camisa que llevaba hoy Gibby le quedaba muy bien?". Y quiero ir a la cita doble por dos motivos: primero: porque Carly es mi mejor amiga y creo que se merece ser feliz, y si Gibby la hace feliz, pues por mí bien; y segundo: porque cita doble es igual a comida gratis.

\- Awww, Sam, que tierna- le dije con burla, tratando de darle un abrazo, pero ella se apartó.

\- ¡Nooo, abrazos no!- se quejó.

* * *

_**Narra Freddie**_

\- …Y entonces Sam le preguntó a Briggs: "¿Por qué me tengo que callar?" y ella le respondió: "¡Por qué no haces más que estorbar!" y Sam le responde: "¡¿Estorbar?! ¿Yo? ¡Si solo te quería enseñar esta piedra!, es que creo que es un basalto, o algo así…"- Carly no paraba de contar anécdotas mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

Gibby empezó a reírse, al igual que la castaña. Sam solo miraba apenada su plato vacío.

\- ¿Podemos pedir ya?- preguntó impaciente.

\- Amm… claro- accedió Carly.

\- Os aconsejo que no pidáis la pizza, aquí las hacen enormes, ni siquiera yo pude comerme una entera…- dijo el gordito.

\- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que yo podría comérmela entera- dijo la rubia.

\- Cinco dólares a que no eres capaz.

\- Quince.

\- Hecho.

Acabamos de llegar y Sam ya está haciendo locuras, ¿por qué no puede pedirse un plato normal como todo el mundo y dejar las apuestas?

\- Amor, no es buena idea… Te puedes enfermar, y eso no os va a hacer bien a Nathan y a ti- le recordé.

Ella gruñó.

\- Puedo cuidarme solita.

\- Sam, solo te lo digo porque la otra vez…

\- Freddie, cállate.

Suspiré y ordenamos la comida.

\- Sam, ¿me acompañas un momentito al servicio?- le preguntó Carly, quien seguía estando terriblemente nerviosa.

\- Claro, Carls- accedió la rubia.

Narra Sam

\- ¡Necesito ayuda!- exclamó Carly, nada más llegar al baño.

\- ¿Ayuda con qué?- le pregunté, sin entender.

\- ¡Estoy súper nerviosa! ¿Tú no lo estabas en tu primera cita con Freddie?- me preguntó, desesperada.

\- No. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

\- Amm… Porque… ¿Hola? ¡Es la primera cita con el amor de tu vida! ¿Y si haces algo mal?

\- Carls, Freddie es el amor de mi vida, pero Gibby no es el amor de tu vida…

\- ¡Sam!

\- Hey, tranquila, no iba en serio… Bueno, no tienes porque estarlo, si te equivocas, ¡no pasa nada! Lo peor que puedes hacer es ponerte nerviosa.

\- Tienes razón…- Carly suspiró y me abrazó-. Solo espero que todo esto salga bien. En serio que Gibby me gusta mucho y no quiero estropearlo.

\- No lo estropearás, solo relájate y sé tú misma… Y, wow, eso quedó súper cursi…

Carly rió y ambas salimos del servicio.

* * *

\- Sam, ¿en serio vas a comerte todo eso?- preguntó el castaño, mirando estupefacto la enorme pizza que su novia quería comer.

\- Te dije que era grande, vas a perder- le dijo el gordito con burla.

\- No voy a perder, me la comeré entera.

\- Si vomitas, haz el favor no hacerlo encima de mí…- le dijo Carly.

La rubia solo gruñó y suspiró para empezar a comer la comida.

\- ¿Os habéis enterado? Anne y Ashley han roto- dijo la pequeña Shay, tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Anne y Ashley? ¿Quiénes son esas?- preguntó Gibby.

\- Esas no, Ashley es un chico- le corrigió Carly.

\- Ashley es nombre de mujer- replicó Freddie.

\- ¡Como sea! Esos dos eran la pareja más tierna del instituto.

\- Amm… No, es imposible que fueran la pareja más tierna, esos somos Freddie y yo- dijo la rubia, comiendo su tercer trozo de pizza.

Freddie sonrió y besó a su novia, mientras Carly decía "awww" y Gibby ingería un trozo de su lasaña.

\- Bueno, pues resulta que rompieron porque Ashley engañaba a Anne con Meghan Dawson, ¡que es dos años menor que él!

Gibby puso cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué cruel!

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Eso no se le debe hacer a una dama.

Carly y Gibby inclinaron sus cabezas de forma que sus labios quedaban a escasos centímetros de separación el uno del otro.

La rubia se puso en pie con ayuda de su novio y juntó sus cabezas, haciendo que sus dos amigos se besaran.

\- Después de todo, hacen buena pareja- dijo la rubia, sonriendo satisfecha.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de los Shay, Carly abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

\- Auch, Carly, suelta, vas a hacer que vomite la pizza- se quejó la ojiazul.

La castaña se separó de la embarazada.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!- exclamó la morena feliz.

\- Lo sé- dijo mi rubia, orgullosa.

\- ¿Qué hay, chicos? ¿Cómo os fue la cita?- saludó Spencer, quien bajaba por las escaleras.

\- Bien, muy bien- respondió Carly feliz.

\- ¿Y como está Nathan?- preguntó el mayor de los Shay, hablándole al abultado estómago de mi novia.

\- Spencer, quita de ahí, si no quieres llevarte un puñetazo…- advirtió la ojiazul, enfadada.

\- Uy, que violenta estás hoy…- dijo el adulto, apartándose.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, Spence, Sam está de malhumor- dijo Carly.

La rubia gruñó y se acostó en el sofá, y a continuación besé sus dulces labios, mientras los Shay protestaban.

**N/A: El siguiente cap ya está escrito, así que por favor dejad reviews (espero que no tarden dos días en llegar).**

**Reviews, porfa.**


	27. El nuevo novio de mi hermana

**N/A: Espero que paséis un lindo San Valentín. Yo lo celebré ayer con los compañeros y no fue muy lindo T^T Vamos con los reviews:**

_1-KLM-1: _**jaja, sí, pobre Sam, Spencer es un poco pesadito. Me alegra que te gustara el cap, gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**me alegra que te gustara el cap. Tienes toda la razón, pobres Sam y Freddie. Gracias por el review.**

_seddielove: _**hey, no te preocupes, yo también ando últimamente muy liada, pero por suerte ya tenía caps escritos. Gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**no tuve tiempo de publicarlo antes, iba a hacerlo ayer, pero no pude, lo siento. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**yo ya tengo casi escrita la primera parte del cap en el que nace Nathan, así que ya falta poco, a lo mejor unos ocho caps, (sé que parece mucho, pero actualizando rápido no es tanto). Gracias por el review.**

_pablo: _**me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, agradezco tu review.**

_may: _**me encanta que te guste mi Fic, gracias por dejarme el review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

**_Narra Freddie_**

Solo quedaban nueve semanas para conocer a Nathan. El tiempo había volado, parecía que fue ayer cuando Sam me dijo que estaba embarazada. Yo estaba más que feliz, ya que dentro de poco tendría a mi pequeño en brazos.

Sam, en cambio, no estaba igual de feliz; a ella también le hacía mucha ilusión que el nacimiento de Nathan estuviese tan cerca, pero estaba muy cansada y adolorida por el embarazo.

\- Hey, Sam, ¿cuándo tienes la próxima cita con la ginecóloga?- le preguntó Carly, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

\- Mmm… Creo que dentro de dos semanas.

\- Awww, ¡Nathan va estar enorme para entonces! ¿Verdad, chiquitín?- la castaña volvía a hablarle a la barriga de Sam; era algo que casi siempre hacia y, la mayoría de las veces, provocaba quejas por parte de la embarazada.

La rubia gruñó.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? Deja a Nathan un poco tranquilo, pesada- pobre Carly, pero, bueno, supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando haces enfadar a una Sam embarazada.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó, entristecida-. Mejor me voy a estudiar y así os dejo un rato a solas…

La castaña se levantó del sofá y desapareció escaleras arriba. Yo me senté en el hueco del sofá que había quedado libre.

\- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con Carly? Sabes que ella está también muy ilusionada con el tema del bebé.

La ojiazul suspiró.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo controlarme. No sé qué demonios me pasa; me enfado muy fácilmente- explicó, frustrada.

\- Creo que sé lo que te pasa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que estas embarazada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Solo porque tenga un bebé creciendo dentro de mí no significa que esté embarazada- replicó ella, sarcástica.

Reí un poco.

\- Me refería a que el embarazo esté a punto de terminar, y eso hace que tengas las hormonas locas y esos extraños cambios de humor.

Ella suspiró.

\- ¿Sabes lo horribles que están siendo estás últimas semanas? Casi no puedo respirar y la semana pasada me pasé la noche entera vomitando.

\- Sí, pero eso no fue por el embarazo, si no porque estabas empeñada en ganar aquella estúpida apuesta.

\- Maldito Gibby…- musitó enfadada-. Aún no me creo que esté saliendo con Carly, ella es linda, femenina y amable, y él es… Gibby…

Reí.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: los opuestos se atraen.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- me incliné y Sam se acercó más a mí, hasta que cerró la distancia que nos separaba juntando nuestros labios.

Ella trató de acercarse a mí, pero su enorme tripa se lo impidió. Sonreí e introduje mi mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su estómago.

\- Hey, Sam, quería preguntarte si…¡Oh, Dios, Fredward Benson, deja de meterle mano a mi hermanita!- Spencer bajaba felizmente las escaleras hasta que vio lo que estábamos haciendo.

Sam se sobresaltó y se alejó de mí bruscamente. Yo me puse rojo de vergüenza e inmediatamente quité mi mano.

\- ¡Spencer, casi…!- la rubia se detuvo a la mitad de la frase para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, cosa que me preocupó mucho.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego responder:

\- Sí, solo fue una patadita de Nathan, justo en las costillas… Creo que él también se asustó- Sam miró furiosa al castaño, quien protestó:

\- ¡Vosotros vais a dejarme un trauma! ¡Dejad de hacer cosas feas en mi casa!

Ambos reímos.

\- Bueno, ¿que querías, Spence?

\- Ah, solo quería saber si Nathan estaba pateando, ya sabes que me encanta sentir sus patadas.

Me sorprendió ver que Sam no se quejaba o pegaba a Spencer; solo sonrió y colocó la mano del adulto sobre su enorme barriga. El mayor de los Shay sonrió ampliamente segundos después.

\- Wow, patea muy fuerte…- comentó el castaño-. ¿No tienes miedo a que atraviese tu estómago?

La rubia rió por la pregunta del mayor de los Shay, al igual que yo. Después, me arrodillé frente a ella y coloqué la mano sobre su gran panza. A los pocos segundos noté un pequeño golpecito contra mi mano. Ambos sonreímos y nos besamos de nuevo, haciendo rabiar a Spencer:

\- ¡Nooo! ¡No empecéis a besuquearos otra vez!

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

\- Holita, hermanita, ¿qué haces?- me preguntó mi hermano, atravesando la puerta con dos batidos en la mano.

\- Preparando la cena- respondí, mientras aliñaba la ensalada.

\- ¿Y Sam y Freddie?- cuestionó de nuevo.

\- Arriba, dándose el lote- respondió mi novio, Gibby, sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

\- Ewww- Spencer puso una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Por qué _ewww_? ¡Son adorables!- repliqué.

\- No, no lo son. Están todo el día besuqueándose, metiéndose mano o cosas peores…- los tres nos estremecimos.

\- Bueno, pero son tiernos igual; hacen muy buena pareja.

\- Lo que tú digas hermanita.

Rodé los ojos y continué con la cena.

Al instante bajó Freddie; llevaba el pelo alborotado y su ropa estaba completamente rasgada.

\- Carls, ¿serías tan amable de darme un vaso de agua?- preguntó, entre jadeos.

\- Claro…- respondí, sorprendida al ver el aspecto de mi amigo.

\- Freddie, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Gibby.

\- Ah, nada, solo estábamos en la cama cuando Sam se puso demasiado…

Corté a mi mejor amigo rápidamente:

\- No me cuentes las asquerosidades que estuvieseis haciendo allí arriba, solo toma el vaso- le di el recipiente.

Desde arriba llegó la voz de Sam, quien llamando a Freddie, y no parecía muy contenta.

\- Anda, sube antes de que Sam te mate- le dije al castaño.

Freddie sonrió y subió a toda prisa las escaleras.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- Tardaste- me quejé.

\- Lo siento, mi amor- se disculpó. Luego sonrió pícaramente e introdujo su mano bajo mi camisa-. Ahora, sigamos…

\- ¡Quita!- empujé a Freddie hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa?

\- Estoy cansada.

No lo decía por fastidiar a Freddie: estaba cansadísima, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Creí que el sexo en el tercer trimestre sería mucho mejor debido a las hormonas, pero a penas habíamos empezado y ya me sentía agotada y sin ganas de seguir.

\- Entonces será mejor que descanses un poco hasta la cena- Freddie parecía preocupado.

Me acosté en la cama, él me arropó y se tumbó a mi lado, colocando una mano sobre mi estómago.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando Nathan empezó a moverse y patear. La mayoría de sus patadas iban directas a mis costillas o vejiga, causándome un dolor insoportable.

\- Freddie, apártate, tengo que ir al baño- le dije, medio adormilada.

El castaño dejó de abrazarme y rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ayudarme a mí.

Cuando regresé me dejé caer en la cama, casi no podía mantenerme en pie.

Freddie volvió a abrazarme y besó mi frente. Sonreí.

Estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando la voz de Carly me hizo abrir los ojos.

\- Cielo, creo que ya es hora de cenar- dijo Freddie, levantándose de la cama.

Gruñí y dejé que me ayudase a levantarme. Bajé las escaleras con ayuda de mi novio y ambos nos sentamos en la mesa, en compañía de Gibby, Carly y Spencer.

\- Hey, ¿por qué nadie me avisó de que Freddie y Gibby se quedaban a cenar?

Carly suspiró.

\- Lo hice, Spencer, pero estabas tan ocupado jugando con tu nueva muñequita de la Guerra de las Galaxias que apenas me prestaste atención- respondió la castaña, molesta.

\- ¡No es una muñequita, es una figura de edición limitada!

\- Como sea…

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, hasta que a Gibby se le ocurrió la genial idea de abrir la boca:

\- Mi amor, ¿me pasas la sal?- obviamente lo de "mi amor" iba por Carly, y Spencer se dio cuenta al instante, ya que empezó a gritar:

\- ¡¿Has dicho _mi amor_?! ¡¿Estáis saliendo?! Peor aún: ¡¿estáis casados?! Espera, peorcísimo: ¡¿estás embarazada?!

Su hermana lo miró asustada.

\- Solo estamos saliendo… Spence, soy virgen…

\- ¿Eres virgen?- le pregunté, extrañada.

\- ¡Tengo dieciocho años, claro que soy virgen!

\- ¿Entonces no estás embarazada?- preguntó Spencer, esperanzado.

\- ¡Claro que no!

El mayor de los Shay suspiró aliviado:

\- Menos mal, no soportaría tener un sobrino con el ADN de Gib…- el castaño se paró a mitad de la frase-. Quiero decir… ¡Estoy orgulloso por ti, Carlotta, ya era hora!  
\- ¿Gracias?

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Esperé pacientemente a que Sam terminase su quinto plato para ir arriba.

Cuando acabó, fuimos a su cuarto y ella se dejó caer en la cama.

\- Dios, que cansada estoy.

Me tumbé junto a ella y besé su mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté, acariciando su frente.

\- Bien, solo un poco llena, no debí comerme el último plato.

La miré un poco preocupado.

\- Hey, tranquilo, no es que vaya a morirme. Es muy tierno que me cuides, pero tampoco debes exagerar- me dijo, mientras jugaba con mi pelo.

\- Lo siento, mi amor, pero sabes que no debes enfermarte. Ya oíste a la doctora, tienes que descansar.

\- Sé lo que la doctora dijo, esta…- Sam se paró a mitad de la frase, se tapó la boca con la mano y salió corriendo al baño.

**_Narra Sam_**

Me arrodillé frente al retrete y empecé a vomitar. Noté que alguien se colocaba detrás de mí y me frotaba la espalda.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo y el vómito llegó a mi garganta, haciéndome sentir nauseas. ¡Estúpido Spencer! ¿Por qué tenía que cocinar tan bien?

Estuve así cerca de unos horrorosos cinco minutos, hasta que por fin me sentí un poco mejor. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Freddie, mirándome muy preocupado.

\- Te dije que no…

Corté al castaño:

\- Sé lo que me dijiste. Ahora cállate, me duele la cabeza.

Me recosté en el pecho de Freddie y él besó mi frente.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que estaría mucho más cómoda en la cama.

Mi novio sonrió y me llevó en brazos hasta la habitación. Me acostó y arropó, para luego tumbarse a mi lado.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí.

Freddie empezó a besarme, pero yo me aparté bruscamente cuando sentí que Nathan me daba una patada justo en las costillas.

\- Amor, ¿pasa algo? ¿Te lastimé?

\- No, solo fue una patada de Nathan… Dios, sí que tiene fuerza…

El castaño rió y yo volví a besarlo. Noté que su mano bajaba desde mi cadera hasta mi trasero. Él empezó a acariciarlo y yo no pude evitar gemir de placer.

\- Hey, Sam, Carly te… ¡Oh, Dios mío!- el mayor de los Shay entró por la puerta-. ¡Freddie, quita esa mano de ahí ya!

Freddie apartó con brusquedad la mano ante la mirada de un enfadado Spencer.

\- Vais a traumarme. ¡Ya es la segunda vez que os pillo haciendo cosas inadecuadas!- protestó Spencer.

\- Somos pareja y no puedes evitar que hagamos el amor- repliqué, molesta.

\- ¡Sam!  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a negar que has hecho el amor conmigo?

La cara de mi pobre novio se tornó totalmente roja.

\- Dejémoslo estar… Yo solo venía porque Carly está desesperada por no sé que de Gibby y no puedo calmarla; y tú eres su mejor amiga, así que…

Freddie me ayudó a levantarme de la cama, pero nada más dar el primer paso hacia la puerta sentí un terrible dolor en el estómago y las nauseas me atacaron de nuevo, por lo que no pude evitar vomitar sobre las zapatillas del mayor de los Shay, quien puso cara de asco.

Freddie solo suspiró y dijo:

\- Iré por la fregona y un cubo…

**N/A: ¿Os gustó? ¿Sí? Pues dejadme review, por favor. **

**Próximo cap: ropa para Nathan (y ya está casi escrito).**

**Reviews.**


	28. Ropa para Nathan

**N/A: Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado lindísimos reviews, ahorita os respondo:**

_1-KLM-1: _**solo queda un mes exacto para el nacimiento de Nathan, aunque seguramente me saltaré algunas semanas y quedarán unos seis o cinco caps más. Me encanta que te guste el Fic, y creo que Spencer va a tener que ir a un psicólogo. Gracias por el review.**

_Nancy: _**a mí nunca me llamó mucho la atención el Cibby, supongo que estaba demasiado obsesionada con el Seddie como para pensar en otras parejas, pero ahora veo que son lindos. Gracias por el review.**

_Mary: _**me alegra que te guste mi Fic, gracias por el review.**

_Andy Tom: _**muchísimas gracias, me anima que te guste mi Fic ^^ Creo que en este es en el que más me he esforzado. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**sí, en principio eran ocho caps, pero me salté algunas semanas y ahora solo son cinco, así que seguramente subiré el cap en el que Nathan nace el fin de semana de la próxima semana. Gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**sí que la seguiré cuando Nathan nazca, siento hacerla tan exagerada, a ver si puedo corregirlo, porque creo que eso le aporta humor al Fic… Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

**_Narra Carly_**

El despertador sonó, indicándome que eran las siete de la mañana y debía prepararme para ir al instituto. Encendí las luces y luego me di la vuelta, para ver a mi rubia amiga que dormía profundamente a mi lado.

\- Sam… Sam… Venga, despierta- moví su hombro varias veces, tratando de que abriese los ojos-. Vamos, llegaremos tarde a Ridgeway. Sam… Sam… ¡Sam!

El cuerpo de la embarazada empezó a retorcerse, hasta que finalmente habló, con los ojos todavía cerrados:

\- Carls, ¿por qué me despiertas?- gruñó, adormilada.

\- Porque son las siete de la mañana de un lunes y debes ir al instituto.

\- ¡No quiero!

\- Venga, vamos. No seas vaga y levántate.

\- Me duele todo… ¿No puedo quedarme en casa? ¿Y si me pongo de parto en clase?

Reí. Solo de pensar que Sam podría entrar en trabajo de parto en clase de la señorita Briggs o del señor Howard hacia que muriese de risa.

\- Pues si te pones de parto, trata de que sea en clase de naturales; ya sabes, como estamos dando la reproducción humana.

\- Muy graciosa, Shay.

Ayudé a Sam a bajar las escaleras y, al llegar abajo, vimos a mi hermano, trabajando en lo que parecía una escultura echa de… ¡¿Carne cruda?!

\- Buenos días, hermanita y futura mamá- saludo el castaño felizmente.

Sam y yo miramos la escultura, asombradas.

\- Spencer… ¿Eso es carne… cruda?- preguntó mi amiga, asqueada.

\- Síp, ¿quieres tocarla?- cuestionó, acercándole a la rubia un trozo del _material_.

\- Que asco…- dijo, y se fue a la cocina a asaltar mi nevera.

\- Hey, hay sobras de jamón en la nevera de la cena de ayer; están en un plato en la estantería de arriba- informó Spence.

\- No gracias, no quiero jamón.

Los dos miramos a la embarazada con ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡¿No quieres jamón?!- preguntó mi hermano, sorprendido.

\- ¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?- me acerqué a Sam y toqué su frente.

Ella rió.

\- No me pasa nada; últimamente no puedo ni oler el jamón, me entran nauseas. Creo que a Nathan no le gusta- explicó, acariciando su enorme vientre.

\- Oh, pobre Sam- me abajé hasta quedar a la altura de la tripa de Sam y le hablé a mi sobrinito:- Nathan, eres muy malvado, haces sufrir a tu mamá.

\- Carly, deja de hablarle a mi estómago.

Sam parecía enfadada, así que, conociéndola, será mejor que me aparte.

\- ¿Entonces qué desayunas?

\- Mmm… ¿tienes helado?

\- Sam, no tenemos helado, pero… ¿En serio? ¿Helado? ¿Para desayunar? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

\- Yo no decido mis antojos, así que ve a comprarlo.

\- Puede que eso con Freddie te funcione, Puckett, pero yo no voy a salir de casa a estas horas a por tu helado.

\- La semana pasada compré unos ciento cincuenta botes de helado, los guardé en el congelador, seguro que queda alguno- informó mi hermano.

Abrí el congelador y, en efecto: estaba lleno hasta los topes de tarros de helado, de todos los sabores.

Sam cogió el de chocolate y lo abrió.

\- Oye, ¿y por qué compraste tanto helado?- preguntó la ojiazul, mientras saboreaba una cucharada del alimento.

Mi hermano se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, supongo que porque me gusta el helado. Está rico.

Lo miré confusa:

\- Pero… Spence, estamos en pleno invierno: ¿a quién se le ocurre tomar helado en esta época? A excepción de Sam, claro…

\- Tenía pensado guardármelos para el verano.

Cada día que pasa Spencer se vuelve más extraño…

Freddie cruzó la puerta bastante apurado.

\- Hey, ¿es que no sabes llamar?- protesté.

\- Lo siento, es solo que no podía esperar a ver a Sam- se disculpó el castaño.

Sam solo dijo "awww" y luego empezó a besuquearse con Freddie.

\- Freddie, esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído en mi vida- protesté.

Mi amigo no hizo caso y siguió dándose el lote con la rubia.

Pasados unos cinco minutos, y viendo que la pareja solo se despegaba para tomar aire y luego continuar con los besos, pellizqué a Freddie en la espalda para atraer su atención.

\- Auch, Carly, ¿qué me hiciste?- preguntó, frotándose la espalda.

\- Solo te pellizqué. Y ahora deja de quejarte y vámonos a Ridgeway, si no llegaremos tarde.

El castaño se puso en pie y trató de ayudar a su novia, pero ella solo protestó:

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a Ridgeway? La semana que viene cumplo los ocho meses, y la doctora dijo que debo descansar y no hacer esfuerzos, o si no tendré un parto prematuro.

\- En el instituto estás sentada la mayor parte del tiempo- le recordó el moreno.

\- Sí, pero… El instituto es muy estresante: Briggs gritándome, Missy y su panda de estúpidos insultándome,…

\- Se te ha olvidado una cosa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que si vas al instituto verás a Brad.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que Brad traerá turrones.

Sam no se lo pensó dos veces y con la ayuda de su novio se puso en pie rápidamente.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté a Sam, viendo su cara de cansancio.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Estaría mucho mejor en casa- respondió entre dientes.

Pase un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Mirad quien ha vuelto, la perra de Puckett- nos dimos la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Missy detrás de nosotros.

\- Oye Missy te juro que si vuelves a abrir tu puta boca vas a…

\- Amor, tranquilo, sé cómo hacer que Missy cierre su bocaza- Sam me interrumpió a mitad de la frase. Habló con total tranquilidad, cosa que me extrañó bastante, ya que Sam suele ponerse como loca si alguien la insulta. Se acercó a Missy, sonriendo, y señaló su móvil:- ¿Es nuevo?

\- Sí, me lo compré ayer, me costó cerca de doscientos dólares.

La ojiazul sonrió enormemente y cogió el aparato entre sus manos. Luego lo lanzó contra la pared, partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

\- Oh, lo siento.

La pelirroja miraba patidifusa lo que quedaba de su nuevo teléfono. Se arrodilló y trató de recoger los trozos, pero eran demasiados.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi móvil! Juro que me la pagarás, Puckett.

Sam siguió sonriendo y la pelirroja se fue.

Al poco rato llegó Brad, sosteniendo una caja de turrones.

\- Hey, chicos, ¿cómo os va?- saludó el rubio.

\- Bien, gracias por…

No alcancé a terminar mi frase ya que Sam casi se abalanza sobre mi amigo:

\- ¡Me has traído turrones! ¡Eres el mejor Brad, te quiero, te quiero te quiero!- la rubia besó la mejilla del chico y le arrebató la caja de turrones.

\- Sí, son para ti, pero solo si te portas bien, ¿vale?

\- Yo siempre me porto bien- respondió la rubia, devorando el alimento.

"Samantha Puckett, diríjase a la oficina del director". El altavoz llamó a Sam. Mala señal.

\- Parece que no te portaste tan bien…

\- Sammy, Dios, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- pregunté, cansando.

\- ¡Nada! Estuve contigo todo el tiempo. ¡No hice nada! ¡Estúpido altavoz!

"Samantha, a la oficina del director".

\- ¡Ya voy!

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- Yo no hice nada- dije, nada más entrar por la puerta del despacho.

El director suspiró.

\- Sam, siéntate.

Me senté en la silla en frente de la mesa de Franklin.

\- Oiga, si quiere que venga a visitarlo, no hace falta que me llame por el altavoz, solo dígamelo.

Ted suspiró de nuevo.

\- Sam, no estás aquí porque quiera verte.

\- ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

\- ¿Romperle el teléfono a una compañera es no hacer nada?

Puta zorra de mierda. ¡Se lo ha contado! Me imagino que no le habrá dicho que me ha estado jodiendo desde que supo que estoy embarazada.

\- Puedo explicarlo.

\- Me encantaría oírlo.

\- Verá, Missy lleva insultándome y fastidiándome desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada, y gracias a ella también lo sabe todo el instituto. Y esta mañana me llamó perra, por eso le rompí el teléfono.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Missy se metía contigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Sam, sabes perfectamente que no debes hacer este tipo de cosas. Y menos aún estando embarazada, debes pensar en el futuro que le vas a dar a tu hijo.

\- Lo sé…. Pero me he estado portando bien. Este mes solo fui dos veces a detención.

\- Bueno, es cierto que te estás esforzando, así que, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

Miré al director con los ojos como platos:

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, Sam, en serio. Pero si se vuelve a repetir, será expulsada.

\- ¿Expulsada?

\- Sí, ya son muchas cosas que te hemos dejado pasar, así que estás avisada. Puedes irte.

Suspiré y traté de levantarme de la silla, pero no pude, gracias a mi enorme barriga. El director sonrió ligeramente y me ayudó.

\- Gracias- musité.

Salí del despacho y me dirigí de nuevo a las taquillas.

**_Narra Freddie_**

A saber que habrá hecho Sam esta vez… Está tardando demasiado, ¿debo preocuparme?

Di un suspiro de alivio cuando vi a mi rubia caminando hacia nosotros.

\- Sam, ¿qué hiciste ahora?

Ella gruñó y se apoyó en las taquillas.

\- ¡Nada! Fue culpa de la estúpida de Missy.

\- Saaaam, sabes que no debes meterte en problemas.

\- ¡Estabas delante! ¡Viste como me insultaba!

\- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé…- la abracé por detrás y acaricie su enorme vientre-. Pero aún que te provoque, debes ignorarla y no entrarle al juego.

Brad se acercó a Sam y colocó en sus manos la cajita que contenía los turrones en su interior. La rubia le sonrió genuinamente agradecida y empezó a comer.

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

\- ¡Vamos, Sam, será divertido!- dije.

\- Venga, hermanita, por favor- suplicó Melanie.

\- ¿Podéis callaros de una vez? ¡Me estáis estresando! ¡Me vais a provocar un parto prematuro!- protestó Sam.

Me senté en el sofá y coloqué los pies de la rubia en mi regazo.

\- Vamos, ¿acaso no quieres escogerle la ropita a Nathan?- traté de convencerla.

\- Que vaya Freddie; confío en que comprará ropa decente. Además, él no está embarazada- replicó.

\- Por mí bien- acepto el castaño con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Sam.

\- ¡Pero es que yo no quiero ir con Freddie! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo!- protesté.

\- ¿Y qué más da que vaya Freddie o que vaya yo?

\- Pues, que yo quiero que vengas tú.

* * *

**_Narra Sam _**

\- Eres mala. Me manipulas…- le dije a Carly, quien me arrastraba hacia una tienda de ropa de bebé.

\- No, Sam, yo no te manipulo, solo te dije que Brad te haría turrones si venías- respondió la castaña, mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Sabes que son mi debilidad!- protesté.

\- Anda, deja de quejarte y escojamos un lindo conjunto para Nathan.

Entramos al establecimiento. Todo estaba lleno de ropa para bebés, pero no ropa bonita, si no ropa tonta y cursi.

\- Awww, pero mira que linda- dijo la morena, enseñándome una chaquetita de piel color marrón.

Y, obviamente, a Carly le encanta la ropa tonta y cursi.

\- No le pondré eso a mi hijo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es preciosa!

\- Es ñoña, y no quiero que mi hijo sea ñoño.

Carly sonrió burlonamente:

\- Pero Freddie es un ñoño, como tú dices, y el bebé tiene su ADN, así que…

\- ¡No lo digas!

La morena rió.

\- Está bien, busquemos entonces algo que te guste.

Caminamos un poco más por la tienda y Shay enseguida encontró un par de prendas ñoñas más que mostrarme:

\- ¡Pero mira que pantaloncito! ¡Y esta camisa! ¡Son perfectos! ¿A que sí, Nathan?- la castaña ya se había puesto de rodillas para hablarle a mi vientre.

\- Es un conjunto horrible…- protesté, mirando ambas prendas.

Carly se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos:

\- Muy bien, pues entonces escoge tú la ropa.

Sonreí malévolamente y llevé a Carly a rastras hacia otra tienda.

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

\- Awww, ¡pero mira que linda!- dijo Sam, mientras me enseñaba una camisetita azul en la que ponía, con letras grandes "solo lloro cuando gente fea me coge en brazos".

\- ¡Sam! ¡No pienso permitir que le pongas eso a mi sobrinito!

\- ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Los bebés solo lloran cuando gente fea los coge en brazos!

\- ¡Esa camiseta es inadecuada e irrespetuosa!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Sí!

Gruñí.

\- Haz lo que quieras.

Sam sonrió malévolamente de nuevo… Oh, Dios, ¿pero qué he hecho?

**N/A: Fin del cap. ¿Os gustó? Pues dejad review, please.**

**Próximo cap: visita al ginecólogo.**

**Reviews.**


	29. Treinta días

**N/A: siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero últimamente apenas tengo tiempo, esta semana tengo cinco exámenes y debo estudiar. Y ¡llegamos a los doscientos reviews! Sois geniales, gracias. Vamos con vuestros reviews:**

_1-KLM-1: _**exacto, solo un mes, serían unos cuatro caps o así. Me alegra que te guste el Fic. Gracias por dejar el review.**

_maca: _**me alegra que te agradase el capítulo. Gracias por tu review.**

_pablo: _**amo que os guste tantísimo mi Fic, me motiva a escribir. Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**sí, faltan mucho para el final, este Fic será bastante largo. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**no sé seguro que sean cinco, tal vez menos. Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

**_Narra Sam_**

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Levántate!- me decía Carly ansiosa.

\- ¿Por qué?- me quejé, mientras me ponía en pie.

\- ¡Llegaremos tarde a la cita con la ginecóloga!- respondió ella con obviedad-. Venga, coge el abrigo, ¡nos vamos!

\- ¡Pero si aún queda media hora! ¡Nos sobran diez minutos!

Carly me dirigió una mirada asesina.

Gruñí.

\- Ok, tú ganas…

De mala gana, me vestí la prenda, mientras la castaña saltaba arriba y abajo, haciendo que me sintiese mareada.

\- Carls, para ¡me mareas!- protesté.

Mi amiga suspiró y paró de dar saltos. Freddie entró corriendo en el apartamento, seguido de una enfadada Marissa.

\- ¡Fredward Benson! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- exigió la loca enfadada, apuntando a su hijo con un bote.

\- ¡No mamá! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo! ¡Ya tengo diecinueve años, soy mayor!- se quejó mi pobre novio, molesto.

Su madre le miró tiernamente.

\- Pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeño…- dijo ella, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Freddie sonrió ligeramente.

\- Está bien, mamá, dejaré que me rocíes con el espray anti-pulgas- accedió el castaño.

Su madre sonrió y los dos se abrazaron.

\- Ehhh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- preguntó mi amiga con confusión.

\- ¿Espray anti-pulgas? ¿Puedo _rociarte_ yo?- pregunté, sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Claro- respondió mi novio, separándose de su madre.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni se…!- no oí el final de la frase ya que arrastré a Freddie fuera del apartamento y cerré la puerta con la llave que Carly y Spencer me habían dado.

Me puse de puntillas para quedar a la altura de Freddie.

\- No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de hacer eso…- dije, para luego apoderarme de sus labios con un beso apasionado que él me devolvió.

Extrañaba mucho besar a Freddie. La señora Benson y Spencer nos vigilaban continuamente para que no hiciéramos nada _inadecuado,_ y por eso teníamos que buscar ratos a solas.

Continuamos besándonos como si no lo hubiésemos hecho en meses.

**_Narra Carly_**

Después de que Sam y Freddie se fueran a hacer Dios sabe que, la señora Benson y yo nos quedamos solas, envueltas en un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Y… cómo va la convivencia con Sam?- le pregunté, tratando de romper el hielo.

\- Bien, supongo…

\- Ah…

Después de aquello ninguna de las dos mencionó palabra. ¡Mataré a Sam y Freddie por haberme dejado sola!

Los dos enamorados entraron al cabo de cinco minutos.

\- Listo, aquí tiene- anunció la rubia, dándole el botecito del espray a la señora Benson, quien se acercó a Freddie y empezó a… ¿Olisquearle?

Unos segundos después, Marissa dejó de oler a su hijo para gritarle a Sam:

\- ¡No le has echado el espray!

A continuación, llevó a Freddie a rastras hacia la puerta mientras este protestaba.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Después de que Marissa y Freddie regresaran, esperamos a Spencer y a Melanie.

A continuación, los cinco bajamos hasta los aparcamientos y nos dirigimos al coche de la señora Benson.

Luego de veinte minutos de trayecto, bajamos del vehículo y entramos en el hospital.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta coger el ascensor.

Llegamos a la segunda planta y, para nuestra suerte, había varios asientos vacíos.

Carly y Marissa se habían empeñado en ir antes de la hora fijada para llegar muy puntuales, por lo que estuvimos un buen rato esperando.

Mientras Freddie acariciaba mi estómago, Spencer ligaba con una enfermera, Carly se mensajeaba con Gibby, Melanie hablaba por el móvil y Marissa charlaba con una ex compañera del trabajo con la que se había encontrado en la sala de espera.

\- Wow, estoy enorme…- murmuré, mirando mi inmenso vientre.

El castaño rió y besó mi estómago, para luego sentarse a mi lado y continuar acariciando mi panza.

\- Estás guapa- dijo él, besando mi mejilla.

Rodé los ojos.

\- No, estoy gorda y fea- repliqué.

\- Claro que no, amor, estás hermosa.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad?- pregunté apenada, mirándole a esos ojos cafés que tanto amaba.

\- Por supuesto- afirmó, regalándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas torcidas.

Sonreí también e incliné mi cabeza para besarle. Él hizo lo mismo y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Dejé de escuchar las voces y los sonidos que me rodeaban, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era ese inmenso, loco y desmesurado amor que sentía hacia Freddie.

Millones de sensaciones me invadieron cuando su lengua exploró mi boca, haciéndome gemir de placer. Las hormonas me tenían loca.

Traté de desabotonar su camisa, ignorando totalmente que estábamos en un lugar público, hasta que los gritos de Marissa me hicieron regresar a la realidad:

\- ¡Samantha Puckett! ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?!

\- Besando a mi novio, ¿algún problema?- pregunté desafiante.

La cara de Marissa se volvió roja y me miró con rabia. No pudo responderme ya que la doctora Brown me llamó.

Me levanté del asiento con ayuda de Freddie y entramos a la consulta.

\- Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal estáis?- preguntó la doctora con su habitual sonrisa.

\- Bien.

\- Muy bien.

La doctora me miró mientras me daba la bata blanca.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Mientras Sam se cambiaba, mi mamá, Spencer, Melanie y Carly empezaron a hablarle a la doctora:

\- ¿Y Sam tendrá al bebé antes de tiempo? Es que lo leí en Internet, ya sabe, como es adolescente- cuestionó el castaño.

\- No tiene porque, por ahora no hay ningún tipo de complicación- respondió.

\- Ah. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Los cuatro miramos a Spencer extrañado:

\- Sí, Spence, eso es bueno…- respondí entre dientes.

\- Bien.

Tras dirigirle una última mirada extraña a su hermano, Carly dirigió la vista a la doctora:

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos cuando empieza el parto?- preguntó la castaña.

\- Pues cuando las contracciones sean cada diez minutos durante dos horas, o cuando rompa aguas- contestó.

Melanie abrió la boca para preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana, quien regresaba a la habitación vestida con la bata que dejaba al descubierto su enorme vientre de ocho meses. Se tumbó en la camilla; sonreí y me coloqué a su lado.

La doctora extendió el gel transparente por la panza de mi novia. Luego pasó el pequeño aparato alargado, haciendo que en el monitor apareciesen figuras blancas y negras, que luego se transformaron en la silueta de un pequeño bebé.

\- Awww, que chiquitín- dijo Carly, sonriendo embobada.

\- ¡Es tan lindo!- exclamó Melanie.

Sam sonrió y miró a la pequeña criatura del monitor. Yo también sonreí.

Cada día se hacía más real. Dentro de un mes sería padre. Sam me miró y sonrió. Ojalá Nathan tenga su sonrisa.

Besé su mejilla y susurré un "te amo" en su oído.

\- Yo también te amo- murmuró.

-…Y hoy le haremos la analítica del tercer trimestre- Sam se sobresaltó al oír la palabra "analítica" y decidió entrometerse en la conversación:

\- ¿Cómo que analítica?- preguntó asustada.

\- Que hoy deberás hacerte una analítica- informó mi madre, sonriendo.

\- ¿Otra vez empezamos? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerme tantas analíticas? ¡Solo estoy embarazada, no enferma de cáncer!- replicó la rubia molesta.

La ginecóloga rió.

\- Por eso debes hacerte analíticas: no solo está en juego tu salud, sino que también la del bebé, y las analíticas nos ayudan a saber si está sano o tiene algún problema- dijo.

\- ¡Pero el bebé está bien!- exclamó la rubia, señalando a la pantalla.

\- No podemos estar del todo seguros viendo solo la ecografía- replicó la médica.

\- Pero si…

Sam fue interrumpida por mi madre, que parecía querer matarla con la mirada:

\- Samantha Puckett, deja de comportarte como una niña de dos años y obedece a la doctora, ¿quieres?- le dijo entre dientes.

La ojiazul gruñó.

\- ¡Pero es que no me gustan las agujas!

\- ¡Que no protestes!

\- Te doy cinco dólares a cambio- le dije a mi rubia, enseñándole el billete.

\- Me haré la analítica- accedió con seguridad.

**_Narra Sam_**

Freddie quiso acompañarme. Me siguió por el pasillo del hospital, hasta que yo me paré en seco.

\- ¡No quiero hacerlo!- exclamé, asustada.

\- Sam, venga, te di cinco dólares, y es por tu bien- me recordó.

Cogí el billete del bolsillo y se lo di.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?- le pregunté.

Él suspiró.

\- Sam, tienes que hacerlo. No es nada peligroso, no hay razón para tener miedo. Nadie ha muerto por que una analítica.

Un viejo que pasaba por delante de nosotros se quedó parado y nos miró:

\- Mi mujer murió hace veinte años a causa de una analítica que se hizo en este hospital; la aguja estaba infectada de ébola y…

Freddie fulminó con la mirada al hombre:

\- ¿Podría hacer el favor de callarse?

\- Claro…- el viejecito continuó su camino, y, cuando ya estaba lejos gritó:- ¡Pero fue cierto!

Me eché a llorar y el castaño me abrazó.

\- Pero, mi amor, ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Son las hormonas… Y no quiero hacer la analítica… por favor, no me obligues- miré a Freddie con ojos suplicantes.

\- Sam, no te va a hacer daño…

Suspiré.

\- Lo sé, pero es que las agujas hacen que me sienta mareada. Las odio…

Freddie besó mi cabeza y cogió mi mano.

\- Tranquila, yo estaré contigo.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Cuando conseguí convencer a Sam, ambos fuimos a la habitación. Una mujer de rostro amable nos recibió e invitó a la rubia a sentarse en la silla.

La médica cogió unos cuantos botecillos de cristal alargados, junto con una aguja.

Al verla, Sam agarró mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Genial, por lo menos dos dedos rotos.

No manifesté el dolor que sentía y dejé que ella continuase.

La doctora clavó la aguja en la fina y blanca piel de mi novia. Juro que creí desmayarme de tanto que apretó mi pobre mano. Pero no me quejé.

La doctora extrajo la aguja y colocó una pequeña tira de esparadrapo en la zona, mientras que Sam suspiraba aliviada.

\- ¿Ves como no fue para tanto?- dije, mientras salíamos de la consulta.

\- No, no lo fue… Gracias por entrar conmigo- Sam mostró una pequeña sonrisa, genuinamente agradecida.

Nos dimos un corto abrazo que fue interrumpido por el mismo señor mayor de antes:

\- ¡No debiste hacerte la analítica, jovencita! ¡A saber por donde ha estado esa aguja!

**N/A: Siento que el cap fuese tan corto, pero no ando inspirada. Intentaré que el próximo sea más largo. Reviews, por favor, sabéis que amo vuestros reviews.**

**Próximo capítulo: El regreso de Pam Puckett.**

**Reviews.**


	30. El regreso de Pam

**N/A: milagrosamente he conseguido el tiempo suficiente para escribir el cap y aquí lo tenéis. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews:**

_Usuario865: _**su supone, pero a veces se cometen errores. Y, respecto a las dudas sobre el regreso de Pam, espero que se aclaren en el cap.**

_Nancy: _**a mí me pasa igual, no me enoja que Carly tenga otra pareja, pero me gusta Cibby, y a Sam y Freddie tienen que estar siempre juntos, (por eso odié a Dan cuando hizo que rompiesen). Y para que termine el Fic aún queda bastante, incluso me asusta que llegue a aburriros porque (en principio) va a ser largo. Gracias por tu review.**

_seddielove: _**yo estudio también cuatro idiomas (inglés, francés, gallego y castellano) y voy a tener que empezar con el alemán y… Es una tortura. Y luego también tengo las otras asignaturas y prácticamente me quedo sin tiempo libre. No conozco demasiado el _napoletano_, (en castellano se dice napolitano xD) pero por lo que sé es una lengua italiana. Gracias por el review.**

_1-KLM-1: _**amo que te gustaran tanto los caps. Estoy casi segura de que solo faltan dos caps para el nacimiento de Nathan. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**me alegra que te gustara el cap. Actualizo tan rápido como puedo, intento no tardar demasiado. Gracias por el review.**

_Mary: _**no tengo un día concreto para actualizar, varía según el trabajo que tenga esa semana, aunque suelo (e intento) hacerlo cada tres días, pero a veces tardo dos y, otras veces, cuatro. Me alegra que te guste mi Fic, gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- Amor, duerme, ya te he dicho que estoy bien- susurró Sam, acariciando mi mejilla.

Bostecé. La verdad es que moría de sueño.

\- Sam, no voy a dormirme sabiendo que tú estás mal.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Eres tan cabezota! Te estoy diciendo que…- la rubia se calló a mitad de la frase, abrazó su estómago y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

\- Deberíamos ir al hospital, ¿y si estás en labor de parto?- noté como Sam se tensó al oír la última frase.

\- ¿Cómo voy a estar de parto, idiota?- el miedo y el nerviosismo se percibían en su voz. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

\- Puede que sea un parto prematuro…

\- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ¡Me estás asustando más de lo que ya estoy!

No era ella la única que tenía miedo, yo también estaba aterrado, y mucho. Sentir unos dolores tan fuertes de estómago a estas alturas no podía significar nada bueno.

\- Llamaré a la doctora, seguro que ella sabrá lo que ocurre.

Mi novia no respondió, solo continuó abrazando su vientre con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Cogí el teléfono y busqué el número de la médica, la llamé y no tardó en responder.

Le expliqué la situación, y ella dijo que seguramente serían los pródromos de parto y no debíamos preocuparnos. Me quedé mucho más tranquilo.

\- Dice que solo son pródromos de parto, algo normal y que indica que el parto se aproxima. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Ella suspiró tranquila y se acostó en la cama.

\- Bien, menos mal…

Besé su mejilla y me tumbé junto a ella

\- ¿Estás mejor?- le pregunté, acariciando su estómago.

Ella asintió para luego quedarse dormida.

**_Narra Sam_**

_\- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- dijo Freddie, acariciando mi mano._

_\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté entre sollozos._

_\- No eres la primera en pasar por esto- respondió Carly, sonriendo._

_\- Pero me duele- me quejé._

_Él acarició mi estómago._

_\- Lo sé, Sammy, solo aguanta._

_\- Piensa que pronto tendremos a Nathan con nosotros- dijo mi gemela, mientras me sonreía._

_Grité de dolor cuando otra contracción se apoderó de mi cuerpo._

_\- Falta poco, mi niña- dijo mamá, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla._

_\- Ya casi ha acabado, Sam- informó Marissa, sonriendo._

_La doctora irrumpió en la habitación, llevaba unos guantes de látex._

_\- ¿Cómo vas, Sam?_

_Yo solo grité de dolor otra vez y no respondí. Esto solo puede mejorar._

_\- Bueno, ahora voy examinarte- la doctora miró entre mis piernas. Luego levantó la cabeza y sonrió-. Estás lista. Te llevaremos a la sala de partos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asentí con nerviosismo._

_\- ¡Yay! ¡Qué ganas tengo de ver nacer a Nathan!- gritó Carly emocionada._

_\- Claro, ¡seguro que es precioso ver a un bebé salir de la vagina de tu mejor amiga!- repliqué con sarcasmo. _

_La castaña puso una mueca de asco._

_\- ¡Sam! ¡No seas grosera!- me riñó Melanie._

_\- No estaba siendo…- me paré a mitad de la frase y empecé a gritar de nuevo cuando una nueva contracción llegó._

_\- No todos podremos entrar a la sala de parto, bobita, solo la familia- gruñó mi suegra con burla._

_\- Jo, pero nosotros queremos estar en el nacimiento… es como nuestro sobrino- murmuró tristemente Spencer._

_Los Shay bajaron la cabeza, entristecidos._

_\- Mamá, Carly y Spencer son como de la familia- dijo Freddie._

_\- Como sea…- murmuró enfadada Marissa._

_Cuando estuvimos en la sala de parto, la doctora empezó a darme indicaciones:_

_\- Bien, Sam, cada vez que sientas una contracción, empuja, ¿vale?_

_Respiré varias veces y cuando la contracción llegó, empujé con fuerza._

_\- Muy bien, vas muy bien._

_Freddie me sonrió._

_Otra contracción, y esta fue bastante más dolorosa. Empujé de nuevo._

_Quise morir en ese mismo momento. A medida que avanzaba, las contracciones se volvían peores, y Nathan parecía no querer salir. Me gustaría saber quien fue el subnormal que dijo que el parto es una experiencia hermosa…._

_\- ¡No puedo!- me rendí, casi llorando y dejándome caer sobre la almohada._

_Freddie me sonrió y acarició mi mano._

_\- Vamos, mi amor, ya falta poco._

_Le miré furiosa:_

_\- ¡Dijiste lo mismo hace cuarenta malditos minutos!_

_El castaño besó mi mejilla, sin saber que más hacer._

_\- Tranquila, Sam, no pierdas los nervios y concéntrate en empujar al bebé- dijo Marissa._

_\- Vamos, hermanita, solo un poco más- me alentó Melanie._

_Un dolor invadió todo mi cuerpo, un dolor mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Otra contracción._

_Empujé lo más fuerte que mi cansado y debilitado cuerpo me lo permitió._

_Nada._

_Nathan seguía dentro._

_\- ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Sacadlo! ¡No puedo!_

_La desesperación, la frustración y el miedo me invadieron. ¿Por qué Nathan no nacía? ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal? ¿Ocurría algo?_

_Empecé a pensar en todas las horribles posibilidades._

_Pero entonces la voz de la doctora me llenó de alivio:_

_\- Un poco más, ya casi ha terminando, veo la cabeza._

_Sentí una dolorosa contracción y empujé. Luego noté un pequeño tirón, como si _algo _saliese de mí. Y después oí un llanto._

_\- ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Ya sois padres!- anunció la médica, sonriendo._

_Los gritos de júbilo llenaron la sala, sumados a los sollozos del pequeño Nathan._

_Una de las enfermeras me lo colocó en el pecho y automáticamente dejó de llorar. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Eran azules, iguales a los míos, pero tenían la forma que los de Freddie. El poco pelo que tenía era rubio, y sus labios y nariz eran los de Freddie. _

_Acaricié su pequeña mano y el bebé me sonrió. Su sonrisa era como la de su padre. _

_\- Awww, que lindo es- dijo Carly._

_\- Es un bebé precioso- habló Melanie._

_\- Se parece mucho a su padre- observó Marissa._

_\- Pero también a su madre- añadió Pam._

_Freddie miró al bebé con una amplia sonrisa._

_Una enfermera se acercó a nosotros y me lo arrebató._

_\- Creo que es hora de bañarlo- dijo._

_La mujer metió a Nathan en una pequeña tina, y él empezó a llorar. Su llanto era desgarrador._

_Freddie y yo le dirigimos una mirada preocupada._

_\- Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Sé cómo hacer que se calle- la enfermera sonrió e introdujo la cabeza del bebé bajo del agua. Estuvo así unos minutos. Y dejó de llorar._

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Noté que mis mejillas estaban húmedas, con lágrimas corriendo por ellas.

Miré hacia abajo; vi mi abultado estómago, y suspiré aliviada al comprobar que solo había sido un mal sueño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- me di la vuelta y vi a Freddie, quien me observaba preocupado.

\- No. Solo fue una pesadilla- respondí, limpiándome las lágrimas

Él asintió. Luego miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, que estaba junto a la cama.

\- Son las siete. ¿Vas a ir a Ridgeway?

\- ¿Tengo otra opción?

El castaño rió un poco.

\- No tienes que ir si te encuentras mal o estás muy cansada, ya sabes que…

\- Debo descansar; sí, lo sé, me lo dices siempre.

Él sonrió ligeramente y me ayudó a levantarme de la cama.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, nos encontramos a Marissa, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Giró la cabeza y nos miró:

\- No me dijiste que el demo… que Sam se quedaba a dormir- dijo entre dientes. Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¡¿Y donde durmió?!

Freddie abrió la boca para responderle, pero yo me adelanté:

\- Oiga, loca…digo, Marissa, debería hacerse a la idea de que Freddie y yo dormimos juntos.

La cara de mi suegra parecía a punto de estallar.

\- Sam, vamos a formar una familia, y mamá y tú debéis llevaros bien- me dijo el castaño.

\- Nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad, suegra?

Ella no respondió, y empezó a contar hasta diez mientras respiraba profundamente. Luego sonrió forzadamente al contestar:

\- Por supuesto que sí, Samantha es una chica encantadora.

Le dirigí una sonrisa burlona al castaño:

\- ¿Ves, Freddie?

Él rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- preguntó, abriendo el refrigerador.

\- Un chocolate caliente, cereales, dos tostadas, un bollo, jamón, beicon y huevos- respondí, sentándome dificultosamente en una de las sillas.

Freddie me miró con los ojos como platos:

\- Amor, pero esa es demasiada comida…

\- ¡No voy a permitir que mi nieto coma toda esa grasa!

Miré enfadada a Marissa:

\- Usted, loca, haga el favor de callarse- luego me giré hacia Freddie-. Y tú, hazme el desayuno, y rápido, que tengo hambre.

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

Ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y Sam y Freddie no aparecían. ¿Qué demonios andarán haciendo?

Pasados diez minutos, la parejita se dignó a aparecer:

\- ¡Ya era hora!- exclamé.

\- Lo siento, Carly, pero es que tuvimos un…

\- ¡No me interesa! ¡Lo único que me interesa es que he quedado y no quiero llegar tarde!

\- ¿Con quién?- me preguntó Sam.

\- Con Gibby.

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¡No es lo que estás pensando!- grité, roja de vergüenza.

La rubia rió:

\- ¿Y ya os habéis acostado?

\- ¡Sam!

\- ¡Cállate!

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- ¿Y entonces que significa ser novios a nuestra edad?- Sam y Carly estaban inmersas en una discusión tonta y sin sentido sobre los noviazgos adolescentes.

\- Pues… Ir cogidos de la mano, decirse cosas lindas, besarse… ¡Pero no andar haciendo bebés!- la castaña dijo lo último señalando acusadoramente la abultada panza de mi novia.

\- Por algo se inventó el condón.

\- Que vosotros no usasteis.

\- No estamos hablando de nosotros, si no de ti y Gibby, ¿ya os habéis acostado?

\- No…

La ojiazul empezó a reírse:

\- ¿En serio?

La castaña miró hacia abajo avergonzada:

\- Enserio…

\- Mal, muy mal, Carlotta. Vais demasiado despacio.

\- ¡No necesito tus consejos!- gritó enfurecida.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Segurísimo! ¡Gibby y yo nos queremos mucho y eso es lo único que importa!

\- Lo que tú digas.

Cruzamos las puertas de Ridgeway y Carly salió corriendo hacia las taquillas.

Cuando llegamos junto a ella, ya estaba tonteando con Gibby.

\- Hoy llevas el pelo muy lindo- le dijo Gibby, con voz de atontado.

\- Awww, gracias, mi amor. Y tú llevas una camisa preciosa- le respondió Carly, de la misma forma.

La rubia rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su taquilla.

\- Eres taaaan adorable- le dijo la castaña.

\- No, tú eres más adorable- le contestó Gibby.

\- No, tú más.

\- No, tú más.

Sam, que ya estaba empezando a enfadarse, intervino en la conversación:

\- ¿Queréis parar de una vez? ¡Vais a hacerme vomitar el desayuno!

\- Nosotros también te aguantábamos cuando tú y Freddie tonteabais- replicó el gordito. Luego se giró hacia su novia-. No, tú más.

\- No, tú más.

La embarazada gruñó y cerró la taquilla de un portazo. A continuación me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia un banco cercano.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté confundido.

\- ¡No los aguanto! Son muy empalagosos- respondió ella, con enfado.

Sonreí y pasé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Se parecen a nosotros.

\- Nosotros no somos tan cursis.

\- Bueno, ahora no tanto, pero, antes de que te quedases embarazada, sí que lo éramos.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver que me quedase embarazada?

\- Bueno, ya sabes… tus cambios de humor, lo sensible que estás y… eso- la miré con un poco de miedo a que pudiese pegarme. En lugar de eso, ella suspiró.

\- Hey, pero también soy tierna.

\- Claro que lo eres- sonreímos y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso.

Pero entonces el timbre sonó.

\- ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?- preguntó.

\- Mmm… Creo que matemáticas- le respondí, mientras caminábamos hacia el aula.

\- Bien. Adoro matemáticas.

Le sonreí y continúanos andando hacia la clase.

* * *

\- He estado hablando con Wendy, y creo que deberíamos hacerle un Baby Shower a Sam, ¿no crees? Solo faltan tres semanas- dijo Carly.

Freddie la miró confundido:

\- ¿Qué es eso?

La castaña abrió la boca de par en par:

\- ¡¿En serio no sabes lo que es un Baby Shower?!- le preguntó, casi gritando.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Es una fiesta para celebrar la llegada del bebé. Los invitados llevan regalos a los futuros padres como pañales, ropa, un cochecito,… ¿Entiendes?

\- Entiendo.

\- Bien, ¡seguro que a Sam le hace mucha ilusión! - exclamó feliz la pequeña Shay, dando saltos arriba y abajo.

\- ¿Y a quien tenéis pensado invitar?

\- Mmm… Pues a los amigos, obvio: Brad, Melanie, Gibby, Wendy, Alice,… ¡Ah! Y Sam no puede enterarse.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por que debe ser una sorpresa. ¡Así que ni se te ocurra decirle nada!

\- Bien. Pero va a acabar sabiéndolo.

\- ¡No va a saberlo! ¡Sam no debe enterarse!

\- ¿No debo enterarme de qué?- preguntó Sam, quien acababa de salir de su clase.

Los dos amigos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de la rubia.

\- Nada, nada- dijo la castaña.

\- ¡Quiero saberlo!- pidió la embarazada.

\- Decíamos que no debías enterarte de donde guardo el jamón- se inventó su novio.

\- ¡¿Dónde lo guardas?!

La castaña aprovechó que Brad estaba cerca de ellos para librarse de Sam:

\- Mira, Sam, ahí está Brad, ¿por qué no vas a ver si tiene turrones?

La ojiazul caminó hacia el rubio y dejó solos de nuevo a sus dos amigos.

La castaña se giró de nuevo hacia Freddie para continuar la conversación:

\- Bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo: Sam no debe enterarse.

\- Vale, vale. ¿Y cuando tenéis pensado celebrarlo?

\- La semana que viene.

\- ¿Y estás segura de que a Sam le apetece? Ya sabes que últimamente está de malhumor y cansada.

\- ¿Por qué no haces más que poner pegas? ¡Vamos a celebrarlo y a Sam le va a encantar!

\- Vaaale.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Freddie y yo estábamos viendo una película en el sofá, cuando el timbre sonó.

Ambos nos levantamos y abrí la puerta. Y vi a alguien que llevaba esperando durante nueve meses.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté molesta.

\- Disculparme- respondió ella.

\- ¿Disculparte? Llegas nueve meses tarde- le recriminé enfadada,

\- Lo sé, y de verdad lo siento. Pero no he estado en Seattle- vi la sinceridad en los ojos de mi madre. ¿Estaba de verdad arrepentida?

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde has estado?

\- He conseguido un trabajo en un pueblo a unas horas de aquí, alquilé un apartamento y ahora vivo allí- explicó-. Estuve muy ocupada. Sé que debí venir antes.

\- Pero no lo hiciste. Y me echaste de casa.

\- ¡Estaba ebria! No sabía lo que hacía.

\- Mamá, no sé si podría…

\- Piénsatelo. Y si quieres llámame- luego se fue.

Cerré la puerta y miré a Freddie, que estaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó.

\- No lo sé.

**N/A: ¿Qué os pareció el cap? ¿Os gustó? Dejadme un lindo review, amo vuestros reviews *^* Y me gustaría que respondieseis esta preguntita: ¿Creéis que Sam debería perdonar a su madre? ¿Por qué?**

**Próximo cap: Baby Shower.**

**Reviews (y que no se os olvide responder la pregunta).**


	31. Baby Shower

**N/A: ya estoy de vuelta :D Esta semana he tenido un montón de exámenes y no pude escribir casi nada. Y la semana que viene también tengo más exámenes, así que ando bastante liada, pero tengo ya los caps escritos.**

_1-KLM-1: _**me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Pienso igual que tú, Marissa y Pam son muy opuestas pero muy divertidas. Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**me encanta que te haya agradado el cap. Gracias por tu review.**

_maca: _**Nathan aparecerá en varios capítulos, el Fic y es muy largo y le queda bastante. Al final de la historia haré un epílogo, pero aún falta. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**amo que te haya encantado el cap. Tienes razón, Pam se merece una segunda oportunidad. Agradezco el review.**

_Ana: _**me alegra que te guste mi Fic. Yo también creo que debería perdonarla. Gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**por lo que sé, puede estar más de una persona en la sala de dilatación, pero en la sala de partos solo puede entrar una persona, y suele ser el padre. Pero fue un sueño, en el nacimiento ya he decidido que solo estará Freddie con Sam. Gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.**

_guest: _**la verdad es que no doy abasto estudiando tantos idiomas, y el que más me cuesta es el inglés, se me da de pena. Me legra que te guste mi Fic, gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

\- ¿Has comprado ya la tarta?

\- Sí, la de chocolate, como tú dijiste.

\- ¿Y la decoración?

\- Casi lista; encargué a Gibby que trajese las guirnaldas.

\- ¿Cuántos invitados han confirmado la asistencia?

\- Toditos.

\- ¿Preparaste los aperitivos?

\- Síp.

Carly sonrió satisfecha.

\- Bien. Ahora solo hay que esperar.

Era el tres de abril de dos mil quince, el día en que los chicos habían acordado festejar el Baby Shower, a una semana de la fecha prevista de parto de Sam.

Milagrosamente, habían conseguido guardar el secreto, aunque ella estuvo a punto de enterarse en más de una ocasión; suerte que lograron cambiar rápidamente de tema.

Carly, Wendy y Melanie estaban muy emocionadas por la celebración, y lo habían organizado todo, con una pequeña ayuda de Freddie, Gibby y Brad. Habían hecho un gran trabajo.

\- ¿Y donde están Sam y Freddie?- preguntó la castaña, ya que no veía a sus dos amigos por ninguna parte.

\- Arriba- respondió su hermano, mientras comía un puñado de patatas fritas.

\- ¡Spencer! ¡No te comas los aperitivos!- le gritó la castaña, golpeándole en la mano al adulto.

\- ¡Auch! ¡No era necesario el golpe!- gimió Spencer.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró un apurado Gibby.

\- Aquí tenéis las guirnaldas- dijo, respirando agitadamente, mientras le entregaba una bolsa a su novia.

Carly cogió el objeto y miró en su interior. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos:

\- ¡Gibby! ¡Estas guirnaldas son rosas!- chilló, enfadada y alterada.

El muchacho la miró extrañado:

\- Pues claro.

\- ¿Cómo que _pues claro_?- replicó la pequeña Shay con burla-. ¡El bebé de Sam y Freddie es un niño!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero no se iba a llamar Nathan?

Carly hizo una mueca de no entender:

\- Sí, el bebé se va a llamar Nathan…- dijo, confusa.

\- ¡Y Nathan es nombre de niña!

\- ¡Nathan es nombre de niño! Dios, si Sam te oyese…

\- Pues yo tenía una tía que se llamaba Nathan.

Los dos hermanos miraron extrañados al gordito.

\- Es cierto- afirmó él.

\- Bueno, ve a la tienda, cambia las guirnaldas y vuelve aquí antes de las cinco, ¿vale?

\- Sí, jefa- Gibby cogió la bolsa y despareció del apartamento.

Spencer miró confundido a su hermana:

\- ¿En serio Gibby tiene una tía llamada Nathan?

\- Posiblemente… Su familia es extraña, créeme...

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Mientras Carly y los demás arreglaban los últimos preparativos de la fiesta, yo me encargaba de distraer a Sam.

Ambos estábamos en su cama, besándonos, cuando ella se separó de mí:

\- Oye, quería hacerte una pregunta…- dijo.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Es cierto que Carly y las otras han preparado un Baby Shower _sorpresa_?

\- No, por supuesto que no.

\- Freddie, sé que me mientes.

Ahora ya no tengo escapatoria. Sam se ha enterado, y las mentiras no funcionan con ella. Carly me va a matar…

\- Vale, sí, tienen planeado hacer un Baby Shower, esta tarde.

Mi novia gruñó.

\- ¡Le dije que no quería ninguna fiesta!

\- Será divertido.

\- No lo será. Me duele todo, no quiero ir a una estúpida fiesta.

\- Habrá tarta de chocolate, creo recordar que es tu favorita.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos:

\- Yo amo la tarta de chocolate- dijo entusiasmada.

\- Pues ve a la fiesta, así podrás probarla. ¡Ah! Y Brad traerá turrones.

La rubia suspiró:

\- Está bien, iré- aceptó.

Sonreí para mis adentros y volví a besarla.

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

Cuando Sam y Freddie bajaron las escaleras, todos los invitados gritamos: _¡Sorpresa! _

Las chicas corrieron hacia la pareja, y empezaron a hacerles todo tipo de preguntas, algunas un poco… indiscretas:

\- Awww, ¡qué grande está el bebé!- exclamó Alice con emoción, una compañera de clase, mientras tocaba el estómago de Sam.

\- ¿Y ya escogisteis nombre?- preguntó Tiffany, otra amiga del instituto.

\- Nathan- respondió Freddie, sonriendo orgulloso.

\- Awww- exclamaron las chicas.

\- ¿Y va a ser parto natural o cesárea?- cuestionó Anne.

\- Su…supongo que será… parto natural…- tartamudeó la rubia, un poco atontada por la pregunta.

Anne hizo una mueca:

\- Oh, pues cuando mi tía tuvo a su primer hijo fue por parto natural y lo pasó fatal. Cuando el bebé salió, le hizo un desgarro tremendo, y tuvieron que ponerle puntos y estar con medicación dos meses. ¿Te imaginas? Apenas podía moverse, estaba súper…

Freddie cortó a la compañera, al ver el rostro pálido de Sam:

\- Bien, creo que no nos hace falta saber más- luego se giró a su pareja-. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

\- Sí, claro… No sabía que eso podía pasar…

\- Pues sí. Pero no creas que la cesárea es buena opción, es una operación y deja una cicatriz horrible.

\- Ah…

\- ¿Y te han salido estrías?- preguntó Alice-. Porque yo tengo una crema buenísima para prevenirlas.

\- ¿Y has decidido si vas a darle el pecho o el biberón?- inquirió Jenny-. Porque la fórmula provoca cólicos, y no es demasiado recomendable. Pero si das el pecho el bebé te puede lastimar si te muerde o agarra demasiado, como es una zona muy delicada….

El gesto de Sam no demostraba demasiada felicidad; no debe ser lindo tener una pandilla de adolescentes diciéndote todas las cosas malas por las que vas a pasar cuando te conviertas en madre. Así que decidí que era mejor pasar a la entrega de regalos.

Las chicas se mostraron felices con la idea y formaron una fila para darles los obsequios a los futuros padres.

Gibby se acercó a mí por detrás:

\- Al final todo salió genial- dijo él, asustándome.

\- ¡Dios, Gibby, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- grité, sobresaltada.

Él miró hacia abajo, avergonzado:

\- Lo siento- se disculpó.

Yo sonreí y lo besé.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

La fiesta no fue tan mala como yo creía. Incluso me resultó divertida. Debo admitir que Carly y los demás han hecho un buen trabajo.

Freddie y yo habíamos recibido muchos regalos: ropa para el bebé, biberones, pañales,… Hasta un cochecito, por parte de los Shay.

La parte mala es que ahora sé mucha información sobre los partos y ser mamá que no es demasiado… agradable.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Freddie y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón de los Shay.

Yo cogí el mi móvil.

\- ¿A quién vas a llamar?- preguntó.

\- A mi madre.

Me había decidido por perdonarla, sé que lo que me hizo fue algo horrible, pero sabía que estaba muy arrepentida, la conocía. Ella me podrá ayudar en el parto y en el cuidado de Nathan. Además, Marissa odia a mamá, así que su regreso la volverá loca.

\- _¿Sí?-_ oír la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea hizo que me saltasen las lágrimas, ¡malditas hormonas!

\- Mamá… siento haber tardado en llamarte. Te perdono. Por todo. Te quiero- le dije, con voz rota.

\- _Sammy, me alegro tantísimo. Seré la mejor abuela, te lo prometo_\- noté que mi madre también lloraba.

Luego de conversar un buen rato con mamá, colgué. Mi vista se posó en Freddie, quien sostenía una pequeña cajita negra entre las manos.

\- ¿Qué es?- le pregunté, curiosa.

El castaño sonrió.

\- Tu regalo.

\- ¿Mi regalo? Freddie, la fiesta se ha acabado y…

\- Lo sé, pero yo quise hacerte un regalo, ya sabes, por nuestro aniversario.

Me quedé estática al oír eso. ¿Aniversario? Dios, últimamente estoy en las nubes... Mierda, no le compré nada a Freddie. Soy la peor novia del mundo…

\- Se te había olvidado, ¿cierto?- preguntó él divertido.

\- ¡Freddie, no es gracioso! Enserio, lo siento… Soy la peor novia del mundo, no me merezco a alguien como tú, yo…

Él me calló con un beso.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso- susurró contra mis labios, sonriendo ligeramente-. Y ahora, ábrelo.

Me entregó el pequeño objeto y yo quité la tapa. Dentro se encontraba un collar de oro blanco, con una pequeña placa con nuestras iniciales.

\- Wow… es el mejor regalo que me han hecho… Gracias- murmuré, mirándolo.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Claro que me gusta. Gracias- besé su mejilla y él sonrió.

\- Dale la vuelta- dijo él.

Volteé la pequeña placa. Por la parte de atrás había una "N" grabada.

**N/A: Sé que es un capítulo muy corto, lo siento, pero no estoy nada inspirada. El siguiente cap ya está escrito y es bastante largo.**

**Próximo cap: Sam se pone de parto.**

**Reviews.**


	32. Dolor

**N/A: estos días he estado enferma, pillé una gripe tremenda, y no tuve ganas de escribir, perdonad la tardanza. Pero, el domingo me recuperé y empecé a escribir; terminé este cap e hice dos más.**

_1-KLM-1: _**me alegra que te gustara el cap. Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar, lo siento. A mí tampoco me gustaría que dejaran el web show, así que lo seguirán haciendo. Gracias por el review.**

_Guest: _**siento si algunos caps se te hicieron aburridos, siempre intento escribir lo mejor que puedo, pero a veces no tengo inspiración y el cap no queda muy bien. Agradezco tu review.**

_Nancy: _**amo que te guste mi Fic. Yo a veces también me quedo escribiendo hasta tarde, pero al día siguiente no hay quien me levante para ir a estudiar xD Me motivan mucho vuestros reviews y que os guste tanto mi historia. Gracias por tu review.**

_Usuario865: _**me alegra que te gustara el cap. Gracias por dejar review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Spencer_**

\- No falta nada, ¿tienes todo listo?- le pregunté.

\- Claro: los papeles, la bolsa, la ropa… Todo. Ahora solo queda esperar- respondió-. Oye… Imagino que esto habrá sido idea de las chicas, ¿no?

\- Ehhh… ¡no!...cla…claro que no- balbuceé.

Carly y Sam me habían dicho que llevara a Freddie a pasar una "noche de chicos", ya que estaba demasiado agobiado y estresado con el tema del bebé. ¿Y qué esperaban? Nathan está a punto de llegar, normal que esté estresado. Y Sam también lo estaba. Mucho.

Freddie seguía a Sam a todas partes, no la dejaba sola ni un momento; tenía miedo de que se pusiese de parto y no poder estar ahí. Y eso a Sam la ponía de los nervios, así que andaba mucho más agresiva de lo normal, por no hablar de lo cansada que estaba: hoy se cumplía una semana desde que salió de cuentas y Nathan no daba indicios de querer salir. Y eso también la desesperaba; yo no entiendo, cuanto más tarde en salir, mejor ¿no? Porque el parto no es ni lindo ni fácil, es mejor el embarazo… No hay quien entienda a las mujeres…

\- Spence… Sé que esto ha sido idea de Sam y Carly.

Ok, me había pillado.

\- Vale, sí, ¡pero lo hicieron por tu bien! ¡Estás demasiado estresado!

\- ¡Obvio que lo estoy! ¡Sam podría ponerse de parto en cualquier momento! ¿Y si no estoy ahí?- exclamó asustado.

\- Freddie, escúchame: eso no va a pasar.

El castaño suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y luego preguntó:

\- ¿Pero y si…?- Freddie fue interrumpido por su teléfono que empezó a sonar-. ¿Diga? Sí, Carls, ¿qué ocurre? Sí, sí, dime… ¡¿Qué?! Oh Dios… Sí, voy ahora mismo.- Freddie colgó el teléfono, estaba totalmente pálido.

\- ¿Freddie? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sam está de parto….

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

\- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté a Sam, después de que Spencer y Freddie se marcharan.

\- Bien, Carls. Solo, ¿podrías traerme un jamón?- dijo ella, mientras acariciaba su enorme barriga.

\- Claro- me dirigí a la cocina y abrí la nevera. Cogí la carne que mi amiga me había pedido, la coloqué en un plato, regresé al salón y se la di.

Ella me sonrió agradecida y empezó a devorarla.

\- Solo unos días más y Nathan estará con nosotros, ¿no estás emocionada?- le pregunté.

\- Claro que sí. Aunque estoy un poco aterrada por el parto…

\- Hey, no tienes por qué estarlo: Freddie, Pam, Marissa, Melanie y yo estaremos contigo- le dije, mientras le sonreía.

\- Gracias, Carls, te quiero- la rubia y yo nos abrazamos-. Aunque preferiría que Marissa no estuviese…

\- ¡Sam! Es tu suegra- le recordé, riendo un poco.

\- Lo sé, pero no la soporto- se quejó ella.

\- Pues tendréis que llevaros bien, sois familia- le recordé.

\- Aún no; Freddie y yo no estamos casados.

\- Pronto lo estaréis.

\- Hey, vas muy rápido, Carlotta: primero tendremos que terminar nuestros estudios y luego…- Sam se detuvo a mitad de la frase, abrazó su estómago y dio un grito ahogado.

\- Sam, ¿estás bien?- pregunté, preocupada y nerviosa. ¿Será que Nathan ya quiere conocer el mundo?

Ella respiró varias veces dificultosamente varias veces antes de responderme:

\- Sí, solo fue una patada algo fuerte o una de las contracciones Braxton Hicks.…- respondió.

\- ¿Segura?

La rubia asintió.

\- Sam, ¿y si estás en labor de parto?

Ella gruñó.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- ¡No es imposible! Has salido de cuentas, tuviste algunas contracciones y acabas de notar un dolor muy fuerte que puede que fuese una contracción de las del parto- le dije alterada.

\- Carly, tranquilízate, parece que eres tú la embarazada… Mi instinto me dice que todavía no es el momento- replicó Sam, con total tranquilidad.

\- Bueno… Me fiaré de tu instinto.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato más. Yo todavía no estaba tranquila, puede que Sam estuviese de parto.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando a los quince minutos Sam sintió de nuevo dolor. Se dobló sobre su estómago mientras dejaba escapar un grito ahogado.

\- Sammy, creo que tu instinto se equivoca… ¿Sigues pensado que es imposible que estés de parto?

Ella jadeó y dijo:

\- Llama a Freddie, y al hospital.

* * *

**_Narra Spencer_**

\- Freddo, tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada- le dije al castaño, mientras abandonábamos el local para coger el coche.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté tranquilo?!- gritó-. ¡Sam está de parto y yo no estoy con ella!

\- Cálmate, llegaremos a tiempo. ¿Te dijo cada cuanto tiempo tenía las contracciones?

\- Creo que cada quince minutos.

\- ¡Tenemos tiempo de sobra! Conduce tranquilo, aún queda para que Nathan nazca.

Freddie suspiró aliviado y se tranquilizó un poco.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tanto sobre partos?- me preguntó, un poco extrañado.

\- Bueno, yo salí con una mujer que estaba embarazada de su ex marido. Se puso de parto y yo la acompañé durante todo el proceso… Incluso vi la cabeza del bebé saliendo… No fue lindo… La pobre gritaba como gata en celo… No quiero ni imaginarme como va a ser con Sam…

Freddie me miró molesto. ¿En serio piensa que Sam se va a comportar linda y tierna con él durante el parto?

\- Oh, vamos, conociéndola seguro que intenta matarte.

\- No va a intentar matarme, ella me quiere y tener un bebé es una experiencia muy bonita.

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Dónde cojones se ha metido Freddie?! ¡Juro que voy a matarle!- gritó Sam, desesperada, en medio de otra contracción.

\- Tranquila, respira. Les he llamado hace unos minutos y ya vienen para acá. Tú respira, y cálmate, ¿vale? Lo estás haciendo muy bien- la alenté, mientras le masajeaba los hombros.

Suspiró aliviada cuando la contracción finalizó.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- le pregunté, preocupada.

\- Bueno, las contracciones se sienten como si estuviese muriendo y Freddie no está aquí, pero, por lo demás ¡estoy genial!- respondió ella sarcástica.

\- Sammy, tranquila, estoy contigo, y pronto Freddie también lo estará. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Pero y si no llega a tiempo? ¿Y si tengo que hacerlo sola? Carly, no podría… Lo necesito aquí, conmigo- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Pobre Sam.

\- Escúchame: no vas a hacerlo sola, ¿vale? Freddie llegará a tiempo, y yo no me separaré de ti ni un segundo. Todo va a estar bien- ella hundió su cabeza en mi hombro y lloró.

\- Carly, creo que no voy a poder… Esto es demasiado doloroso…- susurró.

\- Claro que podrás. Eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido.

\- Esta vez no… Me estoy muriendo… ¡Ohhh! ¡Dios!- en el rostro de Sam apareció de nuevo una mueca de dolor. Otra contracción.

Se inclinó hacia delante con las manos abrazando su abultado estómago. Yo acaricié su espalda, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

\- ¡Juro que voy a matar a ese cabrón! ¡¿Por qué no viene?!- la parturienta empezó a llorar otra vez, ya no sé si era por la frustración, el dolor o la tristeza de no tener a Freddie con ella.

\- Nooo, venga, no llores otra vez. Freddie vendrá dentro de poco, te lo juro- y como si me hubiese escuchado, Freddie cruzó la puerta como una bala, seguido de Spencer-. ¡Ya era hora!- exclamé, molesta.

El castaño ignoró el comentario, se sentó junto a Sam, y la llenó a besos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó, entre besos-. Mi amor, lo siento muchísimo, no debí haberte dejado sola…- le dijo con una voz llena de culpabilidad.

Sam empezó a llorar y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, mientras Freddie la abrazaba.

\- Creía que no llegarías…- murmuró con voz rota.

\- Cielo, de verdad lo siento, había mucho tráfico… Pero, hey, estoy aquí- le dijo sonriendo y limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Asustada, pero bien, mientras no tenga contracciones- respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Y habéis llamado al hospital?

\- Sí, llamé hace un rato y hablé con la doctora. Dijo que había que esperar a que tuviese contracciones cada cinco minutos o a que rompiese aguas- informé.

\- Y las contracciones todavía… ¡Oh, Dios!- la rubia se dobló sobre su estómago de nuevo, mientras Freddie la miraba confuso y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Cariño, ¿estás…? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sam, para!- tan pronto como Freddie le dio la mano a Sam, esta la apretó fuertemente, haciendo que el castaño gritase de dolor también-. ¡Sam! ¡Suelta!- se quejó.

Después de unos segundos, la ojiazul soltó la mano de su pareja, se dejó caer en el sofá y se limpió el sudor que bajaba por su frente, mientras jadeaba.

Freddie miró su mano, como buscando algún cardenal o inflamación, pero su mano estaba igual.

\- No siento la mano…- susurró, mientras movía los dedos.

\- Oh, no seas tan nena, ¡yo soy la que va a tener que empujar a un bebé fuera de mí! ¡No tú!- le recriminó Sam, molesta.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, y lo estás haciendo muy bien- la animó el castaño, besando su cabeza-. Por cierto, ¿habéis llamado a mi madre? ¿Y a Pam?

\- No, ni falta que hace- respondió enfadada la parturienta.

\- ¡Claro que hace falta! ¡Ellas ya han tenido hijos antes y saben lo que hay que hacer!- exclamé, esperanzada.

Cogí mi móvil y las llamé.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Marissa Benson no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, con guantes de látex cubriendo sus manos y una enorme maleta roja. Se acercó a Freddie, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Oh, mi pequeño ya va a ser papá- dijo, llorando.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero una nueva contracción llegó, haciendo que gritase de dolor. Carly y Spencer se colocaron a mi lado y Freddie se separó de su madre para acariciar mi espalda.

\- ¿Cómo vas con las contracciones, Samantha?- preguntó la señora Benson, colocándose en frente de mí.

\- ¡¿Cómo cree que voy?!- grité, desesperada. Esto es horrible, como si alguien me apuñalase en el estómago.

El dolor se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Había sido una contracción muy dolorosa, pero, se terminó pronto.

\- ¿Estás bien, princesa?- me preguntó el castaño, preocupado.

\- Llevadme al hospital- gemí, dejándome caer sobre el sofá.

\- Todavía no, Sammy. Sé fuerte, mi amor, ya verás como pronto termina- me animó mi novio, acariciando mi frente.

Carly miró su reloj y sonrió:

\- Ánimo, Sam, las contracciones ya son cada diez minutos- dijo la castaña, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- ¡Como si eso fuese bueno!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Pam Puckett, que parecía bastante apurada. Corrió a mi lado y se arrodilló frente a mí, cogiendo mi mano.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Te duele mucho?- me preguntó, preocupada.

\- Oh, no, mamá. Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho nunca; tener contracciones es taaaan agradable- le respondí, sarcástica.

\- No se lo tome a mal, señora Puckett, Sam está más… agresiva de lo normal- se disculpó por mí Carly.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- ¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para acelerar esto o calmar el dolor?- pregunté, nerviosa, cuando terminó otra dolorosa contracción.

\- Caminar.

\- ¿Caminar?- pregunté extrañada, juntando las cejas.

\- Sí, bobita; caminar ayuda a bajar al bebé. Caminar y moverte. Y los baños relajan y alivian el dolor, o los masajes- informó Marissa.

Gruñí.

\- Estoy cansada, no tengo ganas de moverme…- repliqué, abrazando mi enorme estómago.

\- Pues entonces puedes estar así hasta mañana, tú verás.

\- ¡¿Hasta mañana?!

\- Sí, las primerizas suelen tardar, y así, tumbada en el sofá, no haces nada.

Pensé en las opciones que Marissa había propuesto. No me hacía ninguna gracia tener que moverme del sofá, me dolía todo, y no me veía capaz de caminar.

\- ¡Pero es que me duele todo!

\- Sam, vanos hazlo por Nathan- dijo el castaño, acariciando mi mejilla.

Después de quejarme de nuevo, me puse en pie con ayuda de Freddie. Mi tripa era tan enorme que ni siquiera podía ver mis pies.

\- Bien, ahora intenta caminar- me indicó mamá. Luego miró enfadada a Freddie-. ¡Tú! ¡No te quedes mirando como un idiota! ¡Échale una mano!

Freddie miró con terror a mi madre. Luego me abrazó por la cintura y me ayudó a caminar. Di poco más de tres pasos cuando sentí una terrible contracción que hizo que mis rodillas fallasen. Por suerte, mi novio me cogió antes de que cayese.

\- ¡Quiero ir al hospital ahora! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Me estoy muriendo!

Freddie besó mi cabeza y me ayudó a incorporarme de nuevo lentamente.

\- Vamos, cariño, ya falta poco- me animó.

\- Llevadme al hospital- repetí entre dientes.

\- Todavía no, las contracciones son cada ocho minutos- informó Carly.

\- ¡Demonios! Bueno, pues entonces ayúdame a volver al sofá- ordené a Freddie.

\- Venga, ahora camina un poco que no tienes contracciones. Te va ayudar, te lo aseguro- me dijo mamá.

Yo solo gruñí y di unos cuantos pasos más. No era nada fácil estando tan adolorida y con una tripa tan enorme. Además, me cansaba muy rápido.

\- ¡Dejadme regresar al sofá!

Freddie me abrazó por detrás y dejó que me apoyase en su pecho.

\- Vamos, mi amor, solo un poco más- me alentó Freddie.

Volví a gruñir en respuesta y continué caminando. Esto es horrible…

**_Narra Freddie_**

Debo admitir que ahora el parto no me parece tan lindo como yo creí que sería. Sam parecía que iba a morir cada vez que otra contracción llegaba. No me gustaba verla sufrir.

La parte buena era que habíamos conseguido que caminase un poco, y eso la ayudaría.

Gritaba y apretaba mi mano cada vez que sentía otra contracción. Creo que no saldré vivo de esta…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Joder! ¡Juro que te mataré cuando esto termine!- de nuevo volvía a decirme cosas _no muy lindas._

\- Tranquila, mi amor, recuerda la respiración. Solo un poco más…

\- ¡Dijiste eso mismo hace dos putas horas y...! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar así?!

\- Los partos de las primerizas pueden durar hasta días- informó mamá.

Los ojos de mi rubia parecieron salirse de sus órbitas. Pobrecita.

Sam parecía a punto de llorar, pero entonces, ocurrió.

**_Narra Sam_**

Cuando la terrible contracción terminó, sentí un pequeño chasquido proveniente de mi interior. Luego, el agua fluyó a borbotones de entre mis piernas.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que se había formado un gran charco de un extraño líquido en el suelo.

\- Cariño, has roto aguas- dijo, con voz de bobo, Freddie, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras abrazaba mi estómago por detrás.

\- Ya me di cuenta…- mascullé molesta.

\- Iré por la fregona- dijo Spencer, cansado.

\- Y nosotros nos vamos al hospital- anunció Carly, sonriendo.

**N/A: ¿Os gustó? Supongo que algunos de vosotros esperabais que Nathan naciese en este cap, y en principio iba a ser así, pero decidí dividirlo en dos. Soy malvada.**

**Espero que os gustara el cap y que dejéis un lindo review, adoro vuestros reviews.**

**Próximo cap: nacimiento de Nathan.**

**Reviews. **


	33. Nathan

**N/A: tal vez estos días tarde un poco en actualizar, tengo exámenes (otra vez). Gracias a todos por vuestros fantásticos reviews:**

_Guest: _**me alegra que te divirtiera el cap. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**amo que te gustase el capítulo. Agradezco tu review.**

_1-KLM-1: _**me encanta que te haya gustado el cap. Intenté actualizar tan rápido como pude. Gracias por tu review.**

_maca: _**me alegra que te gustase el cap, gracias por tu review.**

_may: _**amo que te guste mi Fic. Agradezco tu review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

\- Tranquila, tranquila, Sam. Ya está, ya está- decía la castaña, que trataba de calmar a Sam, quien gritaba de dolor ante la llegada de una nueva contracción.

La rubia se inclinó hacia delante y continúo chillando, doblada sobre su estómago.

Las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas, largas y dolorosas. Y Sam empezaba a perder los nervios.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios, cállate Carlotta! ¡No tienes idea de lo doloroso que es esto!- gritó ella entre jadeos y gemidos.

Su novio frotó su espalda intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Mi amor, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Te amo- besó su frente, y ella le golpeó el brazo.

\- ¡Cállate tú también, maldito gilipollas! ¡Todo esto es tu puta culpa! ¡Cuando esto termine voy a castrarte!- chilló encolerizada.

Freddie la miró con miedo y se alejó de la cama.

\- Lo…lo siento- tartamudeó.

Ella suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. La contracción había terminado.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Freddie preocupado, cogiendo su mano de nuevo.

La rubia asintió débilmente. El cansancio se notaba en su rostro.

El futuro padre miró el reloj que estaba junto a la cama de hospital en la que ella estaba acostada. Eran las doce y media.

\- Sammy, deberías dormir un poco. Pareces cansada- le dijo.

\- Lo estoy- coincidió la parturienta, bostezando.

Sam se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

El tiempo iba avanzando y cada vez se hacía más tarde. Carly se había quedado despierta para hacerme compañía, mientras que Freddie dormía en una posición incómoda en una silla junto a mí; Spencer, Melanie y Marissa se había marchado, y Pam dormía en uno de los sofás de la sala de dilatación.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Carly, frotándome la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo demonios crees que estoy?- le pregunté enfadada. Ella se sobresaltó por mi alto tono de voz-. Lo siento, Carls, no debí gritarte.

La castaña sonrió ligeramente:

\- No pasa nada- dijo ella-. Wow, las contracciones deben ser muy dolorosas.

Suspiré y asentí.

\- Carly, ¿por qué no duermes un poco?

\- ¡No tengo sueño!- replicó ella, como una niña de dos años-. Además, necesitas apoyo moral.

\- No necesito _apoyo_ _moral_.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- exclamó-. Eres mi mejor amiga, y no te dejaré sola.

\- Carlotta, no me obligues a…- mi voz se desvaneció a mitad de la frase. El dolor había regresado.

Era una contracción mucho peor que las anteriores, cosa que no creía posible.

\- ¡Llama a la doctora!- le ordené a la castaña, gritando.

\- Ya vino antes, y dijo que regresaría en unas horas- me recordó.

El dolor no desaparecía, se volvía cada vez más intenso. Tenía ganas de llorar, esto me superaba.

Cuando la contracción terminó, no sentía mi cuerpo. Parecía que estuviese muerta.

\- Quiero la epidural- murmuré, con voz quejumbrosa.

Carly acarició mi frente y me dedicó una sonrisa de compasión:

\- Debes esperar un poco más, ¿vale? Intenta distraerte un poco y no pensar en el dolor.

Suspiré.

\- Como si eso fuese posible- musité enfadada.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó, un poco insegura, mi amiga.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Có…cómo…pasó?

Miré confusa a la castaña.

\- No entiendo.

\- Ya…sa...sabes… Freddie y tú…tuvisteis…sexo…- murmuró.

\- No, Nathan fue concebido por obra y gracia del espíritu santo- respondí con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Sam!

\- Sí, Carly, Freddie y yo hicimos el amor, creo que es obvio.

\- Y… ¿co…como fue?

\- Dios, Carly, ¿por qué me haces estas preguntas?

\- Solo tengo curiosidad. No sé, que tus dos mejores amigos sean novios y tengan sexo es…emocionante.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber cómo pasó?

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta que hiciste al final del verano?- le pregunté.

\- ¡Como olvidarla! Esa noche rompí con Bryan Scott, el capitán del equipo de futbol.

\- Bien… Freddie y yo habíamos pasado la noche entera tonteando y besándonos, y cuando terminó la fiesta, no me fui a casa. Freddie me cogió en brazos y me llevó a su apartamento. Yo no podía parar de besarlo, y le desabroché la camisa. Él me preguntó varias veces si estaba segura, yo solo podía decir que sí. Sé que tal vez fue demasiado precipitado, pero guardo un buen recuerdo. Al principio me dolió, pero el dolor despareció pronto y se convirtió en placer. Freddie no paraba de decirme lo mucho que me amaba, y lo afortunado que era de tenerme. Yo también le dije que lo amaba, que lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Fue... lindo.

\- Wow…- fue lo único que articuló Carly-. Entonces, ¿te gustó?

\- Claro que…- mi voz se desvaneció al sentir una nueva contracción.

Me aferré a las sábanas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. El dolor iba aumentando.

Traté de no gritar, pero fue inútil.

Carly acarició mi espalda.

\- Tranquila, solo es una contracción, y… ¡Oh, por Dios, mi mano!- la castaña gritó también cuando agarré su mano y la apreté con fuerza-. ¡Sam! ¡Suéltame!- chilló, al borde de las lágrimas.

Solté su mano y caí pesadamente sobre las almohadas. Todavía me dolía un poco, pero no era un dolor tan intenso.

\- Mi pobre mano…- gimió mi amiga.

\- Lo siento…- murmuré.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando fui despertado por los gritos de Sam. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me puse en pie rápidamente:

\- ¡Sam! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a la doctora?- pregunté alterado.

\- Estoy aquí- oí la voz de Brown y me di de cuenta de que estaba en la habitación, con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de la rubia-. Bien, Sam, tienes cinco centímetros.

La ojiazul me miró enfadada.

\- ¡No, no estoy bien! ¿Y sabes de quien es la culpa? ¡Tuya!- me gritó, enojada. Cogió una caja de pañuelos que estaba junto a la cama y me la tiró.

Di un largo suspiro y coloqué la caja de nuevo en su lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no podéis ponerme la epidural de una santa vez?- cuestionó la parturienta, enojada.

\- Ya te la hemos puesto- le contestó Brown.

\- ¡Pues no me hizo ningún efecto!- replicó Sam, enfadada-. Dios, ¿por qué no puedo empujar, sacar al bebé y punto?

Carly se acercó a la rubia y agarró su mano.

\- Porque tienes que esperar a llegar a los diez centímetros- le respondió.

Sam gruñó y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Spencer Shay, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Dónde está Nathan?- preguntó el castaño.

\- Aquí- respondió Melanie, señalando el enorme vientre de Sam.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios del adulto.

\- ¿Todavía no ha nacido?- cuestionó, entristecido.

\- Sí, Spencer; el bebé nació, pero como era muy feo lo volvimos a meter dentro- le respondió la rubia, malhumorada.

\- Uh, que agresiva estás.

Mi novia rodó los ojos.

Al poco rato Pam despertó también.

\- ¿Y mi nieto?- preguntó, nada más abrir los ojos.

\- En el útero de Sam- respondió Carly, suspirando.

La madre de Sam bostezó y se acercó a su hija:

\- ¿Todavía no? Esto se está alargando demasiado, ¿está segura de que no hay ninguna complicación?- cuestionó la señora Puckett.

La rubia gruñó enfadada.

\- No hay ninguna jodida complicación. ¿Por qué no me dejáis tranquila?- Sam empezaba a hartarse.

\- Cariño, lo último que quiero es que os pase algo a ti o a Nathan- dijo Pam, acariciando la frente de la parturienta.

\- No nos va a pasar nada, estamos bien…- murmuró la ojiazul, acariciando su abultado estómago.

Sam empezó a retorcerse de dolor y cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando llegó otra nueva contracción.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- Spencer, quien miraba extrañado a Sam, se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando ésta agarró su pelo-. ¡Auch, Sam, para, para! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Sam, por favor! ¡Ahhh! ¡Sam!

Ambos tenían una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Carly y Melanie rieron un poco al ver la escena.

Después de varios segundos, Sam soltó el pelo de Spencer; éste cayó al suelo mientras frotaba su cabeza.

\- Me has dejado calvo- gimió.

La rubia suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al castaño:

\- Lo siento, Spence, pero las contracciones son como estar en el puto infierno- se disculpó entre jadeos.

El moreno asintió y se incorporó lentamente:

\- Está bien, pero, la próxima vez, agarra el pelo de Freddie y no el mío…- le dijo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué el mío?- protesté.

\- Porque tú eres el padre; no yo- respondió Spencer.

\- Exacto, tú eres el culpable- coincidió Sam.

\- No hice el bebé yo solito, que conste.

\- Lo hicimos los dos, así que lo justo es que suframos los dos- respondió la rubia-. ¿Y puede alguien traerme algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.

\- Sam, lo siento, pero no puedes comer durante el proceso de dilatación- le informó la doctora.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Solo puedes beber.

La rubia miró a la médica con el rostro desencajado.

\- ¿Acaso pretendéis matarme?

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- Oh, Dios, no, otra vez no. No, no,… ¡Ahhhh!- vi las estrellas cuando otra contracción asaltó mi cuerpo.

Me habían dado todo tipo de medicación, y solo me hacía efecto durante los primeros minutos; luego regresaba el dolor.

Freddie llevaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor durante todo este tiempo. Me alentaba a caminar o a moverme, decía que me ayudaba, pero solo empeoraba las cosas.

\- Tranquila, recuerda respirar. Inhalar y expirar, inhalar y…

\- ¡Freddie! ¡Cállate!- grité encolerizada.

\- Yo solo trato de ayudar…- murmuró.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando el dolor empezó a aumentar. Me incliné hacia adelante y grité de dolor.

Freddie masajeó mi espalda intentando calmarme.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, venga, solo falta un centímetro.

El dolor despareció rápidamente. Estaba exhausta. Miré el reloj y vi iban a ser las doce de la noche.

\- Freddie… ¿Qué hora era cuando llegamos al hospital?

\- Mmm… Las siete de la tarde.

\- Así que llevo así más de un día, ¿no?

Él asintió.

\- Me siento horrible…- murmuré.

Él se acostó a mi lado en la cama y acarició mi enorme panza.

\- Piensa que ya está terminando- me dijo, besando mi cabeza. Luego miró el reloj junto la mesilla y sonrió-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Eran las doce de la noche del diecisiete de abril de dos mil quince. Hoy cumplían diecinueve años.

\- Gracias- dije sonriendo.

Ambos nos dimos un corto beso que fue interrumpido por la doctora Brown, quien entró en la habitación con sus guantes de látex.

\- Vamos a ver cómo vas- dijo, mientras me sonreía. Miró entre mis piernas, luego alzó la cabeza y me sonrió-. Diez centímetros. Estás lista.

\- Oh, Dios…- murmuré.

\- Te llevaremos a la sala de partos, ¿vale?

Asentí nerviosamente, Freddie cogió mi mano y me sonrió.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

\- Bien, Sam, cuando sientas la siguiente contracción quiero que empujes lo más fuerte que puedas, ¿vale?- me indicó Brown.

Asentí nerviosamente.

Noté aquel horrible dolor y empujé con fuerza.

\- Así, muy bien- dijo la médica-. Venga, empuja otra vez.

Sentí dolor de nuevo y volví a empujar. Freddie me ayudó a inclinarme hacia delante y limpió el sudor de mi frente.

\- ¡Ohhhh! ¡No puedo más!- grité, cuando la contracción finalizó.

\- Vamos, mi amor, lo estás haciendo de maravilla- me animó el castaño, besando mi mejilla.

\- ¡Ohhh…Cállate! ¡Joder… No tienes idea de lo que duele esto!- le chillé enfadada.

Sentía que mis mejillas ardían. Todo mi cuerpo ardía, sobre todo mi útero y la parte baja de la espalda. La contracción finalizó y me dejé caer sobre las almohadas.

\- Freddie, por favor, ¿puedes ir a ver?- le pregunté.

\- ¿Ir a ver el qué?

\- A Nathan, bobo.

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Oh, vamos, no sería la primera vez que ves mi vagina.

\- Pero yo…

\- ¡Ve!

Freddie se alejó de mí y justo en ese momento sentí una terrible contracción.

\- ¡Vamos, Sam, empuja!- ordenó la médica.

Grité y empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

Freddie miró entre mis piernas y abrió los ojos como paltos. Luego volvió junto a mí. Estaba pálido.

\- Ahora entiendo porque gritas tanto…- murmuró, acariciando mi mano.

No respondí ya que sentí otra contracción y volví a empujar:

\- ¡¿Pero por qué no nace?!- grité exhausta y desesperada, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Tranquila, Sam, ya veo la cabeza. Solo un empujón más- me alentó Brown.

Noté otra contracción y agarré la mano de Freddie.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Mi mano! ¡Ahhh!

-¡Ahhh!

Empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí un pequeño tirón, seguido de un gran alivio.

Y oí un llanto.

**_Narra Freddie_**

Oí el llanto de un bebé. Mi bebé. Mi hijo.

El agarré de Sam disminuyó. No soltó mi mano, pero dejó de apretarla. Seguramente tendría algunos huesos rotos.

Sam tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba con dificultad. Sus pupilas se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro y recorrían cada lugar de la sala; buscaba al bebé.

Una enfermera se acercó sonriendo, y colocó delicadamente al pequeño sobre el pecho de Sam. Su piel estaba roja por el esfuerzo, igual que la de mi rubia, y el poco cabello que tenía era castaño, como el mío.

Nathan dejó de llorar cuando su piel rozó la de Sam. Abrió los ojos y vi que eran azules, como los de su mamá, aunque tenían la misma forma rasgada que los míos. Su nariz era igual que la mía, y los labios como los de Sam.

Mi novia miraba con una enorme sonrisa a Nathan.

\- Hola, pequeño… soy tu mamá- le dijo, en un susurro.

El bebé sonrió. Su sonrisa me recordó a la de Sam.

Besé la cabeza de la rubia.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, mi amor- susurré-. Gracias. Es perfecto.

Ella me sonrió cansada.

\- No, gracias a ti. Por estar a mi lado, por cuidarme, por ayudarme… Por todo- murmuró.

Los médicos se nos acercaron y dijeron que debían llevarse al bebé para hacerle unas pruebas y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero que estaría de vuelta en unos minutos.

Mientras, las enfermeras se encargaron de coser la episiotomía que le habían practicado a Sam.

Yo salí de la sala de partos y me encontré con Melanie, Pam, Carly, Spencer y mamá, con los ojos clavados en la puerta.

\- ¡Freddie!- gritó Carly, corriendo a abrazarme-. ¿Cómo está Sam? ¿Y Nathan?- preguntó.

\- Están bien. Nathan es precioso- respondí, orgulloso-. Dentro de poco llevarán a Sam de vuelta a la habitación con Nathan.

Spencer y mamá se acercaron y me abrazaron.

\- Enhorabuena, Freddo, serás un gran padre- me felicitó el castaño, dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Oh, mi niño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti- me dijo mamá, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Melanie y Pam se levantaron también. Mel me abrazó.

\- Felicidades, Freddie- dijo, abrazándome.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi hija- susurró la madre de Sam-. Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias, señora Puckett.

\- Sí, sí, muy tierno, pero ahora vamos a ver a Sam y a Nathan- dijo Carly ansiosa, mientras tiraba de mí.

Todos rieron y me siguieron hasta la sala donde estaba Sam.

Abrí la puerta y vi a la rubia con Nathan en brazos, enrollado en una manta azul.

Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su cabello.

\- Awww, es una preciosidad- murmuró la castaña, mirando a Nathan. Luego dirigió la vista hacia Sam-. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Sam murmuró un "gracias" y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Melanie se acercó al pequeño.

\- Hola, _sobri_. No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte. Eres muy lindo, como tus papás- dijo, con voz de bebé.

\- No le hables con esa vocecita, mi hijo es inteligente- afirmó Sam, orgullosa.

\- ¿Puedo cogerlo?- preguntó Spencer.

La ojiazul asintió y colocó con delicadeza a Nathan en brazos de Spencer.

\- Hola, campeón. ¿Sabes quién soy yo? Soy el tío Spency. Así es, soy tu tío. Y tú eres muy guapo. Sí señor- dijo el adulto, frotando su nariz contra la de Nathan, haciéndole sonreír.

\- ¡Spencer! ¡Deja de hacerle eso a Nathan, lo puedes lastimar, es muy pequeño!- le riñó Sam.

\- ¡Oh, no seas amargada! ¡A Nathan le gusta! ¿Verdad que sí?- el bebé sonrió de nuevo-. ¿Lo ves?

\- Spencer, ¡para!- le ordenó la rubia.

\- Nathan, tu mamá se ha convertido en una amargada- murmuró el mayor de los Shay.

\- ¡Te he oído!

Pam se acercó al pequeño Nathan y sonrió.

\- Hey, ¿puedo cogerlo un poco?- preguntó.

Sam y yo asentimos.

\- ¡Jopé, pero yo lo cogí muy poco tiempo!- se quejó Spencer.

\- ¡Spencer!- gritó Carly.

El castaño gruñó y le dio el bebé a la mamá de Sam.

La mujer sonrió, viendo al pequeño entre sus brazos.

\- Dios, me recuerda tanto a ti cuando eras pequeña… Es clavadito, a ti y a Melanie- dijo-. Solo que con el pelo castaño.

\- Hey, tenía que sacar algo de su padre- dije, riendo. Nathan era muy parecido a Sam.

\- Tenéis la misma nariz. Y sus ojos son rasgados, como los tuyos- me recordó mi rubia.

\- Es adorable- comentó Pam, mientras le sonreía al pequeño.

\- ¿Ahora puedo cogerlo yo?- preguntó mi madre.

Sam dio un suspiro.

\- Adelante…- accedió de mala gana.

Mamá tomó al bebé de los brazos de Pam y sonrió.

\- Eres una preciosidad, te pareces un montón a tu papá- dijo, con voz aguda.

\- Suegra, deje de poner voz de tonta, mi bebé no tiene retraso- protestó la rubia.

\- ¡Sam! Cuida tu lenguaje, hay un niño delante- le riñó la castaña.

\- ¡Ella empezó!- protestó.

\- Oh, no, otra vez no.

\- Cállate.

\- ¡Vamos, que hay un bebé delante!

\- Y menos mal que no se parece en nada a su abuela.

\- ¡Sam!

\- Y ojalá que no saque el carácter de su madre.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Cállese loca.

Me acerqué a mi madre y cogí Nathan.

\- Bienvenido a nuestra familia, pequeño- el bebé me sonrió.

**N/A: ¡Por fin nació Nathan! ¿Os gustó el cap? ¿Sí? ¿No? **

**Como siempre, me encantaría que me dejaseis un review.**

**Próximo cap: dos miembros de la familia de Sam visitarán a Nathan.**

**Reviews.**


	34. Visitas

**N/A: siento muchísimo no haber actualizado, estoy sufriendo los exámenes finales TwT De verdad, lo siento, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada. Vamos con los reviews:**

_1-KLM-1: _**me alegra muchísimo que te gustase tanto el cap, me costó escribirlo. Gracias por tu review.**

_Usuario865: _**yo leí muy pocos Fics en los que aparece el padre de Sam. Creo que sería interesante meterlo en el Fic, me encantaría hacerlo. Gracias por el review.**

_Tere: _**en las películas siempre pasa, pero en la realidad se tarda bastante. Yo estuve acompañando a una amiga y creo que llevó cerca de un día entero sin romper aguas… Me alegra que te gustaran los caps, gracias por los review.**

_Guest: _**me alegra que te divirtiera el cap, agradezco tu review.**

_Nancy: _**amo que te gustaran los tres caps, gracias. Agradezco tu review.**

_maca: _**me alegra que te guste mi Fic, gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Freddie_**

Sam dobló su última camiseta y la metió en la maleta. Luego alzó la vista y miró a Nathan, quien descansaba entre mis brazos. Besó al pequeño bebé en la frente, luego me sonrió y besó mis labios.

\- Dame a Nathan, tú coge la maleta- me dijo, separándose de mí.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que llevar tu maleta?- protesté.

\- Porque es demasiado peso para mí, la doctora dijo que no debía hacer esfuerzos- me recordó la rubia.

Rodé los ojos y cogí la maleta, mientras Sam miraba embobada a Nathan.

\- Sam, vámonos- dije, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Ella apartó la vista de su hijo y cruzó la puerta conmigo detrás.

Caminamos por el pasillo del hospital, y vimos a Marissa, Carly y Spencer esperándonos.

La castaña corrió hacia nosotros y casi se abalanza sobre Sam.

\- ¡Nathan!- chilló emocionada-. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? Awww, ¡eres tan adorable!

Cogió al bebé de brazos de la rubia.

\- ¡Hey!- se quejó ella, mirando a su amiga enojada.

La morena no hizo caso y empezó a hacerle caricias al bebé.

\- Awww ¡eres tan chiquitín!, y tienes unos ojitos muy lindos como los de tu mami. ¿Quién es el bebé más guapo? ¿Quién? Pues tú.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de devolverme a mi hijo para irnos a casa de una maldita vez?- dijo la nueva madre, enfadada.

Carly miró apenada a Nathan y lo colocó cuidadosamente en los brazos de Sam.

* * *

\- ¡Y ya estamos en casa!- gritó Carly, mientras atravesaban la puerta.

\- Carly, no grites así, despertarás a Nathan- le dijo Sam, quien sostenía a su pequeño hijo dormido en brazos.

Nathan abrió los ojos y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. La rubia miró con enojo a la castaña.

\- Gracias, Carly- la morena miró hacia abajo entristecida. Sam empezó a mecer al bebé-. Vamos, corazón, no llores.

El pequeño se calmó un poco, y su llanto pasó a ser un gimoteo.

\- Que fuerte llora…me recuerda a alguien- dijo Spencer, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

Sam rodó los ojos y caminó lentamente hacia el sofá.

\- Dios, que cansada estoy… quiero dormir por años- murmuró la rubia, cerrando los ojos.

Carly sonrió y se sentó junto a la ojiazul.

\- No es para menos, dar a luz debe ser algo muy cansado… me pregunto cómo será mi parto- pensó en voz alta la castaña.

\- ¡¿No me digas que ya estás pensando en tener hijos?!- gritó horrorizado Spencer.

\- No grites- le dijo Sam entre dientes.

Carly rió.

\- No, aún soy muy joven. Pero ver a Sam embarazada me hizo pensar en cómo será cuando yo tenga hijos- aclaró la morena.

\- Dar a luz es cansado y doloroso- respondió Sam, colocando una mano sobre su todavía abultado estómago.

\- Pero tiene la mejor recompensa- dijo Freddie, mirando a Nathan con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Los puntos en la vagina o…?

\- Me refiero al bebé, Sam- la cortó el castaño.

\- Ah.

Spencer miró extrañado y asqueado a la rubia:

\- ¿Te pusieron puntos… _ahí_?

\- Sí, y duelen- respondió. Luego miró a Carly-. ¿Tenéis jamón? Llevo días sin comer.

Carly sonrió.

\- Sí, ya me imaginé que estarías muy hambrienta después del parto y compré bastante comida.

\- Gracias, Carls, tú sí me entiendes.

La castaña rió y se dirigió a la cocina.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y por ella entró Marissa, quien agitaba un papel escrito en el aire en una mano y en la otra sostenía una bolsa.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la rubia extrañada.

\- ¿Esto? Es el horario de Nathan- explicó Marissa, enseñándole el papel-. Y esto son tus medicinas- dijo, alzando la bolsa.

\- ¿Horario de Nathan?

\- Claro. Los bebés necesitan comer en horas específicas y luego dormir durante una cantidad de tiempo determinada.

\- Dios mío, ya está controlándole la vida a mi hijo…- murmuró Sam enojada-. ¿Y por qué debo tomar medicinas? ¡Ya no estoy embarazada!

\- Son pastillas para el dolor de los puntos- informó la señora Benson.

Sam gruñó y rodó los ojos.

Carly se sentó junto a la rubia, le entregó un plato con varias rodajas de jamón y ella le dio a Nathan.

Nada más separarse de su madre, el bebé empezó a llorar.

\- Shhh… Nath, vamos, no llores. ¿Quieres volver con tu mamá?- le preguntó la castaña, meciendo al bebé.

\- ¿Tengo que comer con Nathan en brazos?- protestó enojada la rubia, con la boca llena de jamón.

\- Déjamelo a mí- dijo Freddie, acercándose a su amiga.

La morena colocó al bebé en los brazos de su papá.

\- Hola, pequeño. Hey, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso tienes hambre?-le preguntó Freddie a su hijo, quien lloraba fuertemente-. Parece que sí.

\- No voy a darle el pecho ahora- dijo Sam, comiendo otro trozo de jamón.

\- Sam, pero está llorando, pobrecito…- Carly miraba apenada al pequeño que no paraba de llorar.

La rubia gruñó y cogió al bebé de brazos de Freddie.

\- Ven, cielo. ¿Tienes hambre?- Nathan miró a la chica con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Sam miró molesta a Marissa-. ¿Piensa que voy a quitarme la camisa con usted delante?

La señora Benson gruñó y abandonó el apartamento.

\- Volveré en unos minutos- dijo, mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Sam suspiró y desabotonó su camisa con ayuda de Freddie. Luego dejó que Nathan agarrase uno de sus pechos. El bebé empezó a comer con ganas, como solía hacer.

Carly se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Sam y Freddie tenían los ojos clavados en el bebé, parecía una escena muy íntima. Sin embargo, ella sabía que a su amiga no le molestaba que estuviera delante cuando le daba el pecho a Nathan, pero aún así…

\- Bueno, mejor me voy arriba a estudiar… si necesitáis cualquier cosa avisadme- dijo. Sam y Freddie no contestaron, seguían sin apartar los ojos del bebé.

La castaña subió escaleras arriba y dejó sola a la pareja.

\- ¿No te duele?- preguntó Freddie, viendo la fuerza con la que el bebé comía.

\- Solo un poco. Si no le doy así, me duelen mucho los pechos - respondió Sam, mientras acariciaba la carita de Nathan.

\- Me recuerda a ti. Siempre con hambre- dijo el castaño, riendo un poco.

La ojiazul rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Nathan y Sam estaba dormidos, ambos acostados en la cama de Carly. Sus caras mostraban una expresión similar.

Eran tan parecidos.

Cuando terminaba de comer, Nathan siempre dormía. Y Sam también, últimamente tenía mucho sueño, y no me extrañaba, después del gran esfuerzo por el que había pasado se merecía un buen descanso.

Unos minutos después, Nathan despertó y empezó a llorar.

Lo cogí en brazos.

\- Pequeño, no llores…vas a despertar a tu mamá… tranquilo, tranquilo.

Sam despertó también al poco tiempo, ya que no conseguí callar a mi hijo.

Se incorporó con cuidado y cogió al bebé.

\- Nath, ¿por qué no me dejaste dormir? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la rubia, molesta-. Mmm…creo que necesita un cambio de pañal- dijo ella, dándome al bebé.

\- Hey, ¿por qué tengo que cambiarlo yo?- protesté.

\- Porque yo necesito descansar- respondió, acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

Rodé los ojos y me dirigí al cambiador.

Cuando terminé, volví a tumbarlo en la cama. Había dejado de llorar, y estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Se quedó dormido rápidamente, parecía tan exhausto como su madre; supongo que el parto para él tampoco fue fácil. Realmente, para ninguno de los tres fue fácil, pero valió la pena, ya que ahora tenemos a Nathan con nosotros.

El timbre sonó y bajé para ver quién era. Supuse que sería algún familiar o amigo; últimamente recibimos muchísimas visitas por el nacimiento del bebé.

Abrí la puerta; mis ojos se abrieron como platos y el miedo me invadió.

\- Ca…Carmelo…Cha…Chaz- tartamudeé.

\- Nos dijeron que Sam había tenido el bebé, así que venimos a conocer a nuestro nuevo sobrino- explicó el hombre, con una sonrisa.

\- Ah, claro. Bueno, ella está arriba durmiendo, sería mejor que no la molestaseis, ya sabéis, necesita descanso, el parto ha sido agotador…

\- Entonces pasaremos y esperaremos a que se despierte- dijo Chaz, entrando junto con su padre en el apartamento.

\- Pero si seguramente no se despertará, será mejor que vengan otro día…

Y Sam bajó las escaleras.

Corrí hacia ella y la ayudé a bajar el último escalón.

\- Mi amor, no deberías bajar las escaleras sola, puede ser peligroso.

La rubia me miró enfadada.

\- Eres demasiado sobre protector. ¡Solo son unas escaleras!

\- Pero no debes moverte demasiado por los puntos, recuerda lo que dijo la doctora.

Ella suspiró. Luego abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a su tío y a su primo.

\- ¡Tío Carmelo! ¡Chaz!- gritó emocionada.

\- Hola, Sammy- dijo su tío, corriendo a abrazarla.

\- ¿No deberíais estar en la cárcel?- preguntó la rubia confusa.

\- Terminaron nuestros cinco años de condenada- le respondió Chaz feliz.

\- Solo por curiosidad… ¿por qué os metieron en la cárcel?- cuestioné.

\- Por nada serio…matamos a un novio de Sam- contestó Carmelo con naturalidad.

Me quedé helado.

Carmelo, Chaz y Sam empezaron a reírse.

Me uní a su risa.

\- No es gracioso- dijo Carmelo, serio.

Paré inmediatamente de reírme.

\- No…claro que no- coincidí.

\- ¿Dices que mis chistes no son buenos?- me preguntó Carmelo amenazante.

\- Yo…- no pude terminar mi frase ya que Sam, su tío y su primo empezaron a reírse de nuevo.

\- Hay que ver que poco sentido del humor tiene tu novio, Sammy- dijo Carmelo al fin.

\- Bueno, a lo que veníamos, ¿podemos ver al bebé o no?- cuestionó Chaz.

\- Creo que está…- se oyó un llanto en la sala, provenía del piso de arriba-. Despierto- terminó Sam.

Los cuatro subimos las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Carly. Sam se acercó a la cama y cogió a Nathan, quien no paraba de llorar.

\- Oh, ¡pero mira que ojos!- exclamó Carmelo, colocándose junto a Sam y mirando al bebé.

\- Son tus ojos- le dijo Chaz a la rubia, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- Es una preciosidad, y no me extraña; es mitad Puckett-habló el tío de Sam-. Gracias a Dios que no sacó mucho de su papá…- musitó.

\- Eh, ¡qué estoy aquí!- protesté.

Sam rió y meció a Nathan, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Tengo que decirle a tu tía Maggie que venga a ver a esta cosita. Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión conocer a su nuevo sobrino- dijo Carmelo, mientras le hacía cosquillas a Nathan en la barriga.

\- Oh, sí, y deberías decirle también al primo Greg, y al tío Michael, ¡oh! Y a la prima Tanya.

Dios, Sam va a llenar la casa de delincuentes…

**N/A: ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?**

**Dejadme reviews, porfa, me hacen feliz.**


	35. Extraño

**N/A: sé que algunos querréis matarme. Y lo entiendo. Llevaba casi diez días sin actualizar.**

**Se supone que debería haber subido el cap este fin de semana, pero no tuve NADA de tiempo.**

**La parte positiva de todo esto es que he acabado con los exámenes :D y dentro de nada empiezan las vacaciones.**

**Vamos con los reviews:**

_1-KLM-1: _**a mí me pusieron puntos en el labio, y no me imagino lo doloroso que sería tenerlos _ahí_ abajo… me encanta hacer sufrir a Freddie jaja, pobrecito, va a tener que conocer a la familia de Sam. Me diste bastantes ideas para futuros caps, (cosa que te agradezco muchísimo, ya que últimamente no tengo nadita de inspiración). Me alegra que te guste tanto el Fic, gracias por dejarme tu review.**

_Tere: _**jaja me encantó la idea de Carly pidiéndole consejos sobre el sexo a Sam, seguramente la ponga. Agradezco el review.**

_Guest: _**amo que te guste mi Fic. Me gustó la idea de Sam y Freddie viviendo juntos, la pondré. Gracias por tu review.**

_Nancy: _**como ya dije la semana pasada estuve agotada y estudiando, por eso no tuve tiempo, lo siento. Gracias por los ánimos y la paciencia. Me encanta que te agrade el Fic y gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

\- Awww, ¿quién es el bebé más lindo? ¿Eh? Pues tú- Spencer acababa de bajar las escaleras y casi se abalanza sobre Sam, quien sostenía al pequeño Nathan en brazos.

\- ¡Spencer! ¡Quítate!- exclamó la rubia, molesta.

El adulto se apartó de ella, entristecido.

\- Lo siento…- musitó.

La ojiazul dio un suspiro.

\- Siéntate, anda- le dijo, con una media sonrisa, dando palmaditas en el sofá.

El castaño sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

-Awww, ¡es tan adorable!- exclamó, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga al bebé.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Freddie y Marissa, esta última con una bolsa en la mano.

\- Bueno, Sam… hoy se cumple un mes desde que Nathan nació, y Freddie y yo creemos…- Marissa fue cortada por su hijo:

\- Tú crees.

\- Yo creo…que deberíamos bautizarle.

La rubia se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

\- No- dijo al fin.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?- preguntó la señora Benson, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque mi hijo elegirá de mayor la religión a la que él quiera pertenecer- respondió la ojiazul.

\- ¡Pero toda la familia es cristiana!- replicó la mujer-. Su padre, su abuela materna, sus bisabuelos…

\- ¿Y? Su madre no lo es- contestó Sam, un poco enojada.

\- ¡Pero es una tradición de los Benson!- gritó-. ¡Todos los Benson deberán ser bautizados a los dos meses de nacer!

\- Oiga, loca… quiero decir…Marissa… me traen sin cuidado sus estúpidas tradiciones- dijo la nueva madre con enfado.

La señora Benson miró encolerizada a la joven:

\- ¡Ten un poco de respeto por tu nueva familia!- le gritó.

\- ¡Ya tengo respeto, pero no me da la gana de que le marques el futuro a mi bebé! ¿Y si no quiere ser cristiano?

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntamos?- sugirió Spencer, mirando embobado a Nathan.

Freddie, Marissa y Sam miraron extrañados al castaño.

\- Spencer… Nathan no sabe hablar…- le dijo Freddie.

\- ¡Mentira! La semana pasada me dijo que prendiese fuego a mi habitación- se defendió el mayor de los Shay.

\- ¿Nathan te dijo que prendieses fuego a tu habitación?- preguntó la rubia, confusa.

\- Síp, vuestro hijo es muy malvado- respondió Spence.

\- Spencer, tal vez deberías ir a un psicólogo….- le aconsejó Freddie.

\- ¡Yo no necesito ningún _psicócogo_!- y dicho esto, el castaño abandonó la habitación.

Sam se quedó mirando extrañada las escaleras por las que había desaparecido Spencer. Luego se volteó a ver a Marissa y su novio:

\- Hagamos como que nunca tuvimos esta conversación…

Freddie y su madre asintieron.

\- Bueno… lo que venía a decirte, Saman…Sam, es que debemos empezar con los preparativos cuanto antes- informó su suegra.

\- ¿Preparativos?

\- ¡Del bautizo!

\- ¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a ese bautizo imaginario que solo existe en su mente?

\- ¡Sam!- le riñó su novio, interviniendo en la conversación.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No pienso bautizar a mi bebé!- la rubia dijo lo último mirando tiernamente al pequeño Nathan entre sus brazos.

Freddie rodó los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se sentaba junto a Sam en el sofá.

Marissa respiraba profundamente y contaba del uno al diez repetidas veces.

\- Jovencita, es una tradición familiar y…

La rubia se puso en pie y subió las escaleras.

Freddie suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando!- gritó la señora Benson.

\- ¡Y yo no la estoy escuchando!- se oyó la voz de Sam desde el piso de arriba.

El castaño rió y su madre lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que callase inmediatamente.

* * *

\- ¡Sam! ¡Mira!- una muy emocionada Carly bajaba las escaleras a todo correr, con el ordenador portátil entre sus manos.

Se acercó a su amiga, quien devoraba unas alitas de pollo en el sofá.

\- ¡Mira, mira!- gritó de nuevo.

La rubia levantó la vista de las alitas de pollo que estaba comiendo para prestarle atención a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó, mirando a la pantalla del aparato.

\- ¡Adivina!- chilló la morena con emoción.

\- Bah, no me gusta adivinar…- dijo Sam, volviendo la vista hacia su carne.

Carly rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a la ojiazul, con el ordenador en el regazo.

\- Bueno, pues te lo diré- habló la castaña, sonriente-. ¡He conseguido entradas para el concierto de Jennette McCurdy!- anunció con ilusión.

La rubia puso cara de extrañeza.

\- ¿Quién demonios es esa?

Carly la miró con el rostro desencajado, como si hubiese dicho el mayor pecado del universo.

\- ¡¿Qué _quién demonios es esa_?!- repitió la castaña, gritando-. ¡¿Enserio que no sabes quién es Jennette?!

\- ¡Claro que sé quien es! Pero me gusta hacerte perder el tiempo- respondió su amiga con su habitual sarcasmo.

Carly rodó los ojos y empezó con su explicación:

\- Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy es una gran actriz y cantante country estadounidense nacida el veintiséis de junio de mil novecientos noventa y dos. Fue…

\- ¿Lo miraste en wikipedia, cierto?- la cortó la ojiazul.

Carly ignoró el comentario y continúo:

\- …fue la co-protagonista de una serie cuyo nombre no recuerdo, y hace poco se estrenó su nuevo programa, "_Cam &amp; Sat_"- informó la castaña.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron:

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya sé! Las últimas semanas del embarazo vi un montón la televisión, por el royo ese de que debía descansar y tal…bueno, me enganché a ese programa, es muy divertido.

\- ¡Pues Jennette McCurdy dará un concierto en Seattle la próxima semana! ¡Y nosotras tenemos entradas!- gritó Carly, saltando arriba y abajo.

Sam puso mala cara.

\- ¿Nosotras? Querrás decir que tú tienes entradas…- la corrigió.

Carly paró de saltar:

\- Tú vienes conmigo- dijo con obviedad.

\- ¿Cómo demonios voy a ir al concierto de una cantante que ni siquiera conozco? Además, yo odio el country- replicó la ojiazul.

\- ¡Tú misma dijiste que habías visto su programa!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero odio el country! Y no puedo dejar a Nathan solo una noche.

La castaña la miró con confusión:

\- ¿Por qué no? Dile a Freddie que cuide de él.

\- Si le digo a Freddie que cuide de él, se lo llevará a su apartamento, y allí estará Marissa. ¡Y Marissa está loca, a saber que le hará a mi pobre hijo!- exclamó la rubia.

\- Sam, es su abuela…

\- ¡Si fuera elección mía no lo sería!

\- Es tu familia, Sam. Tú elegiste estar con Freddie, y su madre es la señora Benson, así que te tienes que aguantar. Lo siento- le dijo su amiga-. Además, creo que hay algo más que tú no me cuentas…

\- ¿De qué hablas, Shay?- preguntó Sam, confundida, comiendo una alita.

\- De que creo que hay otra razón que me estás ocultando por la que no quieres ir al concierto.

\- Carly, yo siempre te lo cuento todo.

\- ¡¿Qué tú qué?!- gritó la castaña-. ¡¿Enserio, Sam, enserio?!

\- Enserio, Carls, yo te lo cuento todo…

\- ¡Eso es una gran mentira!- exclamó la morena-. No me contaste que estabas enamorada de Freddie.

\- ¡Eso fue hace dos años! ¡Yo era una adolescente confundida! ¡Ni siquiera yo sabía que me gustaba!

\- Oh, claro, ¡por eso lo besaste!

\- Me dejé llevar.

\- ¡¿Y también te dejaste llevar cuando tuviste sexo con él?!  
\- Síp.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Sam!

\- Es cierto…

\- ¡¿Y cuando saliste con mi hermano?!

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?!  
\- Me lo contó él sin querer.

\- Estúpido Spencer…- masculló Sam, molesta-. ¡Eso fue hace cuatro años! Al pobre lo había dejado la novia y me dio pena.

Carly abrió los ojos de par en par.

Se acercó a su rostro y le susurró:

\- Nunca, nunca, jamás, en toda tu vida, salgas con un chico por pena.

\- Oh, entonces cortaré con Freddie.

\- ¡Sam!

\- Tranquila, Carls, no iba en serio. Yo amo con todo mi corazón a mi pequeño nerd.

\- Awww, que lindo.

* * *

Sam estaba en la sala del apartamento de los Shay, dormitando en el sofá.

Había aprovechado que Carly y Melanie se habían llevado a Nathan de paseo para descansar un poco, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por su novio, quien atravesó la puerta del apartamento muy emocionado:

\- ¡Sam, Sam! ¡Quiero que conozcas a alguien!- le gritó ilusionado.

Ella se revolvió molesta en el sofá, y contestó, con los ojos todavía cerrados:

\- ¿Y no puedo conocer a ese alguien más tarde?- preguntó enojada.

\- Sam, ¡no seas vaga!

La rubia gruñó y se levantó del sofá a regañadientes.

\- ¿Y quién es, si puede saberse?- los ojos de Sam se iluminaron de repente-. ¡¿No será mi padre, verdad?!

Freddie negó con la cabeza.

\- Sam, no creo que tu padre regrese…

La ojiazul lo miró ofendida.

\- Yo jamás perderé la esperanza… Tal vez…algún día…

El castaño rodó los ojos y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo.

Allí estaba un cachorro de labrador blanco, un poco sucio y sin collar.

Sam se acercó al animalito y sonrió.

\- Wow… es un perro- murmuró. Acarició delicadamente la cabeza del perro y éste ladró feliz, agitando la cola-. Siempre quise tener uno.

El canino lamió la mejilla de la rubia, haciéndola reír.

Freddie sonrió.

\- Fui al supermercado a hacer la compra y de vuelta al Bushwell oí un extraño sonido, que provenía de un callejón, así que fui a ver. Y me encontré al perrito en una caja. Parecía que lo habían abandonado, así que me lo traje a casa. Además, sé que a ti te encantan los perros.

Sam sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando al animal.

\- ¿Te gusta?

La rubia asintió.

Freddie se colocó junto a ella y besó su mejilla.

* * *

Melanie y Carly paseaban por el parque, mientras la primera empujaba un carrito de bebé.

Ambas mantenían una agradable charla, hasta que una joven pelirroja las interrumpió

\- ¡Awww! ¡Es tan mono! ¡Se parece tanto a Sam!- exclamó, mirando al pequeño.

La rubia y la castaña fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y conoces a Sam? - preguntó la morena, extrañada.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza y las miró sonriente.

\- ¡Soy Cat Valentine! ¡Cat, como esos animalitos que a todos nos gustan! Decid conmigo: ¡Caaat!

\- Caaat…- murmuraron al unísono ambas chicas, con una mirada confusa.

\- ¡Bien!- exclamó la muchacha, saltando arriba y abajo y aplaudiendo-. Y sí, conozco a Sam. Va a ser mi compañera de piso.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Sam no me dijo que se mudaba!- exclamó Carly, alterada.

Cat rió.

\- Tranquila, aún falta muuuuucho para eso.

Un niño de pelo rizo se acercó a ellas, mientras gritaba el nombre de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Cat! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los viajes en el tiempo?- le preguntó, enfadado.

\- ¿Viajes en el tiempo?- cuestionó Melanie, confusa.

\- ¡Es que no podía esperar a ver al bebé de Sam! ¡Míralo! ¡Es tan mono!- exclamó Cat, viendo tiernamente al pequeño. Luego empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó, extrañada, Carly.

\- Es que me estaba imaginando a Sam con una enorme panza de embarazada, ¡es tan gracioso!- explicó la pelirroja, entre risas.

La castaña y Mel miraban la escena con extrañeza.

\- ¡Qué sea la última vez que usas la máquina del tiempo sin mi permiso!- le gritó el muchacho-. Y ahora, despídete, ¡nos vamos!

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ver a Sam! ¡Quiero ver como era antes! ¿Y si en el pasado no es rubia? ¿Y si en el pasado no es agresiva? ¿Y si….?

\- ¡Cat, no podemos, alteraríamos el espacio tiempo! Además, ¿qué le dirías? Porque si le dices que venimos del futuro, no nos creería, y, conociéndola, seguro que nos intentará pegarnos por tomarle el pelo.

\- Está bien- aceptó Cat de mala gana-. Adiós, un placer.

Ambos chicos se fueron corriendo.

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- preguntó Melanie, extrañada.

\- No tengo ni idea- respondió Carly.

**N/A: ¿os gustó? Muy raro el final, ¿verdad?**

**Dejad vuestros reviews, ya sabéis que me hacen muy feliz.**

**Reviews.**


	36. ¡Faltan dos semanas!

**N/A: siento la tardanza, a los profesores se les ocurrió la maldita idea de poner exámenes para la vuelta de vacaciones… **

**El final del Fic se aproxima (chan chan channn), quiero decir, no es que queden dos o tres, quedarán unos ¿diez? no me hagáis mucho caso, es solo algo aproximado. Bueno, espero que no me odiéis por ello.**

**A partir del próximo cap escribiré capítulos que vayan mostrando los próximos años, no sé si me entendisteis… Bueno, que el Fic avanzará más rápido.**

_1-KLM-1: _**yo creo que también sería divertido, trataré de ponerlo en los próximos caps. Jaja, me imaginé a Freddie súper celoso de Sam y Spencer. Me encantaría ver al padre de Sam furioso con Freddie por embarazar a su hija. ¿Qué más decir? gracias por todo el apoyo y la paciencia, gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel n.n Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**no estaba muy segura de poner el final así, creía que sería demasiado raro jaja. Gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**me alegra que te gustase el cap, agradezco tu review.**

_Tere: _**amo que te gustase el capítulo, tu idea me encantó :D Gracias por el review.**

_Nancy: _**se supone que Freddie y Sam viven juntos, Sam se ha mudado con los Benson. Lo del final, bueno… podría decirse que fue como una broma jaja, aunque en el futuro Sam y Cat si llegan a conocerse. Gracias por los ánimos y por todo. Amo que te guste el Fic.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

\- Freddie… Freddie… ¡Freddie!- la rubia zarandeó fuertemente el hombro de su novio, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado.

El castaño empezó a revolverse, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

\- Sam, ¿qué haces?- preguntó molesto.

\- Ohhh, parece que alguien está de mal humor- le dijo burlonamente Sam.

\- ¡Perdona si no me gusta que me despierten a las cuatro de la madrugada!- exclamó enfadado-. ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes esperar a mañana?

\- Escucha- ordenó la ojiazul.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Escucharon entonces el llanto de un bebé.

\- Nathan está llorando…- murmuró preocupado el moreno.

\- Oh, ¿no me digas?- dijo sarcásticamente Sam-. Ve a ver qué le pasa.

\- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó cansado Freddie.

\- Porque yo lo tuve dentro durante nueve meses, ya cumplí mi parte- replicó la rubia.

El castaño rodó los ojos y, después de dar un largo suspiro, se calzó las zapatillas y abandonó la habitación.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo hacia la habitación de Nathan. Abrió la puerta, se acercó a la cuna y cogió al pequeño en brazos.

\- Nathan, hijo, ¿por qué lloras?- le preguntó cansado. El bebé siguió llorando a todo pulmón-. Mmm… ¿Tienes hambre? Parece que sí… Dios, eres igual que tu madre- murmuró divertido.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto, con su hijo en brazos, pero al llegar al pasillo se encontró a dos mujeres que no parecían muy contentas.

\- ¿Qué horas son estas de estar despiertos?- Marissa Benson acababa de ser despertada por su nieto, y estaba enojada. Muy enojada.

\- ¡Freddie, te dije que calmaras al bebé!- le gritó enfadada Sam.

\- ¡Pero tiene hambre! ¡Y yo no puedo darle de comer!- se defendió el castaño.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que un bebé de apenas dos meses tenga hambre a estas horas de la madrugada?!- bramó la abuela.

\- Bueno, conociendo a la madre- dijo divertido Freddie, riéndose.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina, haciendo que callase inmediatamente.

\- Mejor dame a Nathan y cierra a la boca, no vaya a ser que salgas lastimado…- advirtió la muchacha, mirando de mala manera a su novio.

Éste le entregó al bebé, mirando confundido y asustado a la ojiazul.

Sam regresó a su cuarto con el pequeño en brazos.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué se enfadó?- le preguntó Freddie a su madre, confundido.

Marissa suspiró.

\- Hijo, si hay algo que nunca hacer es meterte con el peso de una mujer o la cantidad de comida que come. Nunca. Jamás.

El castaño asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

\- Buenas noches, mamá.

\- Buenas noches, hijo.

Freddie abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la imagen que vio le hizo sonreír: Sam estaba acostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila en el rostro; Nathan yacía junto a ella, con un aspecto similar.

El castaño sonrió y se acostó en la cama.

* * *

**_Narra Sam_**

Serían cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cuando fui despertada por un desagradable sonido, el cual me había impedido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Entrecerré los ojos y miré a Freddie. Él parecía no escuchar el llanto del bebé, ya que estaba profundamente dormido. Es más, Freddie casi nunca se despertaba cuando Nathan lloraba en medio de la noche. Afortunado…

Pasé una mano por mi despeinado cabello, di un suspiro de resignación y repetí la operación que llevaba realizando toda la noche.

Mis piernas parecían no poder sostener el peso de mi cuerpo. Hasta me costaba caminar.

Llegué a la cuna de Nath y lo vi, llorando y agitando sus bracitos.

Lo cogí en brazos y lo mecí un poco.

\- Shhh, vamos, Nathan, no llores… vas a despertar a todo el edificio… Nathan, por favor, quiero dormir- susurré, bostezando.

Y no solo quería dormir; necesitaba dormir.

Mamá y Marissa nos habían advertido de que apenas dormiríamos cuando el bebé llegara. Y yo, tonta e ingenua, no creía que fuese para tanto… que equivocada estaba.

Seguí meciendo a Nathan durante un buen rato, pero él no daba dormido y continuaba llorando.

\- Nathan, por favor, duérmete- supliqué.

Entonces, como si me hubiese entendido, calló. Me miró con aquellos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los míos, y me pareció que me sonreía.

Ya no lloraba.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos.

Sonreí triunfal y volví a acostarlo en la cuna.

* * *

**_Narra Carly_**

\- Sam… Sam… ¡Sam!- Sam había vuelto a quedarse dormida en clase de la señorita Briggs. Ya es la segunda vez en la semana.

Zarandeé su hombro varias veces, pero no conseguí despertarla; entonces le di un codazo en las costillas.

La rubia pegó un brinco y abrió los ojos de inmediato, mientras se frotaba el costado.

\- ¿Por qué me despiertas?- gimió adolorida.

\- Porque como Briggs se entere de que te duermes en clase, te mandará al despacho y te expulsará- le recordé-. Por cierto, tienes un aspecto horrible, estás como…

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?- me interrumpió ella molesta-. No pude dormir en toda la noche- explicó, bostezando.

\- ¡Puckett! ¡Shay!- ambas nos estremecimos cuando la profesora gritó nuestros nombres-. ¡¿Qué tal si prestan algo de atención a la clase?!

\- Nah, no parece interesante…

\- ¡Sam!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Solo estaba siendo sincera!

\- ¡Puckett, déjese de tonterías o le juro que…!- la amenaza de Briggs se vio interrumpida por la campana, indicando que la clase había finalizado.

En los labios de la ojiazul se formó una enorme y amplia sonrisa:

\- ¡Libre!- chilló feliz, alzando los brazos.

Los alumnos rieron y Sam abandonó rápidamente el aula, dejando a la profesora muy enojada.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y sonreí, al tiempo que guardaba mis libros en mi bolso.

* * *

_**Narra Freddie**_

\- Dios, ¡todavía no creo que nos graduemos en dos semanas!- exclamó con emoción Brad-. Extrañaré Ridgeway…- añadió algo apenado.

\- Sí… Todavía recuerdo el primer día de instituto….- dije, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Sam llegó junto nosotros. Se apoyó en las taquillas y nos dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre:

\- ¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó con curiosidad.

\- De la graduación- respondió el rubio, sonriendo.

La ojiazul puso cara aburrida.

\- Oh, eso…

\- ¿No te hace ilusión?- cuestionó Brad.

\- ¡Claro que me hace ilusión salir de este infierno!- exclamó ella, haciéndonos reír-, pero estoy harta del tema, Carly lleva hablando de eso desde el mes pasado- dijo, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Sonreí ligeramente y pasé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- ¿Y ya tienes pareja para el baile de graduación?

\- Nop- respondió ella riendo.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

\- Mmm… ¿acaso tengo otra opción?- Sam tomó mi cara entre sus manos y juntó nuestros labios.

\- Chicos… podríais cortaros un poco…- protestó el rubio. Abracé las caderas de la rubia y la acerqué más a mí-. ¿Chicos? Sam, Freddie…. ¡Hey, que estoy aquí!

La ojiazul se separó bruscamente de mí y se acercó amenazadoramente a nuestro amigo, con una mirada asesina.

\- Bradley… te juro que si vuelves a abrir la boca yo misma te cortaré tus partes de hombre- advirtió de tal manera que hasta yo me estremecí.

Brad no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Marissa buscaba frenéticamente en los armarios del cuarto de baño. Nada.

\- ¿Dónde demonios lo habré metido?- se preguntó para sí misma.

Sam la seguía con una mirada confundida, luego miraba a Nathan en sus brazos, y otra vez a Marissa.

La mujer siguió buscando, esta vez en los cajones del mueble del servicio. Sonrió satisfecha. Alargó la mano y alzó en el aire un botecito alargado con un líquido espeso en su interior.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó.

Sam y su madre rodaron los ojos.

\- ¿Quiere un aplauso?- preguntó la menor de las Puckett, haciendo reír a su madre.

\- ¡Sam!- le riñó Freddie.

\- ¿Qué? Fue divertido. Incluso Nathan se ríe- la rubia señaló al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, quien mostraba una gran sonrisa y reía.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño Nathan reír. Pam también sonrió; incluso Marissa borró su rostro de enfado para substituirlo por una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ¿empezamos? Nathan se va a enfriar- dijo la ojiazul, mirando preocupada a su hijo.

\- Todavía no, aún faltan dos milésimas para alcanzar la temperatura adecuada- replicó Marissa.

\- No creo que por dos malditas milésimas le pase nada- masculló Sam molesta, introduciendo cuidadosamente a Nathan en la bañera.

\- Ten cuidado- murmuró el castaño, con los ojos fijos en su hijo.

\- ¡Ya lo estoy teniendo!

\- Bien, Sam, tienes que sujetarle bien la cabeza- le indicó Pam a su hija.

\- Sujétalo bien.

\- ¡Freddie! ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!

\- No grites, lo vas a asustar.

\- ¡Cállate!

El padre suspiró con resignación.

\- Marissa, trae el jabón- le ordenó Pam.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso no sabes decir "por favor"?

\- ¡Vaya a por el puto jabón, no tenemos todo el día!- le chilló Sam molesta.

\- Sam, ¿qué te he dicho sobre decir groserías delante del bebé?- le riñó el castaño.

La rubia se limitó a gruñir.

La señora Benson colocó, de mala gana, el bote de jabón junto a la bañera de Nathan. Sam echó un poco en sus manos y frotó con él a Nathan, haciendo que éste empezara a llorar. Lo aclaró rápidamente con agua y lo envolvió con la toalla. Lo meció un poco y dejó de llorar. La ojiazul sonrió.

Sam caminó hacia el cuarto de Freddie, seguida de su novio, y colocó cuidadosamente a Nathan en la cama. Lo secó con la toalla y lo vistió.

Luego se dejó caer en la cama junto a Nathan, acariciando delicadamente su carita.

Freddie sonrió y se sentó junto a ella, besándola en la frente.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió ligeramente y por ella entró el pequeño labrador blanco. Se subió a la cama y lamió la mejilla de Sam.

Freddie sonrió. Miró a Sam, Nathan y el cachorro.

Aquella era su nueva familia.

**N/A: ¿qué tal estuvo el cap? ¿Me dejáis un review? ¿Sí?**

**Próximo capítulo: graduación.**

**Reviews.**


	37. El final

**N/A: bueno, estoy algo triste, ya que últimamente veo que no hay tantos reviews como en los caps anteriores :( Pero, en fin… hay gente a la que le sigue gustando el Fic, así que seguiré actualizando hasta el final :D**

_1-KLM-1: _**amo que te guste mi Fic. Marissa y Sam sí que se llevan algo mejor. Jaja, no me molesta que te pasaras por mi perfil (yo también soy muuuy cotilla xD) y sobre el próximo Fic, iBaby, pues no lo tengo todavía claro del todo, ya que me vino a la cabeza hacer un Fic así pero en Sam &amp; Cat. De eso ya hablaré más adelante (en el Epílogo de este Fic), y veré cuales de las dos ideas os gusta más. Me encanta que te guste tanto mi manera de escribir, gracias por el review.**

_Nancy: _**todavía quedan unos diez caps, jaja y estoy trabajando en otro Fic que creo que os gustará. Me alegra muchísimo que te disfrutes del Fic. Sobre lo de ir más rápido me refiero a que voy a mostrar en un cap cuando Nathan tenga un año, en el siguiente cuando tenga dos años, en el siguiente cuando tenga tres,… y así hasta que tenga diez años, y luego quedaría el Epílogo. No sé si quedó muy claro, pero es que no lo sé explicar de otra forma. La verdad es que mis maestros son malvados (la mayoría jaja) y deben de odiarnos jaja. Gracias por tu review.**

**También leí el review de **_Tere_**, pero creo que no se envió bien porque no entendí mucho, por eso no contesté.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

**_Narra Sam_**

Si tuviera que definir lo que Carly me estaba haciendo, la palabra que utilizaría sería "tortura".

\- ¡Oh, mira, Sam! ¡Encontré mi sombra de ojos de purpurina! Te echaré un poco...- oh, dios… sí, una tortura.

\- ¡Carly! ¡No! ¡Más purpurina no!- gemí, tratando de apartar a la castaña, sin éxito, ya que ésta estaba encima de mí para mantenerme inmovilizada y así poder "arreglarme".

Dios, juro que tengo purpurina por todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Te estoy dejando estupenda! ¡Freddie va a alucinar!- replicó ella, echándome quilos de purpurina por toda la cara.

\- ¡Como si yo necesitase ponerme guapa para impresionar a Freddie!- bufé-. Tengo más cosas que hacer.

La castaña rió.

\- No seas protestona. Ya casi he terminado.

Carly siguió torturándome durante dos horas más, aunque según ella solo fueron diez minutos.

Me llevó al espejo de su cambiador para que viese lo "guapisísima" que me había dejado. Casi vomito allí mismo. ¡Parecía una Barbie!

Mi amiga me había dejado el pelo ultra liso, ¡ya no quedaba ni rastro de mis rizos! Me había pintado los ojos con veinte tonos distintos de rosa y, por si no fuese poco, también me había echado purpurina y rímel.

Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo chillón y, para rematar, un vestido ajustadísimo y muy corto del mismo color, que conjuntaba con los incomodísimos zapatos de tacón, rojos también.

\- ¿Lo ves, Sam? ¡Estás impresionante!- chilló emocionada Carly.

\- Mátame…- murmuré con voz quejumbrosa-. Carly, ¿por qué me haces esto?

La morena rodó los ojos.

\- Vamos, Sam, ¡estás impresionante!

El timbre sonó y la castaña abandonó la habitación para dirigirse al piso de abajo.

**_Narra Carly_**

Bajé al piso de abajo emocionada, pensando que sería Gibby, pero me llevé una gran decepción al abrir la puerta:

\- Oh, eres tú…- dije desilusionada.

\- También me alegro de verte, Carls- comentó sarcástico Freddie-. ¿Y Sam?

\- En el piso de arriba- respondí, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. ¡Sam! ¡Freddie está aquí, baja!

\- ¡No quiero!- gritó ella desde arriba.

Freddie frunció el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Por qué no quiere bajar?- preguntó extrañado-. Carly… ¿qué le hiciste?

\- ¿Yo? Nada. Solo la arreglé un poco- respondí inocentemente.

\- Ay, Dios…- murmuró-. Venga, Sammy, baja.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Sam! ¡Baja ahora mismo!- grité enojada.

\- ¡No!

Suspiré para luego dirigirme escaleras arriba. Vi a Sam sentada en el suelo de brazos cruzados; parecía una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Sam!- exclamé enfadada.

\- ¿Qué?- respondió sin ánimos.

\- ¡Baja! ¡Estás haciendo esperar a Freddie!- le chillé desesperada.

\- No- contestó, enterrando la cabeza entre las piernas.

Soplé y me senté junto a ella.

\- Sam, ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunté. Conocía bien a mi amiga y sabía que me ocultaba algo.

\- No. Solo que no quiero ir a ese estúpido baile, y menos con este aspecto- respondió.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Y no hay otra razón?

Sam suspiró y luego empezó a contar:

\- Bueno… la verdad es que no quiero que esto termine. Pronto ya no estaremos todos juntos: tú te irás a Nueva York para estudiar diseño, Freddie a Los Ángeles a estudiar tecnología y yo… Yo me quedaré aquí, en Seattle, para estudiar derecho- dijo tristemente-. Tendré que ocuparme de Nathan sola y sacar mi carrera al mismo tiempo. Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Tú harás nuevas amigas, tal vez mejores que yo… Y Freddie… Freddie tal vez conozca a alguien… Es por eso por lo que no quiero ir al baile. Porque ese baile podría significar el final de todo… nuestro final…

Me había estado tragando las lágrimas durante todo el discurso de Sam. Ella tenía toda la razón. Ahora entiendo porque no quiere ir al baile y, después de su discurso, la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero.

Entonces me eché a llorar.

\- Carls, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó Sam, apenada.

\- Porque yo tampoco quiero que esto termine- respondí, entre sollozos, abrazándola-. Sammy, eres mi mejor, jamás te cambiaría por nadie. No hay nadie que pueda substituirte- le dije llorando.

\- Carly, para de llorar, vas a hacer que yo también llore- murmuró la rubia.

Demasiado tarde, Sam ya estaba llorando.

La abracé con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos dábamos un abrazo así, y lo necesitaba.

Cuando Freddie subió, nos vio a ambas abrazadas y llorando como locas.

\- Chicas, ¿qué os ocurre?- preguntó perplejo, pero preocupado a la vez.

Las dos lo miramos y lo abrazamos a él también, dejándolo aún más confundido.

\- Freddie, esto se termina- dije, entre sollozos.

\- Freddie, mi amor, prométeme que no me dejarás…- pidió la rubia, llorando también.

\- ¿Terminar? ¿Dejarte?- repitió, juntando las cejas-. ¿De qué habláis?

Nos separamos del castaño y me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

\- Hablamos del baile. Freddie, dentro de unos meses cada uno nos iremos a universidades distintas. Nuestros caminos se separarán. Sam se quedará en Seattle, tú te irás a Los Ángeles y yo a Nueva York. El baile será el final de todo- expliqué.

El moreno sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo iría a Los Ángeles?

Sam frunció el ceño:

\- Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

\- No, Sam, yo dije que me habían aceptado en una universidad de Los Ángeles, no que fuese a ir…. Yo me quedaré aquí, haré unos cursos de tecnología durante algunos años, y luego… bueno, luego ya veré.

La rubia se acercó a su novio. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio una colleja.

\- Auch, ¡Sam! ¿Por qué me pegas?- gimió Freddie.

\- ¡Porque eres un maldito imbécil!- gritó enojada, golpeándole el brazo-. ¡¿Sabes lo mal que he estado durante toda esta semana pensando en que te irías a Los Ángeles?!- Sam golpeó de nuevo al muchacho-. Eres un maldito imbécil- repitió, mirándola enfadada.

Freddie se quedó mirando a Sam durante unos segundos. Luego sonrió burlonamente.

\- Awww, Sammy estaba preocupadita por mí- dijo con sorna.

\- ¿¡Acaso eres idiota o es que te gusta que te peguen!?- bramó la ojiazul.

\- Ambas cosas.

El castaño tomó a Sam, quien ya había alzado la mano para asestarle otra bofetada, de la cintura, acercándola a él, y se apoderó de su boca con un beso salvaje.

Increíblemente, mi amiga no se apartó. Dejó de estar tensa y correspondió al beso.

No entiendo como Freddie puede calmar a Sam con tanta facilidad.

* * *

\- Eres un verdadero idiota- murmuró la rubia, apoyada en el pecho de su novio, mientras bailaban una canción lenta-. Creía que me dejarías…

Freddie besó la frente de la ojiazul.

\- Soy un idiota, pero no tanto como para dejarte, Princesa Puckett- dijo sonriendo.

\- Sabes que odio que me llames así- protestó Sam, fingiendo enfado.

Freddie sonrió de nuevo y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de su pareja.

La rubia sonrió feliz y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello.

El momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por Carly Shay, quien se acercó a sus amigos.

\- Sam, ¿podemos hablar?- Sam escuchó la voz de su amiga, que parecía sonar rota, así que se separó del moreno y la miró preocupada.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a la castaña; tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y el maquillaje corrido.

\- Claro, Carls- accedió. Luego le dio un corto beso al castaño y le dijo-: No tardo, vuelvo en diez minutos.

La morena cogió de la mano a su amiga y la guió hacia el baño. Una vez allí, la castaña cerró la puerta y miró a Sam con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Hemos roto…- susurró, con un hilo de voz.

Sam abrazó a su amiga.

\- Carls, lo siento mucho…- susurró-. Pero… ¿por qué? Se os veía muy bien juntos.

Carly se separó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Tasha, la ex de Gibby?

La ojiazul dejó escapar un bufido molesto.

\- Claro que la recuerdo… esa zorra coqueteó con Freddie más de una vez- masculló enojada.

\- Pues Freddie no fue el único con quien coqueteó- dijo Carly, al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo-. La pillé besándose con Gibby. Así que rompí con él- la castaña no aguantó más y volvió a llorar.

Sam suspiró. Cogió un clínex y se lo dio a Carly, mientras que con otro le limpió las lágrimas.

\- Carly, sé que estás dolida pero no merece la pena llorar por un chico. Y menos por uno que te engaña.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú tienes una relación maravillosa con Freddie, un hijo maravilloso y…

La ojiazul cortó a su amiga, bastante molesta:

\- Hey, no estamos hablando de mí- le recordó, con los brazos cruzados-. Mira… hay millones de chicos, encontrarás al adecuado, ya verás… Si te soy sincera, creo que lo has tenido delante todo este tiempo, ahora es cosa tuya intentarlo con él…- Sam miró el reloj de plata de su muñeca-. Ya han pasado veinte minutos, tengo que volver con Freddie- tras estas últimas palabras, la muchacha abandonó el servicio, dejando muy confundida a su amiga.

* * *

\- ¿Qué le pasaba a Carly?- nada más regresar, la rubia fue interrogada por el castaño.

\- Gibby y ella rompieron- respondió Sam, tomando un poco de ponche-. Ese idiota le arruinó el baile de graduación… tengo ganas de matarlo.

\- Tranquila, Sammy- dijo el moreno divertido, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia, quien lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Por qué rompieron?

\- Pilló a Gibby dándose el lote con Tasha- contestó Sam, pronunciando con desagrado la última palabra.

\- ¿Tasha? ¿Su ex novia?

\- Ajá.

\- Wow, pobrecita… debe de estar destrozada…

Sam sonrió.

\- ¿Tú crees?- la rubia señaló un pequeño rincón de la fiesta. Allí estaban Brad y Carly; el rubio tenía los brazos alrededor de las caderas de la castaña, mientras que ésta abrazaba su cuello; ambos besándose apasionadamente.

**N/A: siento si el cap ha sido algo corto, pero creo que de ahora en adelante los haré así porque si no me lleva muuuuucho tiempo escribirlos y tardo más en actualizar.**

**Espero que os gustara.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	38. Di que sí

**N/A: lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Es para matarme. Llevo semanas sin actualizar. ¿Excusa? Sí la tengo: estuve enferma, no podía ni respirar con todo lo que tuve que hacer con todo el trabajo en la universidad, me cargaron a exámenes y para colmo no era capaz ni de escribir una línea por qué no me venían ideas para este Fic.**

**La parte buena es que he terminado con los exámenes ^^ y este domingo me llegó una idea para el Fic que creo que os va a encantar, creo que tal vez sea una de las mejores escenas que he escrito. **

**Hay un par de cosas más que quiero deciros, pero eso será en la Nota de Autor de abajo, ahora vamos con los reviews, que estoy contentísima porque han sido muchos :3 ¡enserio chicos sois geniales!**

_1-KLM-1: _**amo que te gustase el capítulo. A mí tampoco me pareció muy… digamos… normal que Gibby le fuese infiel a Carly, pero quería que rompiesen para que Carly y Brad estuviesen juntos, me parecen tiernos. Puse que Sam estudiaría derecho porque yo lo estoy estudiando.**

**¿Ya mencioné que no vi iGoodbye? Lo sé, soy una mal fan jaja. Gracias por el review.**

_ZevieANDHinnyFan: _**me encanta que ames mi Fic. A mí también me gusta mucho el personaje de Spencer, es tan loco y genial :D Intento hacerlo lo más parecido al programa que puedo, es una alegría saber que lo consigo. Agradezco tu review.**

_Tere: _**recientemente empecé a ver que Carly y Brad hacían buena pareja cuando me lo comentó mi hermano jaja. De mi próximo Fic voy a hablar abajo y me encantaría saber tu opinión. Cuando pueda me paso por tu Fic, pero últimamente apenas tengo tiempo :( gracias por el review.**

_maca: _**lo sé, supongo que estoy acostumbrada a recibir varios reviews por capítulo y me alarmé un poco al ver había tan pocos. Amo que te guste el Fic, gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**ya xD quería ver a Carly y Brad juntos, la verdad jaja. Obvio que no dejaré el Fic a medias, además que falta poco para el final. Gracias por tu review.**

_Nancy: _**espero empezar pronto con el próximo Fic, es genial contar con tu apoyo. A mí también me encanta la amistad entre Sam y Carly, son muy tiernas, pero Sam y Freddie son tan *^* Mejor no me hables de maestros, los míos son tan… ¡no son unos maestros normales jaja! Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

**_Narra Sam_**

Nathan estaba acurrucado junto a mí, con su mano sobre mi pecho. Estaba profundamente dormido; según Freddie, su expresión es igual a la mía cuando duermo. Esa es solo una de las tantas cosas que sacó de mí.

También tiene esa hambre descomunal tan característica de mí. Recuerdo las primeras noches después de que nació; se despertaba cada hora llorando para obligarme a arrastrarme fuera de la cama y darle de comer. Era un verdadero suplicio.

Los primeros meses fueron muy complicados: las noches en vela, estudiar, cuidar de Nathan,… todo al mismo tiempo. Lo peor de todo era el miedo. Sí, estaba realmente aterrada. Temía no poder hacer las cosas correctamente y que Nathan terminase odiándome.

Incluso un día llegué a pensar en tirar la toalla, en marcharme y abandonar a Freddie y Nathan. Me odié a mí misma por ser capaz de ocurrírseme algo así.

Y, cómo no, la primera vez que Nathan se enfermó. Lloré como loca cuando vi que tenía fiebre, y ni siquiera Freddie pudo calmarme.

Todos esos momentos angustiados y amargos se veían recompensados por los buenos; como su primera palabra, su primer cumpleaños, su primera sonrisa, sus primeros pasos,… y millones de cosas fantásticas que Nathan me había dado.

Nathan empezó a revolverse a mi lado, hasta que abrió los ojos. Sonrió.

\- ¡Mamá!- gritó mientras reía y jugaba con uno de mis rizos.

Sonreí y besé su cabeza.

En ese instante el timbre del apartamento sonó.

Los ojos azules de Nath se abrieron y brillaron de emoción.

\- ¡Papá!- exclamó, para empezar a corretear con pasos torpes hacia la puerta, que se abría lentamente.

Freddie sonrió al entrar y ver a Nathan de pie, en frente de él y aplaudiendo.

El castaño se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Carly y Brad, que estaban detrás de él.

\- ¡Nathan!- gritó con emoción la castaña, corriendo a coger al niño en brazos-. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?- preguntó con voz aguda.

\- ¡Bien!- exclamó mi hijo riendo.

Carly sonrió con una mueca de sorpresa.

\- Vaya, parece que aprendiste mucho desde la última vez que vine, ¿eh?

\- Sacó la inteligencia de su padre- dijo Freddie con orgullo, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis caderas.

\- Pues ojalá no saque también su estupidez- comenté burlonamente y sonriente.

\- Muy linda, Sammy- sonrió también y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos, Brad se acercó para darme un gran abrazo:

\- Enhorabuena, Sam- dijo, dándome un beso en la frente-. Es genial que ya hayas terminado la carrera.

Síp, no sé como lo he hecho pero terminé mis estudios. No ha sido sencillo ocuparme de Nathan y sacarme la carrera al mismo tiempo, pero lo he logrado.

Freddie me sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Al instante las puertas del apartamento se abrieron y mamá y Melanie cruzaron la puerta como dos flechas.

La primera en abrazarme es mamá.

\- Oh, cielo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dijo, mientras me daba un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin respiración.

Pero entonces Nathan interfiere:

\- ¡Mamá mía!- gritó enfadado, tirándole del pelo a su abuela. Todos los presentes reímos.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Nathan, para!- gimió mamá, tratando de apartar su manita de su cabello rubio.

Nathan la soltó y extendió sus bracitos hacia mí, para que lo coja en brazos.

\- Estás hecho un traviesillo, ¿eh?- dijo mamá en tono agudo. Luego se soba la cabeza de nuevo-. Dios, creo que debió de arrancarme unos cuantos mechones.

La puerta del apartamento volvió abrirse y esta vez entró Spencer, seguido de una mujer castaña de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Tito!- gritó mi hijo, señalando a Spencer.

El castaño se acercó sonriente a Nathan.

\- ¡Hola, campeón!- saludó el adulto enérgicamente, cogiéndole en brazos-. ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito?

Nathan rió cuando Spencer empezó a juguetear con él.

La última invitada en llegar fue la madre de Freddie. Al parecer tuvo que quedarse un poco más de tiempo en el hospital para cubrir a una compañera que se había ido a casa.

Me sonrió, abrazó y felicitó como todos los demás.

Es increíble lo mucho que mejoró nuestra relación después de que diese a luz a Nathan. Mi madre no podía estar mucho tiempo conmigo ya que vivía bastante lejos de aquí y tenía que trabajar, por eso Marissa era la que nos ayudaba con el bebé. Nunca podré agradecerle toda la ayuda que nos proporcionó; los primeros días yo apenas podía andar por los puntos, así que ella cuidaba casi todo el tiempo a Nathan. Me explicaba cómo debía cogerlo, bañarlo,…

Me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que era increíblemente sobre protectora, exagerada e histérica, era una buena persona.

\- Hey, chicos, la cena está lista- anunció el castaño.

A continuación todos nos dirigimos a la mesa.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

Me costó arrastrar a Sam afuera de la mesa. Ella quería seguir comiendo, como no… Pero yo quería llevarla a la escalera de incendios, así que… bueno, la arrastré hacia la puerta del apartamento literalmente.

La rubia no paraba de refunfuñar y maldecirme de todas las maneras posibles.

Fue peor cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a la escalera de incendios y traté de taparle los ojos.

\- ¡¿Por qué carajos tienes que taparme los ojos?!- gruñó, cerrando los puños con enfado.

\- Porque es una sorpresa- respondí, tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso posible.

\- Freddie, tienes las manos sudadas. ¡Y no quiero tener tus manos sudadas encima de los ojos!- replicó ella, de manera infantil; en ese momento, Sam me recordó a la adolescente revoltosa e inmadura de la que yo me había enamorado.

Solté una carcajada. Pero a Sam no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, ya que clavó sus uñas en mi muñeca.

\- ¡Auch, Sam!- exclamé, apartando rápidamente las manos de sus ojos para examinar mi herida.

La rubia me ignoró y entró en la escalera.

Se quedó petrificada y con la boca abierta de par en par.

\- Dios, Freddie…- la oí susurrar.

Había decorado el lugar para el acontecimiento: las velas iluminaban la oscura noche primaveral y los pétalos de rosa lanzaban destellos rojos. Al fondo, estaba mi viejo ordenador, con Running Away sonando. ¿Ya dije que es mi canción favorita?

Sam se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos. Tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y en sus ojos había un brillo de incertidumbre. Estaba preciosa.

\- Bien, Freddo, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó.

Tragué una gran bocanada de aire. Sabía que había llegado el momento.

Antes de empezar, metí la mano en el bolsillo para asegurarme de que la cajita de terciopelo estaba dentro.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, (¡dios, sí que estaba nervioso!) y empecé a hablar:

\- Sam… desde hace bastante tiempo me he preguntado si encontraría a la mujer ideal, a mi alma gemela… Os conocí a Carly y a ti, y creí que era ella la indicada. Era amable, femenina y era… Era normal. Tú, sin embargo, eras lo opuesto a ella: irrespetuosa, masculina y… anormal….

\- Freddie, no hace falta que me recuerdes lo mala que era…- me interrumpió molesta y un poco avergonzada.

\- ¡No! No eras mala… eras perfecta… bueno, eres perfecta. Te amo, ¿sabes? Eres masculina, vaga, loca y divertida… y anormal. Y te amo así- vi como una pequeña sonrisa asomó de sus labios-. Te amo…

Sam se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Luego hizo una mueca de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Y para eso me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Para decirme que me amas? Yo también te amo, ¿contento?

Gruñí.

\- ¡Déjame terminar mi discurso! Me esforcé en hacerlo.

\- Es un discurso my cursi, creo que vomitaré.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí un poco.

\- Bien… ¿por donde iba?

\- Ibas diciéndome lo mucho que me amas- respondió impaciente.

\- ¡Ah sí! Bueno… cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, tenía miedo. Pero hemos también estaba inmensamente feliz, ¡íbamos a ser padres! Y, bueno… aquí estamos, dos años después… lo conseguimos… Te amo y… - respiré hondo, me armé de valor y lo solté-: Samantha Puckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sam se me quedó mirando con un rostro inexpresivo, sin mencionar palabra. ¿Por qué no respondía?

Entonces un gran miedo me invadió. ¿No quiere que nos casemos? ¿Está buscando una forma de decirme que no?

\- No- dijo al fin, mirándome seriamente.

Me quedé totalmente destrozado. Me di la vuelta para salir de allí. ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ya no me amaba?

Sentí que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando Sam se tiró encima de mí y me besó salvajemente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, imbécil!- gritó ella, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto!

\- Lo siento, nerd.

\- ¡Sam!

Ahogó mis protestas con otro beso apasionado.

Sonreí.

Esta mujer va a volverme loco.

**N/A: espero que os gustase. Sinceramente amé la escena final.**

**Creo que escribiré tres capítulos más: la boda de Sam y Freddie, el primer día de colegio de Nathan y el epílogo. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Son muy pocos capítulos? No se me ocurre nada más, la verdad xD y creo que así está bien, pero decidme vosotros que os parece. Sé que dije que quedarían unos diez, pero no se me ocurre más.**

**Ahora quiero hablaros sobre mis próximos Fics. Tengo dos ideas en mente, y no sé por cual decidirme. Os voy a dejar los dos resúmenes y me encantaría queme votarais por la que más os gusta, y la que más votos reciba será la que escribiré. Bueno aquí os dejo ambos resúmenes:**

**La primera es esta:**

_Sam y Freddie van juntos a una fiesta en Los Ángeles en la que ambos se emborrachan y terminan acostándose. _

_Semanas después Sam descubre que está embarazada, por lo que decide decírselo a Freddie y él se muda a Los Ángeles._

_¿Serán capaces de convivir juntos y a la vez sobrevivir al embarazo? ¿Terminarán juntos?_

**Y esta es la segunda:**

_Sam y Freddie han roto y los dos están destrozados. Las cosas van a peor cuando descubren que van a ser padres: Sam está aterrada y quiere dar al bebé en adopción, mientras que Freddie quiere quedárselo._

_¿Volverá Seddie? ¿Logrará Freddie convencer a Sam de quedarse con el bebé?_

**Esas son mis dos ideas. Votad por la que más os guste, please (bueno, espero que os guste una de las dos al menos jaja)**

**Reviews please, (trataré de actualizar el próximo domingo o antes).**


	39. iWedding

**N/A: bueno, os dije que actualizaría el domingo. La verdad es que lo iba a subir ayer, pero tuve un día bastante liado. **

**Aw sois tan geniales, casi doscientos ochenta reviews :'3**

_1-KLM-1: _**de verdad que siento haber tardado en actualizar la otra vez. A mí también me encantó escribir el Fic, pero ya es hora de terminarlo. Respecto lo de los gemelos, tendrás que esperar hasta el epílogo, no voy a desvelar nada más. Amo que te guste mi trabajo, gracias por tu review.**

_Guest: _**la verdad es que la idea del nuevo Fic me la dio mi hermano jaja. Ya tenía pensado situar e Fic cuando ya fueran algo más mayores, veinte y un años más o menos. Gracias por tu review.**

_maca: _**lo sé, a mí también me da pena terminar el Fic, disfruté mucho escribiendo. En el Fic de Los Ángeles (que es el que seguramente escriba) pondré a Sam más madura y tierna, y la idea de que se vayan dando cuenta de que están enamorados es justo lo que pensaba. Gracias por el review.**

_T42000: _**me encanta que te gustase el cap, como ya dije a mí también me gustó como me quedó la escena final jaja. Cuando pueda me paso por el Fic, últimamente estoy muy liada :'( gracias por el review.**

_may: _**es lo que tenía pensado jaja. Amo que te guste el Fic, gracias por el review.**

_Tamara Sandler: _**la verdad es que no leí el Fic, lo miraré, no quiero plagiar a nadie. Creo que me quedaré con la otra idea, así que no hay problema. Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste mi historia.**

_Usuario865:_** que el Fic haya llegado tan lejos ha sido en parte gracias a vosotros por haber apoyado la historia. Gracias por el review.**

_Nancy: _**lo siento, pero enserio ya no se me ocurre más y creo que ya es hora de terminar. Gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Nathan tenía dos años en el cap. Amo que te guste el Fic :3 Sí, yo también leo Mientras Dormías, es un Fic genial jaja. En la primera opción van a la fiesta como amigos. Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

\- …Y entonces Spencer te acompañarás hasta el… ¡Sam! ¡Sam!- Carly Shay interrumpió su explicación para gritar repetidas veces el nombre de su amiga, quien parecía absorta en sus pensamientos-. ¡Sam! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

La rubia dejó de morderse las uñas y giró la cabeza para mirar a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué?

La morena dio un largo suspiro.

\- Decía que si me estás… ¡Oh no, no me digas que ya te volviste a estropear la manicura!

Carly se acercó a la silla donde su amiga estaba sentada. Cogió una de sus manos y puso una mueca de horror.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Pero mira qué desastre has hecho!- le recriminó la pequeña Shay, señalando las uñas de Sam, que estaban mordidas y con el esmalte agrietado-. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en arreglarte las uñas?

La rubia dio un suspiro de cansancio antes de responder:

\- Sí, Carls, por supuesto que lo sé; fueron los cuarenta y cinco minutos más largos de mi vida.

La castaña rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco.

\- Tal vez lo mejor sería que no fueses con las uñas pintadas…- comentó con resignación, mientras cogía un algodón y un pequeño botecito con quita esmalte.

\- Eso mismo- le dio la razón Sam, a quien no le hacía ninguna gracia llevar las uñas pintadas.

Carly rió y empezó a frotar la uña con el algodón.

\- Y, dime, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?- preguntó la muchacha.

Sam alzó las cejas como si su amiga le hubiese preguntado la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- Amm… no sé, déjame que piense… ¡Ah, sí! Creo que es porque voy a casarme- contestó de forma sarcástica.

\- No hacía falta el sarcasmo…

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y un pequeño niño de tres años entró corriendo.

\- ¡Mami!- chilló el pequeño, sentándose en el regazo de Sam.

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

\- Hola, tesoro, ¿no deberías estar con papá?- preguntó la ojiazul, besando la mejilla de su hijo.

Nathan hizo una mueca.

\- Me aburría… no es nada divertido ver a papá poniéndose su tonto traje… ¿Vosotras que estáis haciendo?- cuestionó curioso, mirando como Carly limaba las uñas de Sam.

La rubia suspiró.

\- La tía Carly está torturando a mamá.

\- ¡Sam!- protestó la castaña. Alzó la vista para mirar a Nathan-. No estoy torturando a mamá, la estoy dejando muy guapa.

\- Lo que tú digas…

Cinco minutos después, Carly ya había terminado de arreglar las uñas de la rubia y la llevó a rastras a la peluquería.

Después de media hora (que a Sam le pareció una eternidad) la novia estaba casi lista, solo le faltaba el vestido.

\- ¡Oh, Sam, estás preciosa!- gritó la castaña cuando su amiga salió del probador con el vestido puesto.

La rubia gruñó.

\- ¡Pues es incomodísimo!- refunfuñó, cosa que hizo reír a las tres mujeres presentes.

Pam se acercó a su hija con un par de zapatos blancos de tacón.

Sam puso cara de terror al verlos.

\- ¿No pensarás que voy a calzarme eso, verdad?

Pam alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Y qué zapatos piensas llevar?

La ojiazul señaló sus converse negras.

\- ¡Por favor, Sam! ¿Cómo vas a llevar eso a tu boda, mujer?- preguntó su madre divertida.

\- ¡Si me pongo eso me tropezaré!

\- No te vas a tropezar.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Sam! ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría!

De mala gana y soltando maldiciones, la ojiazul se calzó los tacones.

\- ¡Me aprietan!- replicó.

Carly rió con la cabeza.

\- Ay, Sam… nunca cambiarás…- murmuró. Luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-. Iré a ver a Freddie y Nathan.

\- ¡Voy contigo!- afirmó la rubia corriendo detrás de su amiga.

La castaña se giró y miró a su amiga con cara de obviedad.

\- No puedes ver al novio antes de la ceremonia, da mala suerte- y dicho esto, Carly salió de la habitación.

Pam corrió también hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera, Carly, voy contigo!- dijo, dejando solas a Sam y Marissa.

Sam se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras que la señora Benson se dirigió a la otra esquina de la habitación para mirar en su bolso.

De él sacó una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo negro y, con ella en la mano, se acercó a la ojiazul.

\- Sam- la llamó.

La muchacha giró la cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Mira…- abrió la pequeña cajita descubriendo un collar de oro blanco, con unos pequeñísimos diamantes adornándolo- este collar era de tatarabuela, luego fue de mi bisabuela, después de mi abuela, de mi madre y mío. Y yo te lo quiero dar a ti.

Sam se quedó anonadada mirando la joya.

\- ¿A mí?

Marissa sonrió y asintió.

\- Ahora eres parte de la familia.

La rubia dejó que la madre de Freddie le colocase el collar. Luego se miró en el espejo y acarició la gargantilla.

\- Gracias…- susurró.

Marissa sonrió ampliamente y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Sam juraría que esa fue la primera vez que se abrazaban.

* * *

\- ¿Nervioso?- le preguntó Spencer con una sonrisa burlona, al ver las sudadas manos del castaño.

Freddie le dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- Para nada, Spence. Que vaya a casarme con la mujer que más amo en el mundo no significa que esté nervioso- respondió con los dientes apretados.

El mayor de los Shay miró a extrañado a su amigo.

\- ¿Te vas a casar con tu madre?- preguntó confuso-. Creía que ibas a casarte con Sam.

\- ¡Y me voy a casar con Sam!- exclamó con desesperación el moreno.

\- Pero dijiste que te casarías con la mujer que más amas en el mundo.

\- ¡Y esa es Sam!

\- ¿Ah, sí? Creía que era tu madre…

\- Déjalo, Spence…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Brad entró por ella.

\- ¿Y Carly?- preguntó el rubio, buscando a la castaña con la mirada.

\- Se acaba de ir- respondió Spencer-. Está con las chicas.

El muchacho dio un suspiro. Luego miró a su amigo, a quien las gotas de sudor le mojaban el rostro.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?- le preguntó, sonriendo pícaramente.

Freddie lo miró de mala manera.

\- No está de humor para bromas- respondió Spencer.

Brad rió y luego se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.

\- Voy a ver cómo están ellas- dijo el rubio, desapareciendo por la puerta-. Adiós, Freddie. Suerte.

* * *

\- Carly, ¿tienes un cubo?

La castaña alzó la vista y miró a su amiga extrañada.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un cubo?

\- Creo que voy a vomitar…- se limitó a decir la rubia, tragando saliva.

Carly sonrió y le colocó unos mechones detrás de las orejas a la novia.

\- Tranquila, todo va a salir perfecto- le aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La ojiazul miró abajo y respiró profundamente, repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse.

\- Dios, estoy tan nerviosa- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La morena le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Me tengo que ir- susurró, alejándose de ella. La rubia se sorprendió al ver que tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Le sonrió una ´´ultima vez y le acarició delicadamente la mejilla. A continuación dio media vuelta y se fue.

Spencer se acercó a la rubia y la cogió del brazo.

\- ¿Lista, Sam?- le preguntó sonriendo.

\- No- consiguió decir al fin, tragando saliva de nuevo.

El moreno rió y la tomó del brazo.

* * *

El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco cuando vio a su futura esposa: llevaba un largo vestido blanco hasta los pies, sencillo, nada demasiado empalagoso; su cuello estaba adornado por una cadenilla de oro, que reconoció enseguida ya que se lo había visto puesto a su madre. Los rayos de sol le iluminaban la cara y hacían que las pequeñísimas piedrecillas que adornaban el corpiño del vestido despidiesen destellos multicolores. Su rubio cabello brillaba más que nunca a causa de la luz.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de él, la agarró por la cintura y la besó.

\- Estás preciosa- susurró contra sus labios.

La ojiazul sonrió.

El juez, encargado de oficiar la boda (Sam se negó en rotundo a aceptar que los casara un cura) empezó a hablar:

\- Hoy estamos aquí para unir a esta pareja en…- el juez se detuvo cuando vio que ninguno de los novios le hacía caso, ya que ambos estaban inmersos mirándose fijamente a los ojos e intercambiando sonrisas-. Ejem… ¿Me podrían prestar un poco de atención?

El castaño miró al juez y se disculpó en voz baja.

\- Lo siento… continúe por favor…

\- Gracias… como iba diciendo, hoy estamos aquí para unir a esta pa…

Esta vez Sam interrumpió al hombre:

\- ¿Le importaría darse un poco de prisa? Estos tacones me están matando…

Los asistentes dejaron escapar unas risillas, mientras que el juez puso cara enojada y continuó:

\- Está bien: Samantha Puckett, ¿acepta usted a…?

\- ¡Sí quiero!- exclamó la rubia, sin dejar terminar al juez y lanzándose a los brazos de Freddie, quien la besó apasionadamente.

Los asistentes aplaudieron entusiasmados, al tiempo que el juez protestaba:

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ni me han dejado terminar! ¿Quieren atenderme un momento?- el hombre se dio cuenta de que la pareja no le hacía nada de caso, por lo que se dio por vencido-: Bah, qué más da…

**N/A: ¿os gustó? dejadme review plis *^***

**Trataré de actualizar dentro de una semana o antes. **

**Nos vemos.**


	40. El tiempo vuela

**N/A: Sé que el cap es algo cortito, pero no me da tiempo a más, los exámenes me están matando y estoy muy agobiada. Gracias por los reviews, han sido pocos, pero algo es algo…**

_1-KLM-1: _**jaja, me gustó la idea de que Sam vomitase, me imagino la cara de asco que pondrían todos xD Y tenía que poner un cap en el Fic en el que Marissa y Sam se abrazaran :3 Gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**ya, jaja. Gracias por el review.**

_Nancy: _**aw gracias, en serio que me encanta que os agradase mi Fic. Si soy sincera yo tampoco soporto llevar zapatos de tacón jaja. En el próximo capítulo ya diré cual es la historia que haré. Gracias por el review.**

**ICarly no es mío:**

Sam se encontraba profundamente dormida encima de Freddie, quien abrazaba sus caderas.

El castaño abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó cuando vio la hora en el reloj de la mesilla: las ocho y diez.

Saltó de la cama y se calzó las zapatillas a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que con una mano zarandeaba el hombro de su mujer.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Levántate! ¡Nathan va a llegar tarde a su primer día de clase! - gritó prácticamente en su oído.

La rubia dio un pequeño brinco y abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó medio dormida.

\- ¡Son las ocho y diez!- gritó el castaño-. ¡Las ocho y diez! ¡Nathan va a llegar tarde!

La ojiazul bostezó y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama.

\- ¿Las ocho y diez? ¿Aún las ocho y diez? Es muy temprano- replicó, cerrando los ojos.

Freddie le dio una mirada desesperado a la muchacha.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Nathan entra a las nueve!

\- Pues eso, podemos despertarlo a las ocho y media, da tiempo de sobra.

\- ¡No da tiempo!

\- ¡Sí que da!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella asomó la cabeza un pequeño niño castaño de ojos azules.

Los dos adultos no se percataron de su presencia, por lo que continuaron con la discusión.

\- ¡Sam, te estoy diciendo que no da tiempo! ¡Lo he calculado todo!

\- ¡Pues lo habrás calculado mal!

\- ¿El qué ha calculado mal papá?- preguntó Nathan, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose en el regazo de su madre.

Ambos padres miraron al pequeño.

\- Buenos días, cielo, no te oímos entrar- dijo Sam, más calmada, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Freddie se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó junto a su hijo y esposa, quien le arrojó una almohada a la cara.

\- ¡Sam! ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó molesto el castaño, cogiendo la almohada y colocándola en su sitio, mientras que Nathan reía.

\- Has despertado a Nathan, bobo- aclaró la rubia, fulminándole con la mirada.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

\- No mamá; no pude dormir, estaba despierto cuando os oí gritar.

Freddie suspiró mientras que Sam solo miró asombrada a su hijo.

\- ¡Te dije que no era buena idea darle café a Nathan!- exclamó el moreno.

\- Bueno, mi madre siempre me lo daba a mí, decía que así tenía más energía.

El muchacho se quedó mirando a la rubia unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿En serio te daba café?

\- Ajá.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas- masculló el moreno en voz baja.

Sam lo miró con enojo, cogió la almohada y se la tiró de nuevo.

\- ¡Sam!

* * *

\- ¿Estás listo, campeón?- le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

Nathan lo miró tristemente y negó con rapidez con la cabeza.

Freddie suspiró.

\- Nathan, la escuela es divertida- le dijo el castaño, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

\- Mamá me dijo que era aburrida…- susurró el pequeño.

El moreno giró la cabeza y fulminó a Sam con la mirada.

\- Mamá dice muchas tonterías- dijo entre dientes.

\- ¡Para mí era aburrida!- replicó Sam.

\- ¡Pero no tenías que habérselo dicho a Nathan!

\- ¡Me preguntó!

Nathan suspiró mientras que sus dos progenitores continuaban con la discusión.

\- Mamá, papá, me tengo que ir… ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Ambos adultos se quedaron callados y miraron a su hijo. Luego corrieron a abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Parad! ¡Me estáis aplastando! ¡Y me tengo que ir ya!- protestó el pequeño.

La rubia rió y dejó a su hijo.

\- Bien; solo una última cosa: si ves que el profesor es muy capullo (cosa que es muy probable), échale pegamento en la silla, ¿vale?

\- ¡Sam!- exclamó Freddie en tono de regaño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo le dices eso a Nathan?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a su nueva aula, mientras que ellos continuaban discutiendo.

* * *

\- ¡Solo han pasado dos horas y ya lo echo de menos!

\- Debes estar de broma, ¿verdad?

Sam lo miró de mala manera.

\- Ok, no estabas de broma…

La rubia rodó los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, sentándose en el sofá de su casa.

Freddie se sentó junto a ella y pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

\- Es que… estoy acostumbrada a pasar la mayoría de mi tiempo libre jugando con Nathan… Y ahora que no está….

El castaño besó su cabeza y la rubia apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Cuando termines las vacaciones y vuelvas al trabajo ya no te aburrirás.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ser abogada es aburridísimo, y tengo que madrugar!

El moreno rió.

\- Está creciendo demasiado rápido… dentro de poco será un adolescente friki fan de la Guerra de las Galaxias o un criminal o qué sé yo…

\- ¡Si solo tiene tres años!

\- Lo sé, pero el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido…. Aún parece que fue ayer cuando solo era un pequeño bebé…

\- Yo aún tengo pesadillas con el día del parto- comentó el castaño divertido.

\- ¡Yo me llevé la peor parte! ¡No protestes!

\- ¿Tan malo fue?

\- Ni te lo imaginas…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Luego Freddie miró a Sam con una pequeña sonrisilla.

\- ¿Y no te apetecería repetir?

La rubia lo miró confusa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada.

\- Ya sabes, darle uno a Nathan.

-¿Un qué?

\- Un hermano.

Sam se sobresaltó al escuchar la respuesta de Freddie, lo miró como si estuviese loco.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Dos entonces?- preguntó divertido Freddie.

\- ¡No!

\- Oh, venga Sammy. Piénsalo: tú, yo y nuestros tres hijos. ¡Oh, espera! ¡Aún mejor! Tú, yo y nuestros cuatro hijos.

\- ¡Debes estar de coña!

\- ¿Nunca te comenté que quería tener cuatro hijos?

\- ¡No!

\- Dejémoslo en dos.

La rubia lo miró amenazadoramente.

\- Escúchame bien: no-vamos-a-tener-más-hijos- dijo, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra-. ¡No voy a pasar por ello otra vez!

Acto seguido, se fue muy enojada del cuarto, soltando maldiciones, mientras que Freddie reía como loco.

**N/A: ¿Qué os pareció? Creo que la pregunta de Freddie os dará una pista sobre el próximo cap.**

**No sé si podré subir antes del próximo domingo, tengo exámenes y, como va a ser el epílogo, lo quiero hacer larguito.**

**¡Dejad reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	41. Epílogo

**N/A: en fin, gracias a Dios me vino la inspiración y escribí el cap rapidísimo jaja ¡hasta quedó largo :D! **

**Y bueno, hoy será la última vez que suba un cap de este Fic TwT Estoy tan triste como vosotros, chicos… ha sido increíble poder escribir esta historia, y no podría a verlo hecho sin todo vuestro apoyo, sois los mejores :3 **

_Tere42000: _**no pasa nada, te comprendo, yo también estoy con exámenes… me motiva pensar que pronto llegarán las vacaciones jaja. Me alegra mucho que te gustase el cap.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el review.**

_Usuario865: _**jaja, sí. Agradezco el review.**

_1-KLM-1: _**a mí siempre me encantó esa (por así decirlo) "enemistad" entre Sam y Freddie, jaja, pobrecito Nathan… creo que di demasiadas pistas en el anterior cap sobre el epílogo, aunque más o menos ya lo había desvelado en caps anteriores. A mí también me da pena terminar el Fic :( pero me anima pensar que ahora podré empezar nuevos Fics, estoy llenita de ideas :D **

**Gracias por tu review.**

_maca: _**bueno, creo que en este cap ya deja claro que la respuesta de Sam terminó siendo sí, jaja. Amo que te gustase, gracias por el review.**

_Nancy:_ **jaja, enserio que amo que te guste el Fic (aunque despiertes a tu hermanita jaja). La semanita pasada anduve justa de tiempo y apenas pude escribir y quedó corto TTWTTsíp, la verdad es que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido (la parte buena es que el semestre se me pasó volando y dentro de nada ya hay vacaciones :D). Me dio risa lo de los traumas de Sam, pobrecita xD.**

**Gracias por tu review.**

**P.D.: yo ya paso de llevar tacones a una boda, si no después no puedo ni andar xD**

**ICarly no me pertenece:**

\- ¡Oh, son las peores Navidades de mi vida!- gimió Sam, dejándose caer en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

Nathan sonrió burlonamente y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Mamá, eres una gruñona- dijo divertido.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

\- ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente al tener dos bebés dentro?- preguntó de manera mordaz.

\- No, pero…

\- ¡Pues te callas!

\- Lo siento…- se disculpó Nathan de mala gana, suspirando; ya se había acostumbrado al malhumor e irritabilidad de su madre.

\- Cariño, no deberías tratar así a Nathan- dijo calmadamente Freddie, sentándose junto la ojiazul y acariciando su gran estómago.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Cállate tú también, joder! ¡Me siento como la mierda y vosotros no hacéis más que empeorarlo!

Freddie suspiró también con resignación, mientras que el joven intentaba contener la risa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nathan?- preguntó molesto el castaño.

\- Emmm… nada, nada… Iré a ver si tía Carly necesita ayuda con la comida- dijo el moreno, caminando hacia la cocina, pero se paró para mirar a su madre y preguntar-: ¿Tienes hambre, mamá? ¿Quieres que robe algún trozo de jamón para ti?

\- No, el jamón me da acidez… o gases… bueno, ¡ambas cosas!- exclamó mirando enfadada al castaño.

\- Cielo, no es mi culpa que tengas el estómago delicado…

\- ¡Oh, claro que es tu culpa! ¡Tú me dejaste embarazada, otra vez!

\- ¡Porque tú también querías tener otro hijo!

\- ¡No me repliques, Fredward!

\- ¡No lo estoy haciendo!

\- ¡Que no me repliques!

Nathan suspiró y siguió su camino en dirección a la cocina.

\- Hola, Carly, ¿Qué haces?

La mujer morena, que estaba batiendo unos huevos, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Nathan.

\- Ah, hola Nathan- saludó la castaña sonriendo-. Estaba preparando la cena de Navidad, allí están los aperitivos, por si quieres probar alguno- dijo, señalando una mesita al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Mmm, sí, muero de hambre.

Carly rió y continúo cocinando.

-¿Y cómo es que no estás con tus padres?

El moreno dio un suspiro y empezó a comer uno de los aperitivos.

\- Mamá está muy agresiva… Siempre se está quejando de que le duele la espalda, de que le cuesta caminar… Papá dice que es por las hormonas…- masculló el muchacho, al tiempo que revisaba sus mensajes en el móvil.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Cariño, es normal que tu madre se queje, ¡está en la recta final del embarazo! Créeme que yo también lo hacía cuando estaba embarazada de Lizzie- comentó Carly, mirando a su pequeña hija de cuatro años que jugaba con el perro de los Puckett.

\- Bah, cuando sea adulto y me case, no pienso tener hijos- dijo Nathan con seguridad.

La morena soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Ya, bueno, eso decía tu madre; y ahora mira, está a punto de dar a luz de nuevo.

* * *

Melanie Puckett llegó a la casa de su hermana una hora antes de lo previsto. Le encantaba ser puntual y llegar con antelación.

Aparcó su mercedes negro en la entrada y se dirigió a la puerta. Llamó al timbre y esperó.

Al poco rato le abrió un hombre castaño, que parecía nervioso.

\- Hola, Freddie, cuánto tiempo- saludó la rubia, abrazando a su cuñado.

\- Hola, Mel. Pasa- dijo Freddie, haciéndose a un lado para cederle paso a la mujer.

Tan pronto como entró en la casa, Melanie corrió a abrazar a su hermana, quen descansaba en el sofá.

\- ¡Hermanita!- gritó, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre Sam, quien suspiró.

\- Hola, Melanie, me alegra volver a verte- dijo en tono monótono.

La ojiazul se despegó de su hermana y se sentó en el sofá, todavía mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

\- Y, dime, hermanita, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la muchacha con entusiasmo.

\- Embarazada- respondió con simpleza la rubia.

Melanie rió.

\- Ay, Sammy, lo veía venir, ¿sabes? Lo primero que pensé cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada fue: "¡esta vez van a ser gemelos!"; ¡Y mira, acerté!- comentó la rubia entre risas, dándole unas palmaditas al abultado y crecido abdomen de la rubia.

Sam solo resopló. No le agradaba estar embarazada, y aún peor al ser gemelos; los síntomas eran tres mil veces peores y sentía que su barriga iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Y que su hermana se lo recordara no ayudaba.

\- ¿Y donde está ese extraño novio tuyo? El de las gafas… como se llamaba, ¿Otis, Rodrick…?- preguntó la embarazada, para cambiar de tema.

\- Se llama Robbie, Sam- respondió Melanie-. Y no es mi novio, es mi marido, nos casamos el mes pasado, ¿recuerdas?

La ojiazul bufó.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, fui la dama de honor en la boda.

\- Bueno, pues él no puede venir, tiene que cenar con sus padres, es una tradición familiar- respondió un tanto afligida.

El rostro de Melanie se iluminó cuando vio a Nathan salir de la cocina.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarle también.

\- Aw, mi sobri, ¡cada día estás más guapo!- exclamó, besando su mejilla y abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Hola tía Melanie, me alegra volver a verte- saludó Nathan, con voz ahogada-. ¿Puedes soltarme ya? Me estás asfixiando.

\- Ups, lo siento- se disculpó la rubia soltando al muchacho-. ¿Cómo te va, Nathan? ¿Estás emocionado por tener dos nuevos hermanitos?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Supongo…- respondió con simpleza el muchacho.

Melanie sacudió la cabeza y volvió a reír.

\- Ay, Nathan, eres igual que tu madre.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- ¿Por qué no podemos comer ya?- preguntó Sam, con enfado.

Debe de ser la enésima vez en la noche que me hace esa pregunta.

\- Porque estamos esperando a que lleguen Spencer, mi madre y la tuya- respondí, acariciando su mano.

La rubia gruñó.

\- ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!- replicó ella, mirándome con enojo.

\- Menuda novedad…- musitó Nathan, rodando los ojos.

Tuvo suerte de que su madre no lo escuchó.

Sam apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, mientras acariciaba mi mano.

Era agradable pasar un rato con Sam relajada. Últimamente no está del mejor humor, no hace más que gritar y se enfada a la mínima. Supongo que es normal. Cuando estaba embarazada de Nathan, los últimos días habían sido una locura. Pero, a pesar de todo, me alegra que esté embarazada de nuevo.

Quería volver a ser padre.

Es la mejor sensación: ver a un hijo por primera vez.

En el anterior embarazo, estaba aterrado. Ahora el miedo ha sido substituido por felicidad.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Vi como Carly caminaba hacia la puerta apresuradamente, al tiempo que se secaba las manos en su delantal.

Saludó a Spencer, quien acababa de llegar junto con su prometida: Jane.

Nathan corrió a abrazar a su tío, quien correspondió al abrazo.

Aparté la vista de ellos cuando noté un pequeño tirón en la manga de mi chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?- le pregunté a Sam un tanto alarmado.

\- Sí, sí, solo necesito ir al baño- respondió, y acto seguido extendió las manos hacia mí-, ayúdame a levantarme.

La tomé de las manos y la levanté. Justo cuando estuvo en pie se oyó un extraño chasquido que parecía venir de su interior.

La rubia se quedó petrificada, con el rostro totalmente pálido.

\- ¿Sa… Sam? ¿Pasa algo, mi amor…?- pregunté, con la voz temblorosa por miedo a que le pudiese ocurrir algo malo.

La habitación entera calló. Todos figaron la mirada en Sam, quien miraba hacia abajo. Nathan se acercó lentamente a la rubia y le acarició la espalda.

\- ¿Mamá…? ¿Estás bien?

Ella se llevó una mano al vientre, alzó la cabeza y, cuando me miró, reconocí de inmediato el significado de su expresión.

\- El bebé…- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Entonces miré hacia abajo, y vi lo que ella había estado mirando.

A sus pies había un pequeño charco de líquido.

La habitación entera entró en pánico.

Carly, Melanie y Brad corrieron inmediatamente junto a Sam y la ayudaron a sentarse en el sofá, mientras intentaban tranquilizarla.

Spencer empezó a hacer llamadas.

Y Nathan se quedó mirando fijamente a su madre.

\- Papá… ¿Qué le pasa mamá?

Miré a mi hijo y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, aunque no creo que eso ayudase demasiado, ya que yo también estaba extremadamente nervioso.

\- Que… bueno… tu mamá… tu mamá ya va a dar a luz- conseguí decir al fin, e inmediatamente corrí junto a Sam y agarré su mano, mientras que con la otra le apartaba unos mechones rubios de su mojada frente-. ¿Cómo estás, mi amor?

La ojiazul me apretó con fuerza la mano al tiempo que su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

\- Freddie… necesito que llames al hospital, ¡ahora!- dijo, con los dientes apretados.

Le di un corto beso en los labios y agarré el móvil.

\- ¿Mamá?- mientras marcaba escuché como Nathan llamaba a Sam con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Sí?- respondió ella, al tiempo que agarraba una de las manos de Carly para apretarla.

El castaño miró a Sam de manera dudosa durante unos segundos, y luego preguntó:

\- ¿Por donde va a salir el bebé?

\- Por… bueno, por…. por la barriga… hacen un pequeño corte y… y sacan al bebé…- explicó Carly, de manera poco convincente.

Nathan miró a la castaña por unos segundos, luego miró a Brad, quien sostenía y acariciaba la otra mano de Sam para calmarla.

\- Ah, vale. Es que el tío Brad me dijo que salían por la vagina, pero me parecía demasiado asqueroso.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- ¡¿Dónde coño están las enfermeras cuando las necesitas?!- bramó Sam desde la camilla del hospital-. ¡Bradley! ¡Ve a buscar a las enfermeras! ¡Que me pongan la epidural! ¡Ahora!

Brad miró asustado a la rubia, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ante la llegada de una nueva contracción y respiraba con dificultad.

\- Pe… pero… Sam... E…ellas di…dijeron que no podían ponértela… el parto está de… demasiado a… avanzado…- tartamudeó el rubio con miedo.

La ojiazul gritó de dolor y luego le chilló con enojo:

\- ¡Me importa una mierda que el jodido parto esté avanzado!- a continuación giró la cabeza y me señaló-. ¡Tú! ¡Ve a buscarme comida! ¡Ya!

\- Sammy, no puedes comer nada durante el parto, ¿recuerdas, cielo?- dije, lo más calmado posible.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y puso una mano sobre su enorme estómago. La contracción había terminado.

\- No recordaba que esto fuese tan doloroso…- susurró.

Yo suspiré también y le di un beso en la frente, mientras ponía mi mano encima de la suya.

\- Ya está terminando… Sé fuerte.

La doctora atravesó la puerta con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- Bueno, Sam, ¿qué tal vas?

La ojiazul cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando sintió otra nueva contracción.

\- He estado mejor…

La médica alzó cuidadosamente las piernas de mi rubia y se dispuso a examinarla.

\- Wow, ya tienes diez centímetros- anunció con una sonrisa-. Creo que ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Sam me buscó con la mirada.

\- ¿Freddie?- me llamó en un susurro.

Me acerqué más a ella, agarré su mano y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

\- Estoy aquí, princesa.

Apretó mi mano con fuerza y trató de sonreírme.

\- Necesito que vengas… por favor….

\- No voy a ninguna parte. Estaré contigo- le aseguré, y besé su mano-. Siempre…

\- ¡Awww, que tierno!- gritó Carly con emoción.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar- se quejó Pam, divertida.

\- Abuela, acabas de estropear el momento romántico- dijo Nathan, riendo.

* * *

**_Narra Freddie_**

\- ¡Acabas de joderme la Navidad, Benson!- gritó Sam, al tiempo que empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y apretaba mi mano con una intensidad sobrehumana.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por ocultar todo el dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

\- Sammy, no lo hice aposta, ¡no sabía que los bebés nacerían en Navidad!- exclamé, apretando los dientes; casi no sentía mi mano.

La contracción terminó y la rubia se dejó caer con las almohadas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba roja, sudorosa y jadeando.

\- Oh, no, no, no… aquí viene otra….- la ojiazul dejó escapar un grito de dolor, al tiempo que la doctora y enfermeras la animaban a seguir empujando.

\- Vamos, Sam, un poco más y el primer bebé estará fuera- la alentó la médica.

Besé su mano y sonreí.

\- Vamos, mi amor, solo un poco más- le di un corto beso en los labios-. Te amo.

Sam pareció sonreírme un poco.

\- Yo también te…- se paró a mitad de la frase y gimió de dolor-. ¡Fredward Benson! ¡Te odio!

\- Y aquí vienen…

**_-FIN-_**

**N/A: y ha terminado… por una parte estoy triste, pero por otra estoy feliz. ¿Sabéis porque? ¡Porque me ha llegado la inspiración :D! Así que nos leeremos pronto :)**

**Sé que el final ha quedado abierto, pero lo voy a dejar así. Imaginaos vosotros los nombres de los bebés, el sexo, ect… **

**Ha sido genial poder escribir este Fic, he disfrutado muchísimo haciéndolo, y no habría sido posible sin todas esas personitas maravillosas que me brindaron su apoyo.**

**Gracias a **_Usuario865, Guest, Nancy, Tere, JimmyXCindy, maca, pablo, chicocjseddie, carla, 1-KLM-1, lili, sofí, monica, javi, dAniibEp, clara, seddielove, josefina, may, Mary, camila, Ana _**y otras personas que dejaron review, le dieron follow o favorito a la historia, enserio, gracias. El Fic ni hubiese pasado del primer cap de no haber sido por vosotros.**

**Y bueno, ahora sí: ¿recordáis que pedí que votarais por el resumen que más os gustase? Bueno, pues ganó la primera opción. **

**Voy a empezar a subir muy pronto el nuevo Fic, seguramente el domingo que viene (si no lo subo culpad a mis maestros T-T)**

**Os dejo el resumen:**

_La noche antes de la partida de Freddie a Seattle, Sam y Freddie acuden juntos a una fiesta en Los Ángeles en la que, debido a una borrachera, terminan acostándose._

_Semanas después, Sam descubre que está embarazada y decide contárselo a Freddie, por lo que él se muda a su apartamento en Los Ángeles._

_¿Podrán convivir juntos y a la vez sobrevivir al embarazo? _

**Y entre hoy y mañana espero poder subir un one-shot, ambientado en iOpen a restaurant. Tomadlo como un pequeño regalo de mi parte por todos esos lindos reviews, los follows y favoritos :3**

**Un abrazo a todos.**

**Y nos leemos muy pronto.**


End file.
